


Come una fenice

by eevaa_fanwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 110,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter
Summary: Trovò il coraggio di alzare la testa, riflettendosi così nelle crepe dello specchio. Aveva un aspetto orribile, ma non era decisamente quello il problema.Il vero problema, oltre a quello che non aveva, era quello che non era.Non era nessuno. Draco Malfoy non era più nessuno.•Dopo dieci anni di reclusione nella prigione di Azkaban, il due ottobre duemilaotto Draco Malfoy finisce di scontare la propria pena. Avrà tempo sei mesi per dimostrare alla Società Magica di essere idoneo alla restituzione della bacchetta.Sarà in grado, Draco, di risorgere dalle proprie ceneri?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 62
Kudos: 11





	1. Due ottobre duemilaotto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

_PROLOGO_  
  
  
Così debole, così fievole, eppure così fastidioso.  
Doloroso per quegli occhi chiari, oramai velati e poco abituati alla luce. Un sole pallido di inizio ottobre. L'alba di un nuovo giorno, _il_ nuovo giorno.  
Draco Malfoy si portò una mano aperta alle sopracciglia, oscurando con il palmo quel timido raggio penetrato da una minuscola fessura tra la coltre di nuvole dense. Arrestò la sua camminata per qualche secondo, giusto il tempo di godersi quell'istante di calore che da troppi anni non avvertiva.  
Faticò a tenere aperti gli occhi, ma si sforzò. Poi, a ricordargli che ancora non era finita, una mano nodosa gli afferrò la spalla intimandogli fin troppo bruscamente di procedere verso l'uscita.  
Il segreto punto di smaterializzazione.[1]  
Camminò lento, percependo le sue caviglie leggere come piume d'angelo all'assenza delle pesanti catene che l'avevano tenuto imprigionato al muro anno, dopo anno, dopo anno.  
Anche l'aria era leggera, fuori da quelle mura. Leggera e fresca, forse persino troppo. Il vento del mare del Nord gli lasciò come bacio d'addio un lieve rossore sulla sua pelle diafana.  
Quando riuscì ad aprire completamente gli occhi, si godette lo spettacolo dall'alto di quella fortezza triangolare che era stata la sua _casa_ per dieci anni.  
Dieci anni che non ammirava il sole, dieci anni trascorsi così lenti da sentirsi vecchio. Forse lo era davvero, ma non poteva saperlo. Aveva potuto specchiarsi solo nelle pozzanghere d'acqua piovana, aveva segnato i giorni con un sasso appuntito nella sporgenza della parete ma, al giorno ottocentoventiquattro, aveva scelto di lasciar perdere.  
Chissà se erano trascorsi davvero, quei dieci anni, o se ne erano passati trenta, quaranta, ottanta. La cosa certa era che i suoi _presunti_ ventotto anni pesassero come cento, nelle ossa.  
Un brivido lo percorse da capo a piedi, ricordandogli così di essere ancora scalzo. La pietra, sotto ai talloni, non faceva nemmeno più male. Gli abiti logori grigi e marroni della prigione sferzarono al vento così come i suoi lunghi capelli biondi.  
  
Alla richiesta del suo accompagnatore, tese le mani verso di lui lasciandosi sciogliere le manette con un incantesimo. Si massaggiò i polsi per qualche secondo, accogliendo poi tra le dita una scatola in legno contenente ciò che rimaneva dei suoi effetti personali. Ossia niente, niente di niente se non qualche lettera stropicciata, una piuma d'oca spennacchiata, un calamaio mezzo vuoto e l'anello di suo padre.  
Suo padre, del quale oramai probabilmente i vermi avevano divorato tutte le membra. Era stato giustiziato il primo gennaio del 1999, condannato a morte tramite Bacio dei Dissennatori.  
Dalle notizie che aveva appreso sulla propria pelle, i Dissennatori erano stati annientati quattro anni dopo, per volere del Ministero. Così come era stata abolita la pena di morte. Troppa barbarie, a parere del nuovo Ministro della Magia.  
Le cose erano cambiate nel Mondo Magico dopo la caduta di Lord Voldemort. Eppure le condizioni dei prigionieri di Azkaban non erano affatto migliorate, oh no. Dalla scomparsa dei Dissennatori, le guardie avevano iniziato a temere ribellioni più della morte. La sorveglianza si era fatta ancor più stretta, i modi ancor più bruschi. La schiena ancora gli bruciava per tutte quelle frustate.  
Per non menzionare dell'avvento dei _Cacciatori_. Non ne aveva mai incontrato uno, e sperava con tutto il cuore non avrebbe mai avuto tale _piacere_.  
  
I suoi polsi ancora dolevano per quelle manette troppo strette, ma doveva farsi forza, ancora pochi passi e quel luogo sarebbe diventato solo scenario di ogni suo incubo futuro.  
Draco Malfoy strinse tra le mani la scatola in legno, indeciso o no se gettarla a mare, poi chiuse gli occhi e sospirò calmo, inebriandosi i polmoni del profumo di libertà.  
Eppure, ben lo sapeva, il prezzo di quella libertà gli sarebbe pesato sulle spalle come un macigno.  
Avvertì un vuoto allo stomaco, un forte strattone e poi, quando riaprì gli occhi grigi, trovò Villa Malfoy di fronte a sé.  


•••

  
  


_ **CAPITOLO 1 – DUE OTTOBRE DUEMILAOTTO** _

  
  
  
Harry Potter se lo domandava ogni giorno, a cosa fosse servito comperare una sveglia babbana.  
Il suo gufo della Virginia, Alvin, lo destava ogni santo giorno con allegri cinguettii e battiti di ali concitati. Era un allocco fastidiosamente allegro ed invadente, ma quantomeno sapeva tenergli compagnia.  
Il ragazzo allungò la mano sul comodino in legno di betulla e arraffò gli occhiali con movimenti incerti, inforcandoseli alla radice del naso con un sonoro sbadiglio.  
«Sì, vieni Al, facciamo colazione» bofonchiò Harry con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno, camminando a piedi scalzi sulla moquette morbida e bianca. E sporchevole. La detestava, ma Ginny aveva così tanto insistito per metterla _almeno_ al piano superiore.  
Storse la bocca e scese le scale a due a due annusando il profumo del caffè, benedicendo la macchinetta automatica che si era regalato per il ventottesimo compleanno.  
Lì a Godric's Hollow non c'era nulla di sorprendente, per i maghi, nell'utilizzo frequente della tecnologia babbana. In generale era da qualche anno che nel Mondo Magico ci si era lentamente avvicinati ad uno stile di vita più moderno, ed i vantaggi erano stati squisitamente piacevoli. Merito del nuovo Ministro della Magia, naturalmente, il quale aveva dato profondo ascolto ad Arthur Weasley e la sua spropositata passione per la Babbanologia.  
  
Harry si perse ad osservare il fondo della propria tazza del caffè per venti lunghissimi minuti. I richiami di Alvin servirono a ben poco, persino quando gli portò il giornale e glielo lasciò cadere dritto dritto in testa. Quel giorno si era persino dimenticato di uscire fuori e sfogliarlo per la colazione.  
Si destò dalla catatonia maledicendo il suo gufo e, controllando l'orologio alla parete, maledì anche se stesso per essere sempre costantemente in ritardo. Quel giorno più del solito. Quel giorno, a dirla tutta, si era svegliato con una sensazione davvero strana alla bocca dello stomaco, sensazione che decise di ignorare esattamente come le chiamate insistenti di Ronald Weasley al telefono.  
Lo avrebbe richiamato più tardi, in pausa pranzo, quando avrebbe avuto forse un po' più di tempo ed una voce non proveniente dall'oltretomba.  
Con fretta e scompostezza si vestì di tutto punto e chiuse la porta di casa alle spalle, smaterializzandosi proprio davanti all'ingresso principale del Ministero della Magia. Quello dei gabinetti della stazione di servizio.  
  
C'era fermento, quel giorno. Più effervescenza del solito, tant'è che Harry dovette dirigersi a spintoni al suo ufficio al secondo livello. Quando finalmente arrivò al dipartimento Auror, si accorse suo malgrado di aver indossato due scarpe di colore diverso. Le trasfigurò sperando di passare inosservato, ma una risata proveniente da una strega di passaggio gli fece capire che no, quella giornata era iniziata decisamente per il verso sbagliato. Non che ci fossero state giornate particolarmente entusiasmanti, negli ultimi mesi.  
«Potter, quando puoi mi consegneresti i fascicoli dell'ultimo caso? Avrei bisogno di confrontarli con uno dei miei» la voce roca e distratta di Dean Thomas lo fece rizzare sulla schiena. Certo, i _fascicoli_.  
Come se non si fosse accorto che quello di Dean era solo uno dei tanti modi che stava mettendo in moto per parlargli, dimostrargli qualcosa, forse.  
« _Mh-hm_ » annuì svogliatamente Harry, continuando a camminare fianco a fianco del suo vecchio compagno di scuola per dirigersi nel suo ufficio.  
Non che Dean non gli piacesse, ma da qualche mese a quella parte nutriva forti dubbi sulla sua integrità morale. Se aveva qualcosa da dirgli, perché non lo faceva direttamente, al posto di tergiversare sull'argomento ed accampare scuse per dialogare? Non si era mai così tanto interessato a parlare con lui fino all'anno prima. Poteva essere una coincidenza?  
Sbuffò, Harry. Forse era solo diventato inutilmente un gran paranoico. Beh, paranoico o meno, quel giorno non aveva _comunque_ voglia di parlare. Fece per accennare un timido saluto, quando il suo collega lo anticipò frenandolo nuovamente.  
«Oh, comunque, hai sentito? Ti rendi conto di che giorno è og-»  
«Signor Thomas, la vogliono alla quinta divisione con urgenza»  
La voce della strega che poco prima aveva assistito alla scenetta patetica delle scarpe catturò la loro attenzione, ed Harry ringraziò il cielo. Tutto ciò che desiderava era infilarsi nel proprio ufficio in santa pace e non essere disturbato.  
«Scusami, Harry! I nuovi cadetti combinano sempre pasticci. A più tardi!» si congedò il ragazzo muovendo veloci passi verso il centro di addestramento degli Auror.  
«Nessun problema!» rispose egli abbozzando un sorriso. Nessun problema per davvero, anzi.  
Il salvatore del Mondo Magico ciondolò svogliatamente verso il suo ufficio e, chiudendosi la porta in legno scuro alle spalle, sbuffò sonoramente alla vista di tutti quei fascicoli impignati sulla scrivania. Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto trovare il tempo di metterli in ordine, ma non era quello il giorno. Non che avesse molto da fare al momento, ma da quando era stato nominato capo del dipartimento Auror per la strategia, gli imprevisti ed i lavori sopraggiungevano sempre all'ultimo minuto.  
  
Si sedette sulla poltrona girevole di pelle tinta verde scuro e poggiò entrambi i gomiti sulla scrivania. Come ogni giorno, non riuscì proprio ad ignorare la cornice ribaltata a faccia in giù ma, sempre come ogni giorno, non fece assolutamente niente se non lasciarla lì a prendere polvere. Avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di cestinarla?  
Si massaggiò le tempie nel tentativo di dar ordine ai suoi pensieri ma, per l'ennesima volta in quella lunga mattinata, si stupì di come il suo cervello non rispondeva correttamente ai comandi impartiti. Si stava ammalando, forse? O semplicemente aveva dormito male?  
Con un gesto distratto spostò uno degli innumerevoli faldoni della giornata odierna di fronte a sé ma, poco prima di aprirlo, il suo sguardo venne rapito dalla data scritta in bella grafia sulla copertina.  
02-10-2008. Due ottobre duemilaotto.  
Ci mise solo qualche secondo per connettere la vista alle sinapsi ma, quando finalmente ricordò, capì perfettamente perché si sentisse strano dall'inizio di quella giornata. Lo sguardo gli traballò per qualche attimo, il tempo di accertarsi che quel che aveva pensato fosse vero.  
E lo era. Perché, quando frettolosamente aprì il faldone per leggere l'ordine del giorno ed i casi più eclatanti della settimana, lo vide. Un ritaglio della Gazzetta del Profeta che mostrava un uomo biondo, spettinato e vestito di stracci al quale venivano tolte le catene ai piedi all'uscita della propria cella.  
_Due ottobre duemilaotto_. Il giorno in cui Draco Malfoy avrebbe finito di scontare la sua pena.  


  
•

  
  
Quando il rampollo del casato Malfoy giunse di fronte all'ingresso del maniero, ringraziò Salazar che il suo _accompagnatore_ l'avesse lasciato. _Solo,_ nella sua completa _solitudine_. Solo, di fronte a quella casa che non era nemmeno più casa sua.  
La bella villa, una volta di un'eleganza antica e risplendente, era divenuta un rudere senza storia. I muri erano oramai ricoperti fino al primo piano di piante rampicanti, alcuni vetri erano stati infranti probabilmente da qualche senza tetto o sciacallo di passaggio. Il giardino, in passato ben curato, sembrava essere diventato un bosco fitto di rovi e dimora di nargilli.  
Con le dita lunghe ed affusolate avvolse il pomello arrugginito della porta d'ingresso, non stupendosi però troppo quando – dopo qualche cigolio – si rifiutò di consentirgli l'accesso.  
Sebbene quello fosse l'unico posto dove andare, quella non era davvero più casa sua.  
Non aveva più niente, di suo, niente di niente se non quella maledetta scatola che teneva in bilico tra la mano ed il fianco sinistro.  
Dopo la fine della Seconda Guerra Magica, la giustizia aveva teso le proprie mani su coloro che avevano dimostrato alleanza all'Oscuro Signore. Dalla battaglia di Hogwarts in poi si erano susseguiti una lunga serie di processi, processi che avevano coinvolto tutti i Mangiamorte e le loro famiglie. Beh, tutti tranne coloro i quali avevano scelto di darsi alla latitanza.  
Suo padre, Lucius Malfoy, era stato decretato colpevole sotto ogni capo d'accusa, ed era stato giustiziato dopo sei mesi di prigionia ad Azkaban. Il giorno dell'esecuzione, non era nemmeno riuscito a guardarlo in faccia.  
Sua madre Narcissa era stata condannata a quindici anni di reclusione in un nuovo carcere minore e, dopo aver patteggiato per buona condotta, riuscì ad ottenere uno sconto di due anni. Peccato che, tre anni dopo il suo incarceramento, una mattina venne ritrovata senza vita nella sua cella, stroncata da un infarto. Un infarto, così c'era scritto su quel ritaglio della Gazzetta del Profeta.  
Draco Malfoy, invece, aveva dovuto affrontare un lungo processo della durata di sei mesi, durante il quale era stato tenuto in libertà vigilata sotto lo stretto controllo degli Auror.  
Durante la sentenza finale, era entrato in aula convinto di essere destinato alla pena capitale ma, contro ogni aspettativa, un testimone a suo favore l'aveva fatto risparmiare dalla falce. Il due ottobre millenovecentonovantotto venne condannato a dieci anni di reclusione nella prigione di Azkaban.  
Capì solo tre mesi dopo chi fosse il testimone, del quale conservava ancora la lettera all'interno di quella scatola.  
_“Non sono riuscito a fare di più, sono spiacente. H.J.P.”_  
Una riga, nulla più. Non gli aveva mai risposto. E per dirgli cosa, poi? Per chiedergli come mai avesse testimoniato a suo favore? Per chiedergli come mai era sempre presente in aula durante le sedute con il giudice?  
Poteva immaginarlo, forse. Del resto lui l'aveva ben riconosciuto, quella notte al maniero, ma non ne aveva fatto parola con sua zia Bellatrix. Probabilmente voleva solo ripagare il suo debito più del dovuto, nonostante l'avesse già salvato dalle fiamme dell'Ardemonio durante la battaglia.  
San Potter, lo chiamavano, mica per niente.  
Ma ora, dopo dieci anni, si ritrovava lì davanti a quella casa senza possedere nulla, assolutamente nulla.  
  
Tutti gli averi del casato Malfoy erano stati confiscati, le proprietà messe all'asta. Eppure quella villa, quell'enorme villa intrisa del male più profondo, nessuno l'aveva voluta. Era proprietà del Ministero ma, fin tanto che non avesse trovato un nuovo padrone, gli era ancora consentito utilizzarla come rifugio in attesa di una nuova sistemazione. Era stato il primo Ministro Shacklebolt in persona a conferirgli questa incommensurabile gentilezza, il tutto sotto segreto Ministeriale.  
Draco spinse più violentemente la porta scuotendola, rendendosi conto che non avrebbe ottenuto poi nulla in quel modo. Così, dopo aver inalato aria fresca mista a coraggio, sferzò un paio di calci decisi grazie ai quali – e grazie alla serratura arrugginita – riuscì a sfondare l'ingresso.  
Se avesse avuto ancora una bacchetta con sé, gli sarebbe bastato pronunciare un _Alohomora_ per potersi intrufolare lì dentro ma, beh, la bacchetta gli era stata confiscata ancor prima della sentenza. Oltre ad essere completamente nullatenente, non aveva più nemmeno i suoi poteri.  
L'indomani si sarebbe dovuto recare al Ministero per iniziare il suo lungo percorso di sei mesi per la “Reintroduzione alla Società Magica” - così l'avevano chiamato – alla fine del quale un'équipe di Medimaghi, Maghimentis[2] ed Auror avrebbe decretato se fosse idoneo alla restituzione della bacchetta. In caso contrario, invece, sarebbe stato bandito dalla Società Magica con la proibizione di usare ogni forma di magia – anche involontaria – e la completa distruzione della bacchetta.  
Così gli era stato detto durante il processo e quella mattina stessa dall'Auror che si era preso la briga di scortarlo fino alla villa.  
  
Entrò nell'atrio scrutandosi intorno stancamente. I bei tappeti persiani erano stati sostituiti da una coltre spessa due dita di polvere. La carta da parati si era ripiegata su se stessa per l'umidità, le assi del pavimento dismesse e cigolanti. Doveva essersi allagato tutto durante una tempesta, oppure durante un attacco volontario da parte dei vandali.  
La puzza di chiuso e di muffa gli invase le narici costringendolo a tossire. I ritratti di famiglia appesi alle pareti erano stati profanati, bruciati, alcuni strappati.  
Non vi era più traccia della ricchezza, della bellezza, del prestigio. Beh, a parere di Draco, quella era già scomparsa ben prima della fine della guerra. Da quando Lord Voltemort aveva creato il suo quartiere generale in casa sua, ricordava bene di come tutto fosse diventato più cupo e triste.  
Un luogo di morte.  
Il ragazzo avvertì un attacco di panico arrampicarsi lungo la spina dorsale. Si costrinse a scuotere la testa e dimenticare, ma la verità è che non avrebbe mai dimenticato. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato tanto che, concentrandosi, poteva ancora sentire le urla provenienti dalle segrete, poteva ancora annusare l'odore della morte, il freddo ed il sibilo di quel serpente che strisciava per le stanze nelle quali, da bambino, era solito studiare.  
Avvertendo l'impellente bisogno di vomitare, Draco corse verso il bagno riversando dentro la tazza altro odio, altra rabbia. Due, tre conati ancora, poi si calmò.  
Dopo qualche tentativo e difficoltà, il lavandino decise di far scorrere un poco di acqua gelida – dopo alcuni grumi di sabbia - per consentirgli di sciacquarsi il volto. Ovviamente non c'era acqua calda, né riscaldamento, né luce. Non c'era niente. Non aveva niente.  
Il ragazzo trovò dopo pochi minuti il coraggio di alzare la testa riflettendosi nelle crepe dello specchio. Aveva un aspetto orribile, ma non era decisamente quello il problema.  
Il vero problema, oltre a quello che non aveva, era quello che _non era_.  
Non era nessuno. Draco Malfoy non era più nessuno.  
  


_ Continua... _

* * *

[1] Alcune informazioni nei testi lasciano intendere che non è possibile smaterializzarsi dentro e fuori da Azkaban. Mi sono presa la licenza di creare un punto apposito di smaterializzazione, consentito solo agli Auror o i possessori di un permesso speciale.  
[2] Magomentis: termine da me coniato per descrivere lo "psicologo" dei maghi. Just because faceva più figo! 


	2. Top o' the mornin' to ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

**_COME UNA FENICE_ **   
  
  


  
  
**_CAPITOLO 2 –_ _TOP O' THE MORNIN' TO YA_ **

  
  
«Mi auguro che lei stia scherzando!»  
Harry si appoggiò con entrambe le braccia alla scrivania in legno massello di Pat O'Connor, il capo dell'Ufficio Applicazione della legge sulla Magia. In poche parole, il suo capo[1]. Un uomo irlandese sulla sessantina dalle spalle larghe, i lunghi capelli arancioni raccolti in una coda bassa ed una profonda cicatrice che gli divideva a metà il volto butterato. Un mago tutto d'un pezzo, il quale si era guadagnato una medaglia al valore – oltre al deturpamento facciale - per aver eradicato il mangiamorte Yaxley dalla sua posizione al Ministero durante la Seconda Guerra Magica. Era una persona dai modi decisamente burberi, una di quelle che non guarda in faccia a nessuno e non si piega di fronte a niente.  
O'Connor era stato a capo degli Auror per molti anni, ed era stato lui stesso a formare i nuovi cadetti, tra i quali Potter. Aveva sempre causato inquietudine a tutti e, secondo Harry stesso, era proprio quello il motivo per il quale godeva del rispetto e delle reverenze di chiunque. Oltre al fatto che era stato di gran lunga uno degli Auror più stimati di sempre.  
Pat O'Connor, due anni prima, aveva scelto di darsi una calmata con le trasferte ed i lavori sul campo e, pertanto, si era auto-eletto capo dell'intero Secondo Livello Ministeriale. Insieme a Shacklebolt aveva designato Potter a prendere il suo posto, ma non per tale favoritismo aveva cambiato atteggiamento nei suoi confronti.  
Un uomo che sorrideva poco e, quando si degnava di curvare le proprie labbra all'insù, era senz'altro per sarcasmo.  
«Ti sembro poco serio, Potter?» domandò O'Connor corrugando le folte sopracciglia fulve.  
«Perché dovrei farlo io?» domandò Harry, risoluto. Non era in cattivi rapporti con il proprio capo ma, talvolta, si domandava cosa gli costasse tentare di essere quantomeno cortese con il prossimo.  
O'Connor aveva sempre l'aria di essere sull'orlo di _schiantare_ le persone che si trovava di fronte. Se ne infischiava delle norme di buona educazione e, sopratutto, se ne fotteva ampiamente che avesse di fronte il Salvatore del Mondo Magico in persona. Per lui Harry Potter era un suo sottoposto come tutti gli altri. Molto dotato e molto perspicace ma, esattamente come chiunque altro, una spina nel fianco.  
«Perché sei stato proprio tu a dirmelo: nessuno degli Auror destinati alla _rieducazione_ ha accettato l'incarico» sottolineò il mago rileggendo lo scritto consegnatogli dal capo del dipartimento Auror.  
Quando Harry aveva trovato quel foglio sulla scrivania, quella mattina, aveva temuto di poter dare di matto. Punto primo: nessuno dei suoi _colleghi_ della sesta divisione - di tutela e rieducazione - si era degnato di riferirgli di persona quel fatto. Punto secondo: com'era possibile che nemmeno un'anima avesse accettato l'incarico?!  
Dopo attenta valutazione Harry si era recato dal capo per decretare il da farsi, convinto che egli gli intimasse di scegliere un designato e non offrirgli opportunità di rifiuto. Tuttavia, le cose non erano andate affatto in quel modo.  
«Quindi dovrei farlo io?» chiese conferma Harry sperando di non ricevere di nuovo una risposta affermativa. La quale invece arrivò servita su un piatto d'argento.  
«Sei a capo del dipartimento, pertanto hai delle responsabilità maggiori. Questo mi sembra uno di quei casi che richiedono parecchie abilità, non è vero, signor Potter?»  
Il suo capo lo fissò con un cipiglio inquietante.  
Oh, eccome se era un caso che richiedeva parecchie abilità! E pazienza. Ed un passato differente dall'essersi scannato a morte con la _persona in questione_.  
«Ma io non ho mai-»  
«Desidero un rapporto completo di come sta andando, tra due settimane. _Top o' the mornin' to ya!_ [2]» concluse O'Connor alzando la grossa tazza di caffè verso il suo sottoposto, intimandogli sena troppi giri di parole che la discussione non ammetteva repliche.  
E così divenne proprio Harry stesso il designato scelto senza opportunità di rifiuto. Oltre al danno, anche la beffa.  
  


•

  
  
Si era svegliato così presto, quella mattina, che non gli sembrava nemmeno di aver dormito. Forse non lo aveva fatto per davvero, in realtà. Il soffitto scrostato di quella che era la sua camera da letto era davvero un quadro interessante, così interessante che aveva passato le ore a contemplarlo.  
Draco si era dovuto arrangiare con ciò che era rimasto in quella casa. Aveva trovato qualche coperta dal forte odore di naftalina e ci si era imbottito dentro per non patire il freddo. La legna all'interno della vecchia legnaia era così umida che non aveva voluto saperne di prendere fuoco.  
  
Il giorno prima aveva vagato per tutta la casa alla ricerca di qualcosa per darsi una parvenza di ordine. Fino al suo incarceramento era sempre stato così attento al look da non voler nemmeno uscire di casa con un capello fuori posto, indossava solo capi di sartoria perfettamente abbinati, si spazzolava e puliva le unghie ogni mattina. Era solito lavarsi i denti cinque volte al giorno con una pasta al mentolo fresco e profumarsi con dell'acqua di colonia al bergamotto.  
Quel giorno, invece, aveva trovato riflesso nello specchio un uomo del quale non riconosceva niente. Pallido era sempre stato pallido, certo, ma quelle occhiaie viola che gli contornavano gli occhi conferivano lui un aspetto ancor più funereo. I capelli - una volta lisci e di un bianco quasi argenteo - erano opachi, crespi e lunghi fin sotto le spalle. Non era mai stato un gran che villoso, ma una barba lunga almeno tre dita ricopriva il suo volto smagrito.  
Orribile, sporco, probabilmente anche puzzolente. Era solo e semplicemente il riflesso di ciò che avvertiva dentro di sé. Il _marcio_.  
Niente bagni caldi con sali profumati, niente _Gratta e Netta_ , solo una gran strofinata con un tocco di sapone di Marsiglia abbandonato dagli elfi domestici. Ci volle più di un risciacquo con l'acqua gelida per togliersi di dosso il nero ed il sudiciume accumulato ad Azkaban. Lì, perlomeno, una volta a settimana gli fornivano una tinozza di acqua _tiepida_ per lavarsi.  
Congelato, avvolto solo fino alla vita da un telo ruvido, si accorciò i capelli bagnati alla bell'è meglio con una forbice da cucina, ringraziando Merlino che averli naturalmente lisci fosse un vantaggio per l'ordine. Li tagliò fino a quando non furono sufficientemente corti da non ricordargli più di essere simile, nell'aspetto, a suo padre.  
Trovò in un cassetto del mobile del bagno una lametta mezza arrugginita e, con lo stesso sapone di Marsiglia usato per lavarsi, si tagliò la barba. E le guance, in più punti. Sarebbe stato compito dei Medimaghi, in caso, guarirlo dal tetano o dalla broncopolmonite.  
Sanguinante e mezzo nudo - ma per fortuna pulito – scoprì con sdegno che tutti i suoi abiti di sartoria erano stati portati via. Probabilmente da ladri vanitosi, i quali avevano accuratamente abbandonato lì i capi più slandrati e spaiati destinati alla servitù domestica.  
Tra le ante mezze rotte di un vecchio armadio aveva trovato una camicia forse un po' troppo larga, bianca, e dei pantaloni grigi stretti di quando aveva sì e no quindici anni. Beh, sempre meglio che la divisa di Azkaban che avrebbe messo a bruciare nel camino non appena possibile.  
Aveva quindi deciso di trascorrere il suo primo giorno da uomo _libero_ adagiato su una vecchia sedia a contemplare il cielo fuori dalla finestra. Solo. Solo, infreddolito ed affamato, autocommiserandosi su come avesse fatto a ridursi in quello stato patetico. Di quel ragazzino agiato e viziato non era rimasto più niente, nemmeno le fotografie.  
E così, attendendo mattina a contemplare quel soffitto rigirandosi l'anello di suo padre tra le mani, si era reso conto di non essere nemmeno la metà di uomo. Non era niente.  
  
  
Era stato trascinato dentro al Ministero da un ragazzo dalla faccia conosciuta, del quale però non ricordava assolutamente il nome. Probabilmente era un ex studente della casa Corvonero, uno di quelli che aveva ignorato per tutti i sette anni di scuola. O maltrattato, a giudicare dallo sguardo d'odio con il quale l'aveva accompagnato là dentro.  
A Malfoy era consentito smaterializzarsi solamente con un Auror o un cadetto. Niente viaggi di piacere con amici o presunti tali, niente gite al di fuori del territorio del Regno Unito per i successivi sei mesi. Non riusciva a comprendere se tale divieto fosse imposto per tenerlo controllato, oppure per impedire che finisse tra le grinfie dei Cacciatori[3]. Ma poco importava, al momento.  
Il cadetto Auror lo fece accomodare in una stanza semibuia del secondo livello, poi si chiuse la porta alle spalle, sbattendola.  
Draco si accasciò su una delle due sedie attorno al tavolo, stringendosi nelle spalle e contemplando i dintorni con aria incuriosita. Se non altro quel luogo era caldo ed accogliente, a differenza di ogni stanza nel quale era stato sbattuto da dieci anni a quella parte.  
Si morse le labbra pallide e screpolate con fare nervoso, tamburellando con le dita sul piano scuro della scrivania. Vi erano pochi libri sugli scaffali, e pochi quadri raffiguranti persone che avevano deciso di nascondersi o guardarlo sottecchi.  
Quando avvertì il _clack_ della porta, non si girò nemmeno a guardare chi stesse entrando. Rimase con lo sguardo perso contro al muro fino a che, lentamente, la persona che aveva appena varcato la soglia di quello strano ufficio decise di palesarsi e sedersi di fronte a lui.  
Ci fu un interminabile, denso, imbarazzante, minuto di silenzio. Ambedue gli uomini, con gli occhi spalancati ed una morsa all'altezza dello stomaco, si fissarono come se stessero guardando un fantasma.  
Se solo Draco non fosse già stato pallido come un cencio, probabilmente sarebbe sbiancato ancor di più. Di tutte le persone che si aspettava di incontrare, quella mattina, non avrebbe mai scommesso che _lui_ sarebbe stato il primo. Beh, il secondo, dopo l'Auror che l'aveva accompagnato lì.  
Harry strinse le labbra in un'espressione severa, trovando dopo qualche istante il coraggio di parlare. A vanvera.  
«Ho pensato per tutto il tempo ad un discorso, mentre mi recavo qua, eppure non mi è venuto in mente nulla di sensato da dirti. O da chiederti» ammise l'Auror frantumando così il muro di ghiaccio che si era creato tra loro. L'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, era stato in tribunale mentre lo ammanettavano e lo portavano via.  
Era cambiato molto da allora. I suoi occhi erano sempre stati spaventati, quando era un ragazzino, mentre in quel momento... beh, erano vuoti. Terribilmente vuoti.  
Certo, se lo aspettava decisamente più malconcio, a giudicare dalla foto che aveva visto sul giornale. E invece non aveva perso tempo per darsi una sistemata e una pulita, fortunatamente. Nonostante le occhiaie, le guance ferite più scavate e quegli occhi da far paura, era sempre il solito Malfoy. Viso pulito e camicia abbottonata fino al collo. Forse un po' larga, e non adornata della consueta giacca elegante. I capelli di un biondo quasi argenteo, seppur tagliati evidentemente in autonomia, erano pressoché ordinati e gli ricadevano sul lato sinistro, con dei ciuffi corti che coprivano la fronte ed il volto stanco.  
«Non che io abbia molto da raccontare...» commentò Draco piatto, alzando un sopracciglio. Che fossero entrambi in imbarazzo era più che evidente, ma Potter non stava facendo proprio nulla per nasconderlo.  
A prima vista, anche Potter era cambiato parecchio. Pur fosse rimasto una decina di centimetri più basso di lui, ad occhio, aveva le spalle più larghe ed un corpo snello evidente da sotto il mantello nero e ramato. Aveva saggiamente scelto di cambiare montatura dei suoi orrendi occhiali, ora lievemente stondati e con il bordo argenteo più sottile sotto e leggermente più spesso nella parte superiore. Ultima moda, da quel poco che aveva adocchiato in giro. Gli era cresciuta la barba e la teneva molto corta e ben curata, contrariamente ai capelli sempre lasciati ribelli e alla rinfusa. I suoi occhi verdi brillanti, invece, erano rimasti tali quali a prima.  
«Sarò, _uhm_ , il tuo Auror di riferimento. Quello che ti seguirà, insomma» annunciò Harry cercando di pronunciare quelle parole senza che sembrassero una condanna a morte.  
Draco non si scompose, semplicemente annuì distrattamente nascondendo, a differenza del Prescelto, tutta la sua incredulità. Di tutte le persone in quel dipartimento, proprio lo _sfregiato_!  
Non che ci fosse chissà quale problema, oramai. Erano belli che finiti gli anni delle contese a scuola, gli anni passati a detestarsi e odiarsi. In quel momento Potter era solo un Auror, e lui era un _nessuno_.  
«Come... come te la cavi, insomma...» balbettò stupidamente il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto, venendo però interrotto dalla lingua ancor molto biforcuta dell'ex Serpeverde. Che lo fece sentire un perfetto imbecille, per altro.  
«Potter, possiamo saltare i convenevoli e passare direttamente a ciò che dobbiamo fare? Verifiche? Test? Prove?» sbuffò Malfoy incrociando le braccia in grembo e continuando a fissare il suo interlocutore con occhi profondamente inquietanti. Ben sapeva che il Salvatore del Mondo Magico non era affatto interessato a sapere come se la cavasse, e tra loro non c'era mai stata tutta quella formalità.  
«In realtà, la prassi non prevede ciò» sottolineò Harry stringendo le labbra. Trovò davvero difficile mantenere il contatto visivo con lui, specialmente quando si rese conto che in sei anni di scuola non si erano mai seduti allo stesso tavolo l'uno di fronte all'altro per _parlare_.  
«E cosa prevede la prassi?» domandò Malfoy facendo spallucce, accorgendosi che il suo Auror non gli stava fornendo alcuna spiegazione.  
Così, per la seconda volta, Harry si sentì stupido. Abbassò lo sguardo fissandosi le mani, cercando tra le proprie non conoscenze una risposta valida. Ma tutto ciò che gli uscì fu un mugugno pensieroso.  
Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo però, Harry, che non aveva certo a che fare con un ragazzino, bensì con la disillusione incarnata in persona.  
«Ho capito» soffiò Draco staccandosi dallo schienale per appoggiarsi alla scrivania con entrambi i gomiti, costringendo quindi il suo vecchio compagno di scuola ad osservarlo «nessuno voleva seguirmi quindi ti hanno sbattuto qui» insinuò, una volta ottenuta la sua attenzione.  
Harry deglutì un paio di volte, lasciando che una ruga di perplessità gli scavasse la fronte. La consapevolezza di Malfoy non lo stupì ma, al contrario, lo sbalordì il suo sguardo rassegnato e la testa alta con la quale lo mostrava.  
«Qualcosa... di simile» ammise Harry piccato, stringendosi nelle spalle e tirando un forzato sorriso di dispiacere «ad ogni modo, pomeriggio avrai un incontro con il Medimago per il primo check-up e domani con uno Magomentis che delineerà il tuo profilo psicologico. Io vedrò, intanto, di trovarti qualcosa da fare quaggiù. Nei prossimi sei mesi dovrai venire qui tutti i giorni e svolgere lavori per il Ministero, te lo hanno spiegato, no?»  
«E a te l'hanno spiegato?» incalzò prontamente Malfoy socchiudendo gli occhi in un ghigno stancamente provocatorio.  
Harry lo ignorò, o almeno fece finta di farlo. Del resto non è che avesse tutti i torti. E poi come poteva pretendere che si rivolgesse a lui portando rispetto e riverenza dopo tutti i loro trascorsi?  
«Penso che all'Ufficio del Trasporto Magico abbiano bisogno di due occhi in più sul controllo della Metropolvere. Potresti iniziare da lì, riferisci che te l'ho detto io» ponderò Harry più che intento a congedarsi da quella situazione scomoda. La prima cosa che avrebbe fatto sarebbe stata andare alla divisione degli Auror rieducativi, visionare i loro protocolli ed informarsi di più su tutta quella faccenda.  
Non avrebbe dovuto farsi trovare impreparato un'altra volta, non di fronte a Malfoy che – sapeva – gli avrebbe fatto notare ogni sua minima disattenzione.  
Si alzò dalla sedia in pelle verde raggruppando un cumulo di fogli ed allineandoli, aspettando che le proprie orecchie udissero una frase come “ _Sono un Malfoy, non mi abbasso a questo livello_ ” o chissà quale altra lamentela, ma non avvenne niente del genere.  
E quasi ingoiò la saliva di traverso quando, invece, l'uomo dai lisci capelli biondi emise dopo un profondo sospiro una frase fin troppo assertiva. E forse un poco ironica.  
«Agli ordini, _capo_ »  
Harry, il quale aveva oramai raggiunto la soglia dell'uscita, si voltò per un attimo per guardarlo ancora negli occhi. Ed egli, di rimando, fece lo stesso senza però mostrare alcuna espressione in volto. Indecifrabile. A tratti sembrava il solito Malfoy, a tratti una persona completamente sconosciuta.  
Quando richiuse la porta dietro di sé, gli sembrò di aver vissuto un sogno. Una cosa era certa: non sarebbe stato affatto facile.  
_Top o' the mornin' to ya_ , certo.  
  


•

  
  
Draco era stato numerose volte al Ministero ma, guardandosi intorno con il naso all'insù, si stupì di come molte cose fossero assolutamente cambiate dall'ultima volta.  
Vi erano memoriali alle pareti, frasi di scoraggiamento al razzismo verso i babbani ed i mezzosangue, oggetti più moderni dei quali egli non aveva mai sentito parlare e se ne domandava ogni minuto di più il funzionamento.  
Incontrò volti nuovi e volti quasi conosciuti, si smarrì un paio di volte prima di comprendere come raggiungere il sesto livello e l'ufficio giusto. Si sentì osservato, squadrato, giudicato. Ignorò gli sguardi e le mezze frasi sussurrate, ignorò qualche commento acido e radicale rivolto nei suoi confronti e, sopratutto, passò oltre velocemente quando scrutò all'interno di un ufficio mezzo chiuso un viso fin troppo conosciuto. Theodore Nott.  
Il padre di Theodore era stato arrestato un mese dopo la Seconda Guerra Magica ed era stato il suo vicino di cella ad Azkaban fino all'esecuzione. Era un Mangiamorte, al contrario di suo figlio il quale aveva solo manifestato ampie simpatie alla categoria. Il ragazzo, da quanto aveva appreso dai commenti alle ultime lettere del signor Nott, era stato condannato ad un anno di reclusione in un carcere minore e poi a sei mesi di rieducazione – proprio come lui.  
Sperò con tutto il cuore che non l'avesse visto. L'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto sarebbe stata parlare con i suoi vecchi _amici_ , amici che tornando indietro avrebbe evitato come la peste.  
  
Quando Draco giunse al dipartimento indicato da Harry, trovò tutt'altro che una buona accoglienza. Non che se l'aspettasse, ovviamente.  
Una strega al capo del controllo della Metropolvere lo piazzò a timbrare fascicoli di revisione per quattro ore, e per tutte le suddette ore non gli rivolse la parola. Ma, del resto, per dieci anni aveva a stento usato le sue corde vocali – se non per gridare di dolore -, quindi ci era più che abituato a starsene zitto. Già il fatto di non trascorrere la giornata udendo urla di rancore, odio e dolore era qualcosa di estremamente gradevole.  
La pausa pranzo per l'ufficio in cui si trovava era prevista dalle 13.15 alle 13.45 e, allo scoccare di quell'orario, seguì la calca di gente fino a quella che era una sorta di mensa. Per tutti i lavoratori del Ministero era previsto un pasto basilare comprendente primo, secondo, una bevanda, un dolce e tè o caffè. Con grande stupore, tale pasto era previsto anche per tutti i tirocinanti, i cadetti Auror e i soggetti in rieducazione. _Il_ soggetto in rieducazione. In quel caso era solo lui.  
Draco si sedette in un tavolo il più lontano possibile da tutti e divorò il suo pasto talmente in fretta che non mancarono occhiate giudicanti rivolte verso di lui. Ignorò anche quelle. Era il primo vero pasto con una consistenza non brodosa o possa in dieci anni e, sopratutto, non mangiava nulla da più di quarantotto ore. Inoltre, ben lo sapeva, quella sera si sarebbe cibato solo di aria. Non aveva un soldo bucato per fare la spesa. Sua madre aveva sperperato fino all'ultimo centesimo in avvocati per poter risparmiare a Lucius la pena di morte, anche in modi piuttosto illegali che le avevano procurato la più totale bancarotta. Per di più ogni bene materiale era stato confiscato dal Ministero. Quindi il grande, potente, unico erede della casata Malfoy, aveva ereditato solo la nomea di Mangiamorte ed un pugno di mosche.  
  
Lo stesso pomeriggio scoprì, grazie alla visita con il suo Medimago – il dottor Joseph Coulson -, quello che sarebbe stato il suo destino per i successivi sei mesi. Perché Potter, quella mattina, non si era degnato di dirgli un accidenti visto che era più all'oscuro di lui su ogni cosa.  
Si sarebbe dovuto recare al Ministero da lunedì a venerdì dalle nove del mattino alle cinque del pomeriggio per i successivi sei mesi. In quanto a individuo soggetto a reinserimento nella Società Magica, aveva il diritto ad un _rimborso spese_ con cadenza mensile per i servizi socialmente utili resi al Ministero. Questo significava che avrebbe dovuto attendere ancora parecchie settimane per potersi comprare dei viveri, e che quel week-end non avrebbe toccato cibo. A saperlo, si sarebbe intascato il dolce e la pagnotta a pranzo quella mattina, visto che era venerdì.  
Ai suoi spostamenti, data l'impossibilità di auto-smaterializzarsi, ci avrebbe pensato lo stesso Auror di quella mattina, un cadetto di nome Stewart Ackerley. Un nome che gli diceva poco o niente esattamente come la sua faccia appuntita, se non che fosse stato nei Corvonero a scuola. Tale Ackerley avrebbe anche svolto una funzione di sorveglianza durante tali spostamenti, data l'elevata possibilità di incorrere nei Cacciatori. Beh, il suo nome li avrebbe attratti come mosche sul miele, in effetti. Proprio per quel motivo Shacklebolt aveva fatto proteggere la sua dimora con una Traccia speciale, una di quelle che impedisce di utilizzare le maledizioni senza perdono all'interno del perimetro e che traccia gli spostamenti in tempo reale delle persone al proprio interno. Lo stesso incanto messo appunto attorno alla Comunità. Solo gli Auror avrebbero avuto il diritto di smaterializzarsi a Villa Malfoy.  
Aveva paura? Certo che sì. Ma non della morte, la morte sarebbe stata fin troppo dolce per uno come lui. Era terrorizzato dalle torture dei Cacciatori, famigerati per il particolare sadismo nei confronti delle loro vittime. Ad Azkaban, dalle guardie, ne aveva subite ben troppe di torture fisiche, oltre che psicologiche.  
  
Nel suo percorso, una volta a settimana avrebbe dovuto sostenere un colloquio di un'ora con il Magomentis per delineare il suo profilo psicologico e, una volta ogni due, una valutazione fisica con il Medimago. Valutazione fisica che comprendeva anche esami tossicologici per eventuale uso di pozioni illegali. _Hah_! Come se avesse avuto i soldi per comprarsi le pozioni illegali!  
E, naturalmente, sarebbe stato seguito e tenuto d'occhio dal suo Auror personale, San Potter.  
Gli venne da ridere, nevrotico, ma si trattenne. Se solo una quindicina di anni prima gli avessero detto che _da grande_ avrebbe giocato a guardie e ladri con il suo più acerrimo rivale, avrebbe dato di matto.  
Dulcis in fundo, il dottor Coulson si premurò di effettuargli una prima visita di base ed un primo prelievo di sangue, per poi invitarlo a recarsi direttamente all'ufficio di Shacklebolt, il Ministro della Magia in persona, il quale lo accolse mostrandogli il contratto di rieducazione già precedentemente da lui stesso firmato poco prima di entrare ad Azkaban, dieci anni prima. Giusto per fargli capire che non aveva alcuna possibilità di rifiutarsi. Non che avesse alcuna intenzione di farlo, ovviamente.  
Ma una sola cosa era certa: lui, dell'uomo libero, non aveva proprio niente.  


_Continua..._  


* * *

[1] Il Ministero della Magia è una delle istituzioni più interessanti e complesse di tutta la Società Magica. Tutti gli organi al suo interno sono divisi per livelli, uffici e categorie. Per comprendere meglio quale possa essere la posizione dei protagonisti all'inerno vi invito ad approfondire qui <https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ministero_della_Magia> . Harry si trova a Capo del Quartier Generale degli Auror, che a sua volta si trova sotto l'Ufficio di Applicazione della Legge Sulla Magia (al Secondo Livello della struttura), il quale direttore è l'irlandese Patrick O'Connor.   
[2] _Top o' the mornin' to ya_ è una tipica espressione irlandese per augurare buona giornata.   
[3] Nel corso di questi capitoli troverete spesso menzionati questi famigerati "Cacciatori". Vi verrà fornita una spiegazione dettagliata a tempo debito riguardo a queste figure controverse da me create.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno a tutti e bentornati!  
> Sono felice di sapere che il primo capitolo di questa storia abbia incuriosito molte persone, spero davvero di essere all'altezza delle vostre aspettative!  
> In questo secondo capitolo si è finalmente assistito ad un primissimo incontro tra Harry e Draco. Vi è stato parecchio imbarazzo, specialmente da parte di Harry il quale, poveraccio, è stato sbattuto in questo incarico senza nemmeno conoscerne i protocolli. La cosa non poteva certo passare inosservata a Draco, il quale si è perfettamente accorto che l'Auror stesse improvvisando ogni cosa.  
> Non un inizio con i fiocchi, quindi, per il rapporto tra i due. Sicuramente c'è chi si sarebbe aspettato una reazione più "meschina" e "violenta" da parte di Malfoy ma, proprio per questo, ho voluto sottolineare le condizioni di vita di quest'ultimo come punto focale del capitolo.  
> Impossibile ritrovare, dopo dieci anni vissuti in quel modo, un Draco beffardo, viziato e sfacciato come ai tempi della scuola. Già nel corso degli ultimi due libri si è potuto notare quanto il ragazzo fosse tormentato e spaventato.  
> Dieci anni nella prigione di Azkaban non sono una passeggiata, uscire e trovarsi solo senza niente men che meno. Ognuno reagirebbe in modo molto personale a tali torture fisiche e psicologiche, quindi non mi sento di dover catalogare Draco come OOC. Semplicemente il suo carattere e le sue reazioni sono conseguenza diretta del suo bagaglio esperienziale.  
> Ouch, mi sono dilungata fin troppo in chiacchiere, direi. Ma ci tenevo a sottolineare questi punti per me fondamentali!  
> Signori e signore, questo è solo l'inizio di una lunghissima avventura :) Grazie di cuore a chi ha scelto di percorrere questo viaggio insieme a me!  
> Eevaa


	3. Punto. E a capo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

**_COME UNA FENICE_ **   
  
  


  
**_ CAPITOLO 3 – PUNTO. E A CAPO _ **

Quando Harry rientrò a casa, quel venerdì sera, aveva tutto fuorché la voglia di mangiare e, sopratutto, di cucinare. Si scaldò una tazza di latte e banchettò con i biscotti spezzettati sul fondo del sacchetto. E, naturalmente, si dimenticò di segnare sulla lista della spesa che fossero finiti.  
Al suon di qualche supplica di Alvin, il mago pensò bene di lasciargli le ultime briciole sul davanzale della cucina.  
Lo lasciava libero, spesso e volentieri, conscio del fatto che – carattere esuberante a parte – fosse un gufo piuttosto educato e rispettoso delle regole domestiche.  
Talvolta, nelle sere grigie e piovose come quella, sentiva la mancanza di Miss. Scratch appallottolata sulle ginocchia. Gli teneva caldo e compagnia con quel sottofondo di fusa rauche e rilassanti. Ginny l'aveva portata via con sé, tra le altre cose.  
Se ne era andata da dodici mesi e ventun giorni, lasciando dietro di sé una casa mezza vuota ma fin troppo piena di ricordi. E di _moquette_. Quell'orrenda ed insopportabile moquette.  
Certo, gli avrebbe fatto un gran favore se, insieme all'argenteria migliore e l'asciugatrice si fosse portata via le tende rosa antico con i fiori. Almeno gli avrebbe risparmiato di rischiare di dar fuoco alla casa lanciando ad esse un incantesimo d'Incendio.  
Non era arrabbiato, Harry. Non era più nemmeno triste considerando che, a tutti gli effetti, in quel momento sentiva più la mancanza del gatto piuttosto che di lei ma, squadrandosi intorno, si rendeva conto di quanto quella casa fosse diventata uno sterile accampamento.  
Nel corso dell'ultimo anno l'Auror aveva accettato più trasferte di quante non ne avesse mai fatte dall'inizio della sua carriera, pur di rimanere fuori casa il più tempo possibile. Si era dato al lavoro prima di ogni altra cosa, tant'è che gli straordinari erano divenuti, oramai, _ordinari_.  
Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era non pensare e non perdersi a rimuginare nel passato.  
Eppure, quella sera, al passato ci stava pensando eccome. Un passato ben più remoto, a dirla tutta. Un passato che non avrebbe mai pensato che tornasse a tormentarlo in quel modo.  
Era stato talmente preso dal proprio lavoro che aveva completamente rimosso _quella_ _persona_ dalla sua testa ma, ora che era tornato, non poteva fare a meno di tormentarsi.  
Draco Malfoy era uscito da Azkaban. Draco Malfoy era l'uomo del quale avrebbe dovuto occuparsi. Draco Malfoy sarebbe stato, da lì a sei mesi, il suo _lavoro_. Avrebbe dovuto reintrodurlo nella società, occuparsi del suo percorso formativo, informarlo dei rischi e dei pericoli che avrebbe trovato e, probabilmente, anche proteggerlo dai Cacciatori e dai radicali.  
Il suo rivale, il suo più acerrimo nemico tra i banchi di scuola, era tornato, ed Harry si sentiva di nuovo un sedicenne.

Quando il telefono cellulare suonò, Harry balzò sulla sedia come spaventato. A volte si dimenticava di averne uno, e a volte dimenticava quanto fosse stato ilare insegnare a Ron ad utilizzarlo.  
Ron, che dal mattino precedente a quella parte, l'aveva tormentato di messaggi e chiamate. Tutte a tema “quel maledetto di Malfoy è uscito di prigione”.  
Attese qualche squillo, divertendosi ad immaginare con quale francesismo il suo amico avrebbe iniziato la conversazione dopo l'annuncio, via messaggio, che sarebbe stato l'educatore del suddetto.  
Quando rispose alla chiamata, non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di portarsi il telefono all'orecchio.  
« _Maledetto Salazar, dimmi che non è vero!_ »  
«Mai stato più serio di così» ridacchiò Harry tenendo il cellulare tra l'incavo della spalla e l'orecchio, sparecchiando svogliatamente la tazza ed il cucchiaio.  
« _Per le chiappe di Merlino! E tu hai accettato l'incarico!?_ »  
La voce di Ronald risuonò acuta ed incredula dall'altra parte della cornetta.  
«O'Connor non mi ha lasciato scelta» spiegò il Salvatore del Mondo Magico alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
« _Oh, non vedo l'ora che tu sbatta di nuovo quel furetto bastardo in gattabuia_ » ringhiò Ronald con voce risentita e, nello stesso istante, Harry udì la voce squillante di Hermione ammonirlo per il linguaggio, in lontananza.  
Il Prescelto strinse le labbra, piccato. In realtà l'obiettivo del suo lavoro sarebbe stato esattamente l'opposto, ma comprendeva il risentimento di Ron nei confronti dell'ex Serpeverde. Così come aveva compreso le sue riserve quando Harry aveva testimoniato a suo favore a processo. Non gli aveva parlato per due settimane, ma poi se n'era fatto una ragione.  
Aveva più volte spiegato al suo migliore amico di come Malfoy gli avesse salvato la vita non dichiarando la sua identità a Bellatrix, ma il ragazzo non ne aveva voluto sapere, così aveva smesso di provare a convincerlo di una sua possibile _redenzione_. Da quel punto di vista, Ron non era poi così diverso dai radicali. Beh, non proprio come i Cacciatori, ma radicale sì.  
«Non senza valido motivo» si limitò a rispondere Harry con un ghigno.  
« _Te ne potrei elencare almeno venticinquemila_ ».  
Sì, non sarebbero bastate cento mani per contare le efferatezze di Malfoy ai tempi della scuola, così come non sarebbero bastati dieci anni per cancellare completamente ogni traccia del suo burrascoso passato.  
Eppure, gli occhi che Harry aveva visto quel mattino, l'avevano scosso fino al profondo dell'anima.  
Quegli occhi grigi e spenti non gli avevano fatto _solo_ pena. Gli avevano fatto smuovere le viscere.  
E, quegli stessi occhi, sarebbero tornati a tormentarlo durante gli incubi di tutta la notte successiva.

Quella stessa notte, nel lontano Wiltshire, un uomo affrontava incubi ad occhi aperti. In una casa che puzzava di morte, aggrappato alle piastrelle in ceramica della vasca da bagno. Piangeva in silenzio, Draco, grattandosi e strofinandosi l'avambraccio sinistro fino a farselo sanguinare. L'acqua che scorreva dal rubinetto era gelida come le notti trascorse ad Azkaban, gelida come gli occhi di suo padre che, in un dipinto malmesso, lo avevano fissato con sprezzo e sdegno di cui solo lui sarebbe stato capace, mentre si rivestiva in camera sua.  
Aveva usato i resti di quel quadro di famiglia come legna da ardere al fuoco, ma erano legna e tela che non scaldavano affatto. L'anello di Lucius, appoggiato sul comodino di fianco al letto, sembrava quasi lampeggiare per l'affronto.  
Ululati, dal bosco dietro il maniero, tennero Draco sveglio tutta la notte e, quando stremato si lasciò andare tra le braccia di Morfeo, si risvegliò ad Azkaban, di nuovo.  
Nei suoi incubi, si sarebbe trovato ad Azkaban per sempre.

  


•

  
Il lunedì mattina successivo, Malfoy ebbe il _piacere_ di incontrare il Magomentis che l'avrebbe seguito nei mesi a venire, tale Loris Warren. Un uomo sulla sessantina di media statura e corporatura, con degli occhi neri come la pece ed i capelli brizzolati tenuti alla completa rinfusa[1]. Aveva tutta l'aria di essere il primo matto tra i matti, con l'ingrato compito di tenere a bada altrettanti matti.  
La bocca, larga e sottile, era costantemente digrignata all'ingiù e, se la prima impressione è quella che conta, Malfoy si ritrovò a pensare che sarebbero stati sei mesi d'inferno. Dopo un'ora di domande puntigliose formulate con atteggiamento ostile alle quali Draco si rifiutò di rispondere, Warren lo spedì fuori dal suo ufficio appuntando sul suo quaderno la scritta in inchiostro rosso “ _non collaborativo_ ”.  
Trascorse il resto della giornata al sesto livello a timbrare le revisioni della Metropolvere in completo e religioso silenzio, godendosi però il primo pasto in mensa dopo due giorni di digiuno. Avrebbe davvero voluto chiedere il bis ma, naturalmente, ogni variazione di menù era a pagamento.  
Il suo _Auror di fiducia_ non si era fatto vivo, né per controllare come andasse il suo lavoro, né per fornirgli qualche dettaglio maggiore riguardo la sua permanenza al Ministero. Fortunatamente il dottor Coulson era stato sufficientemente esaustivo nella spiegazione del Programma di Reintroduzione ideato da Shacklebolt.

Harry, quel giorno, aveva avuto un affare molto spinoso da risolvere con la prima divisione di Auror. E così anche il giorno dopo, e quello dopo ancora.  
Da quando si era ritrovato tra le mani il caso Malfoy, aveva dovuto suddividere le missioni in trasferta ai capi di divisione e formarli ad eventuali complicazioni. Prima avrebbe sbrigato quelle faccende, prima si sarebbe potuto dedicare meglio alla rieducazione del suo ex compagno di scuola.  
Cazzate.  
La verità era che stava abbondantemente procrastinando ed evitando il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto incrociare di nuovo lo sguardo di Malfoy. Lo angosciava. Non era pronto e non si sentiva adatto alla vicenda.  
Ma, quando quel mercoledì successivo il dottor Coulson gli consegnò tra le mani il resoconto psico-fisiologico del soggetto sopracitato, non poté più assolutamente continuare ad ignorare la questione.

“ _Non collaborativo agli incontri psicologici. Si rifiuta di rispondere alle domande, mostra apatia, noia e deficit dell'attenzione._ ” [Dr.Warren]

“ _Moderatamente_ s _ottopeso. Lievemente anemico. Grave carenza di vitamine A, C e D. Negativo ai test tossicologici. Negativo per epatite, tetano ed HIV. Somministrati integratori vitaminici e antibiotici per lieve infezione alle vie urinarie. Si rifiuta di spogliarsi e mostrare il tronco, per tanto risulta impossibile completare una valutazione con stetoscopio delle prime vie aeree e del miocardio. Si sospetta una lieve bronchite._ ” [Dr.Coulson]

Harry si tolse gli occhiali e si massaggiò gli occhi sbuffando, appoggiandosi con i gomiti alla scrivania del suo ufficio. Era stato decisamente fin troppo negligente, nel corso di quella settimana. Il suo compito era quello di tenere d'occhio Malfoy ed aveva fatto di tutto tranne quello e, a giudicare dai resoconti dei suoi colleghi d'équipe, era un soggetto che di controllo ne aveva abbondantemente bisogno.  
Si domandò come stesse andando la parte lavorativa, giù al sesto livello, ma se nessuno si era degnato di chiamarlo allora significava per forza di cose che non stesse causando problemi.  
Rilesse i fogli tre o quattro volte, trovando quindi finalmente le forze ed il coraggio per recarsi da lui per _controllarlo_. Si alzò ma, così agendo, urtò una pila piuttosto sostanziosa di faldoni sulla scrivania, facendoli cadere al terreno. Con la coda dell'occhio poté chiaramente vedere il quadro di Alastor Moody sghignazzarsela in modo fin troppo concitato e, solo in quell'esatto istante, se ne rese conto: il suo ufficio era un porcile.  
Da quanti mesi non catalogava gli archivi? Da quanti mesi aveva ricevuto in dotazione dal Ministero un computer portatile babbano nel quale inserire i dati? Si scrutò intorno, mettendosi le mani nei capelli.  
Di quel passo non ci sarebbe stato più niente, lì dentro, e presto anche gli elfi addetti alle pulizie si sarebbero rifiutati di entrarvici.  
Fece per lasciarsi andare in uno sbuffo di rassegnazione quando, accecante, una luminosa lampadina si accese nei meandri della sua mente.

«Malfoy, seguimi».  
Draco alzò la testa dal cumulo di documenti, frenando in quell'istante la mano intenta a timbrarli in rosso. Sollevò un sopracciglio, incrociando lo sguardo verde brillante dell'Auror. Chi non muore si rivede, del resto.  
«Buongiorno anche a te, Potter. Noto con non troppa sorpresa che non sei migliorato con le buone maniere» rispose Draco a quella richiesta che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un _ordine_.  
«E tu con la tua lingua biforcuta» replicò Harry lapidario, rendendosi però conto che – effettivamente – gli sarebbe costato davvero poco aggiungere un _per favore_.  
« _Touché_ » commentò Draco. Un gesto distratto gli servì per abbandonare i suoi timbri sul tavolo.  
Seguì Harry a passo svelto tra i livelli del Ministero, a testa bassa, con un retrogusto di curiosità sul palato.  
L'Auror non si era fatto vivo per quasi una settimana, con ciò ne dedusse che dovesse essere accaduto qualcosa. O che ci fosse qualche questione importante e schifosamente burocratica da risolvere.  
Il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, dal canto suo, percorse tutta la strada fino al suo ufficio resistendo alla tentazione di guardarsi indietro ogni cinque secondi per controllare che lui lo stesse seguendo. Sarebbe risultato alquanto stupido, o maniacale.  
Muto, interruppe le falcate di fronte al suo ufficio, ove una targhetta placcata in oro mostrava il suo nome in bella vista e l'alta carica di prestigio. Esitò qualche secondo, giusto il tempo per dare a Malfoy l'occasione di stringere le labbra ed alzare le sopracciglia come per dirgli “beh?”.  
Piccato ruotò il pomello della maniglia, mostrando al suo vecchio compagno di scuola ciò che era il suo _covo_. Ma, quando Malfoy si affacciò in punta di piedi all'interno della stanza, non si astenette affatto dal giudizio.  
«Per Salazar, Potter! E io che pensavo che Villa Malfoy fosse una discarica!» Non si premurò di mettere filtri alle sue parole, così come non mostrò l'educazione di starsene fermo.  
Si aggirò per l'ufficio toccacciando tutto ciò che gli capitò tra le mani, sollevando distrattamente fogli impilati male, faldoni ed oggetti sull'orlo di una rovinosa caduta.  
Harry si spazientì in un tempo decisamente breve, frapponendosi tra il suo sottoposto ed uno scaffale strabordante. Gli tirò via dalle mani un libro, lanciandolo distrattamente su un ripiano più spoglio.  
«Non ho tempo di tenere ordinato. Ma tu sì, giusto?» domandò retorico l'Auror, piegando la testa di lato.  
Il sorriso sfacciato di Draco scemò improvvisamente, e tutto gli si fece molto chiaro. L'aveva portato lì per offrirgli un lavoro che facesse più comodo a _lui_. E magari per tenerlo sotto stretto controllo.  
«Devo fare il tuo elfo domestico?» chiese. Il solo pensiero di diventare lo schiavetto di Potter gli faceva salire il voltastomaco ma, quantomeno, non avrebbe dovuto passare i successivi sei mesi a mettere timbri su pezzi di carta. Dopo dieci anni di monotonia aveva un urgente bisogno di diversificare le sue giornate.  
« _Aiutante_ » precisò Harry, correggendolo «e non credo tu sia nella posizione di poterti rifiutare, Malfoy»  
Draco si lasciò sfuggire un'espressione sarcastica. Si distolse dallo sguardo fin troppo incauto di Harry e si guardò intorno di nuovo, con il naso all'insù.  
Quel luogo, molto ampio per essere l'ufficio di una sola persona, gli ricordava molto la stanza delle necessità. Solo che di oggetti _necessari_ ce n'erano ben pochi.  
Le pareti, tappezzate di carta da parati color vinaccia, erano semi-nascoste da grandi librerie in legno scuro ricolme di libri d'epoca, faldoni senza alcuna datazione, plichi di informazioni riservate ed oggetti strampalati. Alcune cornici con vecchie fotografie di scuola erano state appoggiate in modo del tutto casuale in mezzo a tutto ciò.  
Sulla parete più larga, vi era un _horror vacui_ di quadri e dipinti di grandi maghi del passato. Tutti intenti a guardarlo in cagnesco e a braccia conserte, primo tra tutti Alastor Moody. Gli unici che sembravano fregarsene ben poco della sua presenza erano Silente ed il professor Piton, i quali continuarono a farsi gli affari loro.  
Accanto all'ingresso, oltre ad un vecchio pendolo ed un comò, vi erano appesi il diploma di Hogwarts, la specializzazione in Auror e svariate medaglie e targhe di onore ai meriti.  
Al centro della stanza, posizionata su un tappeto antico che copriva il parquet rovinato, vi era una grossa scrivania. Se così si potesse ancora chiamare, data la concentrazione di disordine.  
«A quanto pare ho già un contratto a tempo indeterminato, allora». Non sarebbe bastata una vita intera per mettere ordine a tutto quel disastro. Specialmente perché Potter aveva già la nomea a scuola di vivere nel _merdaio_.  
Harry storse le labbra in un mezzo sorriso ed alzò gli occhi al cielo. Impossibile controbattere al sarcasmo, del resto era anche per quello che gli stava offrendo quel _lavoro_. Per quello e per comprendere un po' di più cosa ci fosse nella sua testa bionda. _Troppo_ bionda.  
Si guardarono di sbieco per un pugno di secondi, e nessuno dei due riuscì a tener celata l'ironia che era intrisa in quella situazione.  
«Divertente!» commentò Harry frettolosamente, indicando poi gli scaffali alle sue spalle «Puoi cominciare da questa libreria qui».  
Draco la guardò e soffocò una risata aspra nel naso, stupendosi e domandandosi quanto olio di gomito ci sarebbe voluto per concludere anche solo quella parete.  
Ancora non poteva crederci che avrebbe lavorato a stretto contatto con il suo più acerrimo rivale dei tempi della scuola. Era tutto al limite del bizzarro.  
Certo era che sarebbero stati sei mesi molto interessanti. Per entrambi.  


•

  
I cinque giorni successivi si rivelarono meno estranianti del previsto. Malfoy aveva trascorso la maggior parte delle sue ore di servizio a catalogare scartoffie, suddividendole tra “da archiviare”, “da cestinare” e “da revisionare”.  
Harry, nel frattempo, si divideva tra la gestione dei distretti e la gestione del suo _soggetto di lavoro_ , scoprendolo però più gestibile del previsto.  
Lo ritrovò un tipo taciturno, svelto ed affidabile nello svolgimento dei suoi compiti. Ascoltava, seppur con poco entusiasmo, i suoi consigli ed eseguiva prontamente ogni richiesta.  
Non parlava quasi mai se non interpellato, e ciò era senza dubbio una nota positiva rispetto al passato.  
Il giovane Malfoy era sempre stato strafottente e poco rispettoso, un tipo che non perdeva affatto tempo a sfoderare la lingua per elargire cattiverie gratuite. Era evidente, oramai, che colui che Harry si ritrovava affianco era tutt'altra persona.  
Pur sempre pungente, sarcastico e piccato nelle risposte, ma sicuramente meno fastidioso.  
E poi aveva quello sguardo! Due occhi tristi impenetrabili, due occhi che celavano tra le iridi chissà quali orrori.  
Quel freddo lunedì di metà ottobre, ad esempio, Draco era rientrato al Ministero con il volto ben più pallido e scavato del solito.  
Per quanto la curiosità lo divorasse, Harry si costrinse a mordersi un paio di volte la lingua e deglutire quelle domande scomode che avrebbe voluto porgli. Era conscio del fatto che quel pomeriggio Malfoy avrebbe fatto visita al proprio Magomentis ed era proprio compito di Warren, del resto, il dover indagare sulle turbe mentali del soggetto.  
Draco, dal canto suo, non era esattamente più il tipo che sbandiera la propria frustrazione ai quattro venti. Aveva imparato a soffrire in silenzio nella sua cella umida ad Azkaban, ed avrebbe continuato a farlo senza lamentarsi troppo. Seppur vero che aveva appena trascorso un fine settimana al freddo e digiuno, era conscio che lì al Ministero avrebbe trovato un pasto caldo ed il camino acceso nell'ufficio di Potter.  
Gli incubi, però, non avevano accennato a diminuire. Si era preso del tempo per ardere ogni vecchio quadro, cornice e cimelio di famiglia. Se solo avesse avuto una bacchetta, avrebbe dato fuoco a tutto – e sarebbe così stato al caldo, quantomeno -, specialmente alla grande sala da pranzo.  
Ci aveva messo piede solo una volta, in quei quindici giorni, ed era dovuto correre in bagno a vomitare l'anima. Il ricordo era troppo, troppo forte. Sentiva crescere l'odio dentro di sé, ma era troppo stanco.  
Detestava quella casa, tuttavia non aveva altro posto dove andare. Avrebbe potuto mettersi d'impegno, sistemarla e pulirla quantomeno, ma che senso aveva? Non era nemmeno più di sua proprietà. Certo, nessun compratore si era fatto vivo in dieci anni, ma era comunque all'asta.

Scosse la testa, Draco, poi tornò a concentrarsi su quello schermo colorato di fronte a sé. Aveva passato tutto la mattina a litigare con quell'affare che Harry gli aveva spiegato si chiamasse “Personal Computer”. Lo detestava, non capiva come si usasse ed era senza dubbio l'oggetto più bizzarro e complesso che avesse mai visto.  
Era stupito, a dire la verità, di quanto fosse strana e futuristica la tecnologia babbana. In passato aveva sentito parlare di un aggeggio chiamato “televisore”, una sorta di quadro nel quale non erano solo le persone a muoversi dentro, ma anche i paesaggi. Suonava anche! Probabilmente il computer era una versione più _avanzata_. E dannatamente più complessa.  
«A che punto sei?» domandò Harry sollevando la testa da uno dei più recenti casi di frode magica.  
«Tu pensa, allo stesso di cinque minuti fa!» rispose Draco a denti stretti, spazientito. Allo scoccare della pausa pranzo oramai stava sentendo l'urgente bisogno di defenestrare il tutto. Una vera fortuna che non ci fosse alcuna finestra, lì dentro.  
Divertito, Harry lo spiò arrabattarsi con il programma di scrittura con lo stesso stupore di chi vede un elefante rosa ballare il tip-tap.  
Gli aveva già anticipato che, quando avrebbe finalmente finito di riordinare l'ufficio, il suo compito successivo sarebbe stato quello di scansionare i vecchi documenti e trascrivere quelli nuovi e, quindi, di utilizzare almeno qualche ora del suo tempo per esercitarsi ad usare il computer.  
Il passaggio da cartaceo a digitale era stata una conquista non troppo benvoluta al Ministero, ma piano piano tutti si stavano adeguando. I sistemi babbani erano senza dubbio molto comodi, seppur meno romantici.  
La posta ufficiale e le lettere venivano ancora spedite via gufo ma, per le urgenze, le e-mail erano qualcosa di decisamente più comodo.  
Ma, del resto, i vecchi affezionati erano tanti. Primo tra questi, il Magomentis Loris Warren, il quale - al posto di inserire dati e risultati della seconda seduta di Draco sul suo portatile – sembrava averci preso un certo gusto a spedirlo via scrivendo sul suo quaderno a caratteri cubitali “Non collaborativo”.  
Tra tutte le persone incontrate fino a quel momento al Ministero, Warren era senza dubbio la più controversa. E detestabile.

  


•

  
I giorni si susseguirono veloci e frenetici fino a giovedì e, nonostante nell'ufficio di Harry regnasse ancora il caos, la situazione sembrava essere comunque leggermente migliorata. A due settimane dal suo rilascio, Malfoy aveva oramai iniziato ad abituarsi alla quotidianità della vita lavorativa Ministeriale. Due delle cinque librerie erano state oramai svuotate, ripulite dal superfluo e in attesa di ospitare nuovi raccoglitori suddivisi per categorie, anno e stato d'indagine. E, mentre Harry – con la testa china sulla scrivania – era intento a stendere rapporto su una cattura recente di un Cacciatore, Draco si arrabattava tra vecchi faldoni e fogli senza dimora.  
Uno, più di tutti, catturò la sua attenzione. Un faldone arancione datato 1998 e, in bella vista, tre lettere inequivocabili ai suoi occhi. _DLM_. Il suo nome. Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
L'ex Serpeverde spalancò gli occhi, stringendo tra le mani il raccoglitore. Si voltò loscamente indietro per controllare che Harry fosse distratto, poi tornò a fissare la sigla che lo rappresentava con espressione grave. Quello doveva essere il _suo_ fascicolo.  
I suoi dati, probabilmente, i verbali del suo processo, i file degli Auror che al tempo l'avevano tenuto sotto sorveglianza.  
Il suo sguardo si fece più curioso, più attento. Con dita tremanti si ritrovò a lottare per mettere via quella cartelletta e farsi gli affari suoi, ma... quelli _erano_ affari _suoi_! Era il _suo_ fascicolo, la _sua_ vita. La _sua_ sentenza.  
Deglutì due volte e, trattenendo il respiro, aprì il faldone aspettandosi di carezzare con gli occhi parole sul suo conto. E, invece, solo pagine vuote. Bianche come la neve. Le fece scorrere con i denti digrignati, la mascella gli fece male, ma non vi era scritto nulla.  
«Incantesimo di riservatezza».  
Draco sussultò, voltandosi poi di scatto. La voce di Harry gli era giunta come una punta di spillo e l'Auror, seduto svogliatamente con un braccio sullo schienale della sua poltrona, lo fissò con la bocca tirata in un sorriso piuttosto aspro.  
«Riservatezza anche se mi riguarda?» controbatté Malfoy chiudendo il fascicolo, deluso. Certo, non sarebbe cambiato nulla a leggerlo, ma gli sarebbe proprio piaciuto scoprire com'era considerato nella società.  
Harry, però, non rispose. Si limitò ad alzarsi ed avvicinarsi al suo interlocutore e, giunto proprio di fianco a lui, prese il fascicolo con una mano e lo lanciò distrattamente tra gli altri. Non c'era bisogno che lui vedesse, in fin dei conti era già al corrente di tutti i crimini dei quali era stato accusato e per il quale era stato processato: _appartenenza alla congregazione dei Mangiamorte, partecipazione ad attività illecite, attentato alla pace del Mondo Magico, razzismo, incitazione all'odio, istigazione all'omicidio, occultamento di prove, discendenza diretta con criminali di primo grado, accoglienza di congreghe proibite in terreno domestico, violazione delle leggi della Società Magica, favoreggiamento al principale nemico della Società Magica, infrazione delle regole sull'uso della Magia Oscura, persecuzione dei nati babbani, intralcio alla pace, resistenza a pubblico ufficiale._  
E, ancor meglio, Draco sicuramente aveva una vaga idea di tutte le restrizioni subite durante suddetto processo, tra le quali _confisca della bacchetta, divieto di possederne alcuna, divieto di smaterializzazione, divieto di lasciare il paese, divieto di volo. Espulsione da Hogwarts, divieto di iscrizione a qualsiasi altra scuola di Magia e Stregoneria, revoca del titolo nobiliare, espropriazione di tutti i beni familiari, confisca di tutti gli oggetti magici_ e tante altre piccole postille ben elencate nel fascicolo a lui dedicato.  
Che bisogno c'era che vedesse, ancora? Aveva vissuto sulla propria pelle le conseguenze delle proprie azioni. E poi... poi vi erano affari segreti. Del Ministero. Cose che Malfoy era meglio che non sapesse, per il momento.  
«Perché, Potter?» domandò improvvisamente Draco trovando il coraggio di far scontrare i propri occhi con quelli brillanti del suo rivale scolastico. Ed egli li strabuzzò, confuso. Confuso e decisamente in soggezione dallo sguardo vuoto dell'uomo che aveva di fronte.  
Aggrottò la fronte con aria interrogativa, lasciando così capire a Draco che non avesse compreso la domanda.  
Una domanda che l'ex detenuto si era tenuto dentro per dieci lunghissimi anni.  
«Perché hai testimoniato a mio favore al processo?» chiese finalmente Draco. Da quando aveva ricevuto quella lettera, ad Azkaban, non si era domandato altro. _San Potter_ che si era preso la briga di difendere il suo peggior nemico scolastico, colui che non aveva fatto altro che denigrare lui e tutti i suoi amici per sei anni, colui che si era lasciato vendere al Signore Oscuro ed aveva contribuito alla sua ascesa.  
«Perché tu non hai rivelato la mia identità a Bellatrix, quella notte?» ribatté prontamente Harry, il quale si era preparato a quella conversazione dal giorno in cui Draco era uscito di prigione. Sapeva che prima o poi gliel'avrebbe chiesto.  
Malfoy, dal canto suo, non si stupì più di tanto. Quella era senza dubbio una delle motivazioni a cui aveva pensato, ma non era affatto così valida per depistare una condanna a morte.  
«Mi hai già fatto questa domanda» replicò l'ex detenuto ricordando la Guerra Magica, precisamente la battaglia di Hogwarts. Ancora poteva ricordare l'odore di bruciato nella stanza delle necessità, ancora ne sentiva il calore. E le urla di Tiger[2] mentre moriva tra le fiamme del suo stesso incantesimo.  
«E tu non mi hai mai risposto».  
Lo scontro di sguardi tra i due maghi si fece più intenso ma, a differenza dell'odio e del disgusto con i quali erano soliti scrutarsi ai tempi della scuola, nulla lasciava presagire ad una lite.  
Solo un viscerale bisogno di risolvere quei _non detti_ che si stavano tenendo dentro da giorni. E magari rompere il muro del silenzio che si era instaurato tra loro durante le faccende lavorative.  
Erano stanchi, entrambi. Stanchi e provati, chi in un modo o nell'altro, di ciò che avevano dovuto affrontare nella vita.  
Si erano entrambi immaginati più volte il momento di quella conversazione, e in tutti i loro ipotetici scenari era tutt'altro che una conversazione pacata. Tuttavia, al contrario, le loro parole erano deboli. Loro erano deboli, freddi ed esausti.  
«Avevi già saldato il tuo debito con me. Mi hai salvato dalle fiamme dell'Ardemonio» puntualizzò Draco scrollando le spalle. Si poggiò con le mani dietro la schiena alla libreria ed iniziò a tamburellare nervosamente con le dita su uno scaffale.  
Harry scosse la testa, negando. Si ricordava bene quel che fosse successo e sì, probabilmente era stato a causa di quella notte al maniero che aveva iniziato a valutare l'ipotesi che il Serpeverde avrebbe potuto redimersi, un giorno. Ma l'avrebbe salvato lo stesso da quell'incendio, con tutta probabilità. Non era decisamente il tipo di persona che lascia morire un compagno di scuola, per quanto Draco fosse assolutamente detestabile.  
«Senti, Malfoy, possiamo non considerare queste azioni come _debiti_ o _crediti_?»  
Il ragazzo dai capelli biondi sollevò le spalle, puntando il proprio sguardo altrove.  
«Immagino di sì».  
«Ma ancora non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Perché non mi hai consegnato?» insistette Harry tentando di capire qualcosa in più di lui. Se l'era sempre chiesto, del resto, il perché di quella notte.  
Draco era un Mangiamorte, sarebbe stato suo dovere catturare Potter e darlo in pasto al Signore Oscuro.  
Malfoy strinse le labbra. Il perché era piuttosto semplice, ma a quanto pare nessuno l'aveva mai notato. Nessuno si era mai reso conto che lui era solo una marionetta nelle mani delle persone sbagliate, un codardo, un bimbo impaurito che non aveva mai avuto altra scelta, se non quella di morire. O unirsi ai Mangiamorte, o _Avada Kedavra_. Era stato troppo codardo per scegliere la maledizione senza perdono. L'aveva fatto per proteggere la propria famiglia, per risollevare l'onore dei Malfoy, onore del quale, al tempo, gli importava ancora qualcosa. Aveva vissuto una vita a voler compiacere suo padre e, quando si era reso conto che suo padre era la causa di tutte le sue sofferenze, era troppo tardi. O quasi.  
Quella di non consegnare Potter, forse, era stato il primo vero gesto di coraggio mai compiuto in vita sua. Una scelta. La _sua scelta_.  
Oh, se solo avesse scelto anche di non fuggire dalla battaglia di Hogwarts! Se solo avesse avuto abbastanza fegato da non unirsi allo schieramento di Voldemort quel giorno, quando egli l'aveva chiesto. Forse gli sarebbe stata risparmiata la galera, forse la sua vita sarebbe diversa. Ancora _quell'abbraccio_ con l'Oscuro Signore faceva raggrinzire la sua pelle, al solo pensiero.  
Tanto, oramai, era decisamente tardi per pensarci. Ma non era ancora pronto per togliersi davvero quella maschera, non era pronto per mettersi a nudo. Gli occhi di Harry Potter erano già fin troppo compassionevoli nei suoi confronti, quando gli poneva quel quesito.  
«E tu non hai ancora risposto alla mia, di domanda» controbatté nuovamente Draco, trovando nel suo repertorio un sorriso dannatamente sfacciato per nascondere le contorsioni del suo stomaco.  
Harry sbuffò con l'intento svogliato di mostrarsi spazientito. Tutto ciò che ne uscì, però, fu un verso divertito.  
«Direi che ci troviamo di fronte ad un impasse» disse lui incrociando le braccia al petto. L'orologio a parete, nell'esatto istante, segnò lo scoccare delle cinque del pomeriggio. Il turno era quasi concluso.  
«A questo punto potremmo metterci una pietra sopra e tanti cari saluti. Fa parte del passato, i _perché_ non hanno più importanza» propose saggiamente Draco, comprendendo appieno che non sarebbero usciti da quella situazione se non con un compromesso. Lui aveva le sue buone ragioni per non averlo consegnato a sua zia, Potter aveva probabilmente altrettante buone ragioni per non averlo fatto condannare al Bacio dei Dissennatori.  
Anche l'Auror, per quanto curioso, si convinse che fosse in assoluto la scelta migliore.  
«Già, credo che sia più semplice così. Mettiamoci un bel punto» sospirò Harry, passandosi una mano tra le folte ciocche scure.  
Intenzionato a tornarsene al proprio lavoro e concludere gli affari della giornata, egli voltò sui tacchi e fece per allontanarsi. La voce piatta ma sicura del suo _educando_ , però, gli impose un freno.  
«Data la forzata, scomoda e bizzarra situazione, non può che trattarsi di _un punto e a capo_ » decretò Draco, lapidario.  
In un mondo diverso, probabilmente, non si sarebbero dovuti mai più rivolgere la parola. Si sarebbero forse rivisti dopo una ventina d'anni al binario nove e tre quarti nell'accompagnare i loro figli all'espresso per Hogwarts e si sarebbero guardati da lontano, sottecchi.[3]  
Ma, nel loro mondo, avrebbero dovuto lavorare insieme per altri sei mesi. In quel mondo lui era appena uscito di prigione e l'unica persona che gli aveva rivolto a malapena la parola, in quei giorni, era Harry Potter. Il suo rivale scolastico, la sua nemesi da sempre.  
In quel mondo era stata data ad entrambi l'occasione di ricominciare da zero. In particolare, a Draco, era stata data l'occasione di ricostruirsi una vita. L'unico problema? Era costretto a partire dal _nulla_ , dal niente più completo, ed era troppo difficile.  
L'Auror si voltò lentamente, mostrando all'ex Serpeverde un sorriso decisamente tirato, ma compiaciuto. Non gli dispiaceva affatto, come idea. E non gli dispiaceva affatto che fosse stato proprio Malfoy a proporla. Di certo era un buon compromesso per non impazzire e non scannarsi a vicenda.  
«Vada per il punto e a capo».  
Draco lo guardò per qualche secondo, e in quel sorriso ci lesse dentro un pizzico di perdono. Di umanità. Da quanto tempo qualcuno non lo guardava come un essere umano?  
Forse, quello era il primo piccolo passo verso qualcosa. Non era più _solo_ nel _nulla_.  


_Continua..._  


* * *

[1] Il presta-volto del Magomentis Loris Warren, è l'attore John Noble. Alias il dottor Walter Bishop di Fringe. Penso che sia perfetto per un personaggio del genere! Il presta-volto, invece, del dottor Coulson è Clark Gregg il quale ha recitato la parte di Phil Coulson nei film Marvel. Ho preso un piccolo spunto per il cognome. O'Connor, invece, è liberamente ispirato ad un Sean Bean un poco invecchiato. Stewart Ackerley invece non è un personaggio originale, è un personaggio secondario della Rowling della casa di Corvonero.  
[2] Piccola curiosità: nel libro I Doni della Morte, è Tiger ad aver evocato l'Ardemonio e, quindi, a morire tra le fiamme nella Stanza delle Necessità - mentre Draco e Goyle vengono salvati. Nel film hanno optato per fare accompagnare Draco da Zabini e Goyle, in quanto l'attore di Vincent Tiger non ha potuto recitare la parte e quindi, di conseguenza, hanno fatto evocare l'Ardemonio da Goyle e l'hanno fatto morire. Io mi sono attenuta ai fatti originali del libro.   
[3] Mi è piaciuto molto immaginare che la trama della Rowling "diciannove anni dopo" e "The Cursed Child" siano, per i fatti di questa storia, un mondo alternativo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno a tutti, miei cari lettori.   
> Sì, lo so, questo è stato un capitolo piuttosto lungo. Volevo incentrarmi molto sul gettare le basi di un rapporto civile tra Draco ed Harry. Come sappiamo, i due, ai tempi della scuola non andavano per niente d'accordo. Draco era inizialmente insopportabile e strafottente poi, negli ultimi due libri, scontroso e tormentato. Come avrete notato, non ho voluto ripartire da queste ultime caratteristiche. Dieci anni in prigione cambiano sicuramente la personalità, oltre al fatto che ora non è più un ragazzino ma ha ventisette anni, quindi ho voluto renderlo molto più arrendevole, cinico e sarcastico. Ed Harry se ne sorprende non poco, rimane scioccato dalla cosa.   
> Non aveva senso, per quanto mi riguarda, iniziare la storia facendoli litigare come a scuola. Si sono salvati durante la Guerra, Harry l'ha scagionato al processo e sono oramai due uomini. Se ci pensate bene, anche voi se incontraste delle persone con le quali litigavate alle scuole superiore, non vi abbassereste a litigare di nuovo. La maturazione è un processo inevitabile della vita, fortunatamente.  
> La mia scelta, quindi, è stata quella di optare di partire da un rapporto civile, seppur freddo. Questo non significa che non ci saranno diverbi, naturalmente, ma ho voluto gettare delle base per un nuovo tipo di relazione tra i due. Punto e a capo, per l'appunto.   
> Ho finito di tediarvi con le mie paturnie mentali :) Spero che vi sia piaciuto anche questo terzo capitolo, il prossimo sarà un po' più dinamico.   
> A domenica!  
> Eevaa


	4. Ironia (della sorte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

**_COME UNA FENICE_ **   
  
  
  
  
** _CAPITOLO 4 – IRONIA (DELLA SORTE)_ **

  
  
  
Una manciata di giorni dopo la chiacchierata del _punto e a capo_ , Harry fu costretto ad assentarsi dall'Ufficio per seguire un caso particolarmente complesso, con tanto di trasferta di due giorni a Montrose, in Scozia. Erano mesi che gli Auror sospettavano che la principale sede illegale dei Cacciatori fosse situata lì nei paraggi, ma non ne avevano ancora tirato fuori un ragno dal buco.  
In generale, su quella particolare congrega, non si riuscivano a trovare soluzioni adatte.  
Per quanto fosse ritenuto illegale iscriversi ufficialmente a tale _setta_ , vi erano davvero molte persone comuni simpatizzanti ai loro scopi. Persone _normali_. Persino Ron aveva più volte dichiarato di non aver niente da biasimare ai radicali, anche se non avrebbe mai agito come tale.  
I _Cacciatori_. Radicali estremisti che, da quando Shacklebolt aveva proibito la pena di morte ed aveva annientato i Dissennatori, avevano deciso di adottare un nuovo sistema di “giustizia” nei confronti degli ex Mangiamorte. Giustizia che, per loro, non corrispondeva con il _mite_ ergastolo.  
Tutto era iniziato nel 1998, a seguito della battaglia di Hogwarts.  
Dopo la fine della Seconda Guerra Magica, la maggior parte dei Mangiamorte - e di tutti coloro che avevano in qualche modo contribuito in modo volontario ed attivo all'ascesa di Voldemort - erano stati processati e puniti con la pena capitale. Solo alcuni, tra loro, avevano potuto godere delle attenuanti.  
Vi era stato un fuggi fuggi generale che aveva provocato serio malcontento nella Comunità Magica. Taluni erano fuggiti ancor prima che tali notizie venissero a galla, molti altri erano riusciti a scappare durante i loro stessi processi.  
Ad aiutare gli Auror a scovare i latitanti, erano intervenuti anche molti maghi e streghe che si erano definiti “Cacciatori”. Inizialmente, essi erano considerati un'élite indipendente e preziosissima per la causa.  
Auror e Cacciatori avevano acciuffato e fatto portare a processo moltissimi dei fuggitivi.  
Da quando però, calmatosi le acque, il Primo Ministro iniziò a dimostrare ideali moderati - sotto consenso di una buona fetta della popolazione magica - molti si discostarono da tali intenti ritenendo oltraggioso, nei confronti delle vittime della guerra, che i maghi oscuri non ricevessero la punizione che si meritavano.  
I Cacciatori divennero così un movimento diretto contro il governo moderato di Shacklebolt. Molte persone facenti parte dell'organizzazione presero le distanze da quando essi divennero più radicali, molti altri approfittarono di tale cambiamento del movimento per addentrarvici e renderlo più assolutista. Non era pensabile, per loro, che i seguaci del Signore Oscuro si facessero qualche anno di carcere e poi un percorso riabilitativo. Nemmeno coloro i quali non avevano mai commesso alcun omicidio erano degni di tale clemenza. Tutti, tutti indistintamente, per i Cacciatori, meritavano una pena superiore. La pena capitale.  
Anche alcuni Auror, non contenti delle posizioni moderate del Ministero, diedero le dimissioni per seguire il movimento dei Cacciatori.  
I radicali iniziarono dunque a farsi giustizia da soli, rifiutandosi di aiutare gli Auror a catturare i latitanti - e farli così _semplicemente_ finire in cella -, ma seviziando e torturando i vecchi seguaci del Signore Oscuro a modo loro, uccidendoli brutalmente prima che venissero trovati dagli Auror.  
Il movimento divenne dunque, giorno dopo giorno, sempre più violento ed estremista. Nonostante tutto, modi terrificanti a parte, tale congrega riuscì a trovare consensi nella gente comune.  
La gente era ancora arrabbiata, per la guerra. Così arrabbiata da poter innescare un'altra guerra senza rendersene conto. Com'era possibile che in pochi si rendessero conto di quanto l'estremismo dei Cacciatori fosse simile, seppur con ideali opposti, a quello dei Mangiamorte che loro stessi odiavano?  
Il Ministero, saggiamente, dovette interrompere immediatamente e rendere illegale qualunque nuova iscrizione ufficiale al movimento radicale dei Cacciatori.  
I consensi ed i seguaci degli ideali dei radicali, però, nel 2008 erano ancora tanti. Persino al Ministero vi erano persone simpatizzanti per il movimento, seppur in modo leggermente più moderato. E manifestare simpatia, purtroppo, non era ancora considerato illegale.  
Per quel motivo per gli educandi in percorso di reintroduzione – come Malfoy, come era stato Nott, o chiunque altro avesse avuto delle attenuanti durante i processi – era assegnata una persona adibita al trasporto, una Traccia pesante sulla propria dimora ed una serie di lunghe e complesse trafile burocratiche da rispettare.  
Erano prede fin troppo facili, per i Cacciatori, o anche solo per gente con ideali simili ad essi.  
Così come lo erano state le persone che non erano direttamente collegate a Voldemort, ma che avevano agito sotto tortura o sotto _Imperio_ , o che oppure avevano collaborato solo per profonda paura di essere uccise da Tu-Sai-Chi, e non perché ne condividessero realmente gli ideali.  
Ad esempio Xenophilius Lovegood, il padre di Luna, assassinato brutalmente da un Cacciatore per avere collaborato con i Mangiamorte, sotto terrorismo. Certo, Harry, Ron ed Hermione avevano subito sulla propria pelle la decisione sbagliata del signor Lovegood, ma da lì a considerarlo un seguace del Signore Oscuro degno della pena capitale, ne passava eccome!  
Era sin troppo facile, per persone accecate dall'odio che agiscono solo con la pancia, prendersela con le persone sbagliate. Quante morti avrebbe ancora arrecato, quella dannata guerra, anche a distanza di anni? Quante persone innocenti o sulla via recupero sarebbero finite al San Mungo - se non addirittura sotto terra - dopo pestaggi e torture?  
Una cosa era certa, il clima di terrore non si era mai del tutto spento.  
Per questo gli Auror, da cinque anni a quella parte, avevano dovuto affrontare una seria resistenza contro tali personaggi, che si erano aggiunti alla lista dei ricercati e dei processabili esattamente come i Mangiamorte latitanti. La posizione degli Auror, per alcuni radicali, era addirittura malvista e non più di prestigio come un tempo: sembrava quasi che tentassero di difendere i maghi oscuri, quando in realtà questi ultimi ricevevano condanne molto dure da parte dei giudici. L'ergastolo non può essere considerato una passeggiata.  
Ma, come precedentemente enunciato, anche quella Missione in Scozia per scovare i principali esponenti della setta dei Cacciatori fu l'ennesimo buco nell'acqua.  
  
  
Trascorse una settimana da quel “punto e a capo” tra l'Auror ed il suo educando, una settimana decisamente proficua per quest'ultimo, il quale si era occupato personalmente del riordino dell'ufficio del capo degli Auror.  
Draco si era dato un gran da fare per imparare ad utilizzare il computer in modo più veloce.  
I due non avevano avuto più modo di parlare molto nemmeno quando Harry tornò da Montrose ma, durante le loro timide conversazioni, si era respirata un'aria più serena. Stavano iniziando a farci l'abitudine? Forse. Perlomeno Harry non si irrigidiva come se Malfoy dovesse insultare aspramente lui e la sua dinastia ogni volta che apriva bocca.  
Quello che l'Auror aveva notato, però, fu che il suo educando era tornato dalla pausa del fine settimana con un volto più strano e sciupato del solito. Non sapeva cosa facesse, nel week-end, non si era mai interessato nemmeno a come si era sistemato per vivere. Sapeva che avesse ottenuto di stare al maniero nonostante non fosse più di sua proprietà – e per fortuna! La Comunità per ex maghi detenuti era un posto pericoloso ed infernale – ma non aveva proprio idea di come Malfoy trascorresse il tempo libero.  
Quel lunedì, in particolar modo, gli occhi di Draco erano più vacui e spenti del solito. Il colorito, se possibile, ancor più pallido ed il volto sciupato. Eppure, nonostante ciò, l'ex Serpeverde aveva sempre fatto in modo di rendersi presentabile ed ordinato. I capelli, seppur tagliati evidentemente con strumenti non adatti, erano puliti e tenuti in piega. Il viso ben sbarbato e i vestiti, malgrado non fossero stirati e forse non corrispondenti alla sua taglia, profumavano sempre di sapone di Marsiglia. Era vestito sempre un po' troppo leggero, rispetto alla temperatura oramai frizzante di fine ottobre.  
Da quel che aveva notato Harry, Draco era evidentemente il tipo bello e misterioso che piaceva di primo acchito alle donne. Più volte aveva visto le streghe voltarsi nella sua direzione in mensa con sguardo d'approvazione ma, purtroppo per lui, esse cambiavano immediatamente idea nello scoprire _chi_ fosse.  
Bello e dannato, sopratutto dannato. O dannatamente bello, quello sicuro. Gli anni ad Azkaban non avevano affatto sgualcito il suo fascino, ma il suo animo... beh, quello sembrava decisamente ridotto all'osso.  
Harry lo fissò di nascosto, quel lunedì pomeriggio, stupendosi di quanto potesse sembrare fatto di cristallo. Aveva tutta l'aria che potesse rompersi in mille pezzi al primo soffio di vento. Due occhi così cupi non li aveva visti mai, in vita sua. Gli mettevano i brividi, ma non riusciva esattamente a capire il perché. Non era propriamente paura, quella. Non era nemmeno timore che potesse rivelarsi pericoloso. Era qualcosa che gli metteva soggezione, tanta soggezione dal vedersi costretto, di tanto in tanto, ad uscire a prendersi una boccata d'aria od un caffè.  
  
  
Draco non era cieco, e nemmeno così stupido da non capire che Harry Potter lo avesse squadrato per tutto il pomeriggio con aria interrogativa, quel giorno. Si specchiò nel vetro dell'orologio a pendolo, rabbrividendo. Non aveva una bella cera, ma cosa poteva farci se non aveva messo niente sotto i denti per due giorni e, col passare delle settimane, quella casa si faceva sempre più fredda da congelare?  
Presto non sarebbero bastate tre coperte sgualcite per dormire, ed avrebbe anche terminato quella poca legna da ardere. Lavarsi con l'acqua gelida in una casa ghiacciata era qualcosa di terribile.  
E poi, a complicare ancor di più la situazione, l'incontro con il Magomentis di quel pomeriggio l'aveva inacidito ancor di più.  
Stanco e spossato, Draco si arrabattò tra gli ultimi faldoni della quarta libreria, scorrendo tra le rilegature con poco interesse alla ricerca di sigle e date per riordinarli.  
Il cigolio della porta gli giunse alle orecchie, ma non si scompose. Tuttavia, quando dopo qualche secondo non udì i passi di Potter entrare nella stanza, egli comprese che non si trattasse affatto dell'Auror.  
Si voltò lento, svogliato, irrigidendo la mandibola però alla vista delle due persone che si ritrovò davanti.  
E loro, di rimando, lo fissarono scioccati come se avessero visto un fantasma. Poco ci mancava, comunque.  
«Malfoy!» ringhiò l'uomo dai lunghi capelli rossi legati in un mezzo chignon, strizzando i pugni fino a conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi.  
Ronald Weasley era cambiato parecchio, nel corso degli anni. Si era fatto ancor più alto, spallato e muscoloso. Eppure, la sua migliore espressione di odio e rancore era rimasta tale e quale.  
Lo stesso non si poteva dire della donna al suo fianco, la quale ricambiava lo sguardo con l'ex Mangiamorte con stupore e preoccupazione. Lo stesso sguardo con il quale lo scrutava Harry, del resto.  
Draco squadrò prima uno e poi l'altra celando perfettamente l'imbarazzo e lo sgomento dentro di sé, degnandoli di uno sguardo al limite dell'indifferenza.  
«Weasley, Granger» si limitò a salutarli con voce piatta, tornando poi a cercare una data sul fascicolo che teneva tra le mani «se state cercando Potter, è andato a bersi un caffè»  
Ma, irruento come un tornado, Ron scavalcò l'ingresso dell'ufficio ad ampie falcate, avvicinandosi all'ex Mangiamorte a brutto muso.  
«Che stai facendo qui dentro, eh?» berciò l'uomo costringendo Draco a volgere di nuovo il proprio sguardo verso di lui, quella volta non nascondendo però una certa irritazione.  
Non aveva mai potuto soffrire Weasley, non tanto perché il suo ceto sociale fosse molto basso, ma per la sua tendenza ad essere una testa calda, celando in quel modo le proprie insicurezze. Del Trio delle Meraviglie – così li chiamavano – era quello che ai tempi della scuola mal sopportava di più. Ben di più che Harry Potter. Potter lo irritava, certo, ma non si poteva dire che fosse un inutile rompiscatole con la faccia da ebete.  
E, anche se al momento la situazione era completamente diversa, quel modo di fare avrebbe presto messo a dura prova la notevole pazienza di Draco. Era stanco ed affamato aveva avuto una pessima giornata ed un seccante incontro con lo strizzacervelli; l'ultima cosa che gli serviva era un giudizio da parte della _donnola lenticchiosa_.  
«Sto facendo mio lavoro. Non si direbbe lo stesso di te, se hai tempo di interrompere il mio» sibilò Malfoy richiudendo il faldone e poggiandolo tra gli altri, non interrompendo però il contatto visivo con il suo interlocutore.  
«Harry è un folle a darti in mano questi archivi» commentò Ron con espressione dura. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato il male che aveva fatto quella serpe ai tempi della scuola. Non era fatto per il perdono, specialmente nei riguardi di quella specie di maghi. Non dopo ciò che era accaduto nella Seconda Guerra Magica a suo fratello.  
«Ronald!» lo ammonì Hermione addentrandosi nell'ufficio. La donna non apprezzava affatto quando suo marito vestiva quegli atteggiamenti scontrosi, sebbene comprendesse bene il dolore che avesse provato. Di Ron, era forse il lato caratteriale che più la mandava ai matti.  
E, sebbene Malfoy non andasse a genio neppure a lei, suo marito non aveva alcun diritto di sminuire il lavoro e le decisioni di Harry.  
Draco, dal canto suo, sentiva di essere giunto al limite. Ma era comunque troppo, troppo stanco per controbattere alle accuse di Weasley.  
«Non ho bisogno di un avvocato, Granger» si limitò a dire egli, lapidario, costringendola a stringere le labbra con disapprovazione.  
«Oh, sì che ne avresti!» intervenne nuovamente Ron avvicinandosi all'ex Serpeverde con volto minaccioso «Fosse per me ti rispedirei subito in cella buttando via la chia-»  
«Ron, lascia i giudizi ai giudici».  
La voce di Harry risuonò nell'ufficio come il fischio di un arbitro di Quidditch. I tre maghi si voltarono verso la porta, osservando l'uomo dai capelli sbarazzini entrarvici con un mesto sorriso.  
«Ma come, non sapevi che Weasley si è appena erto a giudice di corte?» soffiò Draco con un pungente sarcasmo e, di tutta risposta, Ron iniziò a ringhiargli contro con sprezzo. Non aveva alcun dubbio, Malfoy, che il rosso fosse un dannatissimo radicale.  
«Ok, ok, basta così!» si intromise Hermione, prendendo suo marito per un braccio e trascinandolo più vicino al loro migliore amico «Harry, che bello vederti!» cinguettò lei salutandolo con un abbraccio molto stretto, seguita poi dall'uomo dai capelli rossi, il quale si scambiò con l'Auror un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla.  
  
Harry sorrise alla ragazza, squadrandola poi dalla testa ai piedi con occhi brillanti e commossi.  
«Herm, cavolo... sei...»  
«Se stai per dire “enorme”, Harry, potresti pentirtene» lo redarguì lei aggrottando le sopracciglia in modo scherzoso.  
Hermione era più bella che mai, forse anche merito degli ormoni della dolce attesa. Portava i lunghi capelli mossi raccolti in una treccia laterale e, sotto il vestito color carne ed una giacca verde, si poteva vedere chiaramente la sporgenza sul ventre.  
Lei e suo marito Ron erano in attesa del loro primo figlio, che sarebbe venuto alla luce da lì a quattro mesi o poco più. Dal primo settembre la strega aveva finalmente potuto usufruire del suo periodo di congedo di maternità, e sarebbe ritornata ad Hogwarts solo con l'inizio del futuro anno accademico.  
Subito dopo i M.A.G.O ella aveva conseguito una specializzazione, divenendo così la più giovane insegnante di Incantesimi della storia di Hogwarts. Il professor Vitious era andato in pensione poco dopo la Guerra Magica.  
Ronald, invece, aveva scelto di portare avanti con George il negozio a Diagon Alley in onore di loro fratello Fred. I _Tiri Vispi Wesley_ erano oramai divenuti una catena di fama internazionale, con diverse sedi in Europa e, da quell'anno, persino oltre oceano. Fred ne sarebbe stato così felice!  
Gli altri Weasley, dopo la Guerra, avevano preso strade decisamente diverse. Bill, Fleur e la loro squadra di calcio di figli si erano trasferiti nei sobborghi di Nantes da un paio d'anni. Charlie stava ancora in Romania, mentre Percy aveva scelto di lavorare per il Ministero di New York.  
Ginevra, invece, si occupava di giornalismo per conto del Gufo Portavoce, un nuovo quotidiano concorrente della Gazzetta del Profeta. Gli editori del Gufo si erano posti come obiettivo, da tre anni a quella parte, di porre fine al giornalismo corrotto e travisato proposto dalla Gazzetta. Purtroppo per loro, però, la gente sembrava preferire la realtà indorata in pillole piuttosto che quella cruda e reale. Erano stati più volti accusati di complottismo, quando la realtà era ben altra.  
«Avrei detto _meravigliosamente_ enorme!» puntualizzò l'Auror sfoderando un caldo sorriso. Hermione lo colpì con un placido scappellotto, tornando poi a distendere il volto roseo e leggermente più paffuto del consueto.  
«Che ci fate qui?» continuò Harry, osservando però con la coda dell'occhio il suo educando.  
Draco aveva ripreso a riordinare i fascicoli, destinando al trio qualche occhiata decisamente più dura di quelle a cui si era abituato in quelle settimane.  
«Passavamo a ritirare i resoconti delle attività di Boston, quindi siamo passati a salutarti visto che oramai sono due mesi che non ci vediamo» spiegò Ron sollevando un angolo della bocca e stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Non sembrava arrabbiato, nemmeno risentito. Solo dispiaciuto, ed Harry non poteva affatto biasimarlo. Prima che lui e Ginny si lasciassero, i tre amici trovavano sempre il modo di vedersi almeno un paio di giorni a settimana, mentre ora... beh, era decisamente più difficile.  
«Hai ragione, Ron, sono stato molto impegnato» fece presente Harry, senza mentire. Si era gettato a capofitto nel lavoro, durante l'anno precedente. E, specialmente nelle ultime settimane, non aveva avuto mezzo minuto libero anche a causa dell'incarico che il Ministero gli aveva imposto.  
«Capisco... immagino sia _stancante_ » ipotizzò Ronald sottolineando con voce più alta l'ultima frase. Ciò detto, roteò il busto giusto per ammonire Malfoy con un'espressione indignata.  
Egli rispose a quell'accusa socchiudendo gli occhi. Era una vera manna dal cielo che non avesse una bacchetta, in quel momento, o sarebbe stato ben vicino al lanciargli uno _schiantesimo,_ compromettendo così la sua fedina penale.  
«In realtà, già che siamo qui e manca poco alla fine del tuo turno, volevamo chiederti se ti andasse di unirti a noi per cenare alla Tana. A Molly e Arthur farebbe piacere vederti» si intromise Hermione acquietando un'altra volta gli spiriti.  
Harry si morse l'interno della guancia.  
«Oh... anche a me farebbe molto piacere, davvero. Ma oggi dovrò fare parecchi straordinari, sono sommerso di lavoro fino al collo. Date un abbraccio agli Weasley da parte mia! Tra un paio di settimane dovrei essere più libero e passerò a trovarli. E... _uh_ , passerò anche a trovare voi più spesso» si affrettò a rispondere l'Auror.  
«Stai lavorando così da un anno e passa! Ti verrà un esaurimento, amico» asserì Ronald. Il suo vecchio compagno di scuola era sempre stato dedito al suo lavoro, molto più che allo studio, ma proprio non riusciva a capire come potesse sovraccaricarsi senza scoppiare. Era perfettamente conscio della sua situazione, di come si fosse buttato nel lavoro per non pensare a ciò che era accaduto con sua sorella, ma oramai era passato un anno!  
« _Naah_! Sto benone» sdrammatizzò il Salvatore del Mondo Magico scacciando l'aria con una mano.  
«Non stressarti troppo, Harry» sussurrò dolcemente Hermione posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Erano entrambi visibilmente preoccupati per lui, ma non manifestarono delusione per l'ennesimo rifiuto. Ciò diede ad Harry un gran conforto.  
  
  
Dopo un'altra breve chiacchierata, i coniugi Weasley si congedarono con la promessa di incontrarsi il prima possibile. Con grande gioia di Draco, nessuno dei due osò rivolgergli la parola per infastidirlo nuovamente. Si limitarono a squadrarlo per pochi secondi prima di prendere la direzione dell'uscita.  
Ma, quando Harry provò ad intavolare una discussione per capire come Malfoy potesse sentirsi dopo le acide parole di Ron, la serpe deviò immediatamente il discorso su affari lavorativi e portandogli all'occhio una serie di fascicoli non datati che lo stavano facendo letteralmente impazzire.  
L'Auror non insistette. Si limitò a tenerlo d'occhio, scoprendolo più nervoso di quanto non fosse stato in quelle settimane. Da quel che Harry aveva notato, Draco si era spesso dimostrato immune alle occhiatacce, alla frasi sussurrate e denigratorie sul suo conto. Quel giorno, però, il suo approccio verso il mondo era notevolmente differente, ancor prima che Ron gli sbattesse in faccia tutto il risentimento di cui era capace. Probabilmente quella era stata solo una goccia in più, per Malfoy.  
Harry si domandò se e quando ci sarebbe stata la goccia che avrebbe fatto traboccare il vaso, e cosa avrebbe comportato. Non era certo di che entità sarebbe potuta essere la reazione peggiore del suo educando, ed era davvero timoroso di scoprirlo.  
«Ok, Malfoy, abbiamo finito» soffiò Harry controllando il proprio orologio da polso. Le cinque e quarantacinque. Conoscendo un poco Ackerley – il cadetto Auror designato al trasporto di Draco -, con tutta probabilità si sarebbe dimostrato ben spazientito per quel quarto d'ora di straordinari.  
«Beh, allora avresti fatto in tempo ad andare a mangiare con i _pezzenti_ » commentò Draco lapidario, chiudendo con un gesto secco uno degli archivi. Si morse la lingua, però, rendendosi conto che il vero _pezzente_ , in quel momento, era lui.  
Mancavano ancora una decina di giorni al suo primo _stipendio,_ grazie al quale forse sarebbe riuscito a non patire la fame e a comprarsi un cappotto più pesante.  
Harry lo guardò di sbieco, non sorprendendosi però dell'epiteto usato dall'ex Mangiamorte per rivolgersi ai suoi amici. Ciò che lo aveva infastidito di più, a dirla tutta, era che Malfoy si fosse accorto che la scusa del _troppo lavoro_ fosse stata, appunto, una scusa bella e buona per non recarsi alla Tana.  
Nonostante lui e Ginny si fossero lasciati in modo consensuale e pacifico, e nonostante millantassero al mondo che fossero rimasti amici dopo dieci anni di relazione e sei di matrimonio, l'Auror non moriva esattamente dalla voglia di averla intorno. Non che ci soffrisse, ma era comunque una situazione troppo imbarazzante. Specialmente dopo che aveva scoperto – o meglio ipotizzato – la nuova relazione di lei con Dean. Forse erano solo sue paranoie, ma Dean Thomas non era esattamente il più discreto degli uomini.  
«Oh, tranquillo. È più che comprensibile che l'eroico Potter non abbia voglia di andare a cenare in quella topaia di _mezzosangue_ » sibilò Draco provocatorio, pronunciando quell'ultima parola con ironia, non perdendo però tempo per sputare veleno sulla famiglia di Ronald.  
Harry strinse i denti.  
«Stai perdendo una buona occasione per tacere. E, data la tua situazione, non griderei ancora ai quattro venti la tua ossessione per il sangue puro» lo ammonì l'Auror incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Draco soffocò una risata sarcastica nel naso.  
«Fidati, Potter, che se avessi _davvero_ l'ossessione per il sangue puro non sarei qui, ma sotto terra» asserì piccato Malfoy facendogli poi un cenno con il mento per salutarlo ed uscire dall'ufficio.  
Harry, confuso, inarcò le sopracciglia. Quella - data la consuetudine ai tempi della scuola di denigrare i nati babbani - era stata la frase più strampalata mai uscita dalle labbra dell'ex Serpeverde.  
Ma, in un certo senso, anche la più rassicurante.  
  


•

  
  
« _A venti giorni dal rilascio, il paziente si rifiuta di rispondere alle domande del Magomentis, è sempre più apatico, non è collaborativo durante le visite mediche approfondite ed è visibilmente sottopeso_ »  
Harry lesse ad alta voce il resoconto del ventidue ottobre per il quale, pochi minuti prima, era stato redarguito dal suo capo. “ _Potter, perché questo tizio è un completo_ pain-in-the-ass _?_ ” gli aveva chiesto O'Connor, sottecchi. Bella domanda! Spiegargli che, in realtà, sul lavoro era efficiente e tranquillo non era stato sufficiente. L'irlandese era stato piuttosto esplicito sul fatto che se il signor Malfoy non avesse iniziato ad irrobustirsi e a farsi psicanalizzare, ne avrebbe dovuto rispondere lui. Non aveva alcuna intenzione finanziargli un ricovero al San Mungo per denutrizione.  
Ma cosa poteva farci, Harry, se il suo educando aveva la testa dura come un pezzo di marmo e si dimostrava sempre restio a parlare dei suoi problemi personali? Era forse depresso? E lui come faceva a saperlo se ogni volta che provava a parlarci più approfonditamente si chiudeva a riccio?  
Draco, seduto a braccia incrociate alla scrivania dell'Auror, alzò gli occhi al cielo ed arricciò le labbra.  
«Malfoy, cosa stai cercando di dimostrare?» domandò Harry poggiando i fogli davanti a sé. Fargli una ramanzina era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe desiderato. Non pensava davvero che nella vita sarebbe finito a fare il babysitter ad un bambino troppo cresciuto che si rifiutava di _mangiare la pappa_ e faceva i _capricci_ per parlare.  
«Non sono mai stato sovrappeso» si limitò a replicare freddamente Draco, allargando le braccia con espressione eloquente.  
«Malfoy...» soffiò Harry, togliendosi gli occhiali per qualche secondo per stringersi con le dita la radice del naso. Un gran mal di testa stava già galoppando su per la sua cervicale.  
L'ex Serpeverde sbuffò dal naso, chinandosi poi per appoggiare i gomiti sulle proprie ginocchia.  
«Ok, senti, sto facendo il mio lavoro e lo sto facendo bene. Solo che non ho voglia di parlare con un estraneo dei fatti miei e non voglio un'altra visita medica dove mi si mettono le manacce ovunque» spiegò Draco facendo credere la questione molto più semplice di quanto in realtà fosse. Omettendo il fatto che non mangiava non certo perché non avesse fame. Possibile che nessuno lo capisse? Era un uomo appena uscito da Azkaban, c'era bisogno di fare un disegnino per far capire loro che non aveva un soldo bucato? Possibile che nessuno fosse al corrente che tutti i risparmi della sua famiglia fossero evaporati?  
«Le persone che ti seguono sono dei professionisti» puntualizzò Harry, inforcando nuovamente gli occhiali e mettendo a fuoco il volto smagrito del suo educando.  
«Professionisti dei miei coglioni» si lasciò sfuggire Draco e Potter, al suono di quella frase non proprio elegante e forbita tipica del rampollo del casato Malfoy, si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. «Almeno per quanto riguarda Warren. Uno psicologo non costringe la gente a parlare. Quel tizio possiede il tatto di un Ungaro Spinato» continuò l'ex Serpeverde.  
Odiava quell'uomo, l'aveva preso in antipatia sin da quando era entrato nella sua stanza. Non faceva altro che sminuirlo, porgli domande poco delicate ed osservarlo con occhi di chi giudica. A quanto ne sapeva, non era quello l'atteggiamento deontologicamente corretto per un Magomentis. Era pronto a scommettere i pochi galeoni che avrebbe ricevuto come stipendio che fosse un radicale ben convinto.  
Harry storse le labbra. Non aveva avuto mai a che fare molto con il signor Warren, ma gli era sempre parsa una persona molto tranquilla e sulle sue. Non che a prima vista sembrasse del tutto a posto, ma nessuno aveva mai riscontrato problemi con lui.  
«Ne va del tuo futuro» provò a convincerlo di nuovo l'Auror con tono fin troppo supplichevole. Da quel che aveva potuto osservare in quei venti giorni, di primo acchito Malfoy non sembrava più una minaccia per la Società Magica. Gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se non gli avessero ridato la bacchetta perché rifiutava di aprirsi.  
«A me sembra che qui la gente voglia solo sentir parlare del mio passato» concluse Draco lapidario, degnando Potter di un mesto sorriso.  
Harry rimase lì, imbambolato sulla scrivania. In mezzo secondo si rese conto che, diavolo, non doveva essere poi così facile parlare di qualcosa che ti ha sconvolto la vita così nel profondo.  
Qualcosa che ti ha fatto finire ad Azkaban, qualcosa che ha portato alla pena capitale i propri genitori. Si rese conto solo da quelle poche frasi che Draco avrebbe solo voluto dimenticare e, dentro di sé, emerse per la prima volta la certezza e la consapevolezza che quell'uomo non c'entrava proprio più niente con colui che conosceva. Non l'aveva dimostrato molto a parole, ma con i fatti sembrava chiaramente voler urlare che lui si era pentito già da molto tempo.  
Si sentì un idiota, Harry. Perché ci aveva messo quasi un mese a capire che Malfoy non aveva affatto bisogno di parlare di chi era stato ma, al contrario, di qualcuno che gli desse la possibilità di essere una persona nuova.  
Decise, da quel momento, che non avrebbe più cercato di insediarsi irrispettosamente nella sua chiusura.  
«Va bene. Va bene, non importa, ti farai visitare quando sarai pronto. Per quanto mi riguarda, la predica finisce qui. Puoi tornare al lavoro che sì, stai svolgendo bene» si limitò a rispondergli Harry stringendo le spalle e Draco, in quel momento, sembrò essergli estremamente grato di non aver continuato ad insistere.  
Lo apprezzò. Apprezzò davvero il fatto che Potter fosse l'unico che non gli stesse pesantemente con il fiato sul collo, che fosse discreto, che lo lasciasse quantomeno in pace.  
Ciò che Harry non poteva affatto immaginare fu che, proprio da quel momento in poi, sarebbe stato lo stesso Malfoy a scoprirsi un poco di più.  
  
  
Il pomeriggio trascorse così silenzioso e tranquillo che nessuno dei due maghi si accorse che l'orario di lavoro fosse già in scadenza. Harry, però, aveva decisamente ancora troppe pratiche da archiviare, dati da catalogare e mandare tramite resoconto mail all'ispettorato della comunità magica di New York.  
Con sua grande fortuna, il suo educando aveva imparato ad usare il computer molto in fretta e quindi decise di sfruttare le sue capacità per accelerare il lavoro.  
All'alba delle cinque e mezza, però, si trovarono entrambi ancora in alto mare.  
«Se non hai impegni, ti chiederei di fermarti più a lungo» propose Harry mettendosi le mani nei capelli. Fortunatamente Draco diede risposta positiva alla sua richiesta di aiuto.  
Quel lavoro l'avrebbe fatto impazzire. Preferiva di gran lunga le trasferte ed il lavoro sul campo, piuttosto che tutta quella burocrazia.  
Ma, del resto, essere divenuto il capo gli aveva fatto guadagnare non solo prestigio ed alto potere decisionale. Il pacchetto comprendeva anche una lunga serie di scartoffie.  
«Avviso subito Ackerley di tornare a prenderti alle 19.30, visto che con tutta probabilità io starò qui tutta sera. Ci facciamo portare due pizze dai gufi, per cena» asserì Harry alzandosi per andare a prendere due tazze di caffè ed avvertire il tirocinante del cambio di programma.  
Prima che potesse però uscire dall'ufficio, la voce di Draco gli giunse quasi incerta alle orecchie.  
«Non mi va la pizza, grazie lo stesso» soffiò l'ex Serpeverde stringendo i pugni sotto la scrivania.  
«Beh, cosa ti va? Posso far arrivare qualunque cosa» spiegò il Salvatore del Mondo Magico con un pizzico di entusiasmo. Benedetto il mago che aveva inventato il servizio _Deliverhowl[1]_. Per lui che rischiava di mandare a fuoco la casa ogni qualvolta si destreggiava ai fornelli, era davvero una manna dal cielo. Aveva passato tutta la sua infanzia a spadellare per i Dursley, ma più che pancetta, scrambled eggs e poco altro non sapeva cucinare. Giusto per la sopravvivenza.  
Il volto del suo educando, però, si fece immediatamente più scuro. Harry si irrigidì, aveva detto forse qualcosa che non andava?  
Draco, prima seduto composto sulla sedia, si lasciò cadere con la schiena all'indietro incrociando le mani sul ventre. Abbassò lo sguardo, affranto. Era evidente che no, Potter non fosse decisamente a conoscenza del fatto che _ogni_ suo avere fosse stato confiscato dal Ministero. Si domandò inoltre se qualcuno lì dentro ne fosse al corrente, per altro.  
Sapeva di per certo che il Ministro lo sapesse, visto che gli aveva dato il permesso di alloggiare al maniero finché non fosse stato venduto. Probabilmente c'era una forte legge sul rispetto della privacy e quello, di certo, non era un male. Almeno tutto il mondo non era a conoscenza del fatto che vivesse come uno straccione e, sopratutto, i Cacciatori non sarebbero venuti a sapere presto del suo alloggio. Era sicuro che la notizia del suo scarceramento fosse già trapelata, tra essi, ma non sarebbero stati così stupidi da andare a cercarlo nell'immediato. Il Ministero gli stava troppo col fiato sul collo e Villa Malfoy era protetta dalla più pesante Traccia esistente.  
«Se non hai fame non importa!» si affrettò a dire Harry, notando l'espressione di disappunto sul volto del suo interlocutore.  
Draco sorrise per mezzo secondo. Era gentile, da parte di Potter, rispettare la sua decisione di non mangiare, ma era chiaro che fosse preoccupato per la questione del suo peso.  
Fu proprio per quel motivo che, in fondo al proprio cuore, una vocina gli intimò di essere onesto. Almeno con lui, che era l'unica persona che sembrava provare del rispetto nei suoi confronti in quella gabbia di ficcanaso.  
Se ne vergognava da morire, in realtà, ma l'orgoglio era qualcosa che aveva imparato a lasciar cadere spesso e volentieri nel mare del Nord sotto la sua cella di Azkaban.  
«Non... non posso pagarmi niente» confessò Draco fissandosi le mani, alzando però lo sguardo per riuscire a fronteggiare la questione almeno a testa alta «il mio sussidio arriverà tra dieci giorni»  
  
Ed Harry, in quel momento, avvertì una lama trafiggergli lo stomaco. Fece il possibile per nasconderlo, ma era certo che dai suoi occhi verdi si potesse intravedere ben più che lo sgomento.  
Un miscuglio di sensazioni ed emozioni contrastanti l'avvolse, ma si impose con denti stretti di non mostrare sul suo volto un'espressione compassionevole.  
Si sentì ancor di più un cretino, ancor più di prima, ma da quel poco che conosceva Malfoy, l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto era che qualcuno provasse pena nei suoi confronti. O, altrimenti, avrebbe parlato molto prima della sua situazione.  
Ecco perché era sottopeso, ecco perché in mensa a mezzogiorno divorava i suoi piatti con una voracità fuori dalla norma. Lui non mangiava altro al di fuori di quello che gli veniva offerto lì. Ecco perché il lunedì giungeva sempre al lavoro con un volto cadaverico: digiunava per due giorni interi.  
Un imbecille, si sentì un completo imbecille per non averlo capito prima. Era così ovvio, del resto!  
Lo aveva letto un centinaio di volte il suo fascicolo: ogni bene della sua famiglia era stato espropriato, e Malfoy non possedeva parenti tanto stetti e tanto legati da poterlo aiutare.  
Ma, dallo sguardo glaciale che Draco gli stava riservando in quel momento, era chiaro che non avesse alcuna voglia di approfondire l'argomento, né di essere giudicato o compatito.  
Era stato superficiale, poco attento. Troppo preso dalle sue cose e dalla sua fottuta burocrazia per fare due più due e preoccuparsi di più per colui che, dannazione, era sotto sua responsabilità.  
Quindi ingoiò quel boccone amaro con tutta la forza che riuscì ad accumulare, e fece l'unica cosa sensata da fare: prendere in mano la situazione con più delicatezza possibile.  
«Ma è ovvio che la pizza la pago io visto che ti terrò qui fino a tardi! Come vuoi che ti vengano retribuiti gli straordinari di stasera?» sbuffò Harry mostrando al suo educando un'espressione eloquente e, in quell'esatto istante, il volto di Draco cambiò completamente.  
Di tutto si sarebbe aspettato da Potter, ma non quel modo elegante ed ironico di deviare l'argomento. Aveva saputo comprendere che non aveva assolutamente voglia di parlarne, di farsi compatire. Tutto ciò aveva proprio dell'incredibile: era di Potter che si stava parlando. Lo stesso Potter che un tempo aveva dichiarato di odiare, in quel momento stava diventando un punto di appiglio in mezzo al buio.  
Si sentì improvvisamente più leggero. E felice, dato che quella sarebbe stata la sua prima pizza dopo dieci anni. E la sua prima cena in venti giorni.  
«Vada per la retribuzione in pizze, allora. Ma sappi che oltre una certa ora, gli straordinari diventano sequestro di persona» puntualizzò Draco con tono incredibilmente serio, trattenendosi così dal sorridere.  
Ma Harry, al contrario, non si trattenne affatto. Rise e scosse la testa, uscendo poi dall'ufficio ancora con il sorriso sulle labbra. Era strano pensare che, in fin dei conti, Malfoy sapesse essere davvero una persona ironica.  
  


•

  
  
Passarono veloci altri otto giorni da quella sera, e da allora gli straordinari erano divenuti quasi all'ordine del giorno. Draco trascorreva più tempo al lavoro che a casa – il che non era affatto un male – e, non che di lavoro in quell'ufficio non ce ne fosse, ma era seriamente convinto che Potter lo stesse trattenendo appositamente per permettergli di mangiare.  
Se ne rese conto quando, il venerdì sera di Halloween, il Salvatore del Mondo Magico gli domandò di restare di più al lavoro inventandosi di sana pianta il lavoro stesso da fare, e fu più che palese.  
Inoltre, con la scusa che fosse la notte delle streghe, gli aveva consegnato un grosso sacchetto di dolciumi inventandosi che ne aveva comprati troppi. “ _Daglieli ai bambini se vengono a farti dolcetto o scherzetto”_ , gli aveva detto. Tutto ciò suonava come il pretesto per dargli del cibo da mangiare per il fine settimana. E col cavolo che avrebbe dato il cioccolato di Mielandia ai bambini!  
Harry approfittava di ogni buona occasione per offrire del cibo extra a Malfoy, senza però mai accennare al fatto che lo stesse facendo appositamente per nutrirlo. E, povero illuso, per qualche giorno aveva persino sperato che Draco fosse sufficientemente distratto da non accorgersene.  
Malfoy addentò la sua pizza gamberetti e rucola con eleganza, ascoltando con non troppo interesse il programma dell'ora successiva di lavoro enunciato da Harry.  
«Ma hai capito una parola di quello che ho detto?» domandò l'Auror nel vedere il suo educando fin troppo distratto. Si portò la lattina di Seven Up alla bocca ma, al primo sorso, quasi gli andò di traverso.  
«Guarda che lo so che stai facendo tutto questo per farmi mangiare» disse Malfoy lapidario, osservando il suo capo strozzarsi con la bevanda «mi hai preso per un idiota!? Non mi chiamo Weasley, di cognome»  
Harry tossì, maledicendosi e maledicendolo per quella lingua biforcuta e la perspicacia di cui era dotato.  
Una volta estinti i singulti, l'Auror cercò di sdrammatizzare dicendo solo l'assoluta verità. E sorvolando sul velato insulto al suo migliore amico.  
«No, non ti ho preso per un idiota. Ma speravo davvero che continuassi a far finta di niente per evitarmi questo momento imbarazzante!»  
Draco rise silenzioso portandosi una mano alla bocca, educato, per nascondere il fatto che stesse anche masticando. I suoi modi raffinati e le posture eleganti erano qualcosa che non avrebbe mai perso. Del resto era stato cresciuto in ambiente aristocratico, ed era già fin troppo strano sentirlo esprimersi, alle volte, con linguaggio abbondantemente scurrile.  
«Oh, e privarmi dello spettacolo di vederti in difficoltà? Mai, Potter» dichiarò Draco convinto «ma, _hey_! Domani riceverò il mio primo stipendio. Posso andare a comprarmi il gelato!» continuò egli fingendo una certa esaltazione nella voce.  
Harry roteò gli occhi, scosse la testa e rise. Era bello sapere che, nonostante tutto, l'ex Serpeverde prendesse quella situazione con ironia.  
Era contento che finalmente avrebbe percepito uno stipendio per il lavoro svolto e, fosse stato per lui, gli avrebbe dato persino un premio produzione. Nonostante ancora con il Magomentis ed il dottore si stesse rivelando un vero _pain-in-the-ass_ – come diceva O'Connor – per il capo degli Auror la sua presenza era stata una vera manna dal cielo.  
L'ufficio aveva iniziato ad acquisire sembianze degne di tale nome, e la maggior parte delle pratiche erano state archiviate nel computer. Malfoy si dava un gran da fare, al contrario di quello che avrebbe immaginato ai tempi della scuola.  
Seppur vero che fosse brillante negli studi, lui e Ron avevano scommesso che non avrebbe mai lavorato un giorno in vita sua ed avrebbe sperperato tutto il denaro di paparino.  
Beh, le cose non erano andate assolutamente così. E, ironia della sorte, in quel momento si trovavano seduti allo stesso tavolo a mangiare pizze farcite e ridere insieme. Strana la vita!  


_Continua..._  


* * *

[1] _Deliverhowl_ : per chi non lo conoscesse, _Deliveroo_ è una compagnia di consegna di cibo a domicilio. Mi piace pensare che, nel mondo della magia, questo servizio sia effettuato dai gufi (howls) proprio come la posta, da qui nasce il nome da me coniato di questo bizzarro servizio magico. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ma buongiorno miei oramai fedelissimi! Cè davvero qualcuno che è giunto fin qui senza addormentarsi? Spero con tutto il cuore che i miei capitoli non siano troppo lunghi e noiosi, ma ho davvero troppo, troppo da raccontare in questa storia che mi ha letteralmente fuso la testa.  
> Non potevo non partire con un lungo spiegone-pippone su questi famigerati Cacciatori che cito dal primo capitolo. Finalmente, ci siamo! Spero di essere stata abbastanza esaustiva nello spiegarvi le condizioni del dopo Guerra. Ovviamente, se avete dubbi sono qui per ogni chiarimento.  
> Finalmente c'è stata una breve ma intensa riunione del Golden Trio, il tutto sotto gli occhi di Draco. Ebbene, Hermione è una professoressa di Incantesimi in dolce attesa ed il nostro Ronald è un uomo d'affari. Spero che vi sia piaciuto il destino da me scelto, per loro e per gli altri Weasley.  
> Il primo confronto tra Ron e Draco non poteva che essere altrimenti, no?  
> Harry, ma buongiornissimo! Finalmente ci siamo accorti che Draco è un nullatenente? Meglio tardi che mai. Ok che i protocolli ministeriali sono sempre incasinati, ok che c'è un forte rispetto per la privacy, ok che non avevi mai svolto il lavoro di Auror educatore... ma due più due fa sempre quattro, anche nel Mondo Magico! xD  
> Scherzi a parte, finalmente qualcosa si sta muovendo, e anche nella direzione giusta. E' trascorso così, tra digiuni e tanta burocrazia il primo mese di percorso, e i nostri due maghi stanno gettando le basi per un felice rapporto di quasi amicizia. Durerà? Sarà facile? Ah beh, non vi spoilero null'altro.  
> A prestissimo miei cari, e grazie come sempre!  
> Eevaa


	5. Fallito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

**_COME UNA FENICE_ **   
  
  
  
  
**_CAPITOLO 5 – FALLITO_ **

  
  
Il tempo passa in fretta quando non si è rinchiusi in una cella, questo Draco lo avvertì sulla propria pelle.  
L'alba giunge presto, il tramonto più veloce ancora. E così si susseguono le ore, i giorni, le settimane a manciate.  
Dall'inizio del mese di novembre Draco si era mostrato, per certi versi, un poco più sereno. I soldi racimolati con i servizi resi al Ministero non erano molti, ma almeno gli permettevano di concedersi una colazione ed una misera cena ogni santo giorno. Tutta roba in scatola che non necessita congelamento né cottura. Era riuscito, con sacrificio, a comprarsi un fornelletto da campeggio con una bomboletta per scaldarsi l'acqua per il bagno.  
Come beni di prima necessità si era concesso dentifricio ed uno spazzolino – fare gli sciacqui con il sapone era una cosa schifosa -, del detersivo per i vestiti, dello shampoo ed un bagnoschiuma al pino silvestre.  
Aveva comprato inoltre un mantello e delle calze più pesanti, oltre che a un cambio di vestiti della sua taglia. Robaccia sottomarca ed in saldo, ma sempre meglio che niente.  
Era una vera fortuna che, nel quartiere a pochi isolati dal maniero, ci fosse un discount frequentato prevalentemente da Babbani. L'unica volta che, durante una rarissima uscita, gli era capitato di incontrare un mago, egli gli aveva sputato in faccia. E gli era andata anche di lusso, secondo le sue parole. Draco iniziò ad avvertire una certa inquietudine ad andare in giro. Non che temesse i giudizi, certo, ma da lì a beccarsi un radicale estremista pronto a spaccargli la faccia era un attimo!  
Allo scoccare della terza settimana di novembre i fondi erano già sulla via del naufragio, quindi si era deciso a razionare meglio il cibo a sua disposizione.  
Gli straordinari, seppur radi, gli fruttavano sempre qualche pizza o hamburger offerto. Durante quel mese Harry aveva dovuto allontanarsi spesso dal Ministero, e gli aveva lasciato l'ufficio e le sue scartoffie da sistemare. Praticamente era diventato il suo segretario, ciò non senza commenti particolarmente inaciditi da parte della gente che gli orbitava intorno.  
 _La malefica segretaria di Harry Potter_ , qualcuno l'aveva definito. _Chissà quali servizietti extra svolge_ , qualcuno aveva alluso. Draco ignorava qualsiasi accusa non manifestando fastidio ma, a volte, era complesso.  
Si era reso conto che molta della gente che lavorava al Ministero fosse frustrata e non propriamente buona. Comprese anche che molti tra essi non fossero della sua vecchia casata scolastica. E sì che tutti millantavano che fossero solo i Serpeverde ad essere i _cattivi_. Si sorprese non poco quando apprese che molti dagli ideali radicali fossero Grifondoro e Corvonero.  
I resoconti del Medimago erano notevolmente migliorati e, sebbene si rifiutasse di mettersi a torso nudo, era evidente a prima vista che il suo peso ponderale fosse aumentato. L'anemia si era quasi del tutto risolta, lo stesso per la mancanza di vitamine. La bronchite perenne, però, non accennava a diminuire, questo per il clima polare nel quale era costretto a vivere.  
Aveva invece collezionato una lunga sfilza di “non collaborativo” sui resoconti del Magomentis.  
  
Durante il mese di novembre aveva avuto anche modo di rincontrare le sue vecchie conoscenze che lavoravano ad altri Uffici del Ministero e di apprendere della sorte di altri. Theodore Nott lavorava all'Ufficio Trasporti. Aveva cercato di evitarlo come la peste sin da quando, appena arrivato, aveva assistito al controllo della Metropolvere. Una sera lo incontrò all'uscita ed egli non perse tempo per attaccare bottone su come diavolo si fossero ridotti. Draco interruppe la conversazione non appena l'uomo, oramai stempiato, aveva tirato fuori dal cilindro una frase nostalgica sui tempi andati.  
Blaise Zabini, al contrario, non gli aveva rivolto la parola quando si erano incontrati all'Ufficio Misteri dove egli lavorava. Draco gli aveva consegnato dei documenti per conto di Harry, e Blaise aveva semplicemente fatto finta di non conoscerlo. E come biasimarlo, del resto, dopo quello che era successo tra i loro nei dormitori della scuola? Quelle tiepide nottate di sesso tanto per farlo, tanto per passare il tempo. Qualcosa di una freddezza disarmante, qualcosa del quale non gliene fregava poi niente a nessuno dei due. Lo aveva visto da come Blaise si rivestiva in fretta e tornava nel suo letto a baldacchino subito dopo l'amplesso, e a lui non faceva né caldo né freddo. Gli andava bene così. Non gliene era fregato mai niente di nessuno, non aveva avuto tempo per _l'amore_. Non esisteva, l'amore, non era mai esistito. Ma quelle tre o quattro nottate trascorse a mettersi a novanta tra le coperte erano state sufficienti per creare imbarazzo tra loro, sufficienti per non rivolgersi nemmeno una parola dopo dieci anni. Del resto Draco aveva scoperto che Blaise era sposato con una gentil donna dal ceto nobile, e che fosse padre di famiglia di due gemellini di cinque anni. Cosa ne avrebbe potuto pensare la signora Zabini del fatto che, in realtà, al suo adorato maritino piacessero gli uomini? Nelle casate aristocratiche l'omosessualità non era contemplata, se non per puro diletto ed incontri extra-coniugali. Draco non poté fare a meno di domandarsi quante corna avesse la povera moglie di Blaise.  
Apprese che Pansy Parkinson, la sua vecchia fiamma di Hogwarts – a senso unico, ovviamente, lui non aveva mai ricambiato alcun sentimento nei suoi confronti – era finita a fare la sarta in un negozio d'alta moda a Diagon Alley. Goyle, invece, dopo aver trascorso quattro anni in un carcere di media sicurezza, aveva svolto dei lavori utili per il Ministero senza però ottenere indietro la bacchetta. Da quel momento viveva nella Comunità per maghi in riabilitazione – comunità nella quale Shacklebolt gli aveva proposto di trasferirsi una volta che il maniero fosse stato venduto – ed usciva ed entrava nelle carceri per crimini minori ogni sei mesi. Una fine triste che Malfoy sperò di non emulare.  
Di altri non seppe nulla, o non se ne interessò.  
Ma non vi era solo gente ottusa al Ministero e, con grande sorpresa di Draco, dopo i primi mesi di ambientamento, le malelingue sul suo conto erano mano a mano scemate. Le occhiatacce anche. Probabilmente la gente si era solo abituata alla sua presenza, o forse si erano resi conto che non rappresentava poi alcun pericolo. I più moderati, di tanto in tanto, gli riservavano persino qualche saluto di cortesia. Sorrisi, era chiedere troppo.  
  
L'ultimo giorno lavorativo di novembre, il ventotto, Harry era tornato da una trasferta di cinque giorni a Rotterdam carico di nuove scartoffie e documenti segretissimi da catalogare.  
Non aveva il diritto di leggerli, naturalmente, ma aveva il permesso di scansionarli e metterli in archivio senza l'incantesimo di protezione. Sarebbero stati anche di suo interesse, quegli articoli, dato che riguardavano le efferatezze commesse dai Cacciatori nei confronti di gente come lui.  
Tuttavia, Draco era molto minuzioso e discreto con i file segreti del Ministero. Non si era mai azzardato a ficcanasare in nulla se non nelle cose che lo riguardavano – le quali erano però protette dagli incanti -, ed Harry aveva imparato a fidarsi ciecamente di lui.  
In generale, quell'ultimo mese era stato molto proficuo per il loro rapporto. Il clima, nell'ufficio, era disteso e a tratti persino gioviale. Si permettevano persino, a volte, di lanciarsi qualche battuta cinica o scambiarsi pareri su argomenti però prettamente lavorativi. Nessuno dei due era stato intenzionato ad addentrarsi nella sfera personale, ed andava benissimo così.  
Un rapporto coinvolgente ma distaccato allo stesso tempo. Harry apprezzava quella _cosa_ , ed aveva sperimentato sulla propria pelle quanto fosse apprezzabile avere una persona che ti sta vicino e condivide dei momenti di vita senza però intromettersi nelle proprie questioni. Era estremamente tranquillizzante. Malfoy non sapeva nulla di lui e di Ginny, lui non sapeva niente di cosa passasse a fondo nella testa di Malfoy e, per il momento, andava bene così. Condividevano dei momenti sereni, e basta.  
  
  
Quel venerdì il suo Auror gli aveva _impedito_ di andarsene fino alle nove di sera, implorandolo di aiutarlo con tutta quella baraonda di fogli e Draco, seppur stanco, aveva acconsentito. Tanto, che cosa avrebbe avuto da fare, in quell'orribile casa ghiacciata? Tanto valva starsene al caldo dell'Ufficio di Potter a catalogare scartoffie e divorarsi dei ravioli cinesi d'asporto.  
Una volta terminato il lavoro qualche minuto in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia, entrambi salirono all'ingresso del Ministero ove il _povero_ Ackerley era costretto a trovarsi ogni santa sera per scorrazzarlo fino al Wiltshire. Eppure, quella sera, del tirocinante non vi era alcuna traccia.  
I due maghi si guardarono intorno con la fronte aggrottata, trovando però solo gli inservienti addetti alla pulizia degli ambienti ministeriali. Attesero dieci minuti in silenzio, ma dai caminetti nel lungo corridoio nessuno si fece vivo. Uscirono entrambi in strada per anticipare l'Auror in caso di ritardo, ma trovarono la via completamente vuota e deserta. E, per altro, faceva un gran freddo.  
«Credo che il tuo passaggio se ne sia andato» constatò Harry battendo i denti e stringendosi nella sciarpa rossa.  
« _Oh-oh_ , lunedì prevedo una ramanzina per il signor Ackerley» replicò Draco sbuffando fumo e vapore acqueo. Quel quartiere di Londra era poco illuminato, ma si potevano ben vedere in lontananza le prime luminarie natalizie della via principale.  
«Questo poco ma sicuro. Non ti preoccupare, ti smaterializzo io stasera» lo rassicurò Harry estraendo la bacchetta dalla tasca interna del mantello ma Malfoy, in quel momento, sbiancò.  
«No! Vado a piedi, Potter» si affrettò a rispondere Draco stringendo i pugni. Harry conosceva solo il salotto della villa, l'avrebbe accompagnato direttamente dentro casa. E no, questo non poteva permetterlo. Non voleva che vedesse, non voleva che si accorgesse in che condizioni fosse costretto a vivere. Era già stato fin troppo umiliante dichiarargli che non possedeva denaro al di fuori di quello del Ministero per poter sfamarsi.  
Non era pronto, non si sentiva pronto a dichiarare al mondo che Draco Malfoy fosse un ex Mangiamorte, povero e praticamente senza tetto.  
«Hai idea di quanto sia distante da qui, il maniero? Dista a un'ora di treno da Londra» puntualizzò Harry stranito dalla proposta poco sensata del suo educando. Faceva un freddo becco, probabilmente avrebbe persino nevicato di lì a poco. Anche se, a dirla tutta, non era esattamente il freddo che lo preoccupava. Se fosse incappato in qualche radicale o, peggio ancora, nei Cacciatori?  
«Farò una passeggiata e poi prenderò il treno. Sono un uomo libero o no?» rinfacciò stizzito l'ex Serpeverde puntando sulla finta offesa che quella poca indipendenza avrebbe potuto arrecargli.  
«Oh, sì. _Libero_ di fare una passeggiata di quattro ore e morire assiderato» insistette l'Auror indicando il grosso tabellone di una farmacia poco distante che, lampeggiante, mostrava la temperatura di 30°F. Una ghiacciaia.  
Per quanto Malfoy fosse un uomo libero, forse non si era reso ancora minimamente conto che la sua vita sarebbe stata in pericolo da lì alla fine dei suoi giorni, in special modo in quei mesi nei quali non possedeva nemmeno una bacchetta per difendersi da eventuali attacchi.  
Theodore Nott, uno dei pochi maghi graziati e con una reintroduzione riuscita nella Società Magica, viveva attualmente sotto scorta. Se la poteva permettere lui, data l'eredità ottenuta da una defunta zia americana. Ma Malfoy se la sarebbe mai potuta permettere, una scorta?  
«Potter, ho detto che-» si spazientì Draco facendo per incamminarsi nella direzione opposta ma, prima che potesse terminare la frase, vide il suo Auror alzare gli occhi al cielo ed allungare una mano verso la sua spalla e poi, d'improvviso, un vuoto d'aria. La testa che gira, lo stomaco in subbuglio.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, si ritrovò dritto dritto nel soggiorno di casa sua. Vuoto, spento, ricoperto di polvere. Tutto era freddo, forse ancor più freddo di quella strada desolata di Londra.  
Freddo come i suoi occhi che, devastati, incrociarono quelli di Harry.  
Ed Harry, in quell'istante, si sentì svenire.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter, il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, bloccato di fronte a due occhi dello stesso colore del ghiaccio. Ghiaccio come quello che avvertiva sulla propria pelle in quel soggiorno, lo stesso soggiorno nel quale Bellatrix aveva torturato Hermione dieci anni prima, lo stesso salotto ove Malfoy si era rifiutato di consegnarlo nelle mani di Voldemort.  
Dello sfarzo, però, lì dentro non vi era rimasto niente. Solo la polvere, le ragnatele, i vetri rotti, il buio completo, i muri scrostati ed un forte odore di muffa.  
Avrebbe voluto guardarsi intorno, muoversi, controllare il resto della casa, ma dallo sguardo gelido di Draco si poteva perfettamente intendere che non fosse in condizioni migliori.  
Comprese immediatamente perché Malfoy avesse insistito per non farsi smaterializzare lì dentro, e si sentì un'altra volta imbecille. Avvertì una stretta al cuore talmente forte da fargli mancare il respiro.  
«I-io... Mal-» balbettò Harry, non riuscendo però a trovare le parole.  
«Grazie del passaggio. Ora vattene» rispose lui lapidario, interrompendo finalmente il contatto visivo dandogli le spalle ed incrociando le braccia al petto. Si vergognava così tanto!  
L'Auror rabbrividì.  
«Malfoy, qui si gela. Ce l'hai l'acqua calda? La legna per il fuoco? La luce?» domandò stupidamente.  
Draco tossiva sempre, era sempre raffreddato, e fu immediatamente chiaro il perché.  
Il fatto che Malfoy vivesse al maniero era cosa segretissima tra Draco e tutti coloro i quali si occupavano del suo caso al Ministero, ma nessuno di loro aveva mai fatto presente ad Harry in che condizione fosse stata quella villa. In dieci anni si era ridotta peggio che un rudere, ma non era stato decisamente solo il tempo a calcare la mano su quella dimora. Era chiaramente anche opera di qualche sciacallo o vandalo. Forse avrebbe dovuto capirlo da solo. Che razza di Auror era?!  
Si sentì così arrabbiato, così stupido, così poco attento. Esattamente come quando non si era accorto che gli mancassero i soldi per mangiare. Se Piton – pace all'anima sua – fosse stato ancora in vita, non avrebbe affatto perso tempo per definirlo un gran pressapochista.  
«Ho detto _vattene_ » replicò nuovamente Malfoy, più duro. Non si voltò.  
Harry si sentì sull'orlo di voler vomitare. Percepiva la disperazione direttamente nelle ossa, ma si rese conto della situazione difficile in cui avesse messo il suo educando. Draco non aveva mai detto niente, non si era mai lamentato, non si era mai esposto. Se ne vergognava, ne era certo, perciò non aveva mai chiesto aiuto. E ciò avrebbe dovuto rispettarlo, così come avrebbe dovuto rispettare il fatto che gli avesse intimato di lasciarlo solo.  
Con un macigno nello stomaco strinse i pugni e chiuse gli occhi, smaterializzandosi lontano.  
E, quando Draco udì il sonoro _crak_ della smaterializzazione, lasciò andare la sua postura altezzosa e composta. Tirò un calciò ad un mobile, rompendolo del tutto, poi si inginocchiò a terra e, prendendosi la testa tra le mani, iniziò ad urlare. A piangere.  
Perché in quel momento non era più il solo a sapere cosa fosse diventato. Ed era come acquisirne ancor di più la consapevolezza.  
Era un fallito, dentro e fuori quella casa.  
  


•

  
  
Quando Harry giunse a Godric's Hollow, corse immediatamente in bagno. Avvertiva il bisogno di vomitare, ma non ci riuscì. Quella casa aveva impregnato nelle pareti l'odore della morte, lo stesso odore che percepiva quando Voldemort gli era accanto.  
Si appoggiò al lavandino con entrambe le mani, guardandosi allo specchio e scoprendosi pallido come un cencio. La cicatrice, sulla fronte, sembrava aver ripreso a pizzicargli. Ma, ne era certo, era solo un sintomo psicosomatico.  
Alvin, appollaiato sull'attaccapanni, lo squadrava con occhi visibilmente preoccupati, ma in silenzio.  
Un forte senso di colpa si impossessò di lui e, ogni volta che quella sera provò a chiudere gli occhi, quelli di Malfoy gli apparivano davanti. Lo ferivano, quegli occhi, e solo in quel momento comprese cosa avevano sempre voluto celargli e dirgli al medesimo tempo.  
Si stupì della dignità che aveva cercato di mostrare, di quanto potesse essere stato forte e coraggioso - non esattamente un atteggiamento da Serpeverde – ma non avrebbe potuto lasciarlo così. Non in quelle condizioni.  
Si arrovellò per tutta la notte in cerca di risposte, risposte che non arrivarono. E quindi, all'alba del mattino successivo, si presentò a Charing Cross Road con tre croissant caldi alla crema di pistacchio; i preferiti di Hermione.  
  
  
La villetta a schiera ove vivevano i coniugi Weasley era piccola ma molto confortevole. Avevano comprato dimora a pochi isolati dal Paiolo Magico, sicché Ron potesse recarsi a Diagon Alley anche a piedi, volendo, e potesse godere della compagnia del quartiere magico nei lunghi periodi di assenza della moglie. Hermione trascorreva la maggior parte dell'anno ad Hogwarts, tornando solo nei week end e per le vacanze di Natale.  
Addentrandosi in casa Weasley si poteva notare immediatamente la passione principale della donna di casa: lo studio. Le pareti erano interamente ricoperte da ampie librerie ordinatissime, con i libri catalogati in ordine di genere e di cognome dell'autore.  
La casa era meticolosamente pulita e luminosa, e profumava sempre di biscotti alla cannella appena sfornati. Ron aveva appreso di avere una grossa passione per la cucina e, specialmente, per i dolci.  
Dal divano in tessuto color tiffany ove l'avevano invitato a sedersi, si potevano intravedere la lunga sfilza di vecchie fotografie di scuola sistemate ordinatamente sul comò. Sorrise, a quella vista, ricordandosi però del motivo che l'aveva spinto lì quella mattina.  
Prese tra le mani la tazza di tè nero al mandarino offertogli da Hermione e, attendendo che i coniugi si sedessero sulle poltrone di fronte a lui, sorseggiò delicatamente la bevanda.  
«Non ha più niente...» riprese il discorso Harry, una volta ottenuta la completa attenzione dei suoi amici.  
«Non è un problema tuo!» ribadì Ronald, stizzito, addentando la deliziosa brioche offerta dal suo migliore amico. Non si vedevano da quell'incontro al Ministero il mese prima e non gli andava a genio che si fosse presentato alle otto del mattino di sabato per parlare di Malfoy, ma Harry sapeva sempre come farsi perdonare in anticipo.  
Hermione tirò una gomitata a suo marito, ammonendolo con occhi gravi. Ella, al contrario di Ron, si era dimostrata sempre molto più comprensiva riguardo alla tendenza di Harry a sparire per settimane intere. E, anche quella volta, aveva compreso perfettamente quale fosse il punto della questione: era preoccupato. Era evidente che quel problema gli destasse inquietudine.  
A giudicare dalle argomentazioni e dalle spiegazioni da lui portate, inoltre, non poteva certo dargli torto! Malfoy era stato senza dubbio una persona orribile, in passato, ma in quel momento... in quel momento le faceva solo una gran pena.  
«Non ci si pensa mai a queste cose... ma è un inghippo che si presenta spesso anche nel Mondo Babbano. È evidente che il programma di reintegrazione ideato da Shacklebolt, per quanto nobile, abbia delle falle. Avete notato che tutti coloro che escono da Azkaban alla fine ci rientrano o si ammazzano? Per non parlare di tutti quelli che sono morti per via dei Cacciatori» fece presente Hermione analizzando accuratamente il problema.  
«Ricordiamoci di chi stiamo parlando, miseriaccia! Malfoy è un Mangiamorte! È esattamente ciò che si merita!» commentò irascibile Ron, sputacchiando briciole del suo croissant.  
« _Ex_. Ex Mangiamorte. Ha già scontato la sua pena per dieci anni» puntualizzò l'Auror non lasciandosi infastidire dalle parole acide dell'amico.  
«Pensi che sia sufficiente?!» domandò retorico Ronald.  
«È ciò che sto cercando di valutare insieme alla mia équipe. Altrimenti gli avremmo già tolto la bacchetta e tanti cari saluti» tentò di spiegare Harry, accertandosi di mantenere la calma.  
«Mah...» sbuffò l'uomo dai lunghi capelli rossi, lasciandosi andare a braccia incrociate sullo schienale della poltrona.  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non ci sarebbe stato mai modo di far cambiare idea al suo amico, era un tema fin troppo scottante per lui. Era solo fiato sprecato, ma poteva davvero biasimarlo?  
«Nelle condizioni in cui vive, temo possa crollare. Non riesco a comprendere come abbia resistito fino a questo punto, a dire il vero...» continuò Potter rivolgendosi ad Hermione dalla quale, sicuramente, avrebbe ottenuto un po' più di comprensione.  
«Certo che potrebbero garantire almeno un minimo di diritti, per i nullatenenti» soffiò la donna carezzandosi il grosso pancione con una mano. La vita al suo interno scalciava ogni giorno di più ma, quantomeno, le nausee del primo periodo di gestazione erano finite, lasciando spazio solo ad una gran fame. Quel croissant era così buono che se ne sarebbe divorati altri mille.  
«Avrebbe potuto anche andarsene nelle Comunità, se casa sua è davvero così terribile» intervenne nuovamente Ron con un'alzata di spalle.  
«È un Malfoy, è fatto al 70% di orgoglio aristocratico. E quelle Comunità sono un covo di devianti, il ghetto degli irrecuperabili. Gli Auror della seconda divisione aspettano solo un buon motivo per rispedirli in cella, mentre i Cacciatori attendono che qualcuno si allontani troppo per fare i loro comodi» spiegò Harry ripensando a quante volte aveva accompagnato i suoi cadetti a seguire le Comunità. Erano sicuramente dotate di più comfort rispetto a Villa Malfoy, ma le condizioni igieniche erano scarse e pullulavano davvero di brutta gente. E Draco non era _così_.  
L'Auror spalancò gli occhi a quel pensiero. Era strano pensarlo, ma era oramai convinto che il suo educando fosse diverso. Tuttavia non ne poteva avere la certezza! Non aveva mai dichiarato a nessuno che si fosse discostato dai suoi crimini passati, il Magomentis non riusciva a cavargli le parole nemmeno con le pinze.  
Eppure, a pelle, se lo sentiva. Non sapeva come, ma se lo sentiva davvero, che Malfoy fosse _diverso_.  
«Un motivo ci sarà» borbottò il più giovane dei maschi Weasley con uno sbuffo.  
«Ronald, smettila di fare il radicale!» lo redarguì Hermione, stufa del comportamento fin troppo categorico di suo marito riguardo a quell'argomento «Abbiamo capito che quel tipo non ti piace, non è mai piaciuto neanche a me. Ma è comunque un essere umano! Fai il piacere di mostrare un po' di sensibilità. E, tralaltro, Malfoy non ha mai ucciso nessuno».  
Ron si imbronciò, distogliendo lo sguardo. Vero, non era certamente stato Malfoy ad uccidere suo fratello, ma come poteva perdonare la categoria dei Mangiamorte? Era qualcosa che lo mandava fuori dai gangheri. Sbuffò di nuovo, cercando però di mostrarsi un poco più comprensivo nei riguardi del suo amico Harry. Del resto, era il suo _lavoro_.  
«Ok, ok. Povero Malfoy, un biondo pulcino infreddolito!» commentò Ron con voce compassionevole.  
Harry ed Hermione, dopo qualche secondo, scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata. E Ron, squadrandoli, non riuscì proprio a lasciarsi sfuggire anch'egli un mezzo sorriso. Riguardo alle loro dinamiche, non era cambiato proprio niente dai tempi della scuola.  
  


•

  
  
Quel lunedì, quando Draco si presentò al lavoro, non riuscì a guardare in faccia il suo _capo_ per tutto il giorno. Non si rivolsero la parola, ed Harry rispettò il suo silenzio. Ed il suo imbarazzo. Capiva alla perfezione che potesse essere difficile.  
Era preoccupato per lui ma, quantomeno, era certo che quel giorno avrebbe percepito lo stipendio.  
Inoltre, durante quel fine settimana, aveva riflettuto a lungo sul da farsi trovando una soluzione almeno temporanea a quella situazione. Non era molto, ma era tutto ciò che aveva ponderato per poter tamponare il problema senza costringere Malfoy a parlarne.  
Ma, al contrario, quando il giorno successivo Draco rientrò al lavoro, si addentrò al Ministero con tutta l'intenzione di fare quattro chiacchiere.  
«Perché l'hai fatto? So che sei stato tu!» domandò Draco spalancando con forza la porta dell'ufficio.  
Harry, seduto a compilare la consueta burocrazia, alzò il capo mordendosi il labbro.  
La sera precedente, Malfoy era rientrato al maniero trovando una temperatura calda e confortevole, l'elettricità riattivata[1] e l'acqua calda che scorreva fumante dai rubinetti incrostati. Si era sentito svenire e, al contempo, si era ripiegato su se stesso in preda ai singhiozzi.  
Se solo avesse potuto smaterializzarsi, si sarebbe presentato a casa di Potter tirandogli un pugno per poi ringraziarlo.  
Detestava che l'avesse fatto perché gli aveva suscitato pena, ma aveva passato la notte più calda e piacevole degli ultimi dieci anni. E, sebbene la sua casa fosse sporca e puzzasse ancora di morte, si era sentito per la prima volta al sicuro lì dentro.  
Era giunto quella mattina al Ministero con tutta l'intenzione di arrabbiarsi con l'Auror ma, trovandoselo di fronte, tutto ciò che gli uscì dalle labbra furono quelle parole a malapena inacidite. Harry, d'altro canto, si era sentito particolarmente irruente nel fargli riattivare la luce ed il gas di nascosto mentre era al lavoro il giorno precedente, ma non avrebbe potuto permettere che Draco vivesse in quel modo. Come aveva detto Hermione, era un essere umano. E come tale doveva vivere.  
Tanto, per lui, quei soldi che erano serviti per la riattivazione erano solo quattro spicci. Così come faceva ogni mese beneficenza alle associazioni, avrebbe benissimo potuto sostenere le bollette del suo educando.  
Quindi, dopo una _piacevole_ ed _educatissima_ conversazione con O'Connor, Harry si era preso la briga di fare ciò che più gli riteneva opportuno.  
  
  
 _«Perché diavolo non mi era stato detto che viveva in condizioni pietose!?» aveva detto Potter, entrando nell'Ufficio di O'Connor, il quale lavorava anche il sabato mattina. Che fosse quello il motivo di tanta frustrazione?_  
 _«Il Ministero gli ha offerto la Comunità con tutti comfort. Lui ha preferito quel luogo, non siamo addetti al controllo di tale proprietà. Pertanto, di come vive il Signor Malfoy non ne sapevo niente e, onestamente,_ I don't give a single shit _» aveva risposto lui, trangugiando una tazza enorme di caffè nero e bollente. Era già stata una mera pietà del Ministro Shacklebolt quella di far tracciare quel luogo con un incantesimo anti-Cacciatori.  
«Non mi pare che nelle Comunità ci siano tutti questi controlli» sbottò Harry.  
«Beh, in ogni caso sei tu il suo Auror. Si suppone che il controllo del tuo educando spetti a te, non a me» aveva detto il suo capo stringendo gli occhi.  
Harry fece per ribattere ma si rese conto che, quelle parole, erano state come una lampadina accesa alla base del cranio. Era il _suo _educando? Beh, allora erano fatti_ suoi _. Totalmente._  
 _«Perfetto. Allora posso avere carta bianca su cosa posso e non posso fare?»  
«Basta che quel tizio la smetta di dare problemi» aveva concluso O'Connor, piccato._  
 _«Non sta dando alcu-» controbatté Harry, interrotto però dalla voce lapidaria del suo superiore il quale, anche solo con il non verbale, aveva lasciato già perfettamente intendere che non era giornata. E quando mai.  
«Buon fine settimana, Potter»._  
  
  
«Ho solo fatto ciò che il Ministero avrebbe dovuto fare due mesi fa. Per quanto mi riguarda, un programma di reintroduzione alla Mocietà magica dovrebbe anche comprendere il sostentamento completo degli educandi nullatenenti o, quantomeno, uno stipendio che permetta di pagarsi anche le bollette. Ma, se proprio ti infastidisce la cosa, puoi sempre considerarlo un _premio di produzione_ » spiegò Harry il più professionalmente possibile, cercando di risultare distaccato e freddo rispetto all'argomento. Cosa che, per l'appunto, gli risultò difficile, ma fu felice di notare che il voltò di Draco si distese lievemente a quelle parole.  
Stanco, egli chiuse la porta dell'ufficio alle sue spalle, camminando lentamente per poi sedersi sulla sedia di fronte a quella dell'Auror.  
Si fissarono per quasi un minuto intero, entrambi con occhi logorati dall'affaticamento mentale. C'era tanto di quel non detto, in quelle iridi grigie e verdi. Gratitudine, coraggio, ammirazione, ma anche stanchezza, depressione, sfinimento.  
«Potter...» soffiò Draco non riuscendo però a continuare la frase. Era difficile, fin troppo difficile dire grazie, per lui. Non gliel'aveva ancora detto una volta, e si sentì parecchio ingrato. Non poteva farci nulla, non l'aveva mai fatto in vita sua ed era perfettamente conscio di avere un carattere di merda. Sperava solo che, dai suoi gesti, l'Auror riuscisse a cogliere quanto apprezzava ciò che stesse facendo per lui.  
«Non era giusto che vivessi così, nessuno dovrebbe» mormorò Harry tirando le guance in un sorriso mesto. Inutile, non ci era riuscito a mostrarsi davvero indifferente alla situazione. Forse era per quello che Malfoy continuava a chiamarlo _San Potter_.  
Draco fece spallucce.  
«Azkaban era peggio» gracchiò lui, amaramente. Ed Harry si irrigidì sulla poltrona. Era la prima volta che il suo educando tirava fuori l'argomento e quella, forse, era un'occasione buona per farlo aprire. Non l'avrebbe certo costretto, ma doveva fargli capire che l'avrebbe ascoltato. Senza alcun giudizio.  
«Vuoi... vuoi raccontarmelo? Non lo dirò a nessuno... sopratutto a Warren» specificò l'Auror, tentennando lievemente nel domandare quanto detto.  
Malfoy si strinse nelle spalle, abbassando lo sguardo giusto per pochi secondi. Non ne era pronto, ma sentiva la rabbia crescere fino a soffocarlo a livello della trachea. Ne sentiva il bisogno, avvertiva la necessità di sputare fuori quel veleno. Perché la verità era che si fidava di quel cretino di Harry Potter, anche se gli faceva molto male ammetterlo.  
Così, sollevando finalmente lo sguardo ed alzando il capo per affrontare la questione a testa alta, parlò piano.  
«Che c'è da dire, di quel posto? A volte meglio la morte. La luce non c'è mai. Sei _tu_ e _te stesso_. E ti odi. Ti odi ogni giorno e ti domandi fino a che punto possano divertirsi quelli che ti frustano la schiena nuda ridendo. Poi ti svegli, son passati dieci anni e ne hai contati cento sulla parete. Esci e ti ritrovi in un altro incubo dove non sei solo tu ad odiarti, dove non sei nessuno. O, addirittura, con il terrore che qualche Cacciatore ti risvolti come un calzino prima di porre fine alle tue sofferenze. La gente ti guarda come se fossi l'impersonificazione della morte. La prima domanda che mi ha fatto lo strizzacervelli non è stata “ _come stai?_ ”, ma “ _ti sei pentito?_ ”. Oh, e lo vedo... a volte te lo chiedi anche tu. Se lo chiedono tutti. Se mi sono pentito? Io mi ero già pentito _prima_ , Potter. Io mi ero già pentito mentre mi marchiavano. Mi sono pentito di non aver scelto la morte, in quel momento, piuttosto che seguirLo. Quindi si, Harry Potter. Se vuoi riferire a Warren questa bella conversazione, fa' pure. Perché non credo ne parlerò ancora».  
Oh, se lo ricordava perfettamente il momento in cui si era pentito, quando tutto diventò reale. Perché un conto erano le parole; insultare i Mezzosangue era solo un gioco per bullizzare i suoi compagni di scuola. Ma i fatti, beh, quella erano un'altra storia. Vedere la gente morire assassinata per davvero, di fronte ai suoi occhi, era un'altra storia. Una storia che ti sveglia di colpo, che ti fa rendere conto che è tutto vero, che ci sono delle conseguenze tangibili.   
Aveva augurato la morte di qualcuno, a dodici anni, ma non sapeva nemmeno di cosa stesse parlando. Quando la morte la si vede con i propri occhi, quando ne si può sentire l'odore, è tutto diverso. Come se il proprio corpo andasse in pezzi. Orrore, puro orrore.   
Ad Harry gli si erano seccati la gola ed il palato, nell'udire quelle parole. La pelle d'oca, lungo tutta la schiena, l'aveva fatto rabbrividire.  
Perché, in quel momento, non aveva più alcun dubbio. Le sue sensazioni erano sempre state corrette, ed ora ne aveva la certezza: Draco Malfoy non era mai stato un Mangiamorte. Non per davvero.  
  


_Continua..._  


* * *

[1] Sono cosciente del fatto che, nel Mondo Magico, in molte occasioni si è vista la totale mancanza di elettricità e gas, e tutto è messo in moto da incantesimi. Ma mi piace pensare che, specialmente nelle case più aristocratiche, ci fossero sempre stati tali comfort. Scelta mia stilistica e funzionale alla storia, ovviamente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Eccomi qui, come ogni domenica, a tediarvi con i miei prolissi capitoli farciti di dramma ed introspezione. Il povero Draco finalmente non è più costretto a lavarsi la bocca con il sapone per contrastare l'alitosi, e ha una bella paghetta per procurarsi qualche cibo e abito pesante. Questa, però, non basta per pagare le bollette. E ri-buongiorno, Harry Potter! Che, dopo due mesi esatti di lavoro, ti sei accorto che Malfoy vive in una discarica. Lo so, lo so, a qualcuno potrà sembrare completamente sciocco. Ma, pensandoci bene, Harry non ha mai dovuto svolgere questo tipo di compito al Ministero, e la rieducazione di Draco gli è capitata per puro caso. Come avevo iniziato ad accennare nello scorso capitolo, ci deve sbattere la testa per capire come funziona. E, ora che sembra aver capito, si è finalmente deciso di uscire dagli schemi e fare di testa propria, come al solito!  
> Il Ministero non ha dato sufficienti fondi? Ce li mette di tasca propria, e tanti cari saluti. Questo perché, cari miei, Harry sta iniziando ad importarsene veramente qualcosa del suo vecchio compagno di scuola. Non può rimanere con le mani in mano mentre rischia il congelamento.  
> Draco, piuttosto che chiedere personalmente aiuto a Potter, si sarebbe lasciato congelare le palle, ovviamente. Ma ora... ma ora si è accorto che Harry è disposto ad aiutarlo senza chiedere nulla in cambio, si è accorto che, in qualche modo, si fida di lui.  
> Ma quanto sono carini?!  
> Abbiamo scoperto una cosa piuttosto importante di Draco, ossia che in passato ha avuto una sorta di relazione carnale con Zabini e quindi, come già annunciato, è ben cosciente dei propri gusti sessuali. Ci torneremo, su questa cosa.  
> Ronald Weasley dovrebbe darsi un bel calmo, vero? Ho notato con piacere che tutti voi l'avete schernito non poco, nelle recensioni al capitolo precedente. Speriamo che la bella ed incintissima Hermione gli metta un po' di sale in zucca. Mr.Lopez - il mio beta-tester nonché fidanzato, che ringrazio per essersi letto e riletto ogni capitolo - mi ha supplicato in ogni lingua di far fare una brutta fine a Ron. Ahahah xD  
> Ma bando alle ciance e ciancio alle bande, direi che posso concludere qui il mio consueto sproloquio domenicale.  
> Con la speranza che anche questo capitolo sia stato gradito, vi abbraccio ad uno ad uno e vi aspetto domenica prossima!  
> Eevaa


	6. Il Marchio Nero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

**_COME UNA FENICE_ **   
  
  
  
  
**_CAPITOLO 6 – IL MARCHIO NERO_ **

  
  


_«Draco, non devi dire queste cose ad alta voce».  
Gli occhi scuri di Narcissa tremarono nel buio.  
«E perché? Perché? Nemmeno tu sei contenta che vengano qui» sibilò Draco puntandole un dito contro. Villa Malfoy risplendeva di luce e sontuosi abbellimenti.  
«Io sono fiera di ospitare in casa mia la più grande congregazione di maghi al mondo» disse solennemente sua madre, impettita nel suo abito nero dagli orli in pizzo color malva.  
«Cazzate!» sputò fuori il ragazzo, ringhiando. Cazzate, lo erano per davvero. Quante notti l'aveva udita piangere per come si erano ridotti?  
Ma, di tutta risposta, uno schiaffo a mano aperta lo colpì sulla guancia destra. La sua pelle, delicata, si arrossò subito.  
«Non voglio più sentirti dire nulla a riguardo. Se ti sentisse tuo padre ti prenderebbe a bastonate» disse Narcissa, imperativa.  
«Perché deve essere così, madre? Perché non scappiamo? Andiamo lontano. Rifugiamoci da qualche parte!» sussurrò Draco prendendola per un braccio ma ella, glaciale, trasse la mano strattonandolo.  
«Oseresti tradire il nostro Signore? Un vile, un codardo. È questo ciò che vuoi essere?»_  
  
  
Draco aprì gli occhi di scatto, scoprendosi completamente ricoperto di sudore freddo.  
All'alba dell'otto di dicembre, era la prima volta da quando era uscito di prigione che sognava sua madre. I suoi incubi erano sempre stati incentrati ad Azkaban mentre quel giorno, beh, quel giorno si era svegliato provando un'inquietudine _diversa_.  
Era un ricordo, quello, non un sogno. Un ricordo talmente vivido da fargli male. Prese l'anello di suo padre che teneva nel cassetto del comodino e se lo rigirò tra le dita, tastandone tutte le zigrinature del drago spinato raffigurato su un lato.  
 _Un vile, un codardo._  
Già, era quello che era sempre stato. Avrebbe dovuto combattere, molti anni prima, ma non aveva trovato le forze di farlo. E se ne pentiva ogni giorno, ogni singolo giorno della sua schifosa e miserabile vita. Strinse l'anello in mano, prima di scagliarlo contro la parete della stanza. Pesante, rimbalzò sul terreno con un rumore assordante. Rumore che gli ricordò di essere vivo, di dover andare avanti.  
Così, quella mattina, si chiuse in bagno e tentò per l'ennesima volta di lavarsi via il marchio con una foga al di fuori del normale. Era tutto inutile. Sarebbe stato un vile ed un codardo per sempre, ogni volta che si guardava quel braccio.  


  
Quando Malfoy uscì di casa, alla consueta ora, trovò alla porta non solo il suo _passaggio_ al lavoro, ma anche una squadra di elfi giardinieri ed un intera impresa di pulizie.  
Spalancò gli occhi, guardandoli entrare in casa senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo. Gli passarono accanto di tutta fretta, con le bacchette levate e gli scopettoni che danzavano dietro di loro, stile _Hockety Pockety –_ ma questo Draco non poteva saperlo, dato che La Spada nella Roccia è un cartone babbano -.  
«Cos'è, ho passato il test?! Sono stato un bravo _bambino_ e quindi mi date il premio?» domandò Draco sollevando un sopracciglio, rivolgendosi ad Ackerley.  
«Non è certo iniziativa del Ministero» si limitò a rispondere il tirocinante, prendendolo per una spalla e smaterializzandosi direttamente all'ingresso sulla strada del loro luogo di lavoro.  
Draco strinse le labbra, arrossendo. Era chiaro che, anche quella volta, ci fosse sotto lo zampino del suo Auror. A distanza di una settimana gli aveva riallacciato luce e gas, ed ora gli aveva inviato una squadra di pulizie. Non era stato sufficiente dargli la possibilità di stare al caldo?  
Non era forse troppo, tutto quello?  
L'ex Serpeverde camminò lungo i corridoi del Ministero arrovellandosi su cosa avrebbe potuto dire, ad Harry. _Quello_ aveva la testa dura come il legno, non ci sarebbe stato alcun modo di farlo desistere! E lui non aveva alcun modo di ripagarlo, non finché non avrebbe percepito uno stipendio vero – e non un rimborso spese. Sarebbe mai arrivato, quel giorno?  
Sospirò, scacciando via i pensieri e cercando di non pensare al proprio futuro, fin troppo fumoso. Non poteva pensare al passato, non poteva pensare al futuro. Era costretto a vivere nell'eterno presente e nell'incertezza.  
Quando entrò nell'ufficio di Harry, lo trovò intento ad intavolare una discussione piuttosto animata al telefono con l'Ufficio Misteri. Chiuse la porta alle spalle, incrociando poi le braccia attendendo che il suo Auror la piantasse di urlare. Chissà cosa diamine era successo!  
Quando Harry appese la cornetta, sbuffò ampiamente e si mise entrambe le mani nei folti capelli disordinati.  
«Ti prego, almeno tu non portarmi delle cattive notizie» lo supplicò sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
«Che è successo?» domandò Draco,appendendo il giaccone all'attaccapanni e srotolandosi la nuova sciarpa sintetica dal collo che era riuscito a comprarsi con i pochi spicci del mese. Un galeone e tre falci alla bancarella del mercato magico nel suo quartiere.  
«Se nelle pratiche c'è scritto sopra “MS”, cosa significa secondo te?» domandò retorico Harry, sapendo alla perfezione che il suo educando fosse a conoscenza di tale didascalia.  
«Massima Segretezza» rispose lui, osservando l'Auror fare avanti ed indietro per la stanza gesticolando.  
«Bene, vallo a spiegare tu ai tirocinanti che lasciano le pratiche in giro per gli ascensori» gracchiò Harry, stufo. Quella mattina era iniziata davvero nel peggiore dei modi ma, fortunatamente, il fatto che quegli archivi fossero rimasti in giro tutto il week end non aveva comportato nessun problema. Se non una ramanzina nei suoi confronti da parte di Shacklebolt in persona, oltre che da O'Connor.  
Draco stette in silenzio, comprensivo. Lo aveva sempre detto, lui, che quel posto era gremito di incapaci. Quando finalmente Harry riuscì a calmarsi, trovò il suo educando ancora in piedi a fissarlo insistentemente.  
«Che c'è?» domandò l'ex Grifondoro, con timore di risultare alquanto ridicolo.  
«Potter. Perché stai facendo _queste cose_?» incalzò Malfoy, cambiando argomento.  
Harry sbuffò, appoggiandosi con la schiena ad una delle librerie e cacciando la testa all'indietro.  
«Cosa, perché mi trovo costretto a redarguire i miei sottoposti?» domandò sarcastico l'Auror, raggiunto poi da Draco il quale, incrociando le braccia al petto, si appoggiò con una spalla ad uno scaffale in una postura che, molto probabilmente, la maggior parte delle signorine lì dentro avrebbero definito “sexy”. Oh, beh, non si poteva certo negarlo! Alto, magro, biondissimo e con due occhi di ghiaccio talmente espressivi da fare male. Una bocca che sembrava gli fosse stata disegnata addosso, talmente rosea da entrare in contrasto con la pelle diafana. Quell'espressione costantemente corrucciata, il naso dritto e con la punta leggermente all'insù. Un'autentica carezza per la propria vista, quello Harry non avrebbe affatto potuto negarlo.  
«Hai capito a cosa mi riferisco» insistette Draco, arrossendo un po' sulle gote, nel vedersi squadrare dal proprio Auror come se avesse qualcosa di strano addosso.  
Certo che Harry l'aveva capito! E ci aveva scommesso la faccia che quel giorno Draco si sarebbe presentato lì facendo domande riguardo a quella squadra di pulizie. Sapeva, sapeva di essere stato nuovamente irruente, ma non poteva farci nulla. Saperlo in quelle condizioni lo mandava ai matti. Aveva preso fin troppo a cuore quella causa, forse, ma del resto era il _suo_ educando, il _suo_ lavoro. Ed aveva libero arbitrio su come gestirlo.  
«Perché non posso permettere che tu passi i prossimi mesi a rischiare la legionella. Mi servi qua, visto che dei tirocinanti non posso fidarmi» sdrammatizzò Harry sollevando finalmente il capo per degnare il suo interlocutore di un'occhiata sghemba ed egli, sollevando il labbro in un sorriso amaro, scrollò le spalle.  
Potter aveva sempre la risposta pronta, la risposta perfetta per non farlo sentire stupido o in difetto, per non farlo sentire giudicato.  
«Beh, tanto quella non è casa mia. Lo sai che è all'asta» gli fece presente passandosi una mano tra i capelli biondi, scompigliandoseli. Un ciuffo gli ricadde sulla fronte fino agli occhi.  
Sì, Harry l'aveva saputo che quella magione non fosse più proprietà di Draco da un bel pezzo.  
«Ma almeno vivi decentemente» ribatté lui, incrociando le braccia e posizionandosi dritto di fronte a lui, emulando la sua posizione. Si guardarono a lungo, come sempre, senza sprecare troppo fiato. Ed ogni volta era come guardarsi da capo. Si conoscevano da una vita, ma stavano spendendo una vita per conoscersi davvero. Ed era forse bello così.  
«Stai aspettando che ti dica _grazie_?» ghignò Draco mostrando i denti bianchi in un sorriso beffardo. Avrebbe voluto dirglielo davvero, grazie, ma era sempre troppo in imbarazzo per farlo.  
Harry, invece, si rese conto che non avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire niente. Andava bene così, andava tutto estremamente bene così.  
«Sarebbe solo socialmente corretto» fece presente Harry carezzandosi la corta barba come per pensare.  
E, per la prima volta, Draco infranse quel muro di ghiaccio tra di loro. Lo toccò. Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, allontanandosi poi verso l'uscita. Una semplice pacca sulla spalla, con un significato ben più profondo: tra loro non c'era più solo un rapporto lavorativo. Stavano gettando le basi per qualcosa di molto simile all'amicizia.  
Certo, orgogliosi com'erano, non l'avrebbero mai ammesso.  
«Vieni, ti offro un tè con i due spicci che mi date. O una camomilla. Seriamente, Potter, ti verrà un colpo se continui così!» asserì Draco senza nemmeno voltarsi sapendo che, da quella volta, Potter l'avrebbe seguito.  
Ed Harry, scuotendo la testa, rise. Non aveva certo tutti i torti! Quei cadetti erano una vera e propria spina nel fianco.  


  
•  


  
Non ricordava quando aveva visto il maniero così luminoso, l'ultima volta. Tutto era stato rimesso in ordine e, seppur fosse completamente spoglia della maggior parte degli ornamenti, la casa aveva riacquisto le proprietà per farsi chiamare tale. Il giardino aveva assunto parvenze di ordine, i vetri erano stati riparati e non vi erano più spifferi gelidi. Anche da fuori aveva assunto tutto un altro aspetto.  
Il soggiorno, in particolar modo, era stato ridipinto. Il grosso tavolo ancora sporco di sangue della sala da pranzo era stato gettato e, al suo posto, vi era stato messo al centro della stanza un grosso vaso con una pianta di limoni profumati. Nella simbologia mitologica, infatti, i limoni rappresentano la salvezza.  
A tale vista, Draco non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime. Piangeva spesso, troppo spesso. Sempre quando era solo, naturalmente. Piangeva di rabbia, piangeva di autocommiserazione, piangeva di nascosto perché la sua vita era stata difficile, sempre, al contrario di ciò che molti avevano sostenuto. Piangeva perché un tempo non l'aveva mai potuto fare. Piangeva tutte le lacrime che si era tenuto dentro per anni.  
Essere un Malfoy non era stato semplice. Per niente.  
  
  
 _«Padre, posso andare?»  
Occhi grandi, chiari. Chiari da riflettere il cielo e le nuvole. Due guance paffute incorniciate da lunghi capelli così chiari da sembrare filamenti di luna. Un bambino. Un bambino di cinque anni vestito di tutto punto, ordinato, pulito, al fianco di suo padre. Un uomo dagli occhi e i capelli chiari uguali, ma con lo sguardo corrucciato, annoiato, severo. Al contrario di quello del bambino, incuriosito da quelle insolite presenze al parchetto del quartiere a pochi passi da Villa Malfoy. _  
_Altri bambini. Biondi, mori, rossi. Tanti. Si rincorrevano veloci e sfuggevoli tra gli alberi, ridendo. Le farfalle li inseguivano, danzavano, roteavano insieme a loro. Sembrava divertente, sembrava magia. Non c'erano mai maghi, da quelle parti, eppure era evidente che essi lo fossero. Compivano gesti involontariamente incantati, esattamente come li compiva lui. Solo che lui non giocava, non aveva nessuno con cui giocare. Con cui rincorrersi.  
Vi erano delle norme di comportamento, nell'ambiente nobiliare a cui apparteneva.  
«Per l'amor del cielo, Draco. Sono sporchi! E, sopratutto, non sono alla tua altezza» sibilò Lucius tirando il figlio per la camicia in seta celeste. _  
_«Alla mia altezza?» domandò curioso il bambino, camminando fianco a fianco del padre guardandosi, di tanto in tanto, indietro. Il suono di quelle risate era allettante. Era contagioso._  
 _«Sei un Malfoy, il tuo sangue è puro come l'acqua che scende dalle montagne innevate. Loro sono sporchi. Sporchi e molto pericolosi» spiegò il padre schioccando la lingua con disappunto nell'udire quelle gioiose urla. Mezzosangue.  
«Pericolosi?» sgranò gli occhi Draco, stringendosi un pochino di più vicino al padre, un pochino di troppo. Aveva paura. Se suo padre gli diceva che quei bambini rappresentavano un pericolo, allora doveva essere per forza vero.  
Di tutta risposta, però, avvertì un forte dolore sulla nuca. Lucius, con occhi gravi, l'aveva appena colpito con il suo bastone da passeggio. Quello nel quale celava la bacchetta.  
«Un Malfoy non ha paura. Mai! Mi sono spiegato?» lo redarguì il mago, aggrottando la fronte. Gli occhi del bimbo scintillarono, brillarono alla luce del sole.  
Era sull'orlo delle lacrime ma no, non poteva farlo. Le cacciò indietro deglutendo. Perché suo padre gliel'aveva già spiegato: un Malfoy non deve neanche azzardarsi a piangere.  
Draco abbassò il volto stringendo le labbra, annuendo poi convinto.  
«Sì, padre» soffiò il bimbo, voltandosi un'ultima volta indietro prima di riprendere la sua passeggiata pomeridiana. I bambini, lontano, continuarono a ridere. A ridere, a ridere. Di cosa ridevano, poi? Erano solo degli sporchi mezzosangue. _  
  
  
Quella casa non puzzava più di morte, di certo, anche se in cuor suo Draco l'avrebbe sempre sentito. Potendo scegliere, avrebbe già abbandonato quel posto da mesi, ed era uno dei suoi piani principali se mai avesse avuto la possibilità di avere un vero lavoro, di riavere la magia e di potersi permettere una nuova casa. Anche piccola, ma senza tutti quei ricordi incastonati tra le travi del soffitto.  
Tuttavia, almeno, era quasi piacevole stare lì dentro. Gli sembrava quantomeno di possedere di nuovo una parvenza di dignità.  
  


•

  
  
Quella settimana era trascorsa in fretta e ricca di impegni. Sotto periodo natalizio, il Ministero era un vero via vai di gente. Così in fretta che Draco non si accorse, venerdì mattina, di avere la febbre a quaranta. Era stato talmente abituato a vivere con costanti brividi di freddo che, quando li ebbe per un motivo anomalo, non ci aveva nemmeno badato.  
Si ritrovò faccia a terra proprio, ironia della sorte, mentre stava camminando verso l'ufficio del suo Medimago. Una vera fortuna che Harry non l'avesse visto svenire nel proprio ufficio, o gli sarebbe preso un colpo. Gliel'aveva chiesto più volte, nel corso della mattinata, se stesse bene. Lui aveva solo dichiarato di sentirsi particolarmente stanco.  
Il dottor Coulson, trovandolo svenuto nel corridoio, l'aveva portato d'urgenza nel suo ambulatorio, facendogli tutti gli esami del caso.  
Gli somministrò un antipiretico potente e, una volta sveglio, una pozione per la bronchite che si stava trascinando da mesi. Niente di grave, per fortuna non si era trasformata in polmonite, ma poco ci era mancato.  
Si sentiva un verme, Draco. Senza forze e senza dignità, lì, steso sulla poltrona del medico avvolto da una coperta di flanella in attesa che qualcuno arrivasse per riaccompagnarlo a casa.  
Harry, che era stato informato del malore di Malfoy da una strega di passaggio, si rassicurò solamente quando il dottor Coulson gli consegnò direttamente il reperto tra le mani.  
Si aspettò di leggere le solite cose, i soliti responsi sulla visita di base oltre che alla terapia per la bronchite ma, nelle note finali segnata in rosso, vi ritrovò una scritta che non riuscì ad ignorare. Ed il cuore, in quel momento, gli balzò in gola.  
  
  
  
Harry, furioso come non mai, entrò nell'ufficio di Coulson sbattendosi alle spalle la porta. Draco, balzando sul posto, sollevò lo sguardo con evidente risentimento.  
«MA CHE CAZZO HAI IN TESTA, MALFOY?!» urlò Potter completamente rosso di rabbia in viso.  
Non poteva credere ai propri occhi.  
Draco, dal canto suo, si rizzò sulla sedia lasciandosi cadere la coperta sulle ginocchia. Se avesse avuto le forze, si sarebbe alzato in piedi per fronteggiarlo. Ma che razza di problemi aveva, quello?  
«Un cervello, a differenza tua! Si può sapere cosa diavolo hai da urlare? Ho già l'emicrania» rispose acido Malfoy, ricevendo però di tutta risposta il foglio che Harry teneva tra le mani dritto in faccia.  
« _Autolesionismo_?! SUL SERIO?!» abbaiò l'Auror indicando con il dito la scritta rossa sulle note finali «Cosa pensi di risolvere con l'autolesionismo?!»  
Draco credette di venire inghiottito da una voragine. Se avesse potuto, si sarebbe gettato tra le sabbie mobili in quel momento. Abbassò lo sguardo, affranto.  
Dannato Coulson, probabilmente aveva approfittato del suo svenimento per togliergli la camicia ed analizzarlo, visto che si era sempre rifiutato di farlo.  
«Non è la verità» negò l'ex Serpeverde chiudendo le palpebre. Si sentiva spossato, completamente perso, e non per la febbre.  
Lo sguardo giudicante di Harry l'aveva ferito più di quanto avrebbe potuto mai immaginare.  
«Ah, adesso il Medimago inventa balle!» sbottò lui aprendo le braccia, pregando qualsiasi essere divino per dargli la forza di calmarsi.  
Non poteva sopportarlo, questa era la verità, che Draco si auto-infliggesse del male fisico. Non riusciva nemmeno a capacitarsene.  
Quando aveva letto in rosso quella parola gli era salito tutto il sangue al cervello. Beh, vi era scritto molto altro, a dire il vero. Ad esempio di una costellazione di cicatrici sulla schiena e sul torace, dovuti sicuramente a maltrattamenti subiti ad Azkaban.  
«Ho detto che non è così!» insistette Draco stringendo entrambi i pugni, facendo andare l'Auror ancor di più in escandescenza ogni volta che provava a negare quella che, per lui, era l'evidenza.  
«C'è scritto qua! Lo leggi?! Eh?» berciò Harry portandogli nuovamente il foglio davanti ma, in uno scatto d'ira, Malfoy lo prese e lo gettò tra le fiamme del camino accanto, non riuscendo più a frenare la lingua.  
«VUOI VEDERE? VUOI VEDERE, POTTER? ECCO!» urlò l'ex Sepreverde mentre, con la mano destra, iniziò a sbottonare il polsino sinistro della camicia. Con uno scatto nervoso si tirò su la manica, mostrando finalmente al suo interlocutore il motivo di quella dannata, dannatissima scritta «Eccoti accontentato!»  
Gli occhi di Harry, pochi secondi prima furenti, si spalancarono di stupore, ed il silenzio calò all'interno della stanza.  
Capitava fin troppo spesso, per l'ex Grifondoro, di sentirsi stupido. Ma, quella volta, non solo si sentì stupido. Si sentì una completa schifezza.  
Sull'avambraccio sinistro di Draco, laddove vi era il Marchio Nero, vi erano una serie di vecchie cicatrici, di graffi, di nuove escoriazioni. Solo lì, solo in quel punto dove la pelle non era più bianca come la luna oramai da notti immemori.  
Non sapendo cosa fare, si inginocchiò. Proprio lì, di fronte a lui, fissando quel simbolo di morte da più vicino. E quando finalmente alzò gli occhi, trovò lo sguardo di Malfoy, spento come il primo giorno in cui l'aveva visto. Quello sguardo che non era riuscito mai ad affrontare per davvero, e che gli metteva i brividi.  
«Tu hai una saetta, Potter, per ricordarti che i tuoi genitori ti hanno difeso da Lui. Io ho questo, per ricordarmi che i miei genitori mi ci hanno consegnato» mormorò stancamente Draco, ancora scosso dai brividi della febbre che, per fortuna, un poco era scesa.  
Non era autolesionismo, il suo. Non nel senso proprio del termine. Non si era mai inflitto del male per punirsi, o per piacere personale. Che motivo ne aveva? Di dolore fisico, ad Azkaban, ne aveva subito anche troppo. Le guardie non erano state proprio dei miti agnellini, nei suoi confronti.  
Lui aveva sempre e solo tentato di rovinare quel simbolo, di profanarlo, di farlo andare via, invano.  
E non voleva che nessuno lo vedesse, si era sempre rifiutato di togliersi la camicia per quello, con Coulson. Non voleva che vedesse quel simbolo. Si era sempre fatto prelevare il sangue dall'altro braccio, per quel motivo.  
«M-Malfoy... s-scusami» balbettò Harry, sconvolto, in preda ai sensi di colpa per avergli urlato addosso. Avrebbe potuto chiedere, semplicemente, ed invece si era acceso come una miccia pronta ad esplodere.  
Draco fece spallucce, continuando però a sostenere il suo sguardo dall'alto verso il basso. Si sporse un po' di più sulla poltrona, sollevandosi ancora un poco la manica della camicia. Che strano, vedere Potter inginocchiato di fronte a lui. Come se si fosse arreso, come se davvero gli stesse chiedendo perdono.  
«... ho provato in ogni modo a nasconderlo, a rovinarlo» continuò a spiegare Malfoy, mostrando una cicatrice molto più ampia alla base dell'avambraccio, vicino al gomito «Questa merda riaffiora, sempre. Ho provato a... tagliarmi il braccio, ad Azkaban. Con un sasso appuntito. Pessimo risultato» rivelò Draco alzando un angolo della bocca in un sorriso amaro.  
Harry deglutì, provando nuovamente quella dannatissima morsa allo stomaco. Quella cicatrice era orribile, terrificante, eppure Harry allungò una mano per sfiorarla. Draco rabbrividì, ma lo lasciò fare, esterrefatto. Possibile che non provasse disgusto? Possibile che Potter non lo ripudiasse, nel vedere quel simbolo?  
L'Auror fece scorrere la mano verso il Marchio Nero, passandoci sopra il pollice con curiosità. Draco storse la bocca. Dava fastidio, la pelle, là dove c'era il segno. Bruciava. Ma, con sua grande sorpresa, nell'esatto momento in cui Harry passò il pollice sopra il Marchio, egli si portò l'altra mano sulla sua cicatrice. Sulla fronte.  
Anche Harry aveva provato fastidio, come un pizzico. Era strano. Ci riprovò, accadde lo stesso. Si guardarono fissi, e si sentirono improvvisamente collegati. Da qualcosa che non aveva assolutamente senso, ma collegati.  
Il più incredibile degli eventi, era appena accaduto.  
«Non farlo più. Ti prego» sospirò Harry ritraendo finalmente la mano dal suo braccio, provando però una certa fatica «quel segno non sei tu, non ti identifica!»  
«E cosa sono io? Non sono niente, Potter. Non ho niente» rispose esausto Draco e, con un gesto secco, si abbassò il polsino della camicia abbottonandolo con gesti faticosi. Le sue mani erano forse fin troppo tremanti ed infreddolite.  
Harry fece per replicare, per negare l'affermazione da lui pronunciata, ma le parole gli morirono in gola. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli che non era vero, che era diventato una persona migliore, magari la persona che da sempre era destinato ad essere, ma non uscì niente dalle sue labbra socchiuse.  
Ogni parola sarebbe stata, a quel punto, vana e stupida. Negò con la testa, e senza replicare, scacciò la sua mano dal polsino aiutandolo ad allacciarsi la camicia.  
Draco si irrigidì, ma glielo consentì. Non sapeva cosa volesse dimostrare Potter in realtà, con quel gesto. Ma una cosa l'aveva capita: non era nessuno, ma aveva qualcuno accanto disposto ad aiutarlo. Anche solo per abbottonarsi il polsino di una camicia.

_Tu dici “non ho niente”_  
 _ti sembra niente il sole?_  
 _La vita, l'amore?_  
[D. Modugno, Meraviglioso] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ma buongiorno gente di mondo! Capitolo un pelettino più breve, questa settimana, ma devo dire intenso. Abbiamo potuto scavare nei ricordi di Draco, nel rapporto con i suoi genitori. Narcissa, che per orgoglio e forse paura di dice fiera di ospitare i Mangiamorte, ma Draco la sente piangere di notte.  
> Suo padre Lucius, invece, tutto d'un pezzo in un ricordo d'infanzia di Draco. Credo si capiscano molte cose, da quel ricordo. Il piccolo Draco, come molti bambini, vede il proprio padre come punto di riferimento, ed è stato facile per Lucius inculcargli in testa certi ideali, quasi spaventandolo.   
> Harry gli fa sistemare un poco la casa trovando qualche scusa, giusto per accertarsi che viva in condizioni decenti. Beh, finalmente ha preso la situazione in mano in modo dignitoso ma, chiaramente, si inalbera non poco nel vedere la scritta "Autolesionismo". Era preoccupato, povero piccino! E invece... e invece il povero Draco voleva solo togliersi quel maledetto Marchio di dosso che non viene via.   
> Finalmente il primo contatto tra i nostri protagonisti, un contatto semplice, ma molto, molto importante. Si sentono collegati dalle loro cicatrici, con due valenze diverse, ma inflitte a causa della stessa persona.   
> Ma quanto sono carini? QUANTO?! Vi avverto: il prossimo capitolo sarà molto, molto importante. Ci sarà una gran svolta, che mi auguro possa piacervi, e accadrà qualcosa di veramente... magico :)  
> Un abbraccio a tutti e a presto!  
> Eevaa


	7. Come per magia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

**_COME UNA FENICE_ **   
  
  
  
  
**_CAPITOLO 7 - COME PER MAGIA_ **

Harry, da qualche giorno a quella parte, si svegliava spesso di buon umore. Era meno nervoso, più scattante.  
Persino Alvin, il suo gufo, risentiva in positivo di tale giovialità, guadagnandosi spesso qualche coccola extra.  
L'Auror si vestiva di tutta fretta, dimostrando entusiasmo ed una gran voglia di andare a lavorare.  
Gli era sempre piaciuto, il suo lavoro, ma mai come in quel momento sentiva che gli stesse portando delle gran soddisfazioni a livello umano. Ed aveva un ufficio completamente ordinato e funzionale, cosa non di poco conto.  
Avere a che fare con Malfoy, contro ogni aspettativa, era qualcosa di avvincente. Malgrado il suo carattere sempre chiuso, riservato, le risposte inacidite ed il sarcasmo fuori controllo, lo trovava _piacevole_. Forse la persona più piacevole, lì dentro. Alcuni dei suoi colleghi erano meravigliosi, nutrivano vicendevolmente del gran rispetto nei suoi confronti ma, a volte, sembrava che lo temessero. Sopratutto da quando era diventato capo.  
Malfoy, invece, non lo temeva. Sembrava rispettarlo, certo, ma non si risparmiava mai di dirgli le cose direttamente in faccia - con modi bruschi - nonostante potesse essere considerato, in qualche modo, un suo sottoposto.  
“ _Ma diavolo, Potter. Possibile che ovunque passi si crei il merdaio? Li avevo appena riordinati, quelli_ ”, così gli aveva detto appena rientrato il martedì, dopo aver trascorso da venerdì a lunedì in malattia. Ed aveva ragione, dannazione! L'ordine non era proprio il suo forte. Erano bastati due giorni senza la presenza di Draco che la scrivania era tornata ad essere un porcile.  
“ _Secondo te perché sei qui ad aiutarmi?! Non certo perché mi piace guardarti in faccia_ ” gli aveva risposto Harry, di tutto punto, beccandosi una lunga sfilza di epiteti impronunciabili.  
Avevano rincominciato a punzecchiarsi, proprio come a scuola, ma in modo decisamente meno antipatico. E poi non era neppure così falso che gli piacesse guardarlo in faccia, data la sua bella presenza.  
La verità era che Draco era stata davvero una manna dal cielo, per Harry, ed Harry era stata una manna dal cielo per Draco. Si stavano salvando a vicenda, senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

«Cosa farai, dopo?» aveva domandato Harry, durante una pausa pranzo di metà dicembre. Erano soliti sedersi vicini, in mensa. Cosa che aveva comportato per l'Auror una notevole diminuzione dei colleghi che sceglievano di stargli intorno. Ma poco gli importava, a dirla tutta. Se ne sarebbero fatti una ragione, prima o poi, che Malfoy sarebbe stato il _suo_ lavoro e quindi _loro_ compagnia ancora per quattro mesi.  
«Dopo quando?» domandò Draco non comprendendo davvero a cosa si riferisse. Sapeva bene cosa avrebbe fatto _dopo_ : catalogato i nuovi archivi. Che altro?  
«Quando tornerai ad avere i poteri» aggiunse Harry addentando il suo spezzatino.  
Draco sfoderò un'espressione alquanto perplessa. Davvero gli stava chiedendo una cosa simile? Erano passati solo due mesi e mezzo dal suo ritorno in società, e ne aveva ancora tre e mezzo davanti.  
«Stai ammettendo con troppa facilità che me li concederanno, i poteri. Che c'è, Potter, temi già il momento in cui non avrai più uno sguattero che riordini il tuo macello?» lo provocò Malfoy.  
«Magari ne troverò uno con la lingua meno biforcuta» controbatté Harry, lapidario, non riuscendo però a trattenere un sorriso nel vedere il suo educando alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
Per quanto gli riguardava, Draco non aveva proprio nulla da temere. Aveva spiegato al Medimago che c'era stato un equivoco, ed egli aveva rimosso la parola _autolesionismo_ dagli archivi. Certo, se quella testa dura si fosse dimostrata meno _pain-in-the-ass_ con il Magomentis, sarebbe stato tutto molto più facile. Non avrebbe nemmeno potuto escludere un'approvazione anticipata.  
Era così evidente, che non fosse un pericolo per la società. Non lo era mai stato, a dirla tutta. Era così cambiato che stentava quasi a riconoscerlo, talvolta. Specialmente in quel momento che erano seduti assieme, ad un tavolo, gomito contro gomito a mangiare e chiacchierare come se niente fosse. Cosa che, fino a dieci anni prima, sarebbe risultata impensabile ed impossibile.  
Potter e Malfoy a pranzo insieme! Tutta Hogwarts sarebbe esplosa, a tale notizia.  
«Beh, quindi che cosa vorresti fare?» insistette l'Auror.  
« _Hah_! Sono fin troppo cosciente che con la mia fedina penale non troverò uno straccio di lavoro che non sia sottopagato. E, sopratutto, non ho conseguito i M.A.G.O. Dove voglio andare...» sbuffò Malfoy gettando il cucchiaino del suo budino sul vassoio, affranto. E non aveva nominato appositamente il pericolo di essere agguantato dai Cacciatori, giusto per non deprimersi ancora di più.  
Harry spalancò la bocca.  
«Oh... i M.A.G.O!» esclamò, colto alla sprovvista. Non ci aveva affatto mai pensato, a quella faccenda. Lui, Ron ed Hermione erano tornati a scuola il settembre successivo alla guerra per recuperare l'anno accademico perso mentre tutti gli altri del loro stesso anno, li avevano conseguiti a dicembre, recuperando solo i mesi mancanti dovuti alla ristrutturazione di Hogwarts.  
Malfoy, però, era stato sotto processo dal maggio del 1998 ed incarcerato l'ottobre dello stesso anno quindi, per forza di cose, non aveva affatto potuto partecipare al recupero. Inoltre, quell'anno, la sua presenza scolastica era stata assai frammentata a causa della congregazione dei Mangiamorte nella sua dimora. Con uno stato d'animo simile, chissà cosa poteva aver appreso.  
«Eh, già» si limitò a rispondere Draco, sospirando.  
Quella, certamente, sarebbe stata una gran gatta da pelare, in ambito lavorativo, e Draco ne era assolutamente cosciente. Non avrebbe dovuto pensarci, altrimenti si sarebbe lasciato andare alla disperazione. In quel momento almeno aveva un sussidio! Niente di che, ma sufficiente per potersi permettere di mangiare e, inoltre, di stare in un luogo protetto per otto ore al giorno.  
Quando il suo percorso di reintegrazione sarebbe giunto al termine, la traccia al maniero sarebbe stata tolta, esponendolo così ad un pericolo non indifferente. E, con o senza bacchetta, non avrebbe più avuto denaro per comprarsi dei viveri. Nessuno l'avrebbe assunto e poi? Poi cosa sarebbe stato costretto a fare? Rubare? Beh, di certo non si sarebbe prostituito. Piuttosto la morte.  
E Potter? Potter cosa avrebbe fatto? Avrebbe continuato a parlargli, ad interessarsi al suo destino, o lo avrebbe lasciato _solo_? Del resto era solo il suo _lavoro_. Si incupì, specialmente a quell'ultimo pensiero. E si sentì parecchio stupido, a tal proposito. Perché, dannazione, Potter era l'unica persona che aveva a fianco ed essere costretto ad ammetterlo a se stesso faceva un gran male.  
Harry lo guardò allontanarsi per svuotare il proprio vassoio. Strinse le labbra con disappunto, conscio di aver girato forse il coltello nella piaga su un argomento spinoso.  
Si ripromise che, se mai avesse potuto, lo avrebbe aiutato a recuperare l'anno. Come, ancora, non lo sapeva.

•  


  
Argomenti spinosi a parte, tutto sembrava procedere per il meglio, se non fosse per il fatto che a breve il Ministero avrebbe chiuso per le vacanze natalizie, dal ventiquattro dicembre al cinque di gennaio. Harry era molto nervoso a riguardo. L'anno precedente aveva sofferto davvero la pausa dal lavoro, tuttalpiù che si trattava del primo Natale senza Ginny.  
Era stato frustrante, triste e noioso allo stesso tempo. E, già sapeva, quell'anno non sarebbe stato da meno.  
Draco, allo stesso modo, non era molto entusiasta dell'imminente pausa lavorativa. Non aveva nessuno, neanche un'anima con cui trascorrere il Natale. Avrebbe passato i suoi giorni a fissare il soffitto, ad autocommiserarsi e maledirsi. Beh, non sarebbe stato molto differente che stare ad Azkaban, con la differenza che il maniero fosse un posto oramai caldo, asciutto e dotato del comfort minimo ed indispensabile. Tutto l'indispensabile, precisamente, per trascorrere dieci giorni lì senza mettere il becco fuori di casa.  
La verità era che aveva timore ad andare in giro. L'ultima volta che l'aveva fatto, un sabato sera per andare a prendersi delle uova al discount, era stato avvicinato da due maghi radicali.  
Aveva avuto paura. Lo avevano insultato, gli avevano puntato la bacchetta contro. Gli avevano sputato addosso e poi tirato dei calci sulle gambe, laddove nessuno avrebbe potuto vedere i lividi. Non l'avevano colpito in volto, ben sapevano che era seguito dagli Auror. “ _Se spifferi qualcosa torniamo a darti il resto_ ”, gli avevano intimato.  
Lui aveva continuato a camminare, lento, acciaccato, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per venti lunghi minuti fino a casa. Avrebbe voluto urlare, insultarli, colpirli a sua volta, ma sapeva che gli si sarebbe ritorto tutto contro.  
Aveva avuto paura per davvero, paura che fossero Cacciatori. Invece erano solo dei bastardi radicali senza nemmeno le palle di concludere un _lavoro_.  
Si era chiuso alle spalle la porta del maniero, accovacciandovisi contro. Pianse di nuovo. Pianse ed urlò a quelle quattro mura di odiarsi, di odiare tutto e tutti.  
Non l'aveva detto a Potter, non l'aveva detto a nessuno. Non per il timore che potessero tornare davvero ad infastidirlo, ma perché sarebbe stato inutile. Cosa avrebbero potuto fare? Anche se li avessero presi, ce ne erano in giro troppi e non sarebbe cambiato niente.  
Si era medicato le ferite con solo del sapone, ed aveva sopportato il dolore dei lividi per cinque giorni, tentando in tutti i modi di non zoppicare almeno al Ministero. Era stato difficile, ma necessario.  
Il piano per gli ultimi giorni prima delle vacanze, dunque, era quello di convincere Ackerley ad aspettarlo mentre faceva la spesa lì in centro prima di portarlo a casa, prendere in prestito qualche buon libro dalla libreria dell'ufficio di Potter e rinchiudersi al maniero fino all'anno nuovo.  
Il piano era quello. _Era_.  
Fino a quando, la mattina di lunedì ventidue dicembre, era giunto al Ministero e Shacklebolt l'aveva richiamato nel suo ufficio con tutta fretta, consegnandogli una lettera che forse si era illuso non avrebbe mai ricevuto, non in breve tempo almeno.  
Non poteva credere ai propri occhi nel leggere quel papiro, ma il Ministro aveva contribuito a colpirlo direttamente in faccia con parole fin troppo dure.  
“ _Villa Malfoy ha trovato un compratore_ ”, gli aveva detto senza mezzi termini “ _devi lasciare la casa libera entro quarantotto ore_ ”.  
Quarantotto ore. E dove sarebbe andato, entro quarantotto ore? Non aveva niente, non aveva nessuno a cui appoggiarsi. Con la morte nel cuore aveva firmato per l'accesso nella Comunità per Maghi e Streghe in via di Recupero, ove si sarebbe trasferito l'indomani stesso.  
Shacklebolt gli aveva concesso di anticipare le vacanze di due giorni per compiere il trasloco. _Hah_! Come se avesse avuto qualcosa da imballare, oltre ai due miseri stracci che possedeva.  
Sconsolato e ben più affranto di quando era giunto al Ministero, si apprestò a tornare ai suoi compiti e rivelare a Potter quanto accaduto, apprendendo con disappunto che l'Auror sarebbe stato sul campo fino al tardo pomeriggio.  
L'unico con cui avrebbe potuto parlare quel giorno? Warren. Decisamente l'ultima persona con la quale avrebbe voluto avere a che fare.

«Signor Malfoy, sono passati quasi tre mesi dalla sua scarcerazione. Come si trova?» domandò il Magomentis senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia, annotando scritte fuori dalla comprensione umana sul suo quaderno nero.  
«Contando il fatto che mi date uno stipendio da fame e oggi mi è stata tolta la casa, molto bene» rispose l'ex Serpeverde, sarcastico.  
L'uomo, di fronte a lui, negò con la testa poco sorpreso. Non era certo la prima volta che il suo paziente rispondeva alle domande con evidente sarcasmo o fastidio.  
«La Comunità è sempre aperta, per quelli come lei» suggerì Warren, piatto, alzando finalmente la testa dal foglio ed incrociando le mani sulla scrivania.  
Draco sbuffò, risentito. _Quelli come lei_ , aveva detto. E lo aveva detto con sprezzo, Draco ne era certo. Socchiuse pericolosamente gli occhi, sporgendosi un poco in avanti sulla poltrona.  
«Ci ha mai messo piede in quella Comunità, signor Warren?» domandò sprezzante.  
«No, signor Malfoy, perc-»  
«Perché le fa troppo schifo, giusto? Ne ho sentito abbondantemente parlare anche io. Un covo di drogati devianti senza alcuna assistenza. Chiunque vada in quel posto tornerebbe volentieri ad Azkaban. Poi vi sorprendete che non ci sia margine di recupero» commentò aspramente Draco, percependo dentro di sé la voglia di urlare. Entro quarantotto ore sarebbe finito lì dentro, insieme a Goyle, insieme a tutti quegli altri che il pentimento non sapevano nemmeno cosa fosse. E a quei pochi che non erano dei completi stronzi, non gli era mai stata data una vera possibilità di cambiare. Di redimersi.  
«Sta tutto nell'integrità morale e nella voglia di cambiare di ognuno» borbottò Warren riprendendo a scrivere compulsivamente sul quaderno, interrotto però dalla mano di Malfoy che, rumorosa, picchiò sulla scrivania. Come per farsi ascoltare, come per farsi guardare.  
Non lo aveva mai ascoltato per mesi, alla faccia del Magomentis! No, quel giorno non si sarebbe risparmiato, quel giorno gli avrebbe vomitato davanti tutto il suo odio. Perché quel giorno, del resto, era stato costretto a tornare al punto di partenza.  
Era come se fosse appena uscito da Azkaban.  
«Perché non prova lei? Provi ad uscire da una prigione ed essere trattato ancora come il peggior criminale. Provi a lavarsi le palle con l'acqua gelida in pieno inverno per un paio di settimane. A non mangiare. Provi ad essere sbattuto qua e là per poi trovarsi in un ghetto di gente di merda. Provi ad avere paura ad uscire per strada perché c'è gente pronta a metterti le mani addosso. Vediamo quanto riesce a conservare la sua integrità!» berciò Draco al limite della pazienza. Oh, se solo sua madre e suo padre l'avessero sentito parlare in quel modo scurrile, gli avrebbero fatto lavare la bocca con il sapone. Certa terminologia non era affatto adatta al suo ceto sociale! Ma, siccome il suo ceto sociale in quel momento corrispondeva a quello di un senzatetto, si sarebbe potuto permettere anche le peggiori oscenità.  
«Signor Malfoy, adesso sta esagerando! Moderi immediatamente i toni!» lo redarguì Warren alzandosi bruscamente dalla sua sedia, emulato dal suo paziente il quale, dopo una risata sarcastica, sfoderò ancora la sua lingua velenosa.  
«Oh, sì, tanto siamo solo scarti della società! ALLORA TANTO VALEVA TENERCI IN CELLA!» urlò Malfoy in preda all'isteria. Si sentì sull'orlo di un attacco di panico, ma resistette.  
«Esca subito da qui!» ordinò il Magomentis indicandogli l'uscita. Uscita che Draco aveva già assolutamente intenzione di varcare.  
«Non me lo faccio ripetere. BUON NATALE!» urlò l'ex Serpeverde sbattendo la porta alle proprie spalle, completamente in preda ad una crisi di nervi.  
Quel giorno, tra la sua collezione di “ _Non collaborativo_ ” comparve anche la scritta “ _Aggressivo_ ”.  
Di bene in meglio.

Draco dedicò il resto della giornata a non fare assolutamente niente. Se ne stette seduto nell'ufficio di Harry a guardare il soffitto, tutto il tempo. Non che Potter gli avesse lasciato un gran che da fare, quel giorno, ma avrebbe comunque potuto portarsi avanti e scansionare una delle due librerie mancanti. E invece no, non fece niente. Proprio niente.  
Non ne trovò la forza, né la voglia. Davanti a sé, vedeva tutto così buio da voler scoppiare per poter illuminare qualcosa.  
Gli venne da piangere, ma si trattenne. Gli venne da piangere sopratutto quando si rese conto che, in quel momento, l'unica persona di cui aveva bisogno era Potter. Qualcosa di assolutamente inaudito! Quell'imbecille ed infernale Potter. Lo maledì più volte per essere andato in trasferta proprio quel giorno, maledì se stesso per aver solo osato pensarlo.  
E, quando Harry finalmente tornò – intorno alle cinque del pomeriggio – entrò nell'ufficio con la faccia eloquente di chi aveva già scoperto tutto.  
Harry trovò il suo educando seduto alla scrivania con gli occhi rossi ed il volto contratto da un dolore che mai si sarebbe riuscito a spiegare. Gli si strinse il cuore, così come gli si era stretto quando Shacklebolt lo aveva avvisato, appena giunto lì. Se solo l'avesse saputo prima, sarebbe rientrato più velocemente dalla missione. Non era una cosa importante, avrebbe potuto rimandare.  
«Malfoy... dannazione... come stai?» sospirò lasciandosi cadere ancora vestito sulla poltrona di fronte. Una domanda stupida, forse, ma necessaria.  
«Beh... era una cosa che già sapevo» scrollò le spalle lui, mentre in realtà avrebbe solo voluto urlare.  
Harry si sentì terribilmente in colpa. E se fosse successo tutto a causa sua? L'aveva fatta pulire e sistemare da poco più di dieci giorni, del resto. Magari qualcuno era passato di lì e l'aveva trovato un bel posto in cui vivere.  
«Io... io non volevo che andasse così, a saperlo non l'avrei-» si apprestò a dire Harry, interrotto però dalla voce brusca ed inacidita del suo educando.  
«Oh andiamo, non sarai così egocentrico da credere che sia colpa tua! L'hanno comprata dei maghi della Transilvania, gli era piaciuta già la versione _horror_ cinque mesi fa. Hanno solo trovato ora i fondi per permettersela» spiegò Draco alzandosi dalla poltrona, per la prima volta, in tutto il pomeriggio. Non aveva neanche mangiato. Fortunatamente il suo peso ponderale era quasi rientrato nei parametri.  
Harry arrossì ma, in qualche modo, se ne sentì sollevato. Una magra consolazione, almeno non era stata colpa sua.  
«Una triste coincidenza, quindi» commentò guardando l'ex Serpeverde fare avanti ed indietro nell'ufficio, trascinandosi.  
Egli annuì, piccato. Nessuno l'aveva voluta in dieci anni, evidentemente era troppo chiedere che aspettassero qualche mese ancora.  
L'ultima cosa che Harry avrebbe voluto, era che Draco si trasferisse in quella Comunità. Era un luogo tremendo, al limite della prigionia. Non poteva permetterlo. Non poteva permetterselo.  
Non ci rifletté nemmeno su, a dirla tutta. Quelle decisioni non si potevano prendere con raziocinio e, probabilmente, se si fosse portato il dubbio in testa per tutta la notte avrebbe trovato miliardi di motivi per credere che stesse per fare una gigantesca cazzata.  
Quindi, per non saper né leggere né scrivere, la sputò fuori senza nemmeno darsi il tempo di respirare.  
«Ti ospito io».  
Draco frenò la sua camminata, lasciandosi cadere dalle mani il volume di Pozioni Curative che aveva preso dalla libreria per sfogliarlo come antistress.  
Aveva le traveggole, o San Potter gli aveva appena proposto di andare ad alloggiare a casa sua? Ma cos'era accaduto, al mondo, in quei dieci anni?!  
«Ti sei completamente rincretinito?» domandò Draco, retorico. Era _ovvio_ che lo fosse.  
Harry si morse la lingua, non comprendendo nemmeno con l'anticamera del cervello come potesse aver attuato una proposta del genere. Eppure, anche dopo averla detta, non sembrava nemmeno una brutta idea.  
Non poteva, non riusciva a pensare di lasciarlo solo, specialmente in quel momento. Non durante le vacanze di Natale! Si alzò dalla sua poltrona, avvicinandosi al suo educando il quale, perplesso e confuso più che mai, lo fissava come se gli avesse proposto di iscriversi ad un corso di danze tibetane.  
«No, ascolta... finché non trovi un'altra soluzione io ho una stanza in più, anzi due! Non mi manca lo spazio. Dovresti solo riuscire a sopportare il mio gufo» spiegò Harry convincendosi che, sì, sarebbe stata davvero la soluzione migliore. Per tutti, a dire il vero.  
Anche per se stesso. In fin dei conti era un po' come _portarsi il lavoro a casa_.  
«Ho già la soluzione: la Comunità» proclamò Malfoy ancora immobile, scioccato.  
«È un posto orribile, e lo sai» asserì Harry incrociando le braccia, risoluto.  
«Se cerchi “ _Azkaban_ ” su Booking, non è che abbia buone recensioni» replicò il biondo rampollo del casato Malfoy, con pungente ironia.  
Harry, a quella risposta, sollevò un sopracciglio confuso: come faceva quel tizio a conoscere il sito di Booking, quella era una domanda che gli avrebbe rivolto successivamente.  
«Malfoy, sarà solo per qualche tempo. Butta via l'orgoglio. Non sono mica costretto, se te lo chiedo è perché non mi dai alcun fastidio» insistette l'ex Grifondoro, iniziando peraltro a sperare di convincerlo. Non sapeva perché, ma da una parte desiderava davvero che Malfoy soggiornasse da lui. Piuttosto che saperlo in Comunità, l'avrebbe persino fatto dormire nel suo letto.  
Draco abbassò lo sguardo, al limite dell'imbarazzo. Non che la proposta fosse del tutto insensata, ma diamine! Era sempre e comunque Harry Potter! Per lui era un vero e proprio... affronto? Non era poi più così vero. E non gli sarebbe nemmeno dispiaciuto. Ma come avrebbe fatto a sdebitarsi? Aveva già fatto troppo, fin troppo per lui.  
E poi c'era un particolare che, del resto, fino a quel giorno aveva ignorato.  
«Oh, non credo proprio che _lenticchia_ gradirà la mia presenza in casa» ipotizzò Draco indicando con un gesto sprezzante la cornice sulla scrivania.  
Ed Harry, a quel punto, si ammutolì. Già, la cornice... da quando Draco l'aveva alzata per fare ordine tra le sue scartoffie non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di rovesciarla di nuovo, anche perché avrebbe comportato sicuramente delle domande da parte del suo educando.  
La guardò di sbieco, contemplando il gran sorriso sul volto di Ginevra Wesley mentre, radiosa, stringeva il suo bellissimo bouquet di margherite. Era bella, bellissima nel vestito da sposa in pizzo ricamato da Molly. Harry, al suo fianco, la stringeva per la vita con le gote arrossate dall'emozione e gli occhiali leggermente storti sul naso.  
«Non scomodarti a chiederle il permesso» soffiò Draco stringendosi nelle spalle, capendo l'antifona. In realtà, non capendo proprio un bel niente.  
Perché, quando Harry sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo e lo affrancò agli occhi grigi di Draco, quest'ultimo si sentì raggelare. Specialmente quando, le sue orecchie, udirono una frase che mai si sarebbe immaginato di potersi sentire dire.  
«Io e Ginevra stiamo divorziando».

_Io e Ginevra stiamo divorziando._  
Così aveva detto, Harry. E Draco era completamente cascato dalle nuvole. Aveva aperto la bocca per dire qualcosa, commentare anche acidamente la questione, ma gli si era gelato il sangue.  
Lo sguardo di Potter era così affranto che non era riuscito a dire assolutamente niente. Abbassò lo sguardo, notando un dettaglio al quale non aveva mai fatto caso. Troppo preso dai suoi problemi, non aveva mai osservato che su quel dito non vi fosse più alcuna fede nuziale.  
Sollevò il ventaglio di ciglia biondissime, incantandosi ad osservare il volto scuro del suo vecchio rivale scolastico.  
«Potter... è... è tutto ok?» tentennò Draco mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Si rese conto solo in quel momento che quella fosse la prima volta, in due mesi, che gli domandava come stava. Non che non se ne fosse mai interessato, anzi, ma non gliel'aveva mai chiesto direttamente.  
Harry rabbrividì. Era strano sentirselo chiedere. In realtà nessuno glielo domandava da molto tempo, a come stesse riguardo a Ginny. Avevano tutti il timore di affrontare l'argomento, lui stesso in primis. Ma, solo in quel momento che Draco glielo aveva chiesto, si rese conto quanto in realtà la situazione gli fosse per lo più indifferente. Quante volte aveva pensato a Ginny negli ultimi due mesi? Poche, davvero poche. Aveva pur sempre l'amaro in bocca, certo, ma non soffriva. Non soffriva più da tempo.  
Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, indossando poi un sorriso tirato ma sincero.  
«Sì. Sì, ok» rispose Harry scrollando le spalle per riprendersi da quel momento «è passata, da un bel pezzo direi!»  
Draco sollevò un sopracciglio, non del tutto convinto. Gli dispiaceva, a dirla tutta. Era stato certo fino a quel momento che Potter tornasse a casa tutte le sere e, almeno lui, trovasse a casa qualcuno ad aspettarlo. Era brutto pensare che, invece, non era stato così.  
«Eppure la cornice è ancora lì» fece presente Draco, incuriosito. Non con un tatto da manuale, ma era solo il suo modo di preoccuparsene.  
L'Auror piegò leggermente la testa, sorpreso. Dal tono che il suo vecchio rivale aveva usato, sembrava non avesse alcuna intenzione maligna di rigirare il dito nella piaga. Era come se volesse solo accertarsi che gli fosse passata per davvero. Quello era forse il gesto più gentile e sentito che avesse mai compiuto nei suoi confronti.  
«Sai cosa? Dovrei proprio liberarmene!» annunciò Harry scattando in direzione della cornice per prenderla tra le mani. Poi, sorridendo, si voltò verso Draco attendendo come una conferma.  
«Come vuoi!» disse lui facendo spallucce.  
Harry si avvicinò di nuovo, entusiasta.  
«Ti va di aiutarmi?» domandò lui con un sussurro e Malfoy, confuso, storse le labbra.  
«Come, non sei capace di buttarla nel cestino?»  
Tuttavia, ci volle davvero poco per comprendere quali fossero le intenzioni di Harry poiché, una volta poggiata la cornice a terra, si avvicinò di più a lui. Molto, molto vicino. Poi, lentamente, estrasse la bacchetta dalla tasca del cappotto e, sicuro, gliela porse.  
Draco sbiancò. Gli stava... gli stava chiedendo di distruggere la cornice? Con la magia? Con la sua dannatissima bacchetta? Ma allora era rincretinito per davvero!  
«Ma... io... io non so s-se» balbettò Malfoy percependo il fiato morirgli in gola. Era consentito? Beh, se il suo Auror gli stava concedendo il permesso, probabilmente sì. Ma, cielo, era qualcosa di pazzesco!  
Sentiva che sarebbe svenuto da lì a pochi secondi.  
«Non se ne accorgerà nessuno, è la _mia_ bacchetta, nel _mio_ ufficio, e io sono _qui_ » specificò Harry cacciandogliela in mano senza troppi complimenti «Provaci. Al massimo saltiamo in aria!» continuò, ironico. Draco lo guardò di sbieco, tastando meglio con le dita l'elsa della bacchetta, avvertendone il potere. Non la sentì poi così diversa da quella che possedeva, probabilmente aveva delle caratteristiche compatibili.  
La mano gli tremò. Da quanti anni non usava la magia? Da quanti anni non avvertiva quel potere tra le mani? Era come se ad una fenice gli fossero strappate via le ali, del resto.  
Potter lo rassicurò con lo sguardo, spronandolo nuovamente a procedere. Draco chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, poi, puntando la cornice al terreno, sussurrò con voce sicura.  
« _Reducto_!»  
La cornice, con un sonoro _crack_ , si infranse in mille pezzi che si sparsero sul pavimento di tutta la stanza. Ce l'aveva fatta! Quella era stata la sua prima magia in più di dieci anni.  
«Wow!» esclamarono entrambi i maghi, all'unisono.  
E, dopo un momento di silenzio, si guardarono ed iniziarono a ridere. A sghignazzare come due bambini alle prime armi con le bacchette. Harry, più sguaiatamente, Draco più composto e sottovoce. Risero, risero appoggiandosi alle librerie con la schiena come se quella fosse la prima vera risata dopo tanto tempo. E, a dirla tutta, lo era per davvero.  
«Non dirlo a nessuno!» si raccomandò Harry riprendendosi la bacchetta, una volta terminato quel giulivo momento infantile.  
«Cosa, che ho rotto la foto della tua ex o che ho usato la magia senza permesso?» domandò Malfoy ricomponendosi e passandosi una mano tra i capelli biondissimi.  
«Entrambe» puntualizzò Potter.  
Quella era stata una giornata terribile, specialmente per Draco. Mai si sarebbe immaginato che si sarebbe conclusa con una risata, con una nuova casa in cui vivere. Con una persona, al proprio fianco, pronta ad aiutarlo a tutti i costi.  
Forse, quella, era la vera _magia_. Quella della quale nemmeno i Babbani avrebbero potuto negarne l'esistenza.  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno, popolo dell'internet!  
> Beh, che dire, vi avevo avvertiti che sarebbe stato un capitolo potenzialmente negativo ma con conseguenze positive. Ebbene sì, ce l'abbiamo fatta: il desiderio di molti di voi è stato esaudito. Draco andrà a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto di Harry, a Godric's Hollow.  
> Perché, oramai è risaputo, tutte le migliori storie iniziano con una convivenza "forzata" :)  
> Il povero Draco, altresì detto Mynajoeya, è colpito da così tante sfighe contemporaneamente in questo capitolo che, poveretto, è già tanto che non sia imploso. Picchiato dai radicali (maledetti stronzi), sfrattato da casa, costretto ad accettare il trasferimento in comunità, maltrattato da Warren... vi prego, coccolatelo un pochino voi perché l'autrice qui, la sottoscritta, non ha alcuna pietà xD  
> Una gioia, però, alla fine gliel'ho concessa, suvvia! LA gioia, per eccellenza direi. Spero che ne siate felici!  
> Il prossimo capitolo sarà molto, molto leggero e disteso, ma non esente da colpi di scena. Ci sarà una forte, fortissima rivelazione della storia di Harry. Roba da AIUTO.  
> Vi aspetto numerosi - davvero ragazzi, siete in tantissimi e la cosa mi commuove un sacco - domenica prossima!  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Eevaa
> 
> PS: Prendo spunto da Allyii (ragazzi, andatevi a leggere l'ultima sua Drarry che è qualcosa di meraviglioso) e vi lascio una mini anticipazione della prossima "puntata". 
> 
> Tratto dal capitolo 8:  
> «Beh, poteva andare peggio» commentò sottile Malfoy, contemplando l'opera d'arte impressionistica dell'improvvisato cuoco.  
> Opera d'arte che, cinque secondi dopo, si lasciò andare di lato crollando drammaticamente sul bancone. La morte del cigno.


	8. Sorpresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

**_COME UNA FENICE_ **   
  
  
  
  
**_CAPITOLO 8 – SORPRESA_ **

  
Alle prime luci del giorno successivo, Harry si recò al Ministero per prendersi una giornata di ferie anticipate. Annunciò a Shacklebolt il cambio di programma sulla questione Malfoy, spiegando che aveva ritenuto opportuna una maggiore sorveglianza sull'individuo e che fosse molto più comodo per lui averlo tra le mura domestiche. Inoltre, avrebbe giovato molto all'integrità psicologica del soggetto il non incorrere nelle brutte compagnie della Comunità, e dichiarò che si sarebbe premurato lui stesso, da quel giorno in poi, di provvedere al trasporto del soggetto fuori e dentro il Ministero.  
Il Ministro, il quale si fidava ciecamente di Potter, acconsentì senza alcuna riserva. O'Connor, in egual modo, non preferì verbo su quella decisione ed aveva liquidato Harry con i suoi consueti auguri di Natale... ossia nessuno.  
Data la stretta convivenza con un Auror di primo livello, non si ritenne necessario tracciare casa Potter con incantesimi di protezione. Ci avrebbe pensato Harry stesso, nel caso, a tenere a bada eventuali radicali.  
Chiaramente lo spostamento di residenza temporanea di Malfoy era stato sigillato come di totale segretezza del nucleo Ministeriale al quale era stato affidato. A nessuno oltre a loro, dentro e fuori al Ministero, era consentito venire al corrente di tale spostamento. I rischi erano davvero troppi.  
  
  
Quando Harry giunse al maniero, Malfoy era già pronto, ma non vi era alcuna valigia. Solo un sacchetto con dentro i suoi tre o quattro ricambi di vestiti, un misero beauty per il bagno e del cibo avanzato. Tra le mani, una scatola in legno con il timbro di Azkaban. _Niente_ , non aveva assolutamente nient'altro.  
Draco, una volta smaterializzati oltre al cancelletto d'ingresso di casa Potter, si sorprese non poco che Harry avesse scelto di vivere proprio a Godric's Hollow. Pochi isolati più lontano, egli sapeva si trovasse il memoriale dei suoi genitori.  
Harry, notando la sua espressione interrogativa, estinse ogni dubbio spiegandogli che lui e Ginny avevano scelto di vivere proprio lì per creare una famiglia, la famiglia che Lily Evans e James Potter avrebbero tanto voluto crescere in quel posto.  
Beh, ovviamente non era andata esattamente come nei piani nemmeno ad Harry e la sua ex moglie.  
Omise il fatto che non avesse scelto Grimmauld Place per i molteplici e tristi ricordi legati alla Guerra.  
Draco si addentrò in casa di Potter a passi lenti, guardandosi intorno. Era un quartiere in parte anche babbano, tranquillo, ed anche lo stile di quella casa lo rappresentava eccome. Possedeva un sacco di oggetti che nelle case magiche non erano affatto comuni, apparecchi tecnologici del quale doveva assolutamente farsi spiegare il funzionamento. Era curioso, primo tra tutti, di comprendere cosa diavolo fosse un _tivù_.  
La casa, strutturata su due piani, era spaziosa e ben illuminata, tutta sui toni del bianco, del legno chiaro e del verde acqua. Assolutamente moderna anche se la moquette bianca, al primo piano, era decisamente troppo kitsch per i suoi gusti. Dava l'idea di una casa poco vissuta, quasi da esposizione se non fosse per il disordine in alcune stanze. Eppure, regalava una tranquillità d'animo ed una pace visiva fuori da ogni altra immaginazione. Tutto l'opposto di Villa Malfoy.  
Al piano di sopra vi era, accanto alla camera da letto di Harry, un'altra camera matrimoniale più piccola ed una con un letto singolo, oltre che un bagno. Al pian terreno, invece, una grande cucina abitabile con un tavolo in vetro, il soggiorno, un bagno di cortesia ed uno studio con dentro una scrivania in legno chiaro e tanti libri arrabattati qua e là. Proprio non ci riusciva, Harry, a tenere in ordine le sue cose! La cantina, al piano interrato, era utilizzata per lo più come magazzino e lavanderia.  
Harry lasciò che Draco si accomodasse nella seconda camera matrimoniale, intimandogli di sistemarsi come meglio credesse e di mettere i vestiti nell'armadio. Ma, prima ancora che potesse rinchiudersi dentro a riordinare le sue poche cose, un volatile di medie dimensioni planò nella stanza cinguettando e canticchiando.  
Capì immediatamente l'espressione usata da Potter, quando aveva definito il suo gufo “ _un pennuto invadente_ ”. E rumoroso, assai rumoroso.  
  


•

  
  
Anche come coinquilino, Malfoy non si era affatto rivelato per nulla fastidioso. Era stato in silenzio, aggirandosi per casa cercando di comprendere il funzionamento della tecnologia babbana e non dando ad Harry noie di nessun tipo. Non si era dimostrato per niente pretenzioso sull'arredamento, le dimensioni o la tipologia di casa decisamente poco aristocratica.  
L'unica critica che si era permesso di muovergli era su quella sottospecie di cous-cous mezzo congelato che aveva tentato di preparare Harry per pranzo. Già, Draco lo aveva aveva capito, sarebbero morti di fame o di avvelenamento.  
“ _Non sono un bravo cuoco”_ , gli aveva detto. Beh, l'ex Serpeverde se ne era oltremodo accorto! Non che fosse oramai troppo pretenzioso sul cibo, dopo ciò che era stato costretto a mangiare negli ultimi anni. Il pranzo di Natale ad Azkaban, consisteva in una zuppa verdognola con del pane raffermo. Alta cucina, insomma!  
Andava tutto schifosamente bene. La casa era calda, pulita, silenziosa – Alvin a parte – e, sopratutto, senza alcun ricordo malvagio. Draco poteva starsene in salotto davanti al camino senza provare alcun brivido. Lì non c'era stato alcun serpente, alcuna congrega di Mangiamorte, alcun omicidio. E Potter... beh, lui non gli arrecava alcun problema. Strano a dirsi.  
  
  
La sera dell'anti-vigilia di Natale, Harry gli diede in mano un vecchio album di immagini di scuola. Si incantarono a guardarle insieme, ridendo delle loro facce paffute, di quando fossero piccoli e di quanto i capelli di Harry fossero disordinati esattamente come all'epoca.  
Le foto dei gruppi interi – non divisi in casate – della classe 1980 erano forse le più esilaranti. Harry e Draco erano sempre agli antipodi e, specialmente nel secondo anno, si poteva intravedere come i due fossero già come cane e gatto. Si guardavano sempre in cagnesco, questo era ben chiaro grazie alle consuete foto magiche in movimento.  
Osservando attentamente, nella foto delle squadre di Quidditch, si poteva vedere chiaramente il Serpeverde che faceva il dito medio in direzione del suo rivale. Alla faccia della sportività! Ne risero insieme, punzecchiandosi a lungo su quanto, a quel tempo, Malfoy fosse una vera spina nel fianco. Ricordarono di quando, al primo anno, erano stati messi in castigo e mandati con Hagrid nella foresta proibita, di quando al secondo anno avevano duellato di fronte a quel cretino del professor Allock, di quando Harry era stato ricoverato in infermeria senza le ossa del braccio, del cazzotto in piena faccia che Hermione aveva tirato a Draco, di quando egli era stato trasformato in furetto al quarto anno, di come fosse impacciato Harry durante il Ballo del Ceppo. Ma, dal quinto anno in poi, i ricordi felici o ilari per Draco sembravano essere inesistenti. Voldemort gli aveva risucchiato tutto, tutta la vita. Nelle foto del settimo anno di Potter – dopo la ricostruzione di Hogwarts dopo la Guerra - Malfoy si trovava ad Azkaban.  
L'Auror si accorse immediatamente del cambio di umore del suo educando il quale, con la scusa di essere stanco, si rifugiò nella propria stanza. Harry non insistette, non si intromise, capiva che Draco avesse dei momenti in cui aveva bisogno di essere lasciato solo.  
Quella notte Malfoy non chiuse occhio, intrappolato nei ricordi di un passato lontano e vicino allo stesso tempo. Si grattò compulsivamente il Marchio Nero fino a farselo sanguinare e quando, stremato, riuscì a chiudere occhio, erano già le sei del mattino.  
Harry non lo svegliò. Lo lasciò riposare fino a quando ne ebbe bisogno.  
  


•

  
  
Come per magia, la neve iniziò a cadere candida dal cielo il pomeriggio della vigilia. Sarebbe stato, per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, un bianco Natale. Il periodo natalizio, per Harry, si era svolto sempre allo stesso modo per anni, anni e anni. Vigilia cenetta romantica con Ginny, Natale alla Tana con gli Weasley e tutto il parentado annesso. L'anno prima, invece, aveva trascorso ambedue i giorni davanti alla televisione insieme ad Alvin a mangiare schifezze ed autocommiserarsi.  
Hermione, per non fare in modo che Harry trascorresse nuovamente il Natale solo come un cane, aveva insistito tanto per trascorrere almeno la vigilia insieme loro tre; una sorta di raduno del Trio delle Meraviglie.  
Ciò che Harry aveva omesso ai due amici, però, era che ci sarebbe stato un ospite in più. Del resto era stato un _imprevisto_ dell'ultimo minuto!  
Dopo molte riserve ed opere di convincimento, aveva fatto in modo che Malfoy si discostasse dall'idea di rimanersene chiuso in camera da letto. A Draco non garbava molto la prospettiva di trascorrere un'imbarazzante serata con i massimi esponenti di Grifondoro, ma si era convinto al solo pensiero di poter far passare una pessima serata a _lenticchia_.  
Harry quel pomeriggio, in vista del cenone organizzato con i suoi amici, accese tutte le luci dell'albero nel soggiorno, decorò il grande tavolo in vetro della cucina con un centrotavola e due candele rimediate dalla soffitta e, con malavoglia, diede una pulita generale a tutta la casa.  
Quando Malfoy si degnò di uscire dalla sua camera, si stupì di quanto Potter si fosse dato da fare mentre lui dormiva.  
«Hai messo in ordine qualcosa! Ecco perché nevica!» scherzò Draco entrando in cucina e scoprendolo indaffarato in quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un pandoro ripieno. Un pandoro ripieno molto brutto, a guardarsi.  
« _Ah-ah_ » gli fece il verso Harry, intento a manovrare la bacchetta per spargere la crema sul primo strato. Inutile, non era decisamente il suo forte. Lasciò perdere la magia e provò manualmente con un cucchiaio, ma la situazione non migliorò «al posto di startene lì impalato, vieni qua e dammi una mano!» lo ammonì l'Auror notando con la coda dell'occhio che Draco, appoggiato con la spalla allo stipite della porta, era intento ad osservare la scena con dipinto in volto un sorriso beffardo.  
Era dannatamente strano vederlo con addosso una maglietta nera mezza sgualcita e dei pantaloni della tuta grigi chiari. Eppure, nonostante tutto, chissà come riusciva a mantenere un certo appeal ed ordine.  
«E perdermi questo imbarazzante spettacolo?» replicò Draco, suscitando un forte sbuffo da parte del suo _coinquilino_. Orribile chiamarlo in quel modo.  
Malfoy si avvicinò sottecchi, contemplando perplesso le tecniche decisamente grossolane di Potter il quale, stremato, lanciò il cucchiaio nel lavandino e tentò di far stare in piedi i suoi cinque strati di pandoro con le mani. Provò poi ad arpionarlo al piatto con due grossi spiedini, ma il risultato visivo lasciava decisamente desiderare.  
«Beh, poteva andare peggio» commentò sottile Malfoy, contemplando _l'opera d'arte_ impressionistica dell'improvvisato cuoco. Opera d'arte che, cinque secondi dopo, si lasciò cadere su un lato crollando drammaticamente sul bancone. La morte del cigno.  
Harry socchiuse gli occhi, squadrando il suo educando con eloquente sguardo omicida.  
«Dicevi?» ringhiò l'Auror a denti stretti, mentre l'uomo dai capelli biondi era intento a contemplare quel disastro culinario con sguardo compassionevole.  
«Meglio modificare l'ordine di _deliverhowl_ in modo che ci portino anche il dolce» concluse Draco, piccato, uscendo dalla cucina a piedi nudi senza degnare Harry nemmeno di uno sguardo. Perché, se l'avesse fatto, sarebbe potuto scoppiare nella risata più fragorosa degli ultimi ventotto anni e no, Draco Malfoy non ride sguaiatamente. _Mai_. Beh, a parte durante il duello del secondo anno, quando Potter gli aveva scagliato l'incantesimo di Solletico.  
  
  
  
Il resto del pomeriggio, lo trascorsero davanti alla tanto agognata _televisione_. Draco ne rimase oltremodo affascinato, non aveva idea che i babbani fossero così scaltri. Avevano trasportato il teatro in _minuscoli oggetti piatti e rotondi_ da infilare dentro un _aggeggio magico,_ grazie al quale una persona poteva riguardarsi lo spettacolo più e più volte senza muoversi di casa.  
I film erano così interessanti! E, a differenza del teatro, avevano anche degli effetti speciali talmente realistici da sembrare veri! Non ne aveva mai visto uno prima d'allora, anche se ne aveva sentito parlare, qualche volta.  
Harry, nel vedere il volto stupito e gli occhi sgranati del suo educando, provò qualcosa di estremamente simile alla tenerezza, nei suoi confronti. Sembrava un bambino! Probabilmente doveva essere apparso esattamente così anche lui, agli occhi degli altri, le prime volte che assisteva a qualche fenomeno di magia, ad Hogwarts, durante il primo anno.  
L'Auror non era un granché esperto di film babbani natalizi, ma ne ricordava qualcuno di quando, da piccolo, zia Petunia gli consentiva di trascorrere la serata insieme a loro. Seduto per terra, naturalmente, non sul comodo divano. Quel pomeriggio in TV avevano tramesso “Mamma ho perso l'aereo”. Come ogni Natale, del resto. Draco non seppe bene come reagire a quanto visto, ma Harry l'aveva notato: qualche risata, nei confronti dei due goffi ladri, se l'era lasciata sfuggire.  
Le sette e mezza giunsero in fretta, e tutto era già apparecchiato e pronto da essere riscaldato in forno. Grazie a Deliverhowl, naturalmente.  
Quando il campanello suonò, Draco iniziò ad avvertire una certa tensione. Non era ancora del tutto convinto di quel che stava facendo e, per un attimo, ebbe come l'impulso di fiondarsi in camera e chiudersi dentro fino al mattino successivo. Stava per trascorrere la sera della vigilia di Natale con quel pidocchioso di un Weasley e la sua gentil consorte i quali, molti anni prima, erano stati vittima delle sue peggiori angherie scolastiche.  
Perché diamine si era lasciato convincere da Potter a partecipare a quella pagliacciata? Per un secondo, ma uno solo soltanto, rimpianse Azkaban. Poi si ricordò che, forse, trenta frustate sulla schiena erano decisamente più drammatiche che una cena con il Magico Trio. Una cena, abbondante, al caldo. Sì, avrebbe potuto reggere lo sforzo.  
Se si era abituato a vivere a stretto contatto con Potter, avrebbe anche potuto resistere a qualche ora con i suoi amichetti del cuore.  
Ma loro sarebbero stati altrettanto pazienti nei suoi riguardi, considerando il fatto che erano all'oscuro che lui fosse lì? Harry, se lo stava domandando da due giorni.  
Sarebbero riusciti, quei tre, ad andare d'accordo senza insultarsi a vicenda? Sarebbe riuscito Harry a mantenere le acque calme?  
Su una cosa non aveva dubbi: quella era nettamente la missione più difficile da quando aveva accettato l'incarico di Auror.  


  
Quando Harry aprì la porta, il sorriso contagioso di Ron lo accolse. Faceva freddo quella sera, ed i coniugi Weasley si erano presentati a casa Potter entrambi belli imbacuccati nei loro cappotti pesanti. Hermione, con in mano un vassoio coperto da carta stagnola, era ancor più “ingombrante” e radiosa dell'ultima volta che Harry l'aveva vista. Mancavano poco più di due mesi alla data del parto. Ron, con gli occhi semi-coperti da un cappello in lana verde chiaro, teneva tra le dita un grosso pacchetto confezionato con della carta rossa e gialla. La neve, alle loro spalle, non aveva smesso un secondo di cadere da quello stesso pomeriggio.  
«Harry, che bello vederti!» cinguettò Hermione porgendogli gentilmente il vassoio.  
«Oh, anche per me» rispose l'Auror nervosamente, accogliendo in casa i suoi due migliori amici, invitandoli poi ad appendere i loro cappotti sull'attaccapanni a fianco dell'ingresso; regalo di Percy del primo Natale nella casa nuova. Incredibile che fossero già passati sei anni!  
«P-prego, venite pure di là. Ho preparato un aperitivo» li invitò Harry, titubante, attendendo che entrambi si sistemassero.  
«Tu?!» lo schernì Ron sghignazzando, perfettamente conscio della poca destrezza del suo amico con la cucina.  
«Ok, _Deliverhowl_ ha preparato l'aperitivo» puntualizzò Harry con uno sbuffo, iniziando a camminare verso la cucina.  
«Ah, ecco! Ora è più credibile!»  
«Allora, Harry, come procede il lavoro?» intervenne Hermione seguendo l'amico attraverso il suo ampio salotto dai colori candidi, felice di notare che si fosse almeno degnato, quell'anno, di addobbarlo con qualche lucina ed uno spoglio albero di Natale.  
«Quand'è che sbatterai di nuovo in cella quel fetente?» si intromise Ronald con svogliatezza, interropendosi però nel vedere che il suo amico aveva appena arrestato i propri passi di fronte alla porta della cucina.  
«E-ehm... veramente l-lui...» balbettò Harry, anticipato però dall'aprirsi placido della porta bianca. Davanti a loro, in piedi a braccia conserte, _il fetente_.  
«Sorpresa» sibilò Draco piatto e sarcastico, facendo un cenno del capo all'uomo dai lunghi capelli rossi. Ed egli, proprio in quell'istante, sembrò diventare ancor più lattiginoso di quanto non fosse. Ron, probabilmente sul principio di un infarto, fece cadere il pacchetto regalo al terreno, sgranando gli occhi fino a farseli uscire dalle orbite.  
Hermione aprì la bocca dallo stupore, cercando in Harry una risposta. Risposta che arrivò solo tramite un sorriso colpevole.  
«Che diamine ci fa qui!?» soffiò Ronald con voce acuta. Fin troppo acuta.  
«Ci... vive. In attesa di altra sistemazione» svelò l'Auror contemplando i volti dei suoi amici diventare rossi dall'eccessivo stupore «mi raccomando, ragazzi, ovviamente deve rimanere tra noi. Per precauzione, sapete...» si apprestò a specificare Harry. Nessuno, al di fuori dell'équipe ministeriale, avrebbe dovuto conoscere la posizione di Draco. Era un bersaglio fin troppo succulento per i Cacciatori, e sarebbe stato un vero rischio mettere a conoscenza il mondo intero della sua sistemazione.  
Naturalmente Harry confidava nel buon senso e nella fiducia che riponeva nei propri amici.  
«Oh, ma vuoi scherzare!? _LUI_!? QUI?!» sbottò Ron indicando l'ex Mangiamorte, paonazzo.  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo, dispiaciuto. Non avrebbe voluto creare problemi ai suoi amici, ma del resto cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Dire a Draco “ _stai in camera tua senza fare il minimo rumore e fingendo di non esistere?_ ”. Era contro ogni suo principio e morale, non dopo che i Dursley gli avevano imposto il medesimo imperativo per anni.  
Ma, fortunatamente, fu la voce calma ed ironica di Hermione a porre un freno a quella conversazione sull'orlo della furia. Ed Harry le fu immensamente grato per la comprensione.  
«Sei geloso, Ron?» domandò la donna ridacchiando e scavalcando il marito, addentrandosi poi in cucina per posare il vassoio dei biscotti rubato dalle mani di Harry. Quando Hermione passò di fianco a Draco, quest'ultimo la lasciò passare lanciandole una furtiva occhiata beffarda, ed ella rispose facendo altrettanto.  
«Granger, inizi _quasi_ a piacermi!» commentò il biondo rampollo del casato Malfoy, sbeffeggiando con un solo sguardo il marito della donna il quale, sempre più rosso in volto, iniziò a ringhiargli contro con occhi furenti.  
«Io lo ammazzo prima di mezzanotte!» sibilò Ronald stringendo i pugni fino a conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi delle mani, sostenendo lo sguardo di Draco come se si stesse per disputare un incontro di pugilato.  
«Andiamo, Ron, è Natale» asserì Harry posando una mano sulla spalla del suo amico, rivolgendosi poi al suo educando con un'occhiataccia «Siamo tutti più buoni, non è vero, Malfoy?» disse l'Auror pronunciando l'ultimo quesito a denti stretti.  
Draco, annoiato, alzò gli occhi al cielo scuotendo il capo.  
«Oh, sì. Scusate, non so proprio dove ho lasciato l'aureola!» sbuffò lui portandosi un dito sopra la testa come ad indicare un invisibile ed inesistente cerchio dorato sopra ad essa.  
Harry, esasperato, lasciò cadere il capo all'indietro. Non avrebbe certo potuto pretendere una completa assertività da parte di quella _serpe_. Cambiato o no, la sua lingua rimaneva sempre biforcuta.  
«All'inferno, probabilmente» grugnì Ron passandogli accanto e raggiungendo la bella moglie la quale, con il dorso della mano, tentava in tutti i modi di nascondere un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
«Possiamo sederci a tavola a festeggiare? Dai, amore, è solo per una sera. Fallo per Harry! Sono sicura che Malfoy non ci darà alcun fastidio» tentò di convincerlo Hermione accarezzandosi il pancione con una mano e trascinando suo marito su una delle sedie. Ed egli, un poco più mansueto, l'accontentò tra una serie interminabile di borbottii.  
Draco, non smettendo neanche per un secondo di tenersi addosso quella faccia beffarda, si sedette proprio di fronte a Weasley, giusto per irritarlo un poco di più. Harry, trattenendosi dal tirargli un calcio sotto al tavolo, rivolse uno degli sguardi più grati della sua vita alla sua migliore amica, mimando con il labiale la parola _grazie_ in un momento in cui nessuno degli altri due li stava guardando. Ed ella, sorridendo, rispose solo con un cenno del capo.  
Aveva perfettamente capito in quale posizione difficile fosse Harry in quel momento e, sapeva, che se egli aveva scelto di prendersi a carico Draco Malfoy, probabilmente aveva avuto i suoi buoni motivi.  
Comprese anche la ragione per la quale non aveva detto loro niente _prima_ , in quanto era certa che se Ron avesse saputo che l'ex Serpeverde sarebbe stato lì, egli non ci sarebbe venuto a quella cena di Natale. La scelta migliore era senza dubbio metterlo di fronte al fatto compiuto, proprio come quando era piccola ed aveva portato a casa un coniglio. Suo padre non l'avrebbe mai accettato, se prima gliel'avesse chiesto.  
Harry si rasserenò nel vedere che, dopo pochi minuti, il suo amico Ron si sciolse un poco da quella posizione timida ed impacciata, riprendendo a parlargli. Pur sempre ignorando Malfoy ed evitando accuratamente di rivolgergli parola, ovviamente.  
Era una vera fortuna che Hermione, negli anni, non fosse cambiata. La strega era sempre stata la mediatrice perfetta in ogni occasione, colei che si prendeva la briga di risolvere gli inghippi più fastidiosi con la diplomazia. La perfetta compensazione di Ron, in poche parole.  
Così, quella sera, Draco partecipò al primo raduno informale del Magico Trio come spettatore e non come colui che rompeva loro le uova nel paniere. E, non lo avrebbe mai detto, non era stato nemmeno così un totale disastro.  
Se ne stette zitto zitto, senza spiaccicare parola praticamente per tutta la durata della cena. Ma ascoltò attentamente i loro discorsi, studiò il loro modo di conversare, le dinamiche che intercorrevano tra quei maghi che erano stati i suoi più acerrimi rivali ai tempi della scuola.  
Li trovò quasi divertenti, a tratti, anche se Weasley se ne usciva ogni tanto con qualche frecciatina nei suoi confronti. Per quieto vivere, fece finta di non udire, maledicendo però nella mente quel _peldicarota_ a tratti insopportabile.  
Sorprendentemente, invece, la Granger si rivelò per lui una persona discreta. Ed intelligente. L'aveva sempre additata come una secchiona ed un'insopportabile _so tutto io_ , ma si accorse in poche ore di come ella possedesse una mente brillante ed un pensiero critico ben costruito, non solo per merito dei libri.  
Non si sentì affatto di troppo, nonostante fosse completamente fuori contesto. Tuttavia, mentre le portate del cenone della vigilia avanzavano, Draco si era più e più volte incantato con la forchetta a mezz'asta perdendosi tra i propri pensieri.  
La verità è che li invidiava. Li invidiava da morire per come riuscivano a capirsi, per come gli era parso intendere che si fossero sempre sostenuti a vicenda. Erano sempre stati legati, erano _amici_.  
E ciò gli fece pensare che lui, di amici veri, non ne aveva mai avuti. Si domandò più volte, durante quella cena, cosa sarebbe successo se Harry Potter avesse stretto la sua mano sul treno, il primo pomeriggio del primo anno di scuola[1]. Si domandò cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse lasciato guidare da lui, da loro, se loro lo avessero aiutato. Se, al posto di Tiger, Goyle e tutta quella cricca di gente terrificante, si fosse unito a _loro_.  
Si domandò cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse stato così tediato, così rapito dal modus operandi di suo padre. Si chiese cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui, se solo si fosse scelto bene le persone da frequentare a scuola. Magari _loro_ avrebbero saputo salvarlo. Magari non sarebbe diventato un Mangiamorte, magari avrebbe avuto la forza di combattere. Magari qualcuno gli avrebbe dato coraggio, quel coraggio che gli era sempre mancato.  
Quella dannata mano, Potter! Quella dannata mano avrebbe dovuto stringergliela, quel giorno. E forse sarebbe stato tutto diverso, sarebbe stato _migliore_.  
E invece era lì, un uomo a metà, un mago a metà. In una casa non sua, dopo dieci anni di galera, alle calcagna dei pazzi rancorosi che aspettavano solo di torturarlo, un segno nero sul braccio che bruciava da impazzire ed una costellazione di cicatrici sulla schiena. Solo. Senza una famiglia, senza una discendenza, senza un lavoro vero, senza un futuro.  
Cosa possedeva, in quel momento? Percepì il panico pizzicargli le guance, tanto da essere costretto ad abbassare lo sguardo sul suo gustoso piatto di lasagne al salmone. Avvertì la nausea, l'impotenza, il tormento.  
Poi, d'improvviso, una risata. Una risata vera, sincera. Una risata rivolta a chissà cosa, a chissà chi, a chissà quale ricordo lo fece distrarre. La risata di Potter. Alzò gli occhi, di nuovo, incrociandoli con quelli di smeraldo del suo eterno rivale. Egli ricambiò, senza smettere di ridere.  
E fu come un pugno nello stomaco, un'onda fredda in piena faccia. Niente più panico, niente più nausea, niente più impotenza.  
Non aveva niente, vero, ma era seduto a tavola circondato da persone che si volevano bene, che ridevano, scherzavano. Era la notte di Natale e non aveva più delle catene che gli stringevano i polsi, non era più al freddo e al buio della propria cella. Mangiava cibo caldo, buono, saporito. Il camino, nell'altra stanza, emanava calore in tutta la casa. Lo sciocco gufo di Potter indossava un cappello di babbo Natale, ed era una delle cose più buffe che avesse mai visto.  
E Potter continuava a ridere, a sorridere, a guardarlo come se lui non fosse mai stato un Mangiamorte. Come se il suo passato non esistesse.  
Improvvisamente, si sentì _qualcuno_. Qualcuno che iniziò a sorridere.  
  
  
Tra frecciatine sempre meno velenose, cibo e bivacco, la cena proseguì lenta e tranquilla. Secondo Harry, tutto completamente nella norma: Ron aveva bevuto fin troppo vino – così tanto da rivolgere anche la parola a Malfoy, ad un certo punto – ed Hermione aveva dovuto trascinarlo via dal tavolo per le orecchie ricordandogli quanto fosse cretino. In verità era solo parecchio invidiosa del semplice fatto che, dato lo stato interessante, non aveva nemmeno potuto bagnarsi le labbra con un poco di spumante.  
Si scambiarono gli auguri ed aprirono i loro pensieri di fronte al camino acceso allo scoccare della mezzanotte mentre Draco, seduto comodamente sulla poltrona accanto alla finestra, osservava la neve scendere dal cielo lentamente.  
Harry aveva ricevuto dai suoi amici un set di Burrobirre d'oltreoceano, un libro fantasy ed una gabbia nuova per Alvin, mentre l'Auror aveva regalato ai futuri genitori un manuale sulle prime magie involontarie dei neonati, un paio di tutine ed un portafotografie per la famiglia. Pensierini. Il vero, grande regalo era stato trovarsi insieme per festeggiare. L'anno prima non ce ne era stata l'occasione, dati gli eventi, ed era qualcosa che era mancato tantissimo a tutti e tre.  
Quando, dopo qualche partita a scacchi e troppi sorsi di Odgen Stravecchio, giunse il momento di salutarsi, era già quasi l'una di notte. I coniugi Weasley lasciarono casa Potter con la promessa di rivedersi presto e, con gran stupore di Draco, rivolsero entrambi a lui un tiepido saluto. Hermione fu persino cordiale mentre Ron, beh, lui non troppo, ma era già stato tanto così. Probabilmente se ne sarebbe dimenticato il giorno dopo, data la quantità di vino trangugiato.  
L'ex Serpeverde, silenzioso, li aveva seguiti con lo sguardo fino a vederli sparire nel nulla appena giunti alla fine del vialetto. Doveva fare un gran freddo fuori, anche a giudicare dalla condensa sui vetri di quella finestra.  
Si strinse un poco di più nel maglione nero, strofinandosi entrambe le mani per scaldarsi. Se fosse stato ancora al maniero – il maniero conciato come ad inizio ottobre -, probabilmente sarebbe morto assiderato.  
Harry lanciò alla cucina qualche veloce incantesimo di pulizia dei piatti e di riordino, ripromettendosi che avrebbe rimesso meglio a posto il giorno dopo. Non aveva assolutamente voglia di mettersi lì a fare i lavori di fino, non all'una della notte di Natale.  
Svogliatamente spense le luci e si lanciò sul divano nella speranza di trovare le forze di salire le scale e mettersi il pigiama. Il clima, in quel salotto, era fin troppo piacevole per potersi schiodare di lì.  
Draco, assorto nei propri pensieri, non riuscì a non pensare lo stesso. Si scaldarono entrambi davanti al camino in silenzio, con la pancia piena e la vista lievemente annebbiata da quel vino italiano che Harry aveva tenuto per troppo tempo in cantina. Sul fondo dei loro bicchieri, vi era ancora qualche rimasuglio di Whiskey Incendiario da sorseggiare lentamente.  
«Grazie per essere stato... cordiale» ruppe finalmente il silenzio Harry, sporgendosi un poco in avanti ed incurvando la schiena. Draco, ad un paio di metri da lui, si sistemò meglio stravaccato sulla poltrona in tessuto grigio chiaro. Fece roteare il ghiaccio quasi sciolto nel bicchiere, contemplandolo come in cerca di risposta.  
«Beh, se per cordiale intendi non proferire verbo tutta la sera...» fece notare lui, schietto. Non si sentiva in colpa per essere stato zitto e muto, anzi. Con ogni probabilità era proprio quello che Potter aveva apprezzato: il fatto che egli non avesse mai sfoderato la lingua tagliente nei confronti dei suoi preziosi amici. E non ne aveva mai sentito il bisogno, per inciso.  
«È stato tanto imbarazzante, per te?» domandò l'Auror mettendo a fuoco gli occhi di Draco, nella penombra delle fiammelle calde del camino. Le iridi chiare riflettevano come specchi le danzanti lingue infuocate. Non vi era mai modo di addentrarsi, in quegli occhi. Nemmeno un _legilimens_ avrebbe potuto valicarne i meandri più celati. Erano troppo, troppo profondi.  
Eppure quella sera, quegli occhi mostravano qualcosa di più. Forse era il whiskey, forse era il Natale.  
«Oh, solo fino al terzo bicchiere. Poi è andato tutto bene!» dichiarò Draco sogghignando e trangugiando l'ultima goccia di Odgen.  
Non era più abituato a bere. Non che fosse ubriaco, ovviamente, ma quella sensazione di leggerezza era qualcosa di molto bizzarro, per lui. Nulla a che vedere con i festini privati di casa Serpeverde durante il Torneo Tremaghi. Il Ballo del Ceppo era stato... beh, non se lo ricordava come fosse stato, in realtà. Ciò che ricordava alla perfezione era che il professor Piton l'aveva scoperto mentre pomiciava in un bagno con un ragazzo di Durmstrang, ed aveva dovuto supplicare per mezz'ora affinché non lo riferisse a suo padre. L'omosessualità non era granché ben vista nelle antiche famiglie purosangue come la sua, a differenza del resto della Società Magica.  
« _Peldicarota_ non sembra arrabbiato con te per ciò che è successo con sua sorella» cambiò discorso Draco, constatando ciò che più l'aveva colpito durante quella serata. Nonostante Harry fosse l'ex marito di sua sorella, Weasley non aveva mai lanciato alcuna allusione a riguardo. Strano a dirsi, dato che il ragazzo in questione sembrava un tipo piuttosto incline alle frecciatine, alla gelosia e all'iperprotettività familiare.  
«Beh... forse perché non l'ho lasciata io» ammise Harry stringendosi nelle spalle. In caso contrario sì, Ron gli avrebbe sbranato la faccia. Non aveva perso tempo a rammentarglielo durante tutto il giorno del matrimonio “ _se la fai soffrire te la dovrai vedere con me_ ”. Harry sospirò, a quel pensiero. Perché alla fine l'aveva fatta soffrire per davvero, ma non poteva nemmeno farsene una colpa. E anche Ron l'aveva capito. Non aveva preso le difese di nessuno, il giorno in cui avevano annunciato la loro separazione, e di certo non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Si era dimostrato solo molto dispiaciuto per la decisione di Ginny. Aveva sperato fino all'ultimo che ella ci ripensasse, ma dopo più di sei mesi trascorsi a prendersi pause e tornarsene alla Tana due settimane al mese, Ron aveva capito che c'era davvero poco in cui sperare.  
L'avevano capito tutti, sul finale della loro storia d'amore, che lasciarsi era stata la cosa migliore per tutti quanti. Specialmente per Harry. Quell'ultimo periodo insieme era stato un'agonia.  
Draco, all'udire di quella notizia, non poté proprio fare a meno di strabuzzare gli occhi, incredulo.  
« _LEI_?» esalò l'ex Serpeverde con un velo di ironia « _Lenticchia_ ha lasciato il Salvatore del Mondo Magico?!»  
Harry corrugò la fronte, lievemente infastidito.  
«Smettila...» mormorò poi con un sospiro.  
«No, sul serio, non pensavo davvero che un'insipida piattola come quella lì potesse permettersi di piantare il più g-» commentò Draco con sprezzo e sorpresa, interrotto però dalla voce tonale di Harry.  
«SMETTILA!» berciò quest'ultimo alzandosi di scatto dal divano, dando poi le spalle al suo educando. Si appoggiò con una mano alla mensola sopra al camino, abbassando il capo.  
Draco strinse le labbra e si ammutolì. Lo osservò per qualche secondo, intento a comprendere cosa potesse aver detto di così male per far reagire in quel modo Potter. Aveva forse mentito quando gli aveva detto che l'aveva dimenticata, che ella facesse parte del passato? Avevano persino distrutto insieme la cornice del loro matrimonio!  
Non ci capì nulla e si sentì un poco sciocco, Draco, ma stette in silenzio. Non provò nemmeno a scusarsi, non domandò più nulla.  
Harry si morse il labbro inferiore, tremando in quel silenzio che lui stesso era andato a creare. Non voleva girarsi, non voleva assolutamente contemplare quegli occhi grigi che sicuramente lo stavano fissando interrogativi. Giustamente, per altro.  
Draco non era mai stato invadente, non aveva mai chiesto nulla. Forse per disinteresse, forse solo perché a sua volta non apprezzava invasioni personali, ma lo poteva percepire in quel silenzio tombale che l'ex Serpeverde stava fremendo per avere qualche risposta. Del resto Harry l'aveva trattato male, reagendo in modo ingiustamente brusco ad una semplice battuta.  
Si rese perciò conto che lui sapeva così tanto di Draco, mentre Draco non sapeva proprio nulla di lui. Decise che, forse, quello era il momento di scoprirsi un poco di più, di mettersi un po' più a nudo anche lui. Perché Malfoy, in quei mesi, gli aveva dato tante, tantissime prove di essere una persona discreta e degna di fiducia.  
Così, dopo aver preso un lungo, lunghissimo respiro, si tolse un altro piccolo tassello della sua maschera.  
«Io... io non posso avere figli».  


Continua...  
  


* * *

[1] Come ho già detto in precedenza, questa storia si attiene _principalmente_ ai fatti avvenuti come nei libri. Il primo incontro tra Draco ed Harry - tralasciando quello a Diagon Alley dalla sarta - non avviene ad Hogwarts come nei film, ma nel pomeriggio sul treno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Boom!  
> Buongiorno carissimi e carissime! Che dire, la conclusione del capitolo è stata senza dubbio una forte rivelazione. Non voglio anticiparvi molto, ma già all'inizio del capitolo si scoprirà tutto, davvero tutto riguardo alla triste storia di Harry e Ginny e della sua conclusione che, come avrete capito, ha origine anche dall'infertilità di Harry. Ma, le cose sono molto, MOLTO più profonde di così. Non fatevi ingannare dall'apparenza, portate pazienza e scoprirete tutto domenica prossima :)  
> Ma passiamo agli argomenti frivoli di questo lungo capitolo! Finalmente ci siamo, Draco ed Harry finalmente vivono sotto lo stesso tetto e, diciamocelo, sono già piuttosto adorabili. Hanno rivangato vecchi ricordi del passato, Draco ha capito cos'è una tv e ha compreso le magie del lettore dvd (siamo nel 2008, ragazzi, Netflix ancora non esiste, ricordiamolo), hanno fallito nella preparazione del pandoro farcito ed, infine, hanno trascorso la serata della vigilia insieme. Tutti insieme!  
> Ron è riuscito a passare una serata insieme a Malfoy senza mettergli le mani al collo, questo è il vero miracolo di Natale. Non saranno mai amici, questo pare chiaro, ma almeno Hermione è riuscita a convincere il marito ad avere rispetto per il "lavoro" di Harry. Meno male che c'è lei, no?  
> La scena che ho adorato di più scrivere in questo capitolo, però, è ciò che accade durante la cena. Draco che inizia a fare pensieri negativi, che rimugina sul passato, sul suo futuro ancora incerto ma che si rende conto, che nel presente, ha Harry. E sorride.   
> Awww, scusate, ma scrivere questa scena mi ha particolarmente commosso - sì, sono l'idiota che si autocommuove scrivendo -.   
> Beh, che dire, spero che questo capitolo leggero leggero sia stato di vostro gradimento! Vi lascio, nuovamente, con una piccola anticipazione del capitolo 9!  
> A domenica prossima!  
> Eevaa
> 
> Tratto dal capitolo successivo:  
> La lancetta dell'orologio continuò a ticchettare e, minuto dopo minuto, trascorse un'altra mezz'ora.  
> Harry era ancora lì, seduto sul divano, preoccupato per una persona della quale un tempo non si sarebbe preoccupato mai. Una vera tortura per la propria sanità mentale, quell'uomo. Così indecifrabile nei comportamenti, così invalicabile. A volte gli sarebbe piaciuto davvero entrargli nella testa e capire cosa ci fosse dentro, comprendere meglio i suoi pensieri.  
> Ma in quel momento, beh, avrebbe solo voluto sapere se stesse bene.


	9. Per quel che vale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

**Disclaimer:** Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

**_COME UNA FENICE_ **   
  
  
  
  
**_CAPITOLO 9 - PER QUEL CHE VALE_ **

  
  
Draco si impietrì. Strinse con le mani i braccioli della poltrona, come per aggrapparsi ad essa e trovare un modo di non sprofondarci dentro.  
Forse, un pochino, in realtà ci sperava di essere inghiottito dal tessuto color panna e risultare invisibile. Perché non si era mai sentito più fuori luogo di così, non si era mai sentito in colpa per una battuta lanciata lì per caso, per il proprio poco tatto, e invece... invece Harry Potter gli aveva appena confessato qualcosa di sé, qualcosa di importante. Così, dal nulla, come un pugno proprio al centro dello stomaco.  
Si era domandato più volte quale fosse stato il motivo della fine del suo matrimonio, ma tutto si era immaginato tranne... _quello_.  
 _Non posso avere figli_ , gli aveva detto.  
Era evidente che la cosa facesse soffrire Potter, tanto da farlo reagire in modo brusco per una semplice battuta. Draco si sentì parecchio imbecille, lì, bloccato senza sapere cosa fare, come continuare quel discorso ma, d'altra parte, era anche palese che se Harry gliel'aveva confidato, forse era proprio perché _voleva_ parlarne. Un vero peccato che fosse un completo disastro, con i discorsi.  
«Ah... non... non lo sapevo» balbettò Draco, mordendosi poi l'interno della guancia e dandosi mentalmente del cretino. Che razza di risposta era? Ovvio che non lo sapesse!  
Eppure Harry non si formalizzò ma, al contrario, soffiò una flebile risata con il naso, scuotendo la testa. Trovò le forze per voltarsi proprio per quel motivo, perché sapeva che ci avrebbe trovato un uomo imbarazzato almeno tanto quanto lui, e non una _serpe_ pronta a schernirlo.  
Draco, dal basso della sua poltrona, lo fissò quasi intimorito, ma non impietosito. Harry apprezzò quella sorta di forma di rispetto, ricambiando lo sguardo stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«È una questione legata a Voldemort. Al fatto che ero un... Horcrux» spiegò l'Auror in modo molto vago, non essendo nemmeno poi del tutto certo che Malfoy sapesse del suo collegamento con il Signore Oscuro. Ma egli non si scompose, dando così segnale che sì, fosse perfettamente al corrente del fatto che Harry fosse stato un pezzo d'anima di quel mostro.  
«A Voldemort? Com'è possibile?» domandò Draco piegando lievemente il capo verso sinistra, non riuscendo bene a capire in che modo il legame di Potter con Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato potesse aver influito sul suo sistema riproduttivo. A dirla tutta non credeva affatto che quella fosse una buona motivazione per concludere una storia d'amore, ma forse era soltanto perché lui di figli forse non ne avrebbe mai voluti.  
Ginevra Weasley aveva lasciato il famoso Harry Potter perché non riusciva a darle degli eredi? Ma che razza di motivazione era? Non lo sapeva, quella sciocca, che c'erano altri modi?  
Si morse la lingua, tentando in tutti i modi di reprimere il bisogno di lasciarsi scappare pareri e commenti non richiesti. Non con quell'uomo che, era evidente, stava tutt'ora soffrendo molto per quel motivo.  
Harry, dal canto suo, si sorprese. Non aveva mai udito il nome del Signore Oscuro pronunciato dalle labbra di Malfoy. Aveva un suono strano, pungente, ricco di risentimento.  
«Ci abbiamo provato per tanto tempo. Dai controlli, però, lei è sempre risultata perfettamente fertile, al contrario di me. I risultati delle mie analisi erano particolarmente anomali, niente a che vedere con la sterilità comune, l'azoospermia o qualsiasi altra patologia. Abbiamo consultato Medimaghi e medici babbani, ma non è servito a nulla. Poi Hermione ci ha aiutato con le ricerche ed ha trovato delle profezie, delle persone che hanno saputo leggerle, degli esperti di Magia Oscura. Hanno trovato una causa, ma non una soluzione. La condizione sembrerebbe permanente perché, nonostante siano passati dieci anni, non ho avuto nessun miglioramento. Il fatto è che... aver vissuto con la morte dentro per tanto tempo mi... mi impedisce di dare la vita»  
Harry si morse il labbro, dopo aver tentato di non far tremare la propria voce per tutta quella lunga ed esaustiva spiegazione. Il pensiero di quei giorni lo rendeva nervoso, triste, apatico. Quante persone avevano incontrato, quanti mesi a rincorrere delle spiegazioni che, una volta arrivate, avevano distrutto tutto. Il suo matrimonio, la sua autostima, le sue prospettive. Tutto.  
Si era sentito come se Voldemort l'avesse sconfitto un'altra volta.  
  
Draco rabbrividì. Come al solito si rese conto che in quei mesi era stato fin troppo impegnato a compiangere se stesso per notare quanto Potter fosse distrutto. Per notare quanto fosse diverso, rotto da qualcosa del quale non aveva mai neanche sospettato.  
Se ne dispiacque, ma solo per lui. Per ciò che il Signore Oscuro aveva fatto a _lui_. Non di certo per quella pezzente della Weasley.  
Se c'era una cosa che lui ed Harry avevano in comune era che le loro vite erano state entrambe rese un inferno per colpa della stessa persona, dello stesso mago, dello stesso _uomo_. Sempre che di uomo si potesse parlare.  
Si sentì arrabbiato Draco, così arrabbiato da non riuscire più a trattenere davvero il proprio giudizio.  
«E lei ti ha lasciato per _questo_? Ci sono altri modi di avere degli figli. Dopo la Guerra, i Centri per Orfani sono pieni zeppi» contestò Malfoy tentando invano di nascondere lo sprezzo nei confronti dell'ex moglie del suo Auror.  
Harry sospirò, lasciando intendere al proprio interlocutore che anch'egli sarebbe stato ben disposto a procedere nel modo da lui illustrato. Ma era stato ben evidente che Ginny avesse raggiunto un punto limite, in tutta quella vicenda.  
Anni e anni a sostenere controlli, esami, a piangere ogni mese all'arrivo delle mestruazioni, a farsi le punture nella pancia, a farle a Harry. Anni a cercare informazioni, a tentare di non arrendersi.  
Un poco la capiva, a dire il vero. Era stato pesante. Ma, a dire il vero, lo era stato per entrambi, e per Harry sarebbe stato molto più facile se al suo fianco avesse avuto una persona in grado di sostenerlo in quella triste scoperta.  
Si era arrabbiato tanto, all'inizio, quando Ginny lo aveva abbandonato per la prima volta. Lasciato solo in preda ai sensi di colpa, al senso di impotenza, alla rabbia nei confronti di quel mostro.  
Poi lei era ritornata, un poco più comprensiva, forse rassegnata. Avevano iniziato persino le pratiche per l'adozione, ma Harry la sentiva piangere ogni notte. Non avevano più fatto l'amore, quasi come se per lei fosse un peso, come se per lei non fosse finalizzato proprio a niente.  
Era andata via di nuovo, sparita. Per più di due settimane. Ron ed Hermione avevano aiutato Harry a tirarsene un po' fuori, invano.  
La seconda volta che Ginny tornò, Harry si ripromise che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che l'avrebbe accolta in casa, quella casa che avevano acquistato – proprio in quel luogo – per poter crescere una loro famiglia. Lei stava meglio, era andata da un Magomentis, ci erano andati anche insieme a qualche incontro. Eppure una nuova pausa, ancor più lunga, si fece alle porte. Ed Harry l'accolse in casa di nuovo il giorno in cui, ad agosto dell'anno prima, ricevettero il permesso di prendere un bambino in un periodo di pre-affido. Ne parlarono, ci rifletterono. Si diedero tempo un altro mese per pensarci.  
Un mese che bastò ad entrambi per capire che qualcosa tra loro si era rotto definitivamente. Non ne poteva più, Harry, di soffrire. Annullò la richiesta di affido di sua spontanea volontà, e Ginny colse quell'occasione per chiudere definitivamente la loro storia.  
  
«Credo che la cosa le si sfuggita di mano e l'abbia frustrata a tal punto da non... amarmi più» riassunse Harry prendendosi le tempie con una mano, nascondendoci il viso dentro. Non voleva farsi vedere troppo scosso, non di fronte al suo educando. Che razza di esempio sarebbe stato? Era solo _dirlo_ , il problema. Ripensare al fatto che Voldemort, oltre che orfano e perseguitato per anni, lo avesse anche reso incapace di avere figli.  
Lo faceva sentire nudo, stupido, sciocco. Lo faceva sentire strano, sopratutto, rendere partecipe Malfoy di tutto ciò.  
Malfoy che non seppe come reagire, a tutto quello. Vedere Potter con il volto nascosto nel palmo di una mano, visibilmente ancora provato da tutta quella vicenda, gli fece spezzare il cuore.  
Quella era forse la riprova che ne avesse uno anche lui, di cuore?  
«Oh... mi... mi dispiace» balbettò Draco, completamente inesperto a dimostrare empatia nei confronti delle persone. La provava, oh, eccome. Ma era fin troppo complesso, per lui, darlo a vedere.  
«Non è più un problema, almeno per quanto riguarda la questione Ginny. Onestamente, mi ha deluso troppo per poter provare ancora qualcosa nei suoi confronti» cercò di chiudere il discorso Harry, scacciando l'aria con una mano.  
Draco, però, non si convinse. Non era affatto il momento né il modo di chiudere quel discorso.  
Non era mai stato capace di dire “grazie”, di chiedere “scusa”, ma da qualche parte avrebbe dovuto iniziare. Sentiva che era la cosa giusta da fare. Qualcosa che _voleva_ fare. Lo voleva fare per... per Potter? Sì. Per lui, per colui che era oramai chiaro che fosse l'unica persona sulla quale poteva contare. Colui che gli aveva salvato la vita, dato una dignità, colui che l'aveva aiutato. L'unico.  
Tentare di rincuorarlo sarebbe stato solo il minimo, anche se non sarebbe valso proprio niente detto da lui.  
Si fece coraggio, si fece forza e si alzò finalmente di scatto da quella poltrona, avvicinandosi ad Harry e piazzandosi esattamente davanti a lui. Davanti a quel camino caldo ed accogliente, davanti a quegli occhi di smeraldo che presero a fissarlo con aria interrogativa.  
«Beh, Potter. Forse non sarai capace di dare la vita...» sussurrò Draco dopo essersi schiarito la voce, e deglutendo prima di continuare «...ma sei capace di salvarla. Alle persone. A _me_. Per quel che vale...»  
Malfoy arrossì, arrossì così tanto che ringraziò il cielo che la stanza fosse particolarmente buia. L'aveva detto, sì. Aveva detto ciò che pensava e l'aveva fatto guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Ed un ombra di un sorriso, sul volto di Potter, lo fece sussultare.  
Harry se ne sorprese, non di cosa avesse detto Malfoy – anche se non credeva sarebbe mai stato capace di poter dire una cosa così _bella_ – ma di come l'aveva fatto sentire. L'aveva fatto sentire bene, l'aveva fatto sentire più leggero. Si era sentito scaldare il cuore, nonostante gli occhi di lui fossero dello stesso colore del ghiaccio.  
Lo squadrò dal basso della sua altezza lievemente inferiore, notando per la prima volta una piccola e poco visibile cicatrice sotto al labbro dell'ex Serpeverde. Draco era imperscrutabile, come al solito; serio, composto, misterioso. Eppure c'era qualcosa in lui, quella sera, di diverso. Uno spiraglio.  
«Se lo pensi sul serio... vale» rispose Harry sottovoce, conferendo quindi importanza a ciò che Draco gli aveva appena detto. Ne aveva. Non sapeva nemmeno come mai, ma ne aveva.  
Se ne meravigliò, l'ex Serpeverde. Di certo non si sarebbe aspettato che il suo parere contasse così tanto, per Potter, ma oramai era ben intenzionato a perdere quella facciata glaciale. Forse era colpa del vino, forse del Natale.  
«Lo penso sul serio, sì» si espose Draco, sincero, stemperando però immediatamente la tensione con una battuta «Oh bada bene, come Auror ri-educativo sei comunque un inferno!»  
Harry scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, ed il suo interlocutore lo emulò più pacato.  
«Sarà forse colpa del mio educando!» sogghignò il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, più sollevato. Era incredibile che quella serpe esercitasse un certo ascendente sul suo umore; senz'altro era un risvolto imprevedibile di tutta quella faccenda. Il vero miracolo del Natale.  
Un Natale che, nel bene o nel male, nessuno dei due avrebbe mai dimenticato.

  
  
•

  
  
Harry schiuse gli occhi tardi, quella mattina. Si alzò a sedere sul letto con la bocca ancora impastata di sonno ed il sapore acido degli strascichi di tutto quel vino. Sorprendentemente, nessun mal di testa. Quando inforcò gli occhiali e mise a fuoco la radio-sveglia sul comodino, si sorprese nell'apprendere che fossero già le nove e mezza passate. Per uno stacanovista come lui, quello era sul serio un record.  
Si era raccomandato con Alvin di non svegliarlo per nessun motivo al mondo, ed il suo amico pennuto aveva obbedito senza riserve. Lo trovò lì, appollaiato sopra il davanzale, che lo fissava con occhi sgranati da gufo.  
«Hey, Al! Buon Natale» bofonchiò Harry stiracchiandosi scompostamente, ricevendo in risposta un verso acuto.  
Lo sferzare del vento, fuori dalla finestra, era tanto forte da far cigolare le serrande. La bufera di neve che aveva colpito la costa sud della Gran Bretagna non accingeva a placarsi e, secondo il meteo, non avrebbe dato tregua per altri due giorni.  
Ogni cosa, fuori da quella casa, si era tinta di bianco. Strade, alberi, lampioni, macchine, altalene, tetti, parapetti, fontane, cassette della posta. Ad occhio e croce vi era già più di mezzo metro di neve nei giardini. Sarebbe presto dovuto scendere e lanciare qualche incantesimo per liberare il vialetto. Con un brivido, ricordò quell'anno che aveva dovuto spalare a mano tutto il cortile di casa Dursley all'età di nove anni. Una faticaccia!  
Harry si alzò dal letto con svogliatezza, intenzionato a non fare niente di niente tutto il giorno se non mangiare, bere caffè e starsene davanti alla televisione. Non aveva famiglia, nessun parente da andare a trovare. Il giorno dopo, forse, si sarebbe recato da Teddy Lupin per portare lui un pensierino, ma non aveva la benché minima intenzione di disturbare Andromeda in un giorno di festa.  
Sul comodino di fianco al letto, trovò anche una pigna di lettere di auguri proveniente dai suoi vecchi amici di Hogwarts, alcuni colleghi, il Ministro, gli Weasley, Andromeda stessa ed infine i Dursley.  
Non vedeva zia Petunia e Dudley da due anni, precisamente dal funerale di Zio Vernon. I toni si erano drasticamente moderati, da quando non erano più costretti a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto.  
Loro non avevano partecipato al matrimonio, ovviamente – non avrebbero retto alla presenza di così tanti maghi – ma si erano ritrovati per un breve tè dopo la luna di miele, e non era stato così un disastro. Chiaramente non gli avevano fatto alcun regalo, ma era già tanto che fossero riusciti a dialogare per una buona mezz'ora senza insultarsi. Il segreto era non parlare di magia.  
Dudley in particolare, al ricevimento del funerale di suo padre, era stato abbastanza gentile con Harry. In fin dei conti erano stati cresciuti insieme come fratelli. Forse, ma forse, avrebbe anche potuto recarsi da loro per un breve saluto, in quelle vacanze. Ci avrebbe pensato su.  
  
Quando uscì dalla stanza, Harry si accorse con stupore che la porta della camera di Draco fosse spalancata. Ci passò davanti con ostentata noncuranza, lanciando un'occhiata all'interno non trovando però nessuno, se non la maglietta ed i pantaloni della tuta di Malfoy perfettamente ripiegati sopra il cuscino. Chissà da quanto tempo era sveglio, Draco. Dopo la loro piacevole conversazione della notte prima, si erano diretti entrambi nelle proprie stanze senza proferire parola, lasciandosi la buonanotte con un tiepido sorriso.  
Harry si sciacquò il volto e i denti, scacciando via così ogni strascico della moderata bevuta della sera prima. Si passò una mano umida tra i capelli, scompigliandoseli, e si avviò in cucina con l'intenzione di trangugiare una pinta e mezza di caffè nero e bollente.  
Ma, giunto al piano inferiore, non sembrava esserci anima viva. Guardò in cucina, in salotto, in studio, nel bagno di cortesia, salì di nuovo le scale per controllare nella stanzetta, poi scese in cantina. Chiamò il nome di Malfoy ben tre volte, ma nessuno rispose.  
In ingresso, non vi erano più né le scarpe né il cappotto. Harry aprì la porta trovandosi in mezzo al cortile solo vestito del proprio pigiama, colto dal freddo gelido della bufera e da un senso di panico oltre ogni misura. Si squadrò intorno, ma non vide nessuno. Persino le impronte erano sparite, cancellate dal vento e da tutta quella neve che cadeva a ritmo forsennato. Probabilmente Draco era uscito ore prima.  
Per andare dove, dannazione? Harry rientrò in casa, congelato e spaventato. Perché diavolo quello scriteriato era uscito da solo, in mezzo alla bufera, senza bacchetta, senza chiavi e senza alcun modo di poterlo contattare? E se si fosse imbattuto in qualche Cacciatore? Harry tirò un calcio al divano, osservato da Alvin che lo fissava incuriosito, poi si sedette su di esso prendendosi la testa con le mani.  
La lancetta dell'orologio continuò a ticchettare e, minuto dopo minuto, trascorse un'altra mezz'ora. Harry era ancora lì, seduto sul divano, preoccupato per una persona della quale un tempo non si sarebbe preoccupato mai. Una vera tortura per la propria sanità mentale, quell'uomo. Così indecifrabile nei comportamenti, così invalicabile. A volte gli sarebbe piaciuto davvero entrargli nella testa e capire cosa ci fosse dentro, comprendere meglio i suoi pensieri. Ma in quel momento, beh, avrebbe solo voluto sapere se stesse bene.  
Il rumore della maniglia della porta lo fece sobbalzare così improvvisamente che Alvin, allo scatto del suo padrone, emise un verso spaventato prima di scappare per le scale. Harry, invece, si diresse verso l'ingresso ad ampie falcate, maledicendosi e maledicendo la persona che si ritrovò di fronte, la quale indossava la più neutra e tranquilla espressione sulla faccia della Terra.  
  
  
Draco si richiuse la porta alle spalle, rabbrividendo per il freddo e togliendosi il cappotto umidiccio di dosso per poterlo appendere sopra al termosifone. Si levò entrambi gli anfibi con un gesto secco, poggiò l'ombrello nel portaombrelli e si tolse la lunga sciarpa grigia districando i quattro giri attorno al collo, tutto ciò sotto lo sguardo incredulo e completamente sbigottito del suo Auror. Quando Draco, finalmente, si rese conto di essere osservato – quasi radiografato, per dirla tutta – alzò un sopracciglio in preda allo sconcerto.  
«Ho qualcosa in faccia?» domandò retorico lui, domandandosi come mai Potter lo stesse guardando come se gli fosse spuntato un corno color arcobaleno proprio in mezzo agli occhi.  
«Ma si può sapere dove cavolo eri!?» berciò Harry, livido ed esasperato.  
«Scusa, _mamma_ , non pensavo ci fosse il coprifuoco in questa casa» ironizzò Malfoy incrociando le braccia al petto. Harry arrossì ancor di più, mordendosi la lingua immerso in un totale stato di imbarazzo.  
In effetti Harry l'aveva accolto in modo del tutto non consono al loro tipo di rapporto. Draco era un uomo libero, e non poteva nemmeno considerarsi un “ospite” in casa sua. Aveva tutto il diritto di andare dove gli pareva e gli piaceva, a dirla tutta. Solo avrebbe tanto gradito saperlo, in quanto addetto alla vigilanza della sua vacillante incolumità.  
«Scu... scusa. Solo che... insomma, c'è una bufera là fuori» si giustificò Harry, paonazzo.  
«Sì, me ne sono accorto» fece notare Draco scrollando le spalle ed indicandosi i propri pantaloni bagnati fino alle ginocchia.  
Il Salvatore del Mondo Magico avrebbe davvero tanto voluto prendergli la testa, aprirla in due e poterci guardare dentro, ma si limitò a continuare quell'assurda conversazione.  
«E non hai le chiavi. E, beh, potrebbero esserci in giro dei Cacciatori. Sei un uomo libero, certo, ma dovresti essere un po' più accorto, data la situazione» lo redarguì Harry riacquistando un poco più di senno, iniziando finalmente a comportarsi come un Auror ri-educativo e non più come una mammina spaventata.  
«La prossima volta ti lascio un bigliettino con tanti cuoricini» lo schernì Draco sfoderando il suo miglior sorriso beffardo, ed Harry roteò gli occhi così intensamente da farsi male.  
«Malfoy...» soffiò l'Auror, esacerbato ma, sotto sotto, quasi divertito dall'ironia pungente dell'uomo che si era scelto come improbabile coinquilino.  
Draco rise, chinando il capo. Pensò che fosse _gentile_ , da parte di Potter, mostrarsi preoccupato per lui. Non aveva per niente torto, per altro. L'ex Serpeverde era perfettamente a conoscenza dei rischi che comportava andarsene in giro a zonzo da solo in tempi come quelli.  
Ma, del resto, aveva pensato che la mattina di Natale chi cavolo avrebbe potuto rompergli le scatole? La gente normale era a casa propria con parenti ed amici, non in giro in mezzo alla tormenta.  
«Ok, ok. Ho capito! Non volevo farti preoccupare, ma dovevo fare una cosa» spiegò Draco senza dar troppo peso a quel maldestro tentativo di scuse, iniziando poi a cercare nelle tasche interne del proprio cappotto appeso all'attaccapanni «ci ho messo un po' più del previsto perché mi sono perso. Questo quartiere è molto più vasto di quanto pensassi. Beh, ad ogni modo... volevo metterlo sotto l'albero, ma immagino sia la stessa cosa dartelo direttamente» concluse il biondo estraendo finalmente un piccolo oggetto piatto e rettangolare, incartato in un pacchetto con dei minuscoli alberi di Natale e tanti candy-cane rossi e bianchi.  
Glielo porse, arrossendo un poco sulle gote già ben imporporite dal freddo. Harry, nello stesso istante, sentì che stette per soffocare mangiandosi la sua stessa lingua.  
Fissò il pacchetto, poi alzò di nuovo lo sguardo scontrandosi con gli occhi grigi del ragazzo.  
«... che... cosa? Malfoy, ma sei... che...» balbettò Harry, incredulo. Di tutto si sarebbe aspettato, tranne _quello_.  
«Si chiama _regalo_. Una cosa che si scarta e, in ogni caso, bisogna dire “ _wow, mi serviva proprio_ ”» spiegò Draco, fin troppo serio nel proprio impeccabile sarcasmo.  
Harry lo guardò di sbieco, quasi ammonendolo, poi prese il pacchetto tra le mani tastandone il contenuto. Non che avesse realmente importanza, cosa ci fosse dentro.  
Solo il fatto che Malfoy si fosse svegliato all'alba del mattino di Natale per incamminarsi nella tempesta fino ai mercatini del quartiere limitrofo per prendergli un regalo, beh, era incredibile. Incredibile e sconvolgente.  
Oh, e sì, era stata davvero una lunghissima passeggiata. Draco era certo che ci fossero, quei mercatini, erano ben famosi per essere i più vari e vasti mercati di Natale di maghi di tutti i sobborghi londinesi, dopo quelli di Diagon Alley. C'era stato una volta, da piccolo, con la sua tata Nancy. Ci aveva comprato un cappello che poi suo padre aveva buttato nel cestino, poiché troppo sciatto per un nobile. Avevano poi proibito a Nancy di portarlo in giro in certi posti _rozzi_.  
Però, quel giorno, aveva decisamente calcolato male le distanze e si era ritrovato a camminare per più di un'ora sotto la bufera per poter raggiungere quel posto. Nonostante fosse la mattina di Natale, era stracolmo di gente intenta a comprare gli ultimi regali, ma nessuno sembrava averlo riconosciuto, imbacuccato com'era tra cappello, sciarpa e cappotto.  
  
Harry guardò un'altra volta Draco, il quale sembrò sull'orlo dello spazientirsi. Si sentì come se avesse perso l'uso delle mani, nello scartare quel pacchetto ma, quando finalmente realizzò cosa fosse il contenuto, non riuscì proprio a farsi sfuggire un gran sorriso.  
Un' _agenda canterina_. Decisamente ciò che gli serviva, data la sua scarsa memoria ed i suoi fin troppo cumulativi impegni. La fenice piumata ricamata sulla copertina nera avrebbe cantato un breve motivetto allegro ogni volta che sarebbe mancato poco al sopraggiungere di un impegno, mentre avrebbe cantato una canzoncina alquanto irritante se si fosse trovato nel posto sbagliato o si fosse dimenticato di qualcosa. Aprì l'agenda lentamente, trovandoci sulla pagina per le note iniziali una breve ma incisiva dedica che lo fece sogghignare ancor di più.  
“ _La prossima volta che al lavoro mi chiederai continui ragguagli sui tuoi imminenti impegni, te la tirerò in testa. DLM”_  
Dannato bastardo, lo conosceva fin troppo bene. Beh, almeno sul lavoro, sul quale Harry era solito essere ridondante nel chiedere al proprio educando ed aiutante repentini raffronti su tutto ciò che avesse da fare al Ministero, che non comprendesse missioni vere e proprie sul campo. Quelle se le ricordava fin troppo bene. Era la burocrazia, il vero nemico di Harry.  
«... ma... io...» balbettò l'Auror non riuscendo nemmeno a pronunciare dei ringraziamenti di senso compiuto.  
«Mi sembra il minimo» lo anticipò secco Malfoy, serio ed invalicabile come sempre.  
Ed il minimo lo era per davvero, dato tutto ciò che Potter aveva fatto per lui in quei mesi, andando ben oltre il proprio compito lavorativo. Salvatore del Mondo Magico e degli avanzi di galera.  
Tutto ciò che Draco aveva potuto permettersi di comprare era una dannata agenda tascabile con una fenice canterina ricamata sopra. Pochi spicci.  
Quel che non immaginava, fu che Harry aveva apprezzato quel pensiero più di ogni altro mai ricevuto negli ultimi anni. Malfoy. Malfoy gli aveva appena fatto un regalo ed il mondo non si era ancora capovolto. Certo, incorreva la più brutale tempesta della costa sud-est della Gran Bretagna degli ultimi quindici anni, ma quello era solo un caso, no?  
Harry alzò lo sguardo, accorgendosi che si fosse velato di qualcosa di simile alla commozione. Si sentì sciocco, ma qualcosa di strano gli stava impedendo di controllare quell'emozione bizzarra.  
Quegli occhi così gelidi avevano appena assunto una lieve sfumatura di azzurro, azzurro come il cielo di settembre. Gli parve incredibile che quelli fossero gli stessi occhi che l'avevano fissato dall'alto verso il basso sul treno al sesto anno, prima che Draco gli spaccasse il setto nasale con un calcio in faccia mentre era sotto il Petrificus Totalus. Erano davvero gli stessi occhi un tempo bagnati dalle lacrime disperate nel bagno del terzo piano, erano gli stessi occhi che tremavano all'idea di dover uccidere Silente?  
«Grazie. È perfetta. Anzi, _wow, mi serviva proprio_!» lo scimmiottò Harry, stemperando quel momento davvero troppo _intimo_ con una risata. Intimo, sì. Qualcosa al quale non erano abituati, entrambi, e che faceva arrossire le loro guance come un campo di fragole mature.  
«Buon Natale, Potter» disse l'ex Serpeverde, sostenendo lo sguardo verde speranza. Speranza, sì. Ci vide dentro un mondo nuovo, un faro, una via da seguire. E l'avrebbe seguita.  
«Buon Natale, Malfoy» rispose con lo stesso tono l'Auror.  
Le luci dell'albero nel salotto si rifletterono nelle pupille dilatate di Draco, ed Harry si sentì improvvisamente a casa. Da troppo tempo, quel posto, era solo una dimora vuota e priva di significato. L'ultimo Natale l'aveva passato da solo, lì dentro, ripensando a quanto ingiusto potesse essersi rivelato il destino con lui.  
Almeno ora aveva qualcuno con cui condividere quel giorno, quel momento. Non una famiglia, ma qualcuno che forse era in grado di colmare quello spazio. Perché sì, volente o nolente, avrebbe dovuto accettarlo. Draco Malfoy era oramai ben lontano da essere considerato un lavoro.  
Era un amico. Era un _amico_?  
  


•

  
  
Il giorno di Natale trascorse sonnolento, ed Harry riuscì a compiere tutto ciò che si era prefissato per quella giornata: un bel niente.  
Draco, dopo essersi immerso per più di un'ora nella vasca da bagno nel tentativo di scaldarsi le giunture – a seguito di quella lunga passeggiata sotto la neve – si infilò dei vestiti comodi e raggiunse il suo coinquilino per l'ora di pranzo. Banchettarono con gli avanzi della sera prima e  
se ne stettero seduti sul divano davanti al camino a guardare la maratona degli episodi quattro, cinque e sei di Guerre Stellari sul secondo canale babbano, trangugiando caffè, burrobirra e cioccolata calda.  
Malfoy si scoprì improvvisamente nerd, ed insieme al suo Auror intavolò un'animata discussione sulla battaglia di Endor e la ricostruzione della Morte Nera. Harry insistette affinché trascorressero le rimanenti ore di quella giornata guardando la seconda trilogia prequel in quanto, in qualche modo, egli sosteneva come la figura di Anakin Skywalker potesse essere facilmente paragonabile caratterialmente a quella di Draco. E quest'ultimo non poté trovarsi poi così in disaccordo – non solo perché quell'attore era sorprendentemente dotato di grande fascino – ma per tutta la questione del Lato Oscuro della Forza.  
E così, mentre Harry osservava con un sorrisetto compiaciuto il proprio coinquilino con lo sguardo incollato all'Attacco dei Cloni, colse l'occasione per recarsi in cucina per versare ad entrambi del Whiskey Incendiario, giusto per concludere in bellezza quel giorno di festa.  
Erano le dieci e mezza di sera e poteva perfettamente percepire le proprie gambe informicolate ed intorpidite da un intero giorno trascorso davanti alla televisione ma, a dirla tutta, era stata una delle giornate più piacevoli degli ultimi mesi.  
Fece per tornare in salotto ma, non appena mise a fuoco il volto pallido e concentrato di Draco, qualcosa gli scattò dentro. Un sentimento di gratitudine, un qualcosa di strano a livello delle viscere. Si rese conto di sorridere involontariamente, lì, appoggiato alla porta con due bicchieri dal vetro spesso nelle mani. Con lo sguardo si aggrappò a quella testa di capelli biondo-lunare, poi lasciò scivolare i propri occhi sull'Agenda Canterina appoggiata sul tavolino del soggiorno.  
Forse era fin troppo tardi per poter rimediare anche per lui un regalo di Natale, ma un'idea malsana gli trotterellò per la mente. C'era assolutamente qualcos'altro di importante che avrebbe potuto fare per lui, per il suo futuro.  
Furtivo prese il telefono dalla tasca e, tornando in cucina si appostò a fianco della finestra per contemplare il cielo scuro in contrasto con il bianco pulito della neve. Attese cinque squilli prima di trovare risposta dalla sua interlocutrice.  
« _Harry, hey! È successo qualcosa?_ » domandò la donna dall'altra parte della cornetta, con voce apprensiva.  
«No, Herm, è tutto ok. Solo... vorrei chiederti un grandissimo favore» spiegò l'Auror sussurrando dentro il microfono del cellulare, accertandosi che Draco fosse fin troppo intento a gasarsi alla vista degli Storm Trooper per accorgersi della sua telefonata.  
Le spiegò il suo piano con dedizione, pronto ad operare tentativi di convincimento ruffiani e al limite dell'estorsione per strappare un sì alla sua migliore amica. Quel che lo sorprese, però, fu che ella non ci pensò due volte per accettare. Forse fin troppo sadicamente attratta dalla prospettiva di vendetta che avrebbe comportato la sua posizione in quel piano.  
« _Oh, non vedo l'ora!_ » sogghignò Hermione con tono pericolosamente perverso. Ed Harry, in primis, cominciò a sospettare che non fosse stata un'idea così brillante. Non per quello che avrebbe potuto subire Draco, almeno.  


•

  
«Non se ne parla nemmeno!» berciò il biondo rampollo del casato Malfoy, livido in volto come se gli si fosse appena proposto di iscriversi ad un corso di danze caraibiche.  
Harry, dopo aver riso mentalmente di quel pensiero, tornò serio ed assolutamente risoluto sulla sua proposta.  
«Oh, andiamo, quando ti ricapiterà un'occasione simile?!» tentò di convincerlo l'ex Grifondoro, spalancando le braccia platealmente. Sapeva che Draco avrebbe reagito in quel modo alla sola idea di trascorrere i suoi futuri sabati pomeriggio in compagnia di Hermione Granger, ma quella era un'opportunità più unica che rara di poter recuperare il settimo anno di scuola come privatista.  
«All'inferno! Lei non perderà occasione di rinfacciarmi tutto!» protestò Draco, allibito. Quella donna era assolutamente imprevedibile e, per quanto la stimasse oramai come strega dalla spiccata intelligenza, non si sarebbe mai scordato che durante il terzo anno gli aveva rifilato un pugno secco sul naso. Non che non se lo fosse meritato, ma diamine! Faceva quasi paura, ed in quel momento era incinta! Gli ormoni della gravidanza l'avrebbero fatta sbarellare fin troppo facilmente.  
E poi, cosa ne sarebbe stato della sua dignità? Lui che prendeva ripetizioni dalla Granger. Dalla Granger! Il sé stesso di quindici anni prima si sarebbe impiccato, piuttosto. La sola idea, però, di fare rivoltare suo padre nella tomba aveva iniziato ad allettarlo.  
Non che gli dispiacesse, in realtà, aver la possibilità di studiare e prendere i M.A.G.O da privatista. Certo, gli esami gli sarebbero costati dei bei soldi e non era nemmeno certo che riuscisse davvero a riavere indietro la sua bacchetta. Era stato un bel gesto da parte di Harry fornirgli una persona con la quale ripassare ma, diamine! Tra tutti proprio _lei_?!  
Harry nascose un sorriso divertito lanciando poi un'occhiata alla sua amica la quale, con le braccia conserte, fissava il suo futuro allievo con uno sguardo eloquentemente sadico. Oh, sì, non gliene avrebbe lasciata passare liscia neanche una.  
«Forse è l'occasione per farti perdonare da lei, no? In fondo mi sembra un buon prezzo da pagare per poter ottenere i M.A.G.O» spiegò Harry ripetendo il fine ultimo di quei programmati incontri di ripetizioni settimanali. Anche se non era ancora sicuro che avrebbe riavuto indietro la sua bacchetta, avrebbe potuto approfittare di quei mesi per potersi ripassare la teoria del settimo anno mai concluso con una brillante e tuttologa professoressa di Hogwarts, approfittando del periodo di maternità di lei.  
Draco aprì la bocca per replicare quando, con tono altezzoso ed inequivocabilmente provocatorio, la donna interruppe sul nascere ogni tentativo di ribellione da parte del suo studente.  
«Signor Malfoy, si sieda ed apra il libro a pagina _trecentonovantaquattro_ » ordinò imperativa Hermione sbattendo il pesante tomo Trasfigurazione Livello Sette. Una piacevole lettura di ottocento pagine rilegate in una copertina dal dubbio gusto estetico.  
Draco lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro e chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi poi scivolare su una delle sedie in legno chiaro con svogliatezza.  
«Sono fottuto!» soffiò lui portandosi entrambe le mani tra i capelli, suscitando una fragorosa risata ed un sorrisetto beffardo sul volto di Hermione, la quale non perse altro tempo ed iniziò una delle sue prolisse spiegazioni.

  
_Continua..._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno ragazzi, come ve la state passando?  
> Non è davvero un bel periodo qui, a causa di questo virus. Sono a casa dal lavoro. Spero davvero si possa tornare presto alla normalità.  
> Ma torniamo a noi, a questo importante capitolo che spero vi sia piaciuto. Vi ho dato abbastanza spiegazioni per comprendere il passato di Harry, quello che ha dovuto subire. Ginny si è lasciata troppo trascinare nel baratro, da questa storia. La situazione non era facile, ma giustamente Harry è rimasto molto deluso. In salute e in malattia, così recitano le promesse. Ginny non è stata abbastanza forte per rispettarle. Voi che ne pensate? Ovviamente sono tematiche molto delicate e personali e quindi, ve ne prego, dite il vostro parere con il dovuto rispetto.   
> Detto ciò, volevate del fluff? Eccovi servite :) nei prossimi capitoli ci sarà molto, molto fluff. I nostri due protagonisti stanno consolidando il loro rapporto e, ve lo garantisco, ne vedrete delle belle.   
> Che ne pensate di Hermione che da ripetizioni a Draco? Che dite, riusciranno a diventare amici e sotterrare per sempre l'ascia di guerra?  
> Ne approfitto per ringraziarvi di cuore. Tutti, nessuno escluso! Grazie a chi mi lascia dei bellissimi pareri, ma grazie anche a chi segue la storia silenziosamente. Siete meravigliosi!  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Eevaa
> 
> Tratto dal capitolo successivo:  
> «Per favore... sii gentile» sospirò Harry ammonendolo con gli occhi.  
> Era cosciente che il Magomentis non fosse la persona preferita del proprio educando, ma Draco avrebbe dovuto almeno provarci, a dimostrarsi malleabile.  
> «Hey, guardami, sarò un fiorellino» sbuffò Malfoy, fingendo una certa offesa riguardo le parole di un Potter completamente sfiduciato dall'atteggiamento che Draco avrebbe potuto tenere con Warren.  
> «Hah, sì. Un crisantemo...»


	10. Duemilanoveprogetti per il futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

**_COME UNA FENICE_ **   
  
  
  
  
** _CAPITOLO 10 - DUEMILANOVE PROGETTI PER IL FUTURO_ **

Le vacanze hanno sempre un intramontabile difetto: il tempo che scorre ad un ritmo molto più accelerato del normale.  
Le giornate trascorsero veloci ma pigre, intrise di meritato riposo ed inaspettata serenità.  
Draco aveva infine accettato di buon grado l'idea di prendere ripetizioni dalla Granger, ed approfittava di ogni momento buono per poter mettere il naso tra i libri di testo e rinfrescarsi la memoria. Era un po' come se il tempo non fosse mai passato, come se fosse stato catapultato indietro di un decennio e si fosse ritrovato ancora lì, ad Hogwarts, con l'ansia da prestazione pre-esame. Durante l'ultimo anno di scuola, a dirla tutta, non erano stati propri i M.A.G.O il motivo principale della sua _ansia_.  
Non si ricordava quasi niente, forse anche per il fatto che al tempo era stato impegnato in qualcosa di più grande di lui.  
Avere la possibilità di studiare serenamente, in una casa calda non infestata da Mangiamorte e senza il pensiero opprimente della Guerra, era come un abbraccio.  
Si sorprese più volte, Harry, nello scoprirsi intento a fissare Draco mentre, sul divano, sfogliava i libri di studio. Lo guardava, ed era come una calamita. Gli piaceva saperlo lì, assorto nei propri pensieri con una matita tenuta tra le labbra, intento a scorrere e divorare le pagine con curiosità. Harry si rese conto ben presto di quanto quella cosa stesse facendo bene a Draco. Gli aveva dato modo di distrarsi, quantomeno, dalla situazione in cui si trovava e nella quale si era trovato negli ultimi anni. Lo vedeva sereno in quei momenti, e ciò bastava per sentirsi orgoglioso. In fondo, allora, come Auror rieducativo non era davvero poi così male, nonostante quel compito gli fosse capitato tra le mani per puro caso.  
Si ritrovò a ringraziare il cielo per aver avuto quella possibilità perché, se qualcuno avesse preso Malfoy al posto suo, si sarebbe perso qualcosa di estremamente _bello_. Veder rifiorire qualcuno dalla terra bruciata era una meraviglia, ai suoi occhi. Sopratutto se quel qualcuno era colui che aveva sempre creduto di poter odiare e invece... beh, invece era diverso.  
Si sentì come se qualcosa avesse funzionato per il verso giusto, si sentì come se quella fosse una reale vittoria sull'oscurità, la vera vittoria su Voldemort. Non l'aveva preso, alla fine! Draco era sfuggito, finalmente, dalle mani e la presa di quel bastardo. Con delle conseguenze ancora attive, certo, ma Voldemort non aveva avuto la meglio su di lui.  
Stava uscendo dal buio, dalla caverna, ed era un miracolo.  
  
  
«Potter, quel tuo gufo rischierà seriamente di essere strozzato, un giorno di questi».  
Di certo non mancavano i momenti in cui Draco tornava a recitare la parte dell'odioso e velenosissimo Malfoy ma, Harry sapeva, quella era solo una delle tante sfaccettature del suo difficile ed intrigante carattere.  
«È solo allegro» spiegò l'Auror accontentando il povero Al nelle sue perpetue richieste di nutrimento.  
« _Irritante_. Irritante, ecco cos'è!» lo corresse Draco portandosi alla bocca una merendina confezionata, una delle tante schifezze che Potter teneva nella dispensa per la colazione. Non del tutto salutare ma, diamine, non poteva certo lamentarsi. Se non altro il cibo, in quei giorni, non gli era mai mancato. Era certo di aver messo su peso, in quei giorni di ozio e vacanza. Coulson ne sarebbe stato contento, quantomeno.  
«Mi ricorda qualcuno...» lo schernì Harry sorseggiando il caffè dalla sua tazza dei Griffindor Quidditch Team, oggetto che Draco guardava sempre col disgusto dipinto in volto. E, anche quella mattina, non se ne risparmiò.  
Piccoli litigi e battibecchi a parte, furono delle vacanze davvero serene e tranquille. Harry non ricevette nemmeno una chiamata di reperibilità, sintomo che in quei giorni il Mondo Magico avrebbe potuto vantare dei sonni piuttosto tranquilli. Nonostante molti dipartimenti Ministeriali non fossero operativi durante le vacanze, quello degli Auror era sempre e comunque in reperibilità, così come altri uffici importanti.  
L'anno prima Harry avrebbe pagato oro pur di ricevere qualche chiamata, mentre in quel momento pregava che nessuno combinasse guai e disturbasse le sue tranquille giornate di dolce far nulla. E così fu.  
  
  
L'ultimo giorno dell'anno duemilaotto giunse presto. La neve aveva finalmente smesso di cadere sui tetti di Londra e, piano piano, le strade babbane avevano riacquistato una certa viabilità. Harry, per la notte di San Silvestro, propose a Draco di mettere finalmente il naso fuori da casa per recarsi più lontano del supermercato di quartiere. Onde evitare incontri poco piacevoli, decise di smaterializzarsi in uno dei quartieri babbani più affascinanti di Londra, a parer suo.  
Inutile dire che, quando giunsero nel centro della movida di Camden Town, a Draco parve venire un attacco di cuore. Non era decisamente un quartiere che si confaceva ad un nobile come lui ma, come dimenticarsene, il titolo nobiliare gli era stato revocato dieci anni prima.  
Quel posto non era poi così dissimile da Diagon Alley, se non si contava il fatto che pullulasse di soli babbani. Ad Harry piaceva, lo trovava _affascinante_ , pieno di colori, di profumi, di gente di tutti i tipi. Era un luogo nel quale nessuno lo poteva riconoscere, nel quale nessuno si soffermava sulla cicatrice sulla fronte o sui suoi vestiti oramai poco consoni al mondo babbano.  
La gente era così alternativa che nessuno si era mai focalizzato sul fatto che Potter, dopo il lavoro, si presentasse alle bancarelle dello street food con un mantello.  
Dopo i primi dieci minuti di totale smarrimento, Draco sciolse la sua postura rigida e completamente fuori dall'ordinario. Forse anche merito della birra acquistata in una delle tante bancarelle colorate. Non ne aveva mai assaggiata una e, sebbene la trovasse molto più amara della loro burrobirra magica, doveva ammettere che anche i babbani ci sapevano fare con la distillazione di alcolici.  
Lui, vestito tutto di nero e con la consueta espressione funerea dipinta in volto, sembrava un puntino scuro in mezzo a tutto quel mondo colorato. Aveva inizialmente maledetto Potter in ogni lingua a lui conosciuta - ed anche in quelle sconosciute - per averlo portato in un quartiere babbano a festeggiare capodanno ma, doveva proprio dargliene atto: quel posto era assolutamente bizzarro ed affascinante. Anche se avrebbe volentieri schiantato uno per uno ogni rozzo personaggio che lo spingeva da una parte all'altra di quei cunicoli. Sembravano tutti così allegri.  
«Cos'è 'sta roba?» domandò Draco trovandosi in mano una confezione di cartone contenente una specie di panino ripieno strano dall'odore invitante. Roba acquistata in una bancarella.  
Gli venne da ridere, per un attimo, a pensare la faccia che avrebbero fatto i suoi genitori se lo avessero visto in quel luogo rozzo. Con Harry Potter. A festeggiare la fine dell'anno.  
Forse era solo tutto un inganno della sua mente. Forse era ancora rinchiuso ad Azkaban e si stava sognando tutto, ma era un sogno persino troppo improbabile. Il suo bigotto cervello non avrebbe mai potuto immaginarsi nulla di tutto ciò.  
«Si chiama _quesadillas,_ è un piatto sudamericano. E questa, fidati, è la miglior quesadillas di tutta Londra[1]» gli assicurò Harry facendosi strada tra la gente per raggiungere le scale.  
Raggiunsero velocemente il terrazzo superiore che circondava quella piazzetta in mezzo ai mercati, poi si sedettero a cavalcioni su un parapetto in muro per gustarsi la loro cena in attesa della mezzanotte.  
«Beh, com'è?» domandò Harry riempiendosi la bocca di uno dei suoi piatti preferiti.  
«Buonissima! Ti direi “la miglior _qualchecosadillas_ che io abbia mai mangiato”, ma è la prima...» rispose Draco trangugiandosi la seconda birra in modo fin troppo concitato. Ed era buona per davvero, quella _roba_. Da non immaginarselo.  
La serata trascorse veloce, tra una birra e l'altra, tra una spiegazione delle usanze babbane e i tentativi di Harry di non far perdere la pazienza a Malfoy per ogni singola persona che lo urtava in giro per strada. Si concessero anche dei _maracons_ comprati alla bancarella francese e innumerevoli assaggini offerti dai vari stand. Fu proprio in uno di questi che Draco scoprì un'ossessiva passione per il mango.  
Allo scoccare della mezzanotte, centinaia e centinaia di spettacoli pirotecnici tinsero il cielo di Londra di mille e milioni di colori.  
Draco ed Harry, smaterializzati sopra uno dei palazzi più alti per poter vedere meglio, si sedettero in silenzio con il naso all'insù a farsi riflettere negli occhi le luci ed i bagliori.  
Si perse, Malfoy, con lo sguardo e con la mente nei colori, ricercando tra i propri ricordi un momento che potesse somigliare anche solo lontanamente a quello. L'ultima volta che si era sentito _normale_. L'ultima volta che aveva trascorso una serata a _divertirsi,_ come qualsiasi ragazzo di ventotto anni.  
  
  
«Ti ricordi il Ballo del Ceppo?» domandò improvvisamente Draco, catturando la completa attenzione di Harry, il quale voltò il capo verso di lui distraendosi dai fuochi artificiali.  
Non che fino a quel momento non avesse prestato attenzione al fatto che Draco fosse pensieroso ma, come al solito, non aveva voluto interferire troppo.  
«Oh, sì, che gran disastro!» rispose Harry soffocando una risata nel naso. Eccome se se lo ricordava! Una delle serate più patetiche della sua vita. Costretto a ballare davanti a tutta la scuola con una ragazza della qualche non gliene fregava niente, costretto a sopportare i piagnistei di Ron sul suo orripilante abito da cerimonia, costretto a dover assistere alle scenate di gelosia del suo amico e a sopportare il pianto di Hermione. Costretto a guardare gli altri divertirsi mentre lui se ne stava seduto a far assolutamente niente.  
«Tu pensa che è uno dei pochi ricordi felici della mia intera esistenza» replicò Draco, sorridendo amaramente. Harry, sorpreso, spalancò gli occhi.  
«Davvero?»  
«Davvero. Adoravo le Sorelle Stravagarie, sai? Io e i miei _amici_ abbiamo smesso completamente di pensare in quel momento. Complice l'alcol, ci siamo scatenati come non avevo mai potuto fare in vita mia. Sai, un Malfoy deve attenersi a certe norme di elegante comportamento. Quella sera mi sono sentito un ragazzo... _normale_. E mi era piaciuto esserlo» confessò Draco, ridendo di se stesso al solo pensiero di quella serata. Nei dormitori di Serpeverde si organizzavano spesso festini, ma nulla era stato paragonabile a quella notte. Quella notte che faticava bene a ricordare, dopo una certa ora in poi.  
Harry ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. Era bello sentirlo parlare in modo così sereno di qualcosa facente parte il suo passato.  
«Già, ti avevo visto. Non sembravi nemmeno tu!» ricordò Harry. Tra tutta quella folla sotto il palcoscenico della band nella sala grande, quella testa di capelli biondissimi risaltava sopra le altre. Era sempre stato alto, Draco, alto e magro. Di bell'aspetto, così com'era di bell'aspetto la sua accompagnatrice. Lo ricordava sorridente, quella sera, di un sorriso molto meno arrogante rispetto ai soliti. Ma, a quel tempo, poco gli poteva interessare di che espressione si tingesse il volto del Serpeverde.  
«Sì, mi ero divertito molto. Beh, fin quando Piton non mi ha beccato in bagno, s'intende» puntualizzò Malfoy arrossendo un poco sulle gote.  
« _Hah_! Diciamo che non siete stati molto discreti. Si sentivano le vostre lingue fin dal corridoio! Com'è che si chiamava quel tipo?» lo sbeffeggiò Harry scuotendo la testa con disappunto. Il pettegolezzo su Malfoy impegnato in incontri ravvicinati del terzo tipo con un ragazzo di Durmstrang aveva fatto il giro della scuola ancor prima del mattino successivo al ballo. Le Serpeverde si erano oltremodo infuriate nell'apprendere che il biondo rampollo del casato Malfoy non fosse proprio incline agli appuntamenti femminili. Tutte le altre, beh, erano rimaste deluse per il ragazzo di Durmstrang. Era senza dubbio il più bello di tutta scuola ospite. Capelli neri lunghi fino alle spalle, occhi azzurri come il cielo d'estate, fisico statuario e portamento elegante.  
« _Clay_ , forse. No, _Cain_... oppure _Calvin_ , mah! Bella domanda!» tentò di ricordare Draco, navigando tra la nebbia alcolica che aveva lasciato quella serata. Con quel ragazzo non era accaduto più nulla al di fuori di quella notte, la notte in cui la sua omosessualità era diventata ufficialmente di dominio pubblico a scuola. Cosa che non si era mai rivelata un problema, naturalmente, dato che la notizia era rimasta chiusa tra i muri di Hogwarts e non era mai giunta alle orecchie dei suoi genitori. I giovani maghi e le giovani streghe non avevano quei tipi di pregiudizi, tanto meno la maggior parte degli insegnanti. Del resto Silente era noto per essere anch'egli di quella sponda.  
«Quel ballo ha mietuto più vittime d'amore che la peste! La tua amica Pansy ha passato tutta la sera a piangere nel cubicolo del bagno vicino a quello di Hermione, poveretta» commentò Harry, il quale era stato costretto a sentire i piagnistei delle due ragazze da fuori il bagno. Era stata forse l'unica volta in cui Grifondoro e Serpeverde avevano concordato su qualcosa, ovvero che “ _i ragazzi sono così stupidi!_ ”.  
Draco arrossì ancor di più, stringendosi un poco meglio nel proprio cappotto per poter contrastare il freddo di quella serata. Del fumo di vapore uscì dalla sua bocca, al suono del suo lungo sospiro.  
«Diciamo che non è stato molto elegante da parte mia piantarla in asso per infrattarmi con _lui_. Ma, sai com'è, _Clein_ ha molto insistito! Comprensibile, come si fa a resistere al mio indiscutibile fascino?!» sdrammatizzò Draco ammiccando ironico, apparendo così nuovamente ed incredibilmente umano.  
Harry rise di nuovo, a quelle parole. Come dargli torto, però? Il suo fascino era innegabile, così come la sua bellezza. Una bellezza d'altri tempi, d'altri mondi, fatta di colori simili a quelli della luna. Un viso dai sorrisi rari ma capaci di rendere i tratti del volto meno austeri, sorrisi che faticavano a rappresentare la durezza del proprio vissuto.  
Non era una novità, per Harry, soffermarsi sui dettagli dell'aspetto fisico del suo eterno rivale. Due occhi del genere ti colpiscono direttamente al centro del petto, anche se fai di tutto per evitarli.  
« _Ouch_! È il tuo ego quello che mi ha appena calpestato la faccia?» scherzò l'Auror portandosi una mano sul viso, roteando il corpo per fingere di essere stato colpito.  
«Con entrambe le scarpe firmate!» puntualizzò Draco scrollando le spalle.  
Risero piano, lasciandosi trasportare da quella lunga sfilza di ricordi di quella lontana serata del quarto anno. Ne parlarono ancora, aggiungendo dettagli, raccontandosi per la prima volta delle cose come fanno due amici che si rivedono dopo tanto, tanto tempo. Come se non fossero stati mai davvero nemici, rivali.  
Si concessero una pausa da Voldemort, da quello che egli aveva rappresentato nelle loro vite, dai pericoli della Guerra, da Azkaban, dal percorso di rieducazione. Ci avrebbero pensato il giorno dopo, alla fine delle vacanze. Quel momento era una bolla perfetta di serenità, di lontananza da tutto ciò che di brutto e terribile esisteva nel loro mondo e nei loro ricordi.  
Come se fossero entrambi due ragazzi _normali_ di ventotto anni che, felici, entrano con un balzo nel nuovo anno pieni di speranze.  
E non vi erano dubbi, il duemilanove sarebbe stato senz'altro un anno diverso.  
  


•

  
  
Le vacanze terminarono in un soffio di vento. Vento gelido proveniente dalla Lapponia, per la precisione.  
In seguito alla notte dell'ultimo dell'anno, Draco ed Harry avevano speso le loro giornate uno a studiare, l'altro a fare ricerche per un caso che – l'Auror lo sapeva – gli avrebbe occupato almeno il mese successivo di lavoro. Sarebbe dovuto tornarsene a Montrose spesso e volentieri, alla ricerca di nuovi indizi sul nascondiglio della prima base dei Cacciatori.  
La bolla profumata di normalità scoppiò con una punta di spillo la mattina del cinque gennaio, il primo lunedì dell'anno. Draco si vestì davanti al grande specchio del bagno, sistemandosi meglio i capelli con le mani e tagliandosi con cura la barba che aveva lasciato un poco incolta in quei giorni di vacanza.  
Era stato bello sentirsi normale, per qualche giorno, ma era arrivato il momento di affrontare la realtà: era un mago senza bacchetta in un percorso riabilitativo di introduzione alla Società Magica. Una persona detestata dalla maggior parte dei suoi colleghi di lavoro, un ex Mangiamorte proveniente da Azkaban, senza un vero lavoro, senza una casa tutta sua e con pochissimi spicci. Si guardò allo specchio, trovandosi improvvisamente _se stesso._ Con meno occhiaie, un poco più pieno sulle guance, ma pur sempre se stesso. Sospirò, poggiando entrambe le mani sul lavandino. Lui, di _normale_ , non aveva niente di niente.  
Le nocche di Harry contro la porta gli ricordarono che era ora di andare al lavoro.  
«Sei pronto?» domandò lui, Draco gli aprì mugugnando un sì distratto «Ricordati che hai la visita con il Medimago e poi con il Magomentis già questa mattina» continuò Harry affiancando il suo educando quando, entrambi, si diressero verso l'ingresso per potersi imbacuccare nei loro cappotti pesanti.  
« _Yay_!» esultò Malfoy con sarcasmo, fingendo di esultare. Se lo ricordava eccome, che già di primo mattino avrebbe dovuto trovarsi di fronte l'insopportabile faccione di Warren. Non esattamente un ritorno con i fiocchi, specialmente dopo l'ultima spiacevole conversazione avuta con lui.  
«Per favore... sii gentile» sospirò Harry ammonendolo con gli occhi. Era cosciente che il Magomentis non fosse la persona preferita del proprio educando, ma Draco avrebbe dovuto almeno provarci a dimostrarsi malleabile. Sapeva che non fosse per nulla incline a parlare di se stesso e del suo passato, a farsi analizzare.  
«Hey, guardami, sarò un fiorellino» sbuffò Malfoy, fingendo una certa offesa riguardo le parole di un Potter completamente sfiduciato dall'atteggiamento che Draco avrebbe potuto tenere con Warren.  
« _Hah_ , sì. Un _crisantemo_...» sbuffò lui sforzandosi di rimanere il più serio possibile. Draco, al contrario, nascose un sorrisetto beffardo sotto la sua sciarpa in lana grigia e, una volta raggiunto il vialetto, si smaterializzarono insieme in direzione del Ministero.  
  


•

  
  
«La trovo in forma, signor Malfoy. Il rapporto con il Medimago dice che il suo peso ponderale è aumentato» gracchiò Warren poggiando la testa sul pugno chiuso della sua mano, prendendo appunti distratti con l'altra.  
Draco, seduto a braccia conserte di fronte alla scrivania, con il busto lievemente sprofondato sulla poltrona, alzò entrambe le sopracciglia ostentando indignazione.  
«Mi sta dicendo che sono _grassa_?» si indispettì Malfoy emulando una voce femminile. Warren, piccato, lo guardò glaciale per poi scuotere la testa ed appuntarsi nuove parole a vanvera sul quaderno.  
L'ex Serpeverde alzò gli occhi al cielo, già esasperato da quella mattinata di continue domande. Coulson gli aveva prelevato il sangue, l'aveva interrogato su tutto ciò che aveva mangiato, gli aveva preso un tampone orofaringeo per controllare chissà cosa, lo aveva costretto a mostrargli il Marchio Nero per controllare che non ci fossero altri segni di _autolesionismo_ – così come l'avevano definito in passato. Ci trovò giusto qualche consueto graffio. Non che Coulson non fosse gentile, ma aveva quella strana fissa sul volerlo vedere nudo che lo metteva assai a disagio, nonostante fosse una richiesta professionale. Beh, tanto oramai aveva già visto tutto ciò che c'era da vedere durante il suo svenimento da influenza, non c'era più nulla da nascondere.  
Quando era entrato nell'ufficio di Warren, invece, aveva ricevuto tutto tranne che un saluto cortese. Tutto tranne un saluto, a dirla tutta.  
«Mi è stato comunicato che ha trovato una buona sistemazione» asserì il Magomentis, piatto.  
«Non grazie al Ministero» ribatté Draco, scrollando le spalle. Se fosse stato per loro, avrebbe passato il Natale in quella Comunità di disadattati e Merlino solo sapeva quanto potessero essere pericolosi. Invece... invece l'aveva trascorso con Potter. Ed era stato uno dei Natali più sereni di tutta la sua vita.  
«Malfoy, forse non le è chiaro che la sua posizione è complessa. Lei è un Mangiamorte e-» spiegò Loris Warren con un'evidente nota di sdegno sulla punta della lingua, venendo però interrotto dalla voce di Malfoy il quale, con uno scatto, rizzò la schiena.  
« _Ex_! Ex Mangiamorte!» puntualizzò Draco, seriamente infastidito.  
«Ciò non toglie quello che è stato. Voleva un tappeto rosso ed un abbraccio alla sua uscita da Azkaban?» domandò sprezzante il Magomentis arricciando il naso.  
Draco, allibito, scattò in piedi e puntò il dito verso Warren.  
«Volevo una dignità, razza di imbecille! Ma suppongo che per uno come me sia chiedere troppo» ringhiò l'ex Serpeverde. Percepì i battiti del proprio cuore farsi più intensi, qualcosa spezzarsi dentro esso.  
«La dignità se l'è giocata molto prima di finire qui, immagino...» commentò il Magomentis, piatto, aprendo le mani e sostenendo lo sguardo glaciale di Draco. Quest'ultimo alzò gli occhi al cielo, allibito, sconcertato.  
Certo, dannazione, che la sua dignità era andata a puttane da un bel pezzo. Lo sapeva benissimo! Lo sapeva benissimo ed avrebbe tanto, tanto voluto che non fosse così.  
«Ma che razza di Magomentis è, lei? Non dovrebbe, per deontologia professionale, astenersi dal giudizio?» domandò il biondo sottecchi, quasi sull'orlo di una crisi isterica.  
In tutto dissenso, non prendendosi nemmeno la briga di dare una risposta al ragazzo, Warren prese in mano la sua piuma d'oca intingendola di inchiostro rosso scarlatto.  
« _Non... collaborativo_ » recitò il Magomentis leggendo il proprio scritto mentre lo imprimeva sulle sue annotazioni settimanali. Draco, dal canto suo, avrebbe tanto voluto prendere quel quaderno e farglielo mangiare a forza.  
Si sentì umiliato, si sentì stanco già prima di re-iniziare. Si prese il volto tra le mani e si voltò verso l'uscita, trattenendo le urla nella propria testa.  
  
  
 _«Ti è piaciuto, non è vero, figlio di puttana!?»  
Il forte schiocco dell'incanto Flagellis_ _risuonò contro la sua schiena nuda, causandogli uno spasmo muscolare.  
«Basta!» singhiozzò Malfoy, stringendo con le mani la roccia umida sotto di sé. Freddo, tanto freddo, tanto dolore. Non ci avrebbe dormito, quella notte, su quelle ferite, sui tagli freschi ed insanguinati che avrebbero fatto fatica a guarire.  
«Ti è piaciuto giocare a fare il cattivo, eh?! Adesso devi pagare!» berciò la guardia con un grugnito, facendo schioccare un'altra volta la sua bacchetta contro la schiena del prigioniero.  
Draco avvertì la pelle aprirsi di nuovo. Tremò. Da quando Shacklebolt aveva abolito la pena di morte, le guardie erano diventate ancor più autoritarie su tutti i prigionieri, anche quelli che non stavano aspettando alcuna sentenza. Venivano frustati anche solo per aver osato chiedere una razione in più di cibo, o qualche pozione medicinale per le malattie che, per forza di cose, sopraggiungevano nelle stagioni più rigide.  
«Bas... basta...» soffiò Malfoy, nudo come un verme, accasciato contro il pavimento della propria cella. Alla sua supplica, ricevette come risposta altre tre frustate._  
 _«Piccolo stronzo arrogante, devi tacere! Meriteresti ben di peggio!» ringhiò la guardia sfoderando nuovamente l'incanto e percuotendo Draco ripetutamente e sempre più cruento._  
 _«Per... favore... fermati» singhiozzò quest'ultimo, stremato. Ne aveva già ricevute troppe lo scorso lunedì, solo per aver osato sostenere lo sguardo della guardia troppo a lungo. Quel giorno non aveva fatto altro che riconsegnare il piatto di minestra non perfettamente pulito._  
 _«STAI ZITTO! ZITTO! Questo è per tutto il male che hai fatto. Tu e la tua famiglia di Mangiamorte» commentò sprezzante il carceriere concludendo la sua punizione con altri sei colpi ben assestati. Non si ritenne soddisfatto fino a quando non vide il sangue colare a fiotti sulla schiena di Malfoy il quale, stremato, si lasciò cadere con la faccia dentro una pozza. Non aveva più le forze nemmeno di piangere.  
Venne lasciato lì, nudo, al freddo.  
«Quelli come te non cambiano! Rimarrai sempre feccia, sempre» sibilò la guardia uscendo dalla cella con passi lenti, lanciando poi un'ultima occhiata d'odio puro all'uomo sul pavimento «È esattamente ciò che meriti»._  
  
  
Draco rabbrividì a quel ricordo, ma tentò in tutti i modi di scacciarlo via. Per sotterrarlo di nuovo nei meandri della sua coscienza. Bruciavano ancora, quelle cicatrici. Ne era pieno, sulla schiena, sulle ginocchia, sui fianchi. La più profonda di tutte, sul pettorale sinistro, gli pulsava da morire nei giorni più freddi e piovosi. Gliel'avevano inferta all'altezza del cuore, giusto per rammentargli con sprezzo che lì sotto non ci fosse niente di niente.  
«Perché continuiamo con questa farsa? Perché non mi fa buttare in strada e non mi fa spezzare la bacchetta una volta per tutte, al posto di continuare a calpestarmi? Mi sembra che il suo intento sia questo» domandò l'ex Mangiamorte, di spalle, solo con un sussurro.  
« _Delirante... complottista_ » gracchiò Warren continuando a scrivere e leggere ad alta voce le sue annotazioni.  
Draco strinse i pugni. Avrebbe voluto tanto, tanto urlare. Invece si allontanò a testa bassa, affranto.  
 _È esattamente ciò che ti meriti._  
Forse era davvero quello, che si meritava. Forse era davvero quello che la gente voleva da lui, forse era giusto che andasse in quel modo.  
Si avviò verso l'ufficio, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e lasciandosi andare in un pianto disperato. Era solo, nessuno avrebbe potuto vederlo, né sentirlo. Nessuno a parte i quadri, per fortuna muti, le quali raffigurazioni se ne stettero ad osservarlo a braccia incrociate. Forse speravano anche loro di vederlo stramazzare al suolo.  
 _È esattamente ciò che ti meriti._  
Era un Mangiamorte, aveva causato la dipartita di centinaia e centinaia di maghi. Cosa poteva meritare, uno come lui? Non di certo ciò che gli aveva dato Potter.  
Pianse. Pianse perché si rese conto che la sua vita non era per niente simile a quella vissuta nei giorni precedenti. Pianse perché si rese conto che si era trattata solo di una lieve e luminosa parentesi in un mondo completamente buio.  
  


•

  
  
Quando Harry rientrò nell'ufficio, dopo tutto il giorno trascorso in giro ad organizzare la trasferta prevista per il mercoledì ed il giovedì successivo, trovò Draco intento a scansionare e salvare al computer alcuni archivi rimasti indietro. Lo salutò solo con un gesto del capo, poi tornò alla sua mansione come se nulla fosse. Aveva l'aria stravolta, gli occhi spenti ed il volto contratto.  
Harry si avvicinò alla scrivania, sulla quale era stato posato il foglio dei resoconti del giorno dell'équipe rieducativa. Quando l'Auror lesse il referto del Magomentis, quasi ebbe un collasso. “ _Non collaborativo, aggressivo, complottista, delirante, atteggiamenti vittimisti_ ”. Non esattamente quello che si sarebbe aspettato. Non da Draco. Draco non era _così_. L'aveva conosciuto meglio in quelle settimane e, dannazione, possibile che con Warren mostrasse solo ed esclusivamente la parte peggiore di sé? Warren non si era mai dimostrato ostile, durante le saltuarie riunioni di équipe, né prevenuto nei confronti di Draco.  
«Malfoy, che cosa è successo?» domandò Harry posando nuovamente il resoconto laddove l'aveva trovato.  
«Sembra che il tuo _amico_ non veda l'ora di rispedirmi in cella» grugnì Draco, piatto, chiudendo uno degli archivi con foga e portandolo allo scaffale per prenderne un altro.  
«Ma com'è possibile, lui non mi sembra il tipo...» non si capacitò Harry, incredulo. L'obiettivo di quel percorso re-introduttivo alla Società Magica aveva lo scopo ben opposto a quello enunciato da Malfoy.  
«Lo odio, lo detesto. Forse sono solo io prevenuto, chissà» sbottò Draco aprendo il nuovo faldone con troppa foga, rischiando quasi di strappare via le pagine.  
L'Auror si accigliò, prendendo poi di nuovo il resoconto in mano e scuotendolo. Avrebbe voluto appallottolarlo e gettarlo tra le fiamme del camino, in verità.  
«Tu non sei questa _roba_ qua che c'è scritta» soffiò Harry con dispiacere ma, come se quella frase avesse innescato una miccia ad orologeria, Draco sbatté un pugno sul tavolo, esplodendo di rabbia.  
«Ah sì? E come puoi esserne tanto sicuro? Magari lo sono!» urlò Malfoy avvicinandosi con passi minacciosi ad Harry il quale, però rimase impassibile «Magari è _a te_ che sto mentendo, sai? Come dice il tuo amichetto _Peldicarota_. Facci caso, Potter. Sono _mansueto_ solo con te. Tutti gli altri mi odiano. Magari mi vedono per quello che sono per davvero! Un mostro, no?» continuò egli con un sibilo, percependo il cuore galoppare nel petto per la frustrazione «Un Mangiamorte che non aspetta altro che riavere la bacchetta per uccidere. _Quelli come me non cambiano_! Magari io sono davvero _questo_. Forse sei tu quello stupido da non vedermi! Guardami bene, dai, guardami negli occhi e p-»  
Draco si portò bene davanti ad Harry, indicandosi il volto paonazzo e spalancando gli occhi chiari ma, proprio mentre stava per compiere quel gesto, l'Auror gli afferrò entrambi i polsi con le mani in una stretta ferrea, quasi violenta.  
Se solo avesse assecondato ogni suo istinto, Harry gli avrebbe tirato una forte testata in mezzo alla fronte pur di farlo smettere di parlare. Gli strinse di più i polsi, fissandolo con uno sguardo al limite dell'inspiegabile.  
 _“Ti guardo. Ti guardo sempre. Ti guardo, eccome”,_ pensò, ma non lo disse.  
Draco si impietrì, frenando finalmente quella lingua velenosa. Gli occhi di Harry non erano mai stati così minacciosi, così strani. Si sentì raggelare da uno sguardo che, solitamente, gli dava solo speranza. La sensazione fu così struggente da fargli mancare il fiato.  
«Quando hai finito di dire stronzate, prendi il cappotto e vestiti. Il nostro turno è finito» proferì Harry, glaciale più che mai. Insopportabile, per lui, sentirlo parlare in quel modo di se stesso. Non dopo quello che aveva visto in quelle settimane. Harry non si era sbagliato sul suo conto, e quella era l'unica certezza che aveva in un mare di incognite. Draco Malfoy era tutto, tutto tranne che un mostro.  
In un gesto brusco mollò la stretta sui polsi chiari dell'ex Serpeverde il quale, frastornato e sbigottito, non riuscì più nemmeno a pensare.  
  


•  


  
Non si rivolsero più la parola fino a dopo cena. Non che ci fosse molto altro da aggiungere, a quella spiacevole conversazione. Malfoy sapeva di aver esagerato, che aveva sbottato fin troppo facilmente con Potter. Tornare al Ministero era stato come fare un bagno nell'acqua gelida, ritrovare fantasmi che pensava di avere finalmente scacciato dalla sua mente.  
Harry, dal canto suo, era seriamente dispiaciuto per lui, ma non gli avrebbe permesso un'altra volta di lasciarsi andare in quel modo, di cedere alla negatività, di credere a ciò che dicevano le persone di lui.  
Aveva le ossa forti di chi è stato ad Azkaban per dieci anni, Malfoy, di chi ha sopportato di vivere facendo la fame e patendo il freddo, ma aveva una mente fragile, troppo fragile per essere abbandonata a se stessa.  
«Mercoledì dovrò partire per Montrose per un paio di giorni. Ho già chiesto ad Ackerley di occuparsi dei tuoi spostamenti. Domani sera coprirò casa mia con gli incanti di tracciamento, sperando che non ci sia bisogno di tracciare nessuno, ovviamente» spiegò Harry dopo aver sparecchiato la cena – cena che Malfoy non aveva avuto nemmeno le forze di finire -.  
Draco, però, lasciò cadere la testa tra le mani e ci parlò dentro.  
«Senti, Potter. Questa cosa sta diventando impossibile» soffiò lui, ancora con l'animo a pezzi.  
«Che cosa intendi?» domandò Harry, non comprendendo cosa intendesse dire il suo educando ed egli, lentamente, si alzò dal tavolo e si avvicinò con l'aria di chi stesse per annunciare un funerale.  
«Ho trovato... ho trovato una casa di studenti babbani a pochi minuti dal Ministero» annunciò Draco stringendosi nelle spalle. Quel pomeriggio non aveva fatto altro che utilizzare il computer dell'ufficio per quelle ricerche, altro che lavorare!  
Per Harry, fu come ricevere una secchiata di cubetti di ghiaccio addosso.  
« _Tu_. In una casa di _babbani_ » commentò l'Auror. Fu l'unica frase che riuscì a produrre. Era ridicolo, sì, totalmente ridicolo. Il solo pensiero che lord Draco Malfoy si mettesse a convivere con degli universitari babbani lo avrebbe fatto normalmente ridere a crepapelle, ma quella situazione... beh, quella situazione era un'autentica tragedia.  
«Costa poco, devo solo cercare di non uccidere i miei cinque coinquilini spagnoli» spiegò Draco con poca convinzione. Non era esattamente una rosea aspettativa, ma era sempre meglio che la Comunità. Forse non avrebbe avuto i soldi per mangiare, ma almeno avrebbe avuto un tetto sopra la testa e avrebbe potuto mangiare in mensa al Ministero una volta al giorno.  
Non era più il caso di vivere in casa di Potter. Non era lui. Non era ciò che si meritava, non poteva continuare a fingere che la sua vita fosse semplice come Harry stava facendogli credere.  
Studiare da privatista, uscire a festeggiare Capodanno, avere un... amico. Già, un amico _vero_. Era un lusso che per lui era forse troppo. Non se lo meritava.  
 _Quelli come te non cambiano._  
Il dolore delle frustate sulla schiena si fece risentire.  
«Se è per quello che è successo oggi, Malfoy, non ha importanza. Tutti abbiamo i nostri momenti e io lo capisco. Non sono arrabbiato con te, per niente. Perdonami se sono stato duro, ma onestamente non mi piace sentirti parlare in quel modo di te stesso. Non sei quello che hai descritto e... lo sai che qua puoi rimanere» spiegò Harry con il cuore in gola. Non voleva. Non sopportava il pensiero di vederlo andare via, non dopo che si era appena ripromesso di non lasciarlo solo.  
«No, Potter. Non... non credo proprio che sia il caso. E non credo di meritarmelo» ammise il ragazzo dai capelli biondissimi, sostenendo lo sguardo di Harry. Chissà come, sembrava nervoso.  
«Sì, che lo è. E sì che lo meriti, ma non voglio farne una questione di merito, onestamente» ribatté quest'ultimo, appoggiandosi con una mano al bancone della cucina.  
«No. No, davvero. Dammi tempo due giorni per raccattare le mie cose e-» insistette Draco scuotendo la testa ma, per la seconda volta quel giorno, il contatto di Harry lo fece sobbalzare. E, nuovamente, non ne rimase infastidito. Questa volta, però, fu un contatto decisamente meno duro, meno rude. La mano dell'Auror gli si posò sulla spalla, stringendola piano.  
Un modo per intimargli di alzare lo sguardo, per essere più vicino, per non perderlo. Un modo per tenerlo ancorato e non lasciare che se ne andasse via.  
«Rimani qui» disse Harry, con un soffio.  
No, non avrebbe fatto l'errore commesso anni prima. Se solo avesse tentato, se solo si fosse accorto di quanto Draco fosse fragile e semplicemente troppo malleabile, forse avrebbe potuto persino salvarlo. Si era premurato di salvare tutti, tutto il mondo Magico. Ma non aveva mai avuto lo sguardo abbastanza attento per poter salvare un ragazzo che aveva solo bisogno di aiuto. Solo bisogno di qualcuno che lo guidasse dalla parte giusta.  
Quindi no, non l'avrebbe fatto andare proprio da nessuna parte. Non finché anche Draco non sarebbe stato pronto a perdonarsi.  
«Per... per favore, resta»  
Draco avvertì il peso di quella mano sulla spalla, la mano di Harry che lo stringeva e impediva lui di poter scappare, di poter andarsene. Una trappola? Una catena? No, non era di quello che si trattava.  
Deglutì, l'ex Serpeverde, seriamente sbigottito dalle parole di Harry. Gli stava chiedendo di restare, glielo stava chiedendo persino per _favore_ , ma sapeva che, con ancora un po' di cocciuti tentativi, avrebbe lasciato la sua presa.  
Ma non voleva. Non voleva che lo lasciasse. Quella mano era un peso che riusciva a sopportare. il peso di una persona che stava dimostrando di non fregarsene. Una persona alla quale importava forse davvero qualcosa di lui. Era quello, il piacevole peso dell'amicizia?  
I suoi occhi si fecero lucidi, ma cacciò indietro le lacrime. Mai si sarebbe dovuto spingere tanto oltre di fronte ad Harry Potter. Già ammettere a se stesso che fossero amici era qualcosa di estremamente pungente. Ma vero. Vero e sincero, perché capì solo da quelle parole così trasparenti che non lo avrebbe abbandonato. Almeno lui, non lo avrebbe abbandonato.  
E forse era proprio quella la parte di realtà che quel giorno si era dimenticato. Non avrebbe potuto cancellare il suo passato, quel che era stato, le conseguenze che stava subendo. Ma almeno, per lui, ci sarebbe stato qualcuno pronto ad aiutarlo a crearsi un futuro nuovo, e quello era ciò che contava.  
Sopportare Warren, sopportare gli sguardi giudicanti della gente, sopportare di non essere davvero normale era solo parte del pacchetto. Del resto, quel che oramai doveva immaginarsi, era che anche Potter non si era mai sentito normale un giorno in vita sua.  
«Non... non mi dai fastidio qui. Finisci il tuo percorso, sostieni i M.A.G.O. Quando avrai un lavoro vero potrai trovarti un posto decisamente migliore che un appartamento studentesco. Sempre... beh, sempre che tu voglia sopportarmi per altri quattro mesi» spiegò Harry, non riuscendo a staccarsi da lui.  
Era davvero solo quello il motivo per il quale Harry non voleva che se ne andasse? Era per il futuro di Draco? Era per il suo lavoro di controllo da Auror?  
No, non proprio. Ma non era decisamente il caso di dirgli che lui voleva che rimanesse lì anche perché si era reso conto che gli faceva piacere averlo intorno. Lo pensava eccome, ma dirglielo sarebbe equivalso prendere il proprio orgoglio, annodarselo attorno al collo e stringere forte.  
Draco sollevò gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso sghembo, uno di quelli che fanno comparire le fossette sulle guance.  
Il cuore di Harry, impazzito completamente, si rilassò nella cassa toracica. Era un sì, quel sorriso?  
« _Uh_... beh, potrei fare questo sforzo. Mi dovranno fare santo, naturalmente» puntualizzò Malfoy, arrossendo.  
E, quando il volto di Potter si illuminò al suono di quella risposta, Draco realizzò quanto Harry potesse quel ragazzo essere trasparente, genuino. Gli si poteva leggere qualsiasi cosa, su quel viso, in quegli occhi. Era autentico in ogni cosa che faceva, e quella fu l'ennesima riprova.  
Ma, nel momento in cui mollò la presa sulla sua spalla, Draco realizzò anche di poterne sentire l'assenza. La mancanza. E un pochino gli fece paura.  
Tutta via la paura era anch'essa inclusa nel pacchetto.

Continua...  
  


* * *

[1] Non so se avete mai avuto il piacere di recarvi a Candem Locke a Londra ma, nel caso vi capitasse, andate alla ricerca della piazzetta scoperta dentro al mercato, dove ci sono tutti gli street food, e prendetevi una quesadillas dal sudamericano. Esiste davvero ed è assolutamente vero che è la più buona quesadillas che io abbia mai mangiato. Con tantissima salsa guacamole fatta da loro. _Yummy_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE  
> Buongiorno miei cari e mie care!   
> E' stato un capitolo lungo ed intenso, me ne rendo conto. Tutta la prima parte è servita, in realtà, per indorare la pillola per la seconda parte xD una bella dose di fluff prima del dramma totale.   
> Sono venute a galla parecchie cose, su Draco, la peggiore sicuramente è il trattamento riservatogli ad Azkaban (coniglio tecnico, è il caso di cambiare il rating della storia in rosso qui su EFP per questo tipo di violenza descrittiva, o l'arancione è sufficiente? Please, help).  
> Povero, povero Draco. Sicuramente questi vissuti non lo aiutano ad essere stabile emotivamente, ed in più se pure Warren ci si mette a fare lo stronzo con lui, la cosa diventa ancor più ingestibile.   
> Fortunatamente Harry decide di non mollare, di trattenerlo, di esercitare una grande presa su di lui per non permettergli di scivolare via. Lo aiuta a non crollare, a non scivolare di nuovo nelle tenebre.  
> E si rende anche conto, il nostro Eroe del Mondo Magico, di avere anche salvato tutti tranne lui in passato. Ci ritorneremo su questa cosa.  
> Si son resi conto di aver bisogno l'uno dell'altro. Che li lega qualcosa di forte e, nei prossimi capitoli, lo vedremo molto bene. Ci saranno tante novità, tantissimi avvenimenti molto, molto importanti. 
> 
> Ragazzi, ma! Ma siete davvero TANTISSIMI a seguirmi! Non avete idea di quanto mi faccia piacere. Grazie, grazie davvero.   
> Come già annunciato, i capitoli sono in totale 22. Non siamo ancora a metà :D spero davvero di non annoiarvi e di tenervi incollati qui ancora un bel po'.  
> Un abbraccio virtuale a tutti quanti!  
> Eevaa
> 
> Tratto dal capitolo successivo:  
> Rientrò in casa con il volto funereo e l'assoluta voglia di andarsene direttamente a dormire, incapace di formulare pensieri, frasi ed un discorso sensato per portare il suo educando al ragionamento ma, non appena mise piede in salotto, si accorse che non ce ne sarebbe stato alcun bisogno.  
> Il cuore gli balzò in gola, la vista gli si annebbiò per la paura e per la rabbia. Una rabbia crescente a livello del petto.  
> La porta aperta sul bagno di cortesia, mostrava nello specchio il riflesso di Draco intento a sciacquarsi il volto. Dal sangue. Il suo sangue.


	11. La Bestia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

  
Strano a dirsi, ma da quel giorno in poi tutto sembrò filare via liscio come l'olio, al ritmo scandito di una routine serrata e ricca di impegni che non lasciava ai due maghi nemmeno il tempo di pensare. Centinaia di protocolli al Ministero, manciate di trasferte, missioni, studio. Draco ed Harry non ebbero quasi per nulla tempo libero, eccezion fatta della domenica.  
Il percorso di Malfoy era più che a metà, ed al Ministero tutti si stavano domandando come si sarebbe conclusa quella storia.  
Durante la riunione di équipe di metà percorso, Warren si era dimostrato parecchio dispiaciuto di fronte a Potter, Coulson, O'Connor e Shacklebolt dell'andamento del suo paziente, mentre il Medimago e l'Auror non ebbero nulla di negativo da riferire. Naturalmente Pat O'Connor aveva ribadito ad Harry, il giorno stesso, che avrebbe preso dei seri provvedimenti con Malfoy se non avesse smesso di fare i capricci con il Magomentis.  
“ _Cerca di scoprire tu cosa non va in quella testa da Barbie Scandinavia che si ritrova, oppure sarò io a psicanalizzarlo e, credimi, rimpiangerà il suo vecchio strizzacervelli_ ”, gli aveva detto. Harry non se ne capacitava. Possibile che tra tutti, Malfoy avesse quella particolare avversione solo nei confronti di Warren? Gliel'aveva più volte domandato, a Draco, cosa avesse di così male quel tipo, ma lui non aveva mai voluto rivelargli nulla di più di “ _è un completo stronzo"_. E tanti cari saluti.  
Quando ci si metteva, Malfoy aveva la testa più dura di un diamante grezzo.  
Fortunatamente, tra le decine di persone che non perdevano tempo ad additare Draco e giudicarlo male senza nemmeno conoscerlo per davvero, vi era anche qualche anima pia pronta a dargli una mano in caso di bisogno.  
  
  
Le trasferte a Montrose di Harry e la sua divisione non portarono a nulla di buono ma, in compenso, erano riusciti in una retata a scovare un nucleo di Cacciatori a Tullamore, nel bel mezzo delle verdi brughiere irlandesi. Da una soffiata di un contadino Magonò locale, avevano inoltre appreso di altri piccoli nuclei sparsi per i villaggi di coltivatori di torba nel Connemara. Così, altre tre trasferte complesse - ma con vista mozzafiato sulla costa occidentale irlandese - avevano portato alla cattura non solo di ben diciassette membri del movimento ultra-radicale, ma anche di un famigerato Mangiamorte latitante da quasi undici anni.  
Era con fierezza che Harry tornava da quei viaggi, e con lo stesso orgoglio Draco plaudeva alle conquiste degli Auror. Meno Cacciatori c'erano in giro, meno lui rischiava la pelle ogni giorno da uomo libero.  
Una vera noia, durante gli spostamenti di Harry, quella di starsene rinchiuso in casa tutto il giorno senza nemmeno poter uscire a fare una passeggiata o comprarsi qualcosa da mangiare, ma voleva assolutamente evitare di farsi vedere in giro quando l'Auror non era in casa. Vi erano tanti incantesimi di protezione e tracciamento, ma qualche pazzo suicida con la voglia di ammanettamento sarebbe potuto passare di lì e farlo fuori con un colpo solo di bacchetta, volendo.  
Draco ne approfittò di quelle lunghe serate in solitaria per poter studiare e, dannazione, gli piaceva da morire. Era sempre stato un gran secchione, quella era la verità, e la Granger non aveva affatto perso tempo per farglielo notare in quei sabati di ripetizioni. Era portato specialmente per Pozioni, Incantesimi e Trasfigurazione. Un po' meno per le Rune Antiche, Cura delle Creature Magiche ed Erbologia, ma se le fece piacere a forza. In passato non era mai stato attratto dal corso a scelta di Babbanologia ma, da quando Harry gli aveva fatto scoprire i film ed alcuni oggetti di tecnologia babbana, ne era rimasto incuriosito. Alcune cose erano assolutamente affascinanti. Soprattutto i videogiochi. Adorava lo studio delle consolle! Se mai avesse avuto uno stipendio decente, se ne sarebbe comprata una.  
Durante una di queste serate, Draco si divertì a passare in rassegna la libreria dello studio dell'Auror e, diamine, non si sarebbe mai immaginato di trovarci dentro cose così... _succulente_.  
Peccato che, proprio sul più bello, venne colto sul fatto con le mani nella marmellata.  
«Malfoy! Che stai facendo!?» bofonchiò Harry, di ritorno da una trasferta di una giornata.  
Draco sussultò, poi si voltò per osservare l'uomo ancora vestito di tutto punto, con tanto di mantello e ventiquattrore.  
Un sorriso beffardo si fece largo sul bel volto di Draco, poi prese in mano due dei suoi ritrovamenti e ne lesse la copertina con tono ammiccante.  
«“ _Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale_ ”, “ _Harry Potter e la Camera dei Segreti_ ”... wow, Potter, non sapevo fossi così megalomane da farti scrivere dei libri!» cinguettò l'ex Serpeverde, raggiunto poi ad ampie falcate da Harry il quale, sbuffando, glieli tolse dalle mani con mezzo sorriso dipinto sul volto oramai scarlatto.  
«Dannazione, lo sapevo che avrei dovuto metterli in cassaforte! E comunque no, simpaticone, non li ho mica fatti scrivere io. Non mi chiamo certo _Allock_! Mi sono stati recapitati a casa quando oramai erano già in pubblicazione» puntualizzò Harry cercando di frenare le mani del suo educando il quale, sfuggendo abilmente alla sua presa, estrasse un altro tomo dalla libreria per leggerne la copertina.  
«“ _Harry Potter e il Calice di Fuoco”_ , di J.K. Rowling...»[1]  
«Una giornalista del Profeta. Si è presa la briga di scrivere la mia biografia e tutte le mie imprese in sette accuratissimi volumi. Anche fin troppo accurati! Credo che abbia tenuto molte ricerche ed interviste...» spiegò Harry strappando dalle mani di Malfoy il libro prima che potesse ficcarci il naso dentro.  
«Li hai _letti!?_ Oh, Potter, il tuo ego mi sta soffocando!» tuonò Draco, allibito, fingendo di portarsi le mani alla gola e soffocare.  
Harry roteò gli occhi tanto da farsi male, lasciandosi sfuggire però un sorriso.  
«No che non li ho letti. Non tutti, ovviamente. Ma Hermione lo ha fatto, giusto per assicurarsi che non fossero fuorvianti. Fortunatamente non ci sono grosse menzogne, non ho dovuto sporgere denuncia. Pensa, ricevo anche parte dei diritti d'autore!» illustrò Harry facendo spallucce, inseguendo per la stanza Draco il quale, con fare divertito, aveva iniziato a sfogliare il sesto volume.  
«Hey, ma qui c'è scritto il mio nome! Parla pure di _me_!?»  
Draco si irrigidì, sgranò gli occhi ed indicò una pagina piena di riferimenti a se stesso.  
«Può darsi. Hai rappresentato una gran bella scocciatura, per me, durante quegli anni! Oh, ti prego, Malfoy! Chiudi quell'affare, è imbarazzante!»  
Harry continuò ad inseguirlo per tutta la stanza, tentando di strappargli il libro dalle mani. Draco si inerpicò su una sedia, più che intento a tenere un gran comizio e leggere un succulento passaggio sulle sue imprese con le pozioni amorose di Romilda Vane.  
«Oh sì, lo è! Ti prenderò in giro a vita!»  
«Come se fosse una novità!» sbuffò Harry, arrendendosi al fatto che quella serata l'avrebbero trascorsa a ridere l'uno dell'altro.  
  
  
Le notti, però, non furono altrettanto piacevoli per Draco. Specialmente quando Harry non era in casa, si rendeva conto di soffrire di insonnia. Paura di essere catturato dai Cacciatori? Forse. Ma erano gli incubi che lo terrorizzavano. Non aveva mai smesso di sognare Azkaban, non aveva mai smesso di maledirsi ogni volta che si spogliava per entrare in doccia o cambiarsi. Il Marchio Nero lo perseguitava. Temeva l'arrivo della bella stagione più di qualsiasi cosa, la sola idea di mettersi le maniche corte era una vera e propria tortura. Il clima nel mare del Nord di Azkaban non l'aveva mai costretto ad una cosa simile, e non era certo il caso di passare tutta l'estate in camicia anche in casa.  
Già, l'estate. Chissà dove sarebbe finito, la futura estate. Più cercava di immaginarsi un futuro, più le ombre del passato tornavano a bussargli alla porta. Eppure c'era sempre Potter, nelle migliori ipotesi delle sue immaginazioni, lì a tirarlo fuori dai guai.  
Sempre _lui_. Era un appiglio, un'ancora di salvezza. Ma sarebbe rimasto tale anche in futuro? A quello, Draco, non riuscì a darsi una risposta.  
Tre settimane trascorsero in uno schiocco di dita, la fine di gennaio fu subito alle porte e, con febbraio, un periodo più tranquillo in vista. Non vi erano trasferte nei programmi, ed Harry si sarebbe goduto i frutti del suo duro lavoro di quel mese di fuoco.  
Il penultimo sabato di gennaio, il ventiquattro, l'Auror se ne stava comodo comodo spaparanzato di fronte alla televisione mentre in cucina, come oramai di consuetudine, Draco ed Hermione parlottavano e ripetevano sottovoce alcune materie di studio.  
Era curioso come uno Snaso, Harry, ma non aveva mai osato disturbarli nel loro momento di ripetizioni. Beh, ad ogni modo sapeva che Hermione l'avrebbe ragguagliato sui progressi dell'allievo alla fine di ogni lezione. E non si sarebbe fatta problemi a minacciarlo delle più improbabili maledizioni nel caso si fosse comportato come uno stronzo. Ma, a quanto ne sapeva, non si era mai permesso di farlo e di questo Harry ne era felice. Anche perché, altrimenti, Ron avrebbe dato di matto.  


•

  
«Quindi?» domandò Hermione tenendo le pagine del libro nel nascoste sotto le mani, per non dare modo a Malfoy di spiare. Egli si portò la matita alla bocca, mordicchiandola per pensare. Gesto che era sempre solito fare, ma che Harry non aveva mai ammonito. Nonostante gli avesse sgranocchiato oramai tutte le matite in casa.  
«Alga Branchia!»  
Hermione sorrise, scoprendo le pagine con fierezza. Draco era di gran lunga l'allievo più semplice da indottrinare che avesse mai avuto, a dispetto di quel che si era immaginata quando Harry le aveva chiesto di dar lui delle ripetizioni. Si impegnava, ed era incredibilmente dotato e mnemonicamente brillante.  
«Corretto!» annunciò la professoressa, rizzando la schiena «Non sei così male, come studente» confessò poi tentando in tutti i modi di non arrossire sulle gote. Fare un complimento didattico a Malfoy era l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettata nella vita. Forse gli ormoni della gravidanza la stavano facendo impazzire.   
Era certa che lui non avrebbe perso tempo per sfoderare la sua biforcutissima lingua e la sua spocchia da Serpeverde ma, contro ogni aspettativa, si limitò a sorridere pacatamente ed arrossire a sua volta.  
«Non sei così male... come insegnante» balbettò lui, abbassando lo sguardo. Non era mai stato nei suoi piani né nei suoi pensieri fare un complimento alla Granger. Così come non lo sarebbe mai stato vivere con Potter o passare dieci anni della sua vita in galera. Quindi sì, oramai si era persino abituato ai cambi di programma o agli avvenimenti impensabili e bizzarri nella sua vita.  
Lei sgranò gli occhi, osservandolo scrivere appunti su quanto appena appreso. Qualcosa in lui si era trasformato, completamente, e la lasciava decisamente senza fiato. D'improvviso, le venne in mente una canzone del suo cartone animato preferito: la Bella e la Bestia.[2]  
I suoi genitori le avevano comprato la cassetta per Natale, quand'era tornata a casa da Hogwarts per le feste al secondo anno. Non poté fare a meno di soffocare una risata per aver paragonato per qualche secondo Malfoy alla Bestia, ma quello strano collegamento le era quasi sorto spontaneo, dato il cambiamento da lui dimostrato dai tempi della scuola.  
«Malfoy, posso farti una domanda?» soffiò lei, incerta. Egli alzò lo sguardo, annuendo con il capo stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Perché ci odiavi tanto? A noi... _Mezzosangue»_ domandò Hermione, pronunciando l'ultima parola con un brivido. Ogni volta che lo faceva, la cicatrice lasciata da Bellatrix con un termine simile – _Sanguesporco_ , per la precisione - sembrava bruciare. Non l'aveva mai coperta, l'aveva sempre portata a testa alta e con fierezza come simbolo di vittoria della Guerra. Essere _Mezzosangue_ , dopo il 1998, era diventato un vero motivo di orgoglio.  
Draco se l'aspettava, quella domanda, ma non si era mai preparato una vera e propria risposta. Quindi, impreparato, si limitò a dover dire solo la verità, la sua oscura, indegna verità. Perché lei, Hermione Granger, era una di quelle anime pie che gli stava dando fiducia ed un aiuto. Una delle poche e, come tale, meritava un po' di sincerità da parte sua.  
«Perché me lo avevano inculcato. Io... ho avuto per anni il brutto vizio di non ragionare con la mia testa. Per paura. Ero un codardo, o altrimenti sarei fuggito. Altrimenti mi sarei... ribellato. E invece a te è rimasta una scritta sullo stesso braccio dove io ho... il Marchio» ammise il ragazzo, stringendosi l'avambraccio sinistro con la mano. Non avrebbe mai sperato che la Granger gli credesse ma, a giudicare dai suoi occhi lucidi, forse era così. Forse aprirsi in quel modo era stata la scelta migliore per poter anche solo sperare di farsi perdonare per quello che la sua gente aveva fatto a quelli come lei.  
«Te ne sei reso conto molto prima della prigione, non è vero? Che quello che stavi facendo era un errore» ipotizzò Hermione sull'orlo del pianto. Maledetti ormoni, maledetto Malfoy.  
Se solo avesse saputo, se solo avesse immaginato non avrebbe passato tutti quegli anni ad odiarlo. Ed in quel momento, guardandolo annuire lentamente, capì alla perfezione perché Harry tenesse così tanto lui. Capì perché stava facendo di tutto per aiutarlo, capì perché ne valesse tanto la pena. E ne valeva per davvero.  
«Granger... non sono molto bravo, sai, a chiedere perdono...» confessò Draco continuando a stringersi l'avambraccio, con il serio impulso di grattarsi via di nuovo il Marchio fino a farselo sanguinare. Specialmente quando la ragazza, di fronte a lui, lasciò cadere due grosse lacrime sulle guance. Si sentì terribile per quel che aveva fatto, ma al contempo si sentì meglio per ciò che stava facendo.  
«Per tua fortuna sono una che perdona anche senza farselo chiedere esplicitamente, Malfoy» disse lei di tutta fretta, asciugandosi le lacrime con la manica del suo maglione color amaranto «grazie»  
«A... a te» rispose egli, imbarazzato. Se fosse entrato quell'imbecille di Weasley, in quel momento, lo avrebbe appeso per il collo alla cappa della cucina. Far piangere in quel modo una donna incinta!  
«Ma non te la caverai così facilmente, c'è la seconda parte del test!» trillò Hermione, riprendendo così in mano le redini della situazione. Draco buttò la testa all'indietro, roteando gli occhi in un gesto di ostentata esasperazione.  
«Ancora!? Ma è una tortura! La McGranitt era un pezzo di pane in confronto!»  
  
  
Terminata la lezione, Draco colse l'occasione per andare a farsi un bagno caldo prima di cena. Quel dannato Marchio gli bruciava da morire. Troppo. Lo odiava, odiava tutto ciò che quell'affare rappresentava di lui e avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di strapparlo via.  
Si guardò allo specchio, nudo, cogliendo con lo sguardo la spessa linea della cicatrice sul suo avambraccio sinistro, laddove si era conficcato quella roccia appuntita nel tentativo di segarsi via l'arto. Ci passò un dito sopra, poi scese lungo il braccio fino a raggiungere il Marchio. Ci conficcò le unghie dentro, deturpandoselo per l'ennesima volta.  
  
  
«Harry, lui... lui è cambiato» sussurrò Hermione con voce rotta, al piano inferiore, giunto il momento di salutare l'amico per tornarsene a casa da Ron.  
Harry sorrise nell'apprendere che qualcun altro oltre a lui, finalmente, aveva saputo leggere la verità negli occhi di Malfoy. Si sentì sollevato, si sentì meno solo. E chi, se non Hermione, avrebbe potuto avere tale sensibilità?  
«Lo è» confermò Harry passandosi una mano tra i capelli corvini già spettinati «lo era già prima di entrare ad Azkaban, Herm. Noi... noi avremmo dovuto portarlo via. Avremmo dovuto prenderlo e portarlo a Villa Conchiglia con noi, _quel_ giorno. Quando mi ha... quando mi ha salvato la vita al maniero» gracchiò poi a bassa voce, per evitare che Draco potesse sentirlo dal piano di sopra.  
Harry non voleva che egli sentisse, non voleva che egli scoprisse quanti sensi di colpa avesse, nei suoi confronti, poiché temeva che egli pensasse che lui stesse facendo tutto quello solo per ripulirsi la coscienza. Non era assolutamente così.  
«Avremmo potuto fare tante cose per lui, Harry. Già molto prima. Ma puoi davvero biasimarci? Eravamo bambini, ragazzini. Non avremmo potuto immaginarlo che fosse... _così_ » sussurrò Hermione, non trovando una parola, un termine con il quale descrivere quella nuova versione di Malfoy che aveva avuto il piacere di conoscere «diciamo che lui ci si è messo d'impegno per nascondere il suo vero essere dietro ad una facciata insopportabile»  
« _Io_ avrei dovuto immaginarlo! Io l'ho... io l'ho visto piangere, al sesto anno, nel bagno. L'ho visto piangere e non ho fatto niente se non attaccarlo» ammise Harry, portandosi una mano sulle tempie, a quel ricordo e quel rimorso che l'aveva sempre tormentato «l'ho quasi ucciso, Hermione, l'ho quasi sventrato con un incantesimo del quale nemmeno conoscevo gli effetti. L'ho visto piangere quando non ha voluto uccidere Silente, sulla torre, quando l'ho sentito dire che non aveva scelta. Avrei potuto dargliela in quel momento, una scelta, ma non ho fatto niente. Non ho fatto niente!» confidò con voce sommessa, tentando di non cadere in preda alla rabbia.  
Hermione gli carezzò il volto, delicata come farebbe una madre.  
«Harry... non struggerti, ti prego. Sei sempre tanto severo con te stesso, ingiustamente. Hai fatto tanto per tutti noi, in quel periodo» lo confortò lei con il cuore quasi spezzato in due da quelle confessioni, da quella giornata di scoperte. Una cosa era certa, la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto tornando a casa sarebbe stata strafogarsi di crema al pistacchio. Il piccolo/la piccola Weasley dentro di sé ne richiedeva a iosa.  
«Per tutti. Tranne che per _lui_ » puntualizzò l'Auror, lapidario.  
«Ma so che ora stai facendo il possibile, e Malfoy te ne è grato. Lo vedo, Harry, vedo ciò che gli stai dando» lo rassicurò Hermione, esternando un ampio e dolce sorriso «così come vedo quel che lui sta dando a te».  
Harry si accigliò per un ticchettio d'orologio, incatenando poi i suoi occhi verdi a quelli profondi della sua migliore amica.  
Perché lei, sotto sotto, aveva compreso molte cose. Molte più di entrambi loro, naturalmente.  


  
•

  
  
Allo scoccare del quarto mese esatto dall'uscita di Draco di prigione, una nuova riunione di équipe trattenne Harry in ufficio due ore in più del solito.  
Ci pensò Ackerley, quella sera, a riportare Malfoy a casa.  
Con sommo dispiacere di Harry, Warren continuava a sostenere che l'educando in questione tenesse comportamenti troppo ambigui. Il Magomentis temeva che Malfoy avesse qualcosa da nascondere, che non fosse realmente la persona che si stava dimostrando con l'Auror. Harry si infuriò, al sentire di quelle accuse infondate verso Draco, ma cercò in tutti i modi di non darlo a vedere. Fu davvero difficile, per lui, mantenere un atteggiamento distaccato. Non era il solo ad averlo visto, diamine! Malfoy non stava nascondendo un bel niente, se non un serio rimorso verso ciò che era stato in passato. Draco non voleva parlarne, di quel passato, faticava persino a parlarne con chi gli stava vicino tutto il giorno, figurarsi con una persona che vedeva una volta a settimana per un'ora e che, per giunta, stentava a sopportare.  
Shacklebolt, però, era stato piuttosto chiaro: Malfoy avrebbe dovuto aprirsi, ed aveva solo altri due mesi di tempo per farlo. Se la perizia psicologica non fosse stata portata a compimento, la restituzione della bacchetta sarebbe stata messa in discussione.  
Harry uscì dall'ufficio, quel lunedì sera, con il dispiacere crescente nel petto e la terribile sensazione che avrebbe dovuto litigare di nuovo con Draco sulla questione Warren. Non ne aveva voglia, sapeva quanto quell'argomento fosse spinoso per lui, ma non aveva poi altra scelta. La situazione era complicata, e Malfoy avrebbe dovuto cercare qualche compromesso.  
Rientrò in casa con il volto funereo e l'assoluta voglia di andarsene direttamente a dormire, incapace di formulare pensieri, frasi ed un discorso sensato per portare il suo educando al ragionamento ma, non appena mise piede in salotto, si accorse che non ce ne sarebbe stato alcun bisogno.  
Il cuore gli balzò in gola, la vista gli si annebbiò per la paura e per la rabbia. Una rabbia crescente a livello del petto.  
La porta aperta sul bagno di cortesia, mostrava allo specchio il riflesso di Draco intento a sciacquarsi il volto. Dal sangue. Il suo sangue. E, quando Malfoy si rese conto che Harry fosse arrivato a casa e lo stesse guardando attraverso lo specchio, si voltò lentamente, dispiaciuto, mostrando al proprio Auror la propria immagine deturpata.  
Harry lasciò cadere la ventiquattrore sul pavimento e corse in bagno, raggiungendo Draco e prendendolo per le spalle. Egli abbassò il volto, corrugando la fronte in un'espressione quasi mortificata.  
Gli spiegò che era uscito, scioccamente, per andare al supermercato e prendere qualcosa da mangiare. Non c'era più niente in frigo, ed anche il cibo di Alvin stava per finire.  
L'avevano aggredito davanti al market. Erano in due. Non erano Cacciatori, naturalmente, o altrimenti sarebbe già passato a miglior vita, ma avevano manifestato intenzioni radicali nei suoi confronti.  
Gli avevano spaccato il sopracciglio, il labbro e probabilmente anche incrinato una costola, a giudicare dal forte dolore al costato. Non si erano risparmiati in insulti, ulteriori minacce e vessazioni. Una vera fortuna che una delle cassiere del supermercato era uscita urlando che se non avessero smesso subito, avrebbe chiamato la polizia. Erano scappati entrambi a gambe levate e Draco, malridotto, si era trascinato a casa stando ben attento che nessuno lo seguisse.  
Ad Harry tremarono le mani. Avvertì il forte bisogno di spaccare qualcosa, di urlare, ma dovette trattenersi. Dovette restare calmo e non pensarci, farsi forza per dare la forza a Draco.  
Lo fece sedere sullo sgabello bianco del bagno, ed egli non oppose alcuna resistenza, neppure quando il suo antico rivale scolastico gli passò un asciugamano umido sul volto per lavare via il sangue incrostato.  
Harry era un autentico disastro con gli incantesimi di guarigione e quindi, per evitare di peggiorare ancor di più la situazione, prese la decisione di medicarlo con i metodi babbani. E Draco, mansueto, si lasciò curare come un bambino. Era fin troppo stanco e malconcio persino per lamentarsi e rifiutarsi di farsi medicare. Non nascose il fastidio che gli arrecò quel batuffolo imbevuto di disinfettante che bruciava da matti, ma si limitò soltanto ad arricciare il naso e corrugare le sopracciglia.  
Se ne stette lì seduto sullo sgabello con Harry, inginocchiato di fronte a lui, intento ad armeggiare con garze, cerotti ed arnica per i lividi che oramai, bluastri, stavano iniziando a comparire sulla fronte ed uno zigomo dell'ex Serpeverde.  
Quando, delicatamente, Harry portò il batuffolo di cotone sulla profonda ferita al labbro inferiore di Draco, egli scattò lievemente all'indietro di riflesso. Si guardarono negli occhi, finalmente, dopo molti minuti passati ad evitare l'uno lo sguardo dell'altro.  
«Brucia?» domandò l'Auror tamponando delicatamente la ferita con un particolare disinfettante con estratto di dittamo, che avrebbe sicuramente accelerato il rimarginarsi dei tagli.  
«Cosa, la mia dignità?» replicò Draco, stancamente. L'avevano appena preso a cazzotti e si stava facendo curare da Potter improvvisato ad infermierina premurosa. Certo che bruciava! Bruciava eccome, ma non si sarebbe fatto mettere le mani addosso da nessun altro, per farsi curare. Solo da Harry, Harry con le dita tremanti, Harry che ricambiava i suoi occhi versandoci dentro un potente sedativo.  
Potter, al contrario, sembrava tutto fuorché calmo.  
«Li farò imprigionare. Dimmi com'erano fatti!» soffiò quest'ultimo stringendo i denti, applicando al vistoso taglio sullo zigomo un cerotto. Con tutta speranza, quegli intrugli semi-magici avrebbero fatto guarire le ferite in meno di quarantotto ore.  
Eppure, nonostante fosse malconcio e colmo di ferite gonfie e fresche, il fascino di Draco era pressoché rimasto intatto. Niente, nemmeno una potente fattura avrebbe potuto scalfire una bellezza così evidente. Specialmente quegli occhi grigi che toglievano il fiato.  
«Ha importanza? Ne sbatti dentro due, ne compaiono altri cinque» asserì Malfoy, lapidario.  
Forse non li avrebbe nemmeno riconosciuti vedendoli in giro per strada, Draco. Era stato talmente tanto abituato a prendere botte ad Azkaban, che quelli sarebbero diventati solo due tra i tanti.  
Harry si accigliò, sconfortato sia come Auror che come persona. I radicali e i Cacciatori, esattamente come i Mangiamorte ed i sostenitori di Voldemort, rappresentavano una vera minaccia per il Mondo Magico. Aveva passato metà della sua vita a combattere contro un male estremo, e ora stava passando il restante a dar la caccia al polo opposto, che sempre di estremo si trattava.  
«Non avrei mai pensato che avrei dovuto lottare contro chi, durante la Guerra, è stato mio alleato» confessò Harry, sconsolato. Eppure, tra tutta quella desolazione, riuscì a trovare negli occhi grigi di Malfoy l'altra faccia della medaglia, il bicchiere mezzo pieno, una cometa «Così come non avrei pensato di diventare amico di chi era - volente o nolente – dalla parte opposta» concluse poi, ancora inginocchiato di fronte a Draco.  
Un Draco acciaccato, decisamente, ma riscaldato fin dentro al torace da quello che Potter gli aveva appena detto. _Amico_. Aveva appena ammesso che fosse suo amico, ed il mondo era ancora ruotato dalla parte giusta.  
Era vero, dannazione. Potter era suo amico. Forse il suo primo, vero amico. Ed era per Draco, una sensazione maledettamente piacevole.  
Si sorrisero sghembi, a vicenda. Le guance di Draco, già rosse ed ammaccate, si fecero ancor più livide. Aveva oltrepassato troppo il confine, Harry? Probabile. Ma non gliene importava più di tanto. Quella serpe di Draco Malfoy si era fatto medicare e mettere le mani in faccia da lui e ora gli stava sorridendo, ed era tutto ciò che aveva importanza.  
«Dai, so che vuoi dirlo» sbuffò Harry dopo una gran manciata di secondi, giusto per stemperare quella tensione. Una tensione palpabile, ma non negativa. Qualcosa di _inspiegabile_.  
«Oh, Merlino, grazie! _Io non sono affatto tuo amico, stupido di un Potter!_ » sbottò Draco enunciando le ultime parole con voce spocchiosa e palesemente simile a quella del ragazzino viziato ed insopportabile che era da giovane. Ridacchiarono entrambi, specialmente Harry.  
Draco Malfoy era anche una persona in grado di non prendersi troppo sul serio. E chi l'avrebbe mai detto?  
Quel momento di ironia fece loro scordare per un attimo cosa fosse accaduto, quella sera. Sciolse la tensione, la negatività, la gravità di quella situazione. Ed Harry, finalmente, si sentì meno furioso, meno arrabbiato, meno abbattuto. Tutto merito di una battuta, di una risata.  
«Ti senti meglio, ora che l'hai detto?» domandò il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, alzandosi finalmente in piedi per riporre gli strumenti di primo soccorso dentro l'armadietto del bagno.  
«Moltissimo! Te ne sono davvero, davvero grato» soffiò Draco, ironico.  
«Che suono dolce che hanno queste paroline, dette dalla tua linguaccia biforcuta» lo sbeffeggiò Harry alludendo al fatto che sì, Malfoy non avesse mai espresso la sua gratitudine a parole. Ma andava bene così, del resto. I fatti erano ciò che più contava.  
Draco, derisorio, si alzò dallo sgabello e si allontanò dal bagno mostrando la suddetta lingua in modo assolutamente provocatorio, emulando il sibilo di un serpente. Provocatorio. O provocante? Questo Harry non seppe dirlo, ma nello stesso istante temette di morire soffocato dalla sua stessa saliva. Arrossì come un peperone e sgranò gli occhi ma, fortunatamente, Draco fu troppo lontano per notarlo.  
Forse i fumi esalati dal dittamo gli avevano dato completamente alla testa.  
  


•

  
  
Il giorno dopo, Draco entrò al Ministero con ciò che rimaneva delle ferite bene in vista. Il dittamo aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro con i tagli, anche se la costola gli doleva ancora da morire ed i lividi erano ancora piuttosto evidenti. Lo squadrarono tutti da capo a piedi ed egli, semplicemente, finse di non rimanere urtato da alcune voci lontane che esprimevano consenso verso ciò che gli era accaduto. Voci che, chissà come, quando era in giro con Potter non osavano nemmeno sussurrarle certe cose. Quei codardi ben sapevano che si sarebbero beccati una bella strigliata da parte del Salvatore del Mondo Magico.  
Fu una giornata, per il resto, fin troppo monotona e tranquilla. Così come quella successiva.  
Quando Harry annunciò a Draco che avrebbe tardato prima di poter andare a casa, lo fece con l'ansia nel cuore che egli potesse di nuovo cacciarsi nei guai. Non che ci si cacciasse di proposito, naturalmente, ma la paura che potesse essere preso di mira dai radicali era assolutamente palpabile per entrambi. Si raccomandò di farsi lasciare da Ackerley direttamente dentro in cortile e di non muoversi per nessun motivo. Ci avrebbe pensato Harry, quella sera, a portare a casa la cena. Chiaramente Draco non si astenette da risposte sardoniche quali “ _sì, mamma_ ” e “ _quando finirà il mio castigo, mamma?_ ”, ma l'Auror non ci badò. In quanto a suo Auror, appunto, era suo assoluto dovere tenerlo d'occhio e proteggerlo.  
  
Quella sera, quando Harry Potter uscì dal lavoro, si erano fatte oramai le sette e mezza. E, per la prima volta in più di un anno e mezzo, si rese conto che non vedeva davvero l'ora di tornarsene a casa. Sapere che ci avrebbe trovato qualcuno – qualcuno di piacevole, qualcuno con il quale passare del tempo sereno – era confortante.  
Si incamminò oltre l'uscita del Ministero con l'intenzione di svoltare l'angolo e smaterializzarsi a Godric's Hollow ma, con un lampo di genio ed i morsi della fame, decise di fare prima un salto a Camden Town. Erano giorni che aveva voglia di _quesadillas_.  
Giunto al Locke, si addentrò nei suoi cunicoli alla ricerca della bancarella tanto agognata, finendo per prendere anche una doppia porzione di alette di pollo piccanti e una crostatina al mango.  
Si fece strada tra la gente, uscendo sul retro dei vialetti per potersi smaterializzare in tranquillità con il suo sacchetto in carta da pacchi colmo di schifezze. Passò oltre il Regent's Canal di tutta fretta, lasciandosi alle spalle l'afflusso di persone. Ma, proprio lì, in un angolo poco illuminato, l'insegna di un negozio lo fece frenare di scatto. Luci colorate all'interno, tante illustrazioni in vetrina.  
Il cuore iniziò a palpitargli oltre la cassa toracica e, per un attimo, avverti le gambe molli come pasta di sale. Quasi lasciò cadere per terra il sacchetto con il cibo.  
Stupido. Stupido cretino! Come poteva non averci pensato prima? Aveva passato settimane, mesi a ricercare in ogni dove una soluzione, un incantesimo che potesse risolvere una volta per tutte _quel_ problema. Ci aveva buttato via la testa così a lungo che non aveva pensato alla soluzione più semplice, quella più banale, più immediata, più... _babbana_. La trovò quella sera, in una vetrina di un negozio in Camden Town.  
  
  
  
«Malfoy! Malfoy, ho trovato una soluzione!» annunciò Harry entrando in casa sbattendo la porta, di corsa. L'uomo dai lisci ed ordinati capelli biondi si alzò di scatto dal divano, quasi spaventato dall'irruenza maldestra dell'Auror.  
«A quanto tu possa essere petulante?» sibilò Draco, e di tutta risposta ottenne solo una veloce occhiataccia.  
«No, idiota. Forza, vestiti. Dobbiamo andare!» lo spronò Harry dirigendosi in ingresso e lanciandogli poi distrattamente cappotto e sciarpa.  
Draco li prese al volo, allibito e spiazzato da cotanta fretta. Cosa mai aveva appreso, Potter, per essere così frettoloso e determinato ad andare chissà dove. E poi, _idiota_?! Da quando in qua si rivolgeva a lui con quegli epiteti?!  
«Innanzitutto idiota lo dici a-» berciò l'ex Serpeverde, accigliato, interrotto bruscamente dalla voce sicura e prorompente del suo interlocutore.  
«Malfoy, potrei aver capito come far sparire il Marchio!» confessò finalmente Harry, causando un silenzio denso ed opprimente in quell'angolo di ingresso.  
Draco lasciò cadere le braccia lungo ai fianchi, e con esse anche i vestiti pesanti. La lingua, contro il palato, gli si seccò quasi immediatamente. Era vero, ciò che aveva appena udito?  
L' _inferno_ era stato a fargli compagnia per così tanto tempo che non avrebbe mai, mai più sperato che ci fosse solo uno straccio di possibilità di non averlo più con sé. Dentro di sé. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, sarebbe valsa la pena ascoltare, ma ciò che uscì dalle sue labbra fu qualche parola spezzettata e lasciata cadere sul pavimento.  
«Potter... ma... ma che...» farfugliò Draco, incapace di credere. Il Marchio iniziò a pulsare.  
«Hai cercato per anni di rovinarlo infondendoti ferite ma, ovviamente, una volta guarite esso è sempre tornato in superficie, giusto? E se la soluzione non fosse cercare di toglierlo, ma cercare di nasconderlo?» incalzò Harry con l'entusiasmo di un ragazzino, gli occhi verdi e brillanti di chi invece sa credere e non si vergogna di farlo. Gli occhi di chi la speranza, nascosta sotto al tappeto con la polvere, ce l'ha ancora e la vuole regalare.  
Non capì immediatamente, Malfoy, e non seppe se sentirsi sciocco o decretare che lo sciocco fosse proprio colui che aveva davanti.  
«Mi vuoi portare a comprare un guanto?» ironizzò aspro l'ex Mangiamorte, ammonito però dall'espressione stizzita di Harry, il quale lo esortò nuovamente a vestirsi e seguirlo in cortile.  
  
  
Quando, dopo pochi minuti, furono finalmente di fronte al negozio, Draco ebbe quasi un collasso. Fissò l'insegna luminosa con il volto di chi ha appena visto un fantasma e, realizzando solo al quinto battito di ciglia quale fosse la soluzione proposta da Harry, riemerse dal panico sputando veleno.  
«Ma sei scemo o cosa!?» ruggì Draco a denti stretti, rivolgendosi al suo Auror. Egli ignorò prontamente l'appellativo, portandosi di fronte a lui e prendendolo per entrambe le spalle.  
«Pensaci! Potrebbe funzionare!» insistette Harry, convinto delle sue affermazioni.  
Draco si divincolò in un gesto secco. A fatica, a dirla tutta, dato che quelle mani gli stavano infondendo tanto conforto da quasi fargli credere che potesse funzionare per davvero.  
«Tu sei completamente fuori di testa!» berciò Malfoy con l'indice inquisitorio puntato dritto verso il petto di Potter. Poi, spocchioso, incrociò le braccia al petto e voltò il viso «Non farò questa cosa babbana orribile e pacchiana» concluse Draco, piccato, indicando con il mento l'insegna di quel negozio di fronte a loro. Uno studio di _tatuaggi_.  
Harry roteò gli occhi. Li roteò un paio di volte, giusto per far capire quanto quell'atteggiamento da nobile viziato fosse completamente insopportabile. E fuori luogo.  
Questo Draco lo capì, ammorbidendosi poi un poco e lasciando cadere il capo per guardarsi i piedi.  
La verità assoluta era che aveva una gran paura, paura che quella fosse solo un'illusione e l'ennesimo tentativo a vuoto di far sparire quella maledetta merda.  
Davvero Harry credeva che un tatuaggio bastasse a coprire per sempre il Marchio? Effettivamente aveva quasi senso. Il Marchio era qualcosa che emergeva da sotto la pelle, in profondità nelle vene. Ma se la pelle fosse stata coperta da altro tipo di inchiostro, forse esso si sarebbe confuso in mezzo al resto del disegno.  
«Tanto ti fa schifo a guardarlo comunque, il tuo avambraccio. Non è così?» chiese Potter, già ben conscio della risposta.  
«Non ne hai idea...» esalò Draco, abbassando di nuovo il volto con uno sbuffo.  
«E allora cosa ti cambia? Almeno sarà coperto. Nascosto. Non sarai costretto a doverlo guardare mai più» alzò le spalle, Harry, sorridendo un poco. Sapeva quanto Draco odiasse quel dannato simbolo e, da quando aveva scoperto della sua particolare forma di autolesionismo rivolto solo ad esso, non aveva fatto altro che scervellarsi per aiutarlo. Non esistevano incantesimi per levare il Marchio Nero, nemmeno per quanto esso fosse più sbiadito dopo la morte del Signore Oscuro. E se la soluzione più semplice fosse stata quella efficacie? Il Marchio non era pensato per resistere alle tradizioni babbane.  
Era una possibilità, solo una possibilità, ma avrebbe dovuto offrigliela. Era tutto ciò che aveva.  
«Potter, non lo so...» sbuffò lui, ancora non del tutto convinto.  
Ma Potter non si sarebbe arreso. Era il momento di passare dalle parole, dalle richieste formali, all'azione vera e propria. E sarebbe stato disposto a tutto pur di riportarlo a casa quella sera con un sorriso.  
«Andiamo! Lo faccio prima io!» annunciò Harry, illuminandosi in volto e prendendolo per un braccio. Quel braccio che non aveva smesso un secondo di fargli male.  
«CHE?!» strillò Draco prima che, senza rendersene nemmeno conto, si ritrovò a farsi trascinare direttamente dentro la porta d'ingresso.  


_ Continua... _

* * *

[1] Sì, lo so, citare i libri di Harry Potter all'interno di una fanfiction su Harry Potter è malattia vera. Allyii, se stai leggendo, era proprio di questo di cui ti parlavo, quando ti ho detto che eri riuscita ad anticipare una mia follia.   
[2] La canzone della Bella e la Bestia era questa: " _Qualcosa in lui si trasformò, era sgarbato un po' volgare ma ora no. E' timido, piacevole, non mi ero accorta che ora è incantevole_ ". Decisamente ed assolutamente calzante, a mio parere, per descrivere Draco Malfoy. Siete d'accordo? E mi sono anche appena resa conto che Emma Watson recita la parte di Belle nel live action. Il mio cervello ha qualcosa che non funziona. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Eccoci qui, miei cari e mie care! Come state? Come sta procedendo la vostra vita in quarantena? Io mi sto dedicando moltissimo alla scrittura e la lettura, oltre che al recuperare e mettermi in pari con le serie tv. Diciamo che questo Coronavirus è nerd-friendly.   
> Ad ogni modo, beh... un finale piuttosto inaspettato, no? Spero che non risulti troppo forzato, ma mi sembrava una cosa troppo "scontata" far sparire il Marchio con una pozione o un incantesimo. Del resto è magia! Il Marchio non è pensato per i babbani, quindi il mio pensiero è stato: forse proprio per questo può sparire solo con metodi babbani.  
> Ebbene sì... Draco si farà un tatuaggio. Pazzesco vero? Secondo voi cosa potrebbe tatuarsi per coprire quell'orrendo simbolo? Funzionerà?   
> Tornando un poco indietro, spero che vi sia piaciuto il momento "perdono" tra Draco ed Hermione. Ho sempre considerato quest'ultima un personaggio ricco di empatia e, proprio per questo, me la sono immaginata bene a prendere le parti di Draco, nel notare il suo cambiamento. E, inoltre, l'ho sempre considerata abbastanza sveglia per accorgersi di ciò che accade intorno. Hermione una di noi! xD ha ben saputo leggere oltre i comportamenti dei nostri due quasi-piccioncini! Ha già capito molte cose.   
> E così Draco ha subito altre vessazioni da parte dei radicali... la situazione non fa che peggiorare, da questo punto di vista. Gli Auror devono lavorare sodo. La minaccia dei radicali e Cacciatori è più grande del previsto.   
> Niente... spero con il cuore che anche questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto! Non fatevi problemi a muovermi critiche costruttive, sono davvero ben accette :)  
> Un bacione a tutti - anzi, di questi tempi direi che è più adeguato un saluto vulcaniano - e a presto!  
> Eevaa
> 
> Tratto dal capitolo successivo:  
> A quel contatto, Draco irrigidì la schiena. Fu come una scossa elettrica, una secchiata d'acqua in pieno volto.  
> Qualcosa che rese improvvisamente ingestibile trattenere l'emozione, quella sensazione a livello del petto alla quale non sapeva dare esattamente un nome.  
> Perché a lui, prima d'allora, non era mai capitato di poter piangere di gioia.


	12. Risorgere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

**_COME UNA FENICE_ **   
  
  
  
**_CAPITOLO 12 - RISORGERE_ **

  
Se gli avessero detto che ad un certo punto, nella vita, si sarebbe trovato seduto in un negozio babbano di tatuaggi pronto a farsi incidere insieme a San Potter, non ci avrebbe creduto. Si sarebbe lasciato ad andare nella risata più fragorosa della sua esistenza, a dirla tutta.  
E invece Draco Malfoy era lì per davvero, seduto su una poltroncina in pelle nera a sfogliare un catalogo di disegni, con il ronzio incessante della macchinetta come sottofondo che accompagnava una canzone hard rock. _Highway to Hell_ , recitavano le parole del brano. Oh, c'era stato eccome all'inferno, Malfoy.  
Potter, sdraiato prono sul lettino a pochi metri da lui, non riusciva proprio a smettere di sorridere ogni qualvolta che il biondo rampollo del nobile (non più) casato Malfoy incrociava il suo sguardo.  
Silvester, un uomo di origini tedesche sulla quarantina, stava armeggiando sulla schiena di Harry da almeno tre quarti d'ora. Quest'ultimo aveva dovuto offrirgli una cospicua somma in denaro babbano per convincerlo a tenere aperto lo studio tutta la sera solo per loro, e Silvester aveva accettato di buon grado alla vista di quella mazzetta extra.  
Harry aveva scelto per sé un disegno stilizzato di una cerva, grande più o meno come un pugno, e se lo stava facendo tatuare al centro della schiena in mezzo alle due scapole. Un omaggio a sua madre ed al professor Piton, al loro Patronus. Gli avevano salvato la vita entrambi, in modi e tempi differenti.  
L'ago non faceva male, a differenza di ciò che si sarebbe aspettato. Silvester era piuttosto delicato con il tratto, nonostante l'aria rude. Era ricoperto interamente di tatuaggi e piercing dalla testa ai piedi, portava i capelli lunghi e biondi raccolti in uno chignon alto e la barba ordinatamente intrecciata fino al petto.  
Malfoy, addentando distrattamente l'oramai fredda quesadillas acquistata da Potter, continuò a sfogliare il catalogo alla ricerca di qualcosa. Difficile scegliere, in realtà, quando la maggior parte dei disegni non rappresentano nulla. Harry gli aveva suggerito di tatuarsi un drago, simbolo del proprio nome, ma egli aveva rifiutato immediatamente. Non andava oramai più fiero delle proprie origini, delle scelte di suo padre. Non c'era proprio niente al quale rendere omaggio.  
Di simboli e animali ne vide tanti, ma nulla attirò particolarmente la sua attenzione.  
Poi, d'improvviso, eccola lì. Era così ovvio, no? Cosa avrebbe potuto rappresentarlo meglio, se non una fenice? Una fenice, colei che risorge dalle proprie ceneri.  
Draco aveva scelto lo stesso animale sulla copertina dell'Agenda Canterina di Harry, lo scorso Natale, in onore al fatto che egli fosse sopravvissuto e tornato indietro dalla morte più di una volta.  
Il fatto di cancellarsi il Marchio, una volta per tutte, avrebbe senz'altro significato un nuovo inizio anche per lui. Risorgere. Lasciare nelle ceneri il proprio passato e rinascere come persona nuova, una persona migliore.  
Quando Draco mostrò ad Harry il disegno che aveva scelto, quest'ultimo dovette trattenere la commozione. Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, ma la trovò un'idea meravigliosa.  
La lunga ed ampia coda della fenice avrebbe coperto il Marchio - intrecciandosi ad esso e nascondendolo tra le sfumature di cenere alla base del polso - mentre il volatile, maestoso, si sarebbe elevato sopra ad esso fino alla fine dell'avambraccio. In bianco e nero, con qualche inserto arancione e rosso tra le piume e le fiamme.  
Così, anche se disgraziatamente il Marchio Nero avesse lottato per venire fuori, sarebbe comunque rimasto semi nascosto dal significato intrinseco della fenice appena sopra ad esso.  
Harry si alzò dal lettino dopo un'ora di lavoro, contemplandosi la schiena tramite uno specchio, soddisfatto. Anche Draco convenne al primo sguardo che fosse davvero un bel tatuaggio, ma non glielo disse.  
Era troppo nervoso persino per parlare e, quando Silvester lo fece accomodare su un'altra poltrona posizionandogli l'avambraccio sul bracciolo, credette che il cuore gli stesse per esplodere da un momento all'altro. Draco non aveva accettato di mettersi a torso nudo ed aveva semplicemente arricciato la manica della camicia fin sopra al gomito e, alla domanda del tatuatore sul perché volesse coprirsi quello strano simbolo, nessuno dei due maghi osò dare una risposta.  
Silvester convenne che fosse solo un brutto – perché era davvero brutto, a livello tecnico – errore di gioventù; il tipico tatuaggio che si fanno i giovani per moda e poi se ne pentono. Beh, non che la realtà fosse poi così differente.  
  
Draco, pallido ben più del solito, trattenne il fiato mentre il tatuatore accese la macchinetta. E, non appena egli appoggiò l'ago sul suo avambraccio per poter tracciare la prima linea, credette quasi di svenire. Si irrigidì con la schiena, strizzando gli occhi.  
Faceva _male_. Un dannato male cane, ma solo quando l'ago sfiorava il tratto del Marchio.  
La terza linea della coda sul Marchio lo fece quasi urlare; la sensazione era come essere marchiato a fuoco vivo. Era come se quel simbolo stesse lottando per non farsi coprire da altro inchiostro.  
Harry, sconvolto, si portò più vicino a lui.  
«Non dovrebbe essere _così_ doloroso...» commentò Silvester, allibito dalla reazione fin troppo esasperata del suo cliente, il quale digrignò i denti in un ringhio buttando la testa all'indietro «sicuro che sia il caso di continuare?»  
«Sì! Sì. Non badare a me, continua e sbrigati a fare questa maledetta coda» sibilò Draco in un ansito, tremando.  
Harry si sentì tremendamente in colpa ad ogni smorfia, ad ogni verso di dolore dell'amico. Non aveva idea che incidere il Marchio potesse causare tutto quel dolore.  
Anche Silvester, sbigottito, non riusciva proprio a capire cosa avesse di così particolare quel tatuaggio per provocare così tanta pena. Se ne accorse, che la sofferenza era alta solamente quando passava con l'ago sopra quello strano simbolo di un serpente ed un teschio. Laddove incideva la pelle rosea e libera dall'inchiostro, infatti, il ragazzo non proferiva verbo e non sembrava particolarmente dolorante.  
Le sfumature furono persino peggio delle linee in sé. Draco, dopo quasi due ore di intenso lavoro, sembrava sull'orlo del morire di dolore. Trattenne le lacrime a fatica, ma era paonazzo a tal punto di sentirsi febbricitante. Tremava, strinse l'altro bracciolo della sedia quasi al punto di romperlo.  
Harry, al suo fianco, non riusciva quasi più a sopportare di vederlo in quello stato. Gli avrebbe lanciato un schiantesimo pur di stordirlo ed anestetizzarlo dal dolore, ma non era proprio il caso di fare tutto ciò di fronte a un babbano. Un babbano già parecchio confuso e sospettoso, nei loro confronti.  
«Ancora cinque minuti ed abbiamo finito» annunciò Silvester, guardando l'orologio a muro che segnava oramai l'una e mezza del mattino. Era stato il tatuaggio più difficile ed intenso della sua vita, su quello non vi erano dubbi. Beh, quantomeno gli era fruttato un gran bel gruzzoletto che gli avrebbe permesso di tenere lo studio chiuso tutto il fine settimana.  
Draco, con la fronte madida di sudore, non aveva fatto altro che maledirsi e maledire quel dannato figlio di puttana che gli aveva marchiato il braccio oramai quasi dodici anni prima. Sentiva il fuoco, nelle proprie vene, l'ardere ed il bruciare di tutta quell'oscurità che si era impossessata di lui in passato. Se lo sarebbe strappato via a morsi, il braccio, e di sicuro avrebbe fatto meno male. Era stato di gran lunga meno doloroso provare a recidersi l'avambraccio con una pietra, rispetto a quell'inchiostro.  
Harry aveva guardato Draco per tutto il tempo, incredulo su come avesse fatto a non versare nemmeno una dannata lacrima in quasi tre ore di sofferenza fisica. Il dolore che stava provando era palpabile persino dalla distanza e, forse era psicosomatico, ma la sua cicatrice aveva iniziato a prudergli incessantemente dall'inizio di quella seduta. O magari, in qualche modo, erano inspiegabilmente collegati per davvero?  
  
«Fatto. Puoi rilassarti, ora» annunciò Silvester spegnendo finalmente la macchinetta e Draco, crollando con la testa all'indietro, sbuffò ed ansimò forte come se avesse appena concluso una maratona «ora lo puliamo e lo copriamo con della pellicola. Le regole di pulizia sono le stesse del tuo amico».  
Draco annuì ad occhi chiusi, stremato, avvertendo poi i passi di Silvester allontanarsi fino al tavolo da lavoro per preparargli la disinfezione.  
«Mi dispiace» sussurrò Harry, provato anch'egli da quell'esperienza terrificante. Draco sorrise sghembo, aprendo finalmente gli occhi ed incrociandoli con quelli dell'Auror. Non ebbe il coraggio di guardarsi il braccio, e temette per un istante che non ce l'avrebbe mai avuto.  
«È passato» soffiò Malfoy scostandosi i capelli appiccicati alla fronte sudata. Potter, a quella vista, sogghignò un poco.  
«Non ti ho mai visto così in disordine» osservò Harry, squadrandolo per bene. Era un sollievo, per quest'ultimo, vederlo stare meglio. Anche la sua cicatrice aveva smesso di prudere, e non riuscì proprio a capacitarsi di come fosse possibile.  
«Anche ridotto così, sono comunque più affascinante di te» ribatté Draco facendo finalmente scemare il fiatone in una flebile risata, prontamente emulata dall'Auror.  
«Senza dubbio...» constatò Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo nascondendo il fatto che sì, decisamente, di dubbi non ce ne erano. Draco sarebbe stato bello anche coperto di fango.  
Silvester tornò indietro con una salvietta monouso in carta imbevuta di disinfettante e la pellicola. Gli passò la prima un paio di volte sull'avambraccio, eliminando l'inchiostro superfluo e le piccole perdite di sangue. Pulì il disegno con cura, fino a che non fu completamente pulito.  
« _Et voilà_ » disse il tatuatore, soddisfatto del suo operato.  
Draco, tremante, esitò nel guardare immediatamente, ma ci pensò Harry ad anticipare il risultato del lavoro di Silvester.  
«Wow...» soffiò l'Auror, a bocca aperta, stupito e meravigliato da quel disegno. E, a quel commento detto fin troppo a bassa voce, Draco trovò finalmente il coraggio di spiare quanto fosse accaduto.  
Il cuore gli balzò in gola. Non c'era.  
Non c'era più. Il Marchio era sparito, completamente nascosto dalla coda della fenice. Neanche concentrandosi e guardandosi meglio, Draco, riuscì a scorgerlo. Si poteva solo ammirare _lei_ , in tutta la sua maestosità. Niente più oscurità, solo tanta luce, tanta bellezza. L'alba di un nuovo giorno.  
Malfoy schiuse le labbra per dire qualcosa, ma ne uscì solo un sospiro. Gli occhi iniziarono a pizzicare, la vista gli si annebbiò.  
No. Non era il momento, non era il luogo. Senza badare a nessuno, si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona, avviandosi ad ampie falcate verso l'uscita senza nemmeno vestirsi.  
«Hey! Hey, aspetta, devi mettere questa!» urlò Silvester sventolando il rotolo di pellicola, tentando di richiamare l'attenzione del ragazzo, invano. Harry, colto alla sprovvista, impiegò qualche attimo prima di rendersi conto quanto fosse accaduto e quello che avrebbe dovuto fare.  
«Ci penso io, Silvester. Grazie. Grazie di tutto!» si congedò Harry in fretta e furia, prendendo la direzione della porta per seguire il suo educando.  
Il tatuatore, allibito, sgranò gli occhi e restò con la pellicola a mezz'aria nella mano, l'espressione confusa in volto ed in tasca una cospicua somma in denaro. Non ci aveva capito proprio nulla di quei due ma, dopo molti anni di lavoro, era oramai abituato alla clientela bizzarra. Non si porse troppe domande e decretò ufficialmente conclusa quell'insolita serata di inizio febbraio.  
  
  
  
Harry corse fuori dallo studio arraffando entrambi i cappotti e le sciarpe, partendo all'inseguimento di Malfoy. Malfoy che, veloce, attraversò la strada illuminata correndo. L'aria fredda gli pizzicava le guance e le braccia scoperte. Si gelava, ma il freddo non era il suo problema principale in quel momento. Corse, corse per parecchi secondi attraverso un vicolo più scuro, giungendo così all'altezza del fiume. Il ponte che portava al Locke, oramai desolato, regalò a lui un punto d'appiglio sufficientemente isolato. Si appoggiò con le mani alla ringhiera, lì appena sotto uno dei salici spogli, inspirando ed espirando aria fredda con l'intento di potersi calmare. Gli sembrò quasi di non riuscire a respirare, tanto il cuore gli era salito fino alla gola. Come gestire quell'emozione tanto intensa e sconosciuta?  
Harry lo raggiunse dopo qualche secondo, rallentando la sua corsa solo a ridosso del ponte. Il rumore scrosciante dell'acqua nascondeva il fiatone di Draco il quale, di spalle, sembrava sull'orlo di un collasso. Si avvicinò piano, quasi di soppiatto, allungando una mano tremante per appoggiarla ad una delle scapole del ragazzo.  
A quel contatto, Draco irrigidì la schiena. Fu come una scossa elettrica, una secchiata d'acqua in pieno volto. Qualcosa che rese improvvisamente ingestibile trattenere l'emozione, quella sensazione a livello del petto alla quale non sapeva dare esattamente un nome. Perché a lui, prima d'allora, non era mai capitato di poter piangere di gioia.  
«Malfoy? Ma che... che è succes-» esalò Potter, preoccupato. Ma, ancor prima di riuscire a chiedere spiegazioni, Malfoy si girò di scatto, aggrappandosi con le braccia alle sue spalle.  
Ed Harry rimase completamente di sasso quando Draco appoggiò la fronte contro al suo petto come per nascondersi, per celare il volto. Iniziò a singhiozzare, prima cauto, poi più forte, aggrappandosi ancor di più alle spalle di Harry fino a lasciarsi cadere con le ginocchia al terreno, trascinando l'amico giù con sé.  
Dopo un primo momento di stupore, Harry boccheggiò. Ma gli venne come istintivo, in fondo, allacciarsi con le braccia dietro alla schiena di quell'uomo distrutto, stringendolo forte. Gli cinse la schiena con una mano, intrecciandosi con le dita dell'altra ai lisci capelli biondi, trattenendolo così con il volto contro il petto. Ogni singhiozzo fu come una stilettata al cuore, per Harry, ma lo trattenne lì. Non riuscì a dire niente, ogni parola sarebbe stata inutile. E, sopratutto, non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa stesse succedendo, ed aveva una gran paura di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, di aver commesso un errore. L'aveva costretto a soffrire come una bestia a farsi incidere quel Marchio, ed in quel momento sembrava quasi che Draco non riuscisse nemmeno a respirare per i forti singhiozzi.  
Stupido, stupido Potter. Se solo avesse compreso quanta felicità ci fosse in quel petto, non si sarebbe preoccupato così tanto. Gli stava scoppiando il cuore, a Draco. Un cuore una volta oscuro, non abituato a provare quel genere di sensazioni.  
Harry non aveva idea di quanto quella sera, con quell'idea apparentemente folle, gli avesse completamente sconvolto la vita. Non aveva idea di cosa significasse per Draco, quello stupido tatuaggio. Quello scemo, tardo, imbecille di un Potter gli aveva appena salvato la vita, per l'ennesima volta.  
E, quando dalle labbra di Malfoy uscirono quelle poche sillabe, appena sussurrate tra un pianto convulso, ad Harry sembrarono quasi un miraggio.  
«Ha-... Ha-rry... Ha-rry!» singhiozzò Draco, premendo più forte la fronte al centro del petto dell'amico «Gra-zie... g-razie, Harry. Grazie...»  
Potter spalancò gli occhi, incredulo. Completamente sbigottito, senza fiato. No, non per quel _grazie_ che non era mai riuscito a dirgli prima; non gliene importava proprio nulla, di essere ringraziato. L'emozione più grande, il regalo più bello per Harry fu che, per la primissima volta, Draco l'avesse chiamato per nome.  
Non rispose, non sarebbe riuscito a cavare fuori una parola senza scoppiare in lacrime pure lui. Lo strinse solo di più prendendo poi il cappotto e posandoglielo sulle spalle. Un gesto semplice, un momento di cura tra altri mille, ma che per Malfoy assunse un ulteriore significato profondo.  
Un altro modo per aprirgli il petto in due e riempirlo di fiori.  
Perché, a parte qualche rara occasione con sua madre Narcissa, nessuno l'aveva mai abbracciato prima d'allora. Draco non era mai stato abbracciato _così_. Così intensamente, così emotivamente.  
Fu la sensazione più strana del mondo, capire che qualcuno gli volesse... bene. Chi mai sarebbe stato pronto ad accogliere tra le braccia un ex Mangiamorte? Chi mai, in passato, aveva saputo dargli dell'affetto?  
Suo padre millantava fierezza nei suoi confronti, ma aveva sempre dimostrato solo il contrario. Mai una carezza, mai una parola di conforto che non fosse destinata all'onore della famiglia. Sua madre, al contrario, sotto lo sguardo severo e l'atteggiamento altezzoso, si era sempre dimostrata comprensiva. Aveva dimostrato di volergli bene, in qualche occasione. Da piccolo lo abbracciava, gli rimboccava le coperte e gli leggeva tante storie. Una volta cresciuto i contatti erano diventati sempre più sterili, forse era lui il primo a non averne voluti, che aveva creduto di non averne bisogno.  
Chi lo aveva mai abbracciato? Blaise? No, con Blaise era solo un trascorrere qualche ora in compagnia senza i pantaloni. Pansy? A volte gli si attaccava addosso dedicandogli insopportabili moine, nulla di più.  
Oh, beh. Voldemort lo aveva _abbracciato_. Ed era stato il momento più disgustoso ed umiliante di tutta la sua vita. Non aveva mai sentito così tanto freddo se non in quell'abbraccio. Solo il pensiero gli dava il voltastomaco.  
Ma quello... quello che Harry gli stava dando era calore vero, calore umano. Sembrava volergli dire “ _sono qui, ci sono io per te_ ”. Forse l'aveva anche sussurrato, ad un tratto, stringendogli la nuca.  
Per la prima volta, in ventotto anni, Draco Malfoy si sentì al proprio posto nel mondo.  
  
  
  
Rimasero così, abbracciati in ginocchio su quel ponte per quasi mezz'ora. Fino a quando i singhiozzi di Draco si placarono, fino a quando entrambi capirono che sarebbero morti di freddo se non si fossero immediatamente riparati. Controllando che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi, Harry estrasse la bacchetta dalla tasca procedendo con la smaterializzazione. Si ritrovarono di nuovo a casa, a Godric's Hollow, inginocchiati di fronte al grande letto della camera di Harry.  
Quando Draco si staccò piano dall'abbraccio, ringraziò il cielo che le luci fossero spente. Probabilmente aveva un aspetto orribile e, oltre agli occhi gonfi di lacrime, le sue guance erano rosse e bollenti di una timidezza a lui non proprio consona. Potter lo lasciò andare piano, in silenzio.  
Eppure, nonostante tutto quel piangere, gli occhi di Draco brillarono come pietre preziose. Harry gli prese il braccio sinistro, portandolo più vicino al volto per poter contemplare, nonostante il buio, quella fenice. Era davvero bella.  
Sorrise, e Draco gli sorrise a sua volta con espressione soddisfatta ed un poco imbarazzata. Aveva pianto addosso ad Harry Potter, alla faccia dell'orgoglio e la dignità. Ma non gliene importava assolutamente un bel niente, perché era stata una delle sensazioni più belle mai provate.  
E, per quanto fosse assurdo, bizzarro, incredibile ed imprevedibile, era oramai chiaro come la luna che qualcosa, tra loro, fosse cambiato di nuovo.  
Perché, guardarsi in quel modo, non era affatto da semplici amici. Lo riconobbero entrambi, non erano stupidi.  
Ma era molto, molto più semplice continuare a far finta che fosse tutto nella norma. E, per il momento, andava bene così.  


  
•

  
  
Dormirono talmente poco che il giorno dopo, al Ministero, dovettero scolarsi galloni interi di caffè per riuscire a mantenere le palpebre aperte. Si presero in giro più volte, durante la giornata, accusandosi di avere la faccia identica al troll che si era presentato nei sotterranei di Hogwarts, il primo anno. Del resto, dopo essere tornati a casa dal quartiere di Camden, erano rimasti seduti sul pavimento della camera di Harry per una buona mezz'ora, per gran parte del tempo in silenzio, prima che Draco tornasse controvoglia nella propria stanza.  
Trascorsero tre giorni da quella lunga, lunghissima notte, ed entrambi i tatuaggi mostrarono i primi segni di guarigione. Ma, del Marchio Nero, nemmeno l'ombra. Se ne stette ben nascosto lì, tra le ceneri della fenice. Draco prese l'abitudine compulsiva di controllarsi il braccio ogni dieci minuti, ma come poteva biasimarlo o rimproverarlo, Harry? Si sarebbe dato una calmata sicuramente, nel lungo periodo.  
Il sabato successivo, l'Auror dovette prendersi buona parte della giornata per recarsi nel quartiere di Portobello per un'indagine sui Cacciatori. Dopo la lunga sfilza di prolisse raccomandazioni a Malfoy sul fatto di non mettere piede fuori casa, per quel giorno Harry decise di mettere comunque una Traccia e delle protezioni intorno al suo cortile.  
Non si sentì in gabbia, Draco. In fin dei conti era per la propria incolumità.  
E, alle undici e mezza del mattino, quando suonò il campanello, quest'ultimo ringraziò il cielo e la Terra che l'Auror avesse provveduto a mettere in sicurezza la casa.  
Con il cuore in gola si avviò verso la porta, indeciso sul da farsi. Ebbe per un attimo il timore di doversi barricare in cantina e tenersi alla larga da ingressi e finestre ma, sbirciando attraverso lo spioncino, realizzò che la situazione fosse ben _più_ drammatica del previsto.  
Perché non ci sarebbe stato affatto modo né motivo di nascondersi, da quella persona. Ma era forse l'ultima che avrebbe voluto vedere, sebbene non fosse affatto un pericolo incombente per la propria vita. Forse.  
Girò tre volte chiave nella serratura, togliendo la sicura alla porta con il cuore in gola, poi l'aprì.  
Il volto di _lei_ , nel vedere chi le avesse aperto, divenne ancor più pallido di quel che Draco ricordava.  
  
  
La donna dai capelli rossi, lisci e tagliati alle spalle, strinse gli occhi e le labbra alla vista di colui che aveva appena aperto la porta. La porta di quella che, fino all'anno prima, era stata casa sua.  
Se lo aspettava, in realtà, di trovarlo lì. Suo fratello gliel'aveva confidato, che il vecchio bullo di Hogwarts se ne stava a fare la bella vita in villa Potter, e che fosse persino il suo educando. Ma di certo non si aspettava che si fosse così ben accomodato da avere il permesso di fare gli oneri di casa.  
Draco, impassibile, fissò Ginevra Weasley con la più indecifrabile delle occhiate, quando in realtà avrebbe solo voluto sfoderare la sua biforcuta lingua velenosa contro di lei e la sua orribile faccia da pezzente. Ma, dopo fin troppe manciate di silenzio carico di energia esplosiva, non riuscì proprio a stare in silenzio.  
«Potter non è in casa» si limitò a dire Malfoy, gelido. Ella arricciò il naso, infastidita. Cosa si aspettava? Che la invitasse dentro a prendere un tè?!  
Ginny contemplò a lungo il volto di quell'uomo. Lo ricordava diverso, senz'altro, ma l'espressione beffarda e velenosa da serpe non l'aveva abbandonato.  
«Gli devo lasciare delle pratiche da firmare» annunciò finalmente lei, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di Draco ed estraendo dalla borsa in pelle marrone una busta spessa in formato A4. Gliela porse con un gesto secco, e lui l'afferrò altrettanto rapido.  
Un soffio di vento le scompigliò i capelli, mostrando meglio il viso e quella spruzzata di lentiggini dipinte su esso. Draco la squadrò da capo a piedi, trovandola decisamente meno sciatta di ciò che ricordava. Portava un lungo cappotto in montone beige chiaro sbottonato, che lasciava intravedere un tailleur nero e le calze a maglia forse fin troppo leggere per essere febbraio inoltrato. Delle scarpe francesi con il tacco nere laccate ed un velo di rossetto sulle labbra. Elegante, certo, ma di una bellezza a lui opinabile. Il fatto che gli piacessero i ragazzi non lo rendeva certo immune al fascino femminile e lei, beh, non era decisamente il tipo di donna che si sarebbe girato a guardare.  
Strano a dirsi, che Potter si fosse accontentato di tale mediocrità. Era il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, avrebbe potuto avere chiunque ai suoi piedi. Beh, ed era un bel ragazzo, in fin dei conti. _Davvero_ un bel ragazzo.  
Pensare che Potter avrebbe potuto passare il resto dei suoi giorni con lei, lo fece infiammare da dentro. Cos'era, quella? Gelosia, forse?  
«Altro?» domandò Draco, lapidario, nel notare che la _signora_ non avesse ancora girato i tacchi.  
«A che gioco stai giocando?» incalzò lei, sottecchi. Incrociò le braccia al petto con fare risoluto. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato. Nessuno della sua famiglia avrebbe mai dimenticato cosa avesse comportato la Guerra. Ogni giorno, alla Tana, il posto vuoto a tavola ricordava loro cosa avessero perso. E la colpa, anche se non direttamente, ricadeva sulle spalle di Draco Malfoy. Sui Mangiamorte. Su coloro che avevano seguito il mago più malvagio di tutti i tempi senza remore.  
Non avrebbe mai dimenticato nemmeno quanto quel ragazzo fosse stato orribile e tremendo con tutti loro a scuola, con i figli di babbani, con l'Esercito di Silente. Con che coraggio Harry lo stava ospitando in quella casa? Con che coraggio osava approfittarsene di Hermione per dargli modo di recuperare i M.A.G.O?  
«Prego?» domandò Draco, retorico.  
«Farai anche credere ad Harry che tu sia cambiato, ma non fregherai di certo me» sibilò la donna dai capelli scarlatti. Malfoy strinse i denti e i pugni, a quel detestabile commento, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di manifestarsi infastidito. Non di fronte a lei. Non le avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione.  
«Oh, aspetta aspetta aspetta! Stai forse parlando come se me ne importasse anche minimamente qualcosa di ciò che pensi tu!?» asserì Draco, fingendosi colpito.  
Ginny scosse la testa, esasperata. Non che si aspettasse altro, ma quella era l'ennesima riprova che non si sbagliasse. Era il solito, detestabile ed arrogante Malfoy.  
«Malvagio eri e malvagio resterai. Quelli come te non cambiano» concluse la donna, sprezzante e triste allo stesso tempo. Triste per Harry, che ancora credeva che uno come _lui_ potesse essere una persona per bene. Era sempre stato fin troppo buono, suo marito. Buono ed illuso, e non capiva come potesse cascare in un tranello del genere.  
Draco, dal canto suo, rabbrividì e non riuscì a nasconderlo.  
_Quelli come te non cambiano._  
Le stesse parole che la guardia di Azkaban gli aveva sputato addosso dopo averlo picchiato. Parole che gli facevano male, sempre, ma in quel momento più che mai.  
Si rese conto che, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, il mondo l'avrebbe sempre visto come tale. Anche senza il Marchio Nero in bella vista, sarebbe stato comunque e per sempre un ex Mangiamorte.  
Gli fece male, quell'affermazione, ma era qualcosa al quale ci si sarebbe dovuto abituare.  
Azkaban per dieci anni, Azkaban per sempre. Anche fuori da Azkaban.  
Deglutì di nuovo, Draco, incapace di mostrarsi beffardo come in precedenza. Un'ombra cupa gli aleggiò in volto, e Ginevra la scorse eccome. Spalancò gli occhi, allibita. Che l'avesse scalfito sul serio?  
E, in un frangente di secondo, Malfoy le sbatté la porta in faccia, lasciandola fuori da quella che era stata, per più di sei anni, la sua casa.  
  


•

  
  
Quando Harry rientrò in casa, verso pomeriggio inoltrato, non trovò Draco in salotto come al solito. Né sui libri nel suo ufficio. Si morse la lingua per evitare di imprecare, già pronto a credere di doverlo cercare per tutto il vicinato, ma una busta appoggiata sul comò in ingresso lo fece distrarre da quei pensieri già troppo catastrofisti.  
La prese tra le mani, aprendola con uno strappo e leggendone il contenuto trattenendo il respiro. Se ne accorse solo alla fine del primo foglio che era sull'orlo di uno svenimento per apnea. _Lei_. Lei era stata lì.  
Salì le scale a due a due, trovando fortunatamente la porta della camera di Malfoy chiusa in segno che fosse occupata. Bussò con le nocche tre volte, ottenendo il permesso di accedere.  
Lo trovò sul letto, con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, intento a contemplare il soffitto.  
«Cosa sono questi?» domandò Harry retorico sventolando i fogli, conoscendo già bene la risposta.  
Egli si alzò dal letto svogliatamente, appoggiandosi con la schiena al grande armadio in legno chiaro.  
«Li ha portati la signora Potter» rispose lui, storcendo le labbra. Non aveva voluto spiare di cosa si trattasse, ma dal mittente della busta era chiaro che si trattasse di un avvocato divorzista.  
Harry alzò le sopracciglia con espressione amareggiata.  
« _Signora Potter_ non ancora per molto, vedo...» sospirò quest'ultimo, rileggendo un'altra volta la data dell'udienza. Il successivo dodici febbraio si sarebbe dovuto recare in tribunale a procedere con l'atto definitivo di divorzio, nonché della disgiunzione del voto magico nuziale.  
«Stai... bene?» domandò Draco, corrucciandosi. Potter, in quel momento, non aveva decisamente l'aria di una persona pronta a mettere in pratica i buoni propositi. E la cosa lo rattristò un poco ma, razionalmente, era chiaro che un atto di divorzio non fosse poi qualcosa per la quale festeggiare. Potter aveva tutti i diritti di non mostrarsi entusiasta di fronte a quei fogli, per quanto gli avesse già dichiarato che non ci stesse più male, per Ginevra.  
Eppure... eppure c'era qualcosa, in quello sguardo amareggiato, che gli metteva un certo prurito alle mani. Era forse anche quella gelosia? Era la seconda volta, in quella giornata, che provava quel tipo di ingiustificabile sensazione. E si sentì parecchio idiota, per l'appunto.  
«Sì. Sì, è decisamente il momento di farlo» annunciò Harry, convinto. Non aveva senso trascinare ancora avanti quel momento e mettere la definitiva parola fine lo avrebbe forse anche liberato di un peso. A tutti gli effetti, sui documenti e per la legge, era ancora sposato e la cosa stava iniziando ad infastidirlo parecchio.  
«Bene» commentò Draco, lapidario, dando poi le spalle al suo interlocutore per non mostrargli quelle guance tinte di rosso.  
«Lei che ti ha detto?» domandò curioso Harry, non avendo la benché minima intenzione di lasciar cadere il discorso.  
_Quelli come te non cambiano._  
Draco rabbrividì ancora, lasciando decadere la sua irrazionale gelosia e tornando sul piano del reale. Reale che, purtroppo, faceva molto più male.  
«Niente di diverso da ciò che mi sento dire di solito dalla gente che mi odia. Ossia il novantotto percento della popolazione magica» sbuffò Malfoy sedendosi distrattamente sul bordo del letto. Si aggrappò con le dita al copri-piumone verde acqua, stringendolo.  
Harry strinse le labbra in un moto di dispiacere, sedendosi proprio accanto a lui. Conoscendo un poco Ginny, era ovvio che non avesse perso occasione di togliersi qualche piccolo sassolino dalla scarpa, con Draco. Esattamente come Ron, lei aveva parecchio risentito della morte di Fred, e non era mai stata clemente nei confronti dei Mangiamorte. Non era mai stata radicale o a favore della pena di morte, lei, ma semplicemente non era d'accordo sul fatto che venisse loro data la possibilità di rimediare ai propri errori. Per quanto le riguardava, avrebbero dovuto togliere la bacchetta a tutti a prescindere, anche a coloro i quali non si erano meritati l'ergastolo.  
Eppure, Harry ne era convinto, se Ginny avesse anche solo conosciuto un minimo quel Draco del tutto nuovo, se ne sarebbe accorta anche lei che fosse cambiato. Nonostante i loro trascorsi burrascosi, Harry era convinto che lei fosse una persona ragionevole. A parte con Harry stesso, naturalmente.  
«Andrà meglio» sussurrò Potter, speranzoso. Avrebbe davvero voluto dimostrare al mondo che Malfoy fosse cambiato, ma sapeva quanto fosse difficile. In quei tempi, poi...  
«No, non andrà mai meglio» dissentì Draco, consapevole della difficoltà «ma me ne devo fare una ragione. Nessuno si fiderà mai di me» concluse, affranto.  
Harry si accigliò nel momento esatto in cui Malfoy lo guardò negli occhi. Quei dannati occhi che avevano il potere di spezzargli il cuore in mille pezzi, da quando aveva il permesso di guardarci meglio dentro. Perché, se fino a poche settimane prima non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa significassero quegli sguardi, quelle iridi imperscrutabili, in quel momento Harry aveva acquisito la capacità di leggerli. Di spiarci dentro, di comprenderlo meglio. Ed era stato Draco stesso a concedergli quella possibilità.  
«Io mi... Draco, io mi fido di te. _Per quel che vale_ » mormorò Harry, sincero e trasparente. Ed era assolutamente vero! Era strano pensarlo, ma su di lui ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco. Gli avrebbe affidato tra le mani la sua stessa vita, a dirla tutta. Sapeva di non sbagliarsi, era convinto al cento per cento.  
E per Draco era una cosa meravigliosa. Uscito di prigione era convinto che quel dannato di Potter sarebbe potuto essere una delle persone che più l'avrebbe fatto penare, durante quel percorso. Ironia della sorte, era forse l'unica persona che aveva saputo dargli piena fiducia. L'unico che aveva saputo andare oltre ai pregiudizi, oltre ai suoi atteggiamenti scorbutici e vanitosi, oltre alle sue vecchie malefatte. L'aveva perdonato, l'aveva accudito, l'aveva salvato.  
Potter gli aveva gettato una fune per tirarlo fuori da tutta quell'oscurità, e Draco l'avrebbe tenuta stretta. Sarebbe rimasto attaccato ad ogni costo.  
E dunque sì, si era dovuto rassegnare ad essere considerato un pezzo di merda per tutto il mondo, là fuori, ma in qualche modo era felice lo stesso. Harry si fidava di lui, e ciò gli bastava. Almeno per il momento.  
«Se lo pensi davvero... vale» rispose Draco, emulando una vecchia risposta di Harry datagli la notte di Natale. Quest'ultimo sorrise ed annuì, felice di poter guardare quell'ombra sul volto di Draco farsi via via meno pesante.  
Harry era contento che il suo parere contasse almeno un poco, per lui. «Mai stato più serio».  
Malfoy arrossì, perdendosi per un secondo nelle iridi verde smeraldo. Non aveva mai pensato che Harry Potter fosse una di quelle bellezze straordinarie da copertina di giornale, ma aveva un fascino tutto suo. L'aria da bravo ragazzo, gli occhi sinceri, quei capelli sempre in disordine, la mandibola pronunciata e mascolina, labbra sottili, un piccolo accenno di barba corta e curata.  
Si era spesso soffermato su di lui, già dai giorni della scuola, ma a quel tempo ogni buon sentimento era bello che mascherato da invidia, odio e rabbia.  
Invece, in quel momento, ciò che Draco sentiva a guardarlo negli occhi era stupore. Stupore per quanto ci fosse del bene, in tutto quello. Stupore per quello strano ronzio nello stomaco, pieno e strabordante di farfalle dalle ali dorate. Paura? Forse, un poco. Paura per una sensazione ignota come quella, spaventosa e piacevole allo stesso tempo.  
Una vera fortuna che, proprio in quel momento, il suono del campanello lo fece distrarre dal galoppare dei suoi pensieri verso orizzonti inesplorati. E da quella fisica vicinanza della quale non si erano nemmeno accorti.  
Si allontanarono l'uno dall'altro con qualche imbarazzato colpo di tosse.  
Draco si rese conto solo quando i suoi polmoni reclamarono aria fresca, di quanto avesse trattenuto il respiro. Probabilmente, la sua adorabile insegnate Granger lo aveva appena salvato da uno svenimento.  
Harry si portò una mano tra i capelli, sorridendo nel vedere Draco alzarsi per andare ad aprire. Rimase incantato a guardarlo mentre camminava a piedi nudi, veloce ed aggraziato, splendido come un giglio. Si sentì avvampare.  
Sì, decisamente stava accadendo qualcosa. Qualcosa di inaspettato, ma al contempo meraviglioso.  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno miei carissimi lettori e mie carissime lettrici!  
> Come state? Si è conclusa un'altra settimana di quarantena. Spero davvero con tutto il cuore che siate tutti in salute.  
> Ebbene sì, finalmente Draco si è fatto coprire il Marchio ed ha funzionato :) molti di voi hanno indovinato già settimana scorsa, che il tatuaggio sarebbe stata una fenice. Bravi bravi bravi! In fin dei conti il titolo della storia, ve l'avevo già detto, nascondeva più di un significato.  
> Tanti passi avanti, in questo capitolo, per i nostri due piccioncini! Si sono abbracciati, si sono chiamati per nome, hanno capito che c'è qualcosa tra loro... insomma, ma quanto sono carini?!  
> Ginny ha fatto la sua comparsa in questo capitolo. Che ne pensate? Per me è stata davvero sgradevole, con il povero Draco. Finalmente però ha portato i documenti per il divorzio, e presto Harry sarà finalmente libero dal voto nuziale. Ginny fuori dai cojones, detto fuori dai denti!  
> I prossimi capitoli saranno davvero... pazzeschi. Detto tra noi, avrete da sudare :D  
> A presto e grazie davvero di cuore per tutte le belle recensioni che mi state lasciando. Siete preziosissimi!  
> Eevaa
> 
> Tratto dal prossimo capitolo:  
> «È docile! È... mansueto!» soffiò incredulo Ron.  
> «Stai parlando del mio gufo o di Malfoy?» rise Harry nel vedere l'espressione da stoccafisso sul volto dell'amico, il quale gli restituì però uno sguardo offeso.  
> «Non sembra nemmeno lui!» continuò il minore dei ragazzi Weasley aprendo le braccia.  
> «Te l'avevo detto».


	13. Lui non è come Loro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

**_COME UNA FENICE_ **   
  


  
_ ** CAPITOLO 13 –  ** _ _ ** LUI  ** _ ** NON È COME  ** _ ** LORO ** _

Hermione Granger era un'altra di quelle persone che avevano saputo sorprendere Draco in positivo. Al contrario del marito di lei il quale, per quanto si sforzasse, proprio non riusciva a mandare giù.  
Quel giorno, pur di controllare che la situazione fosse sotto controllo, Ron aveva fatto addirittura spostare il proprio turno di lavoro. Si era presentato a casa Potter con la bella ed incintissima moglie e non aveva fatto altro che spirarli dal salotto mentre facevano ripetizioni. Aveva insistito affinché la porta fosse lasciata aperta e che i due rimanessero bene in vista dalla prospettiva del divano. Ma che cosa temeva? Che la molestasse? Lo sapevano anche i troll che a Draco Malfoy non piacessero le donne.  
«Tuo marito lo sa che sono gay, vero?» aveva domandato Draco dopo una buona mezz'ora di occhiatacce fastidiose «Se continua a fissarmi, potrei quasi credere che io gli piaccia» sibilò poi ammiccante, beccandosi una bella pedata da sotto al tavolo.  
Malfoy soffocò un'imprecazione ed una risata nel naso.  
«Oh, non credo tema che tu possa importunarmi. Piuttosto vuole controllare che ti comporti bene» puntualizzò Hermione, fingendosi oltraggiata. La realtà è che lo trovava divertente nella sua ironia egocentrica.  
«E tu non gliel'hai detto, che sono un bravo _bambino_?» sussurrò lui, approfittando di quel momento in cui Ronald ed Harry erano impegnati in una conversazione tra loro.  
«Certo, ma lui è un po' come San Tommaso: ha bisogno di vedere affinché possa crederci» spiegò Hermione, storcendo le labbra in un sorrisetto. Quando suo marito aveva saputo che sarebbe stata l'insegnante privata di Draco Malfoy, egli aveva dato di matto e, ogni sabato, l'assaliva di domande su quanto accaduto. Lo comprendeva, in fin dei conti. Era contenta, infatti, che quel giorno fosse venuto anche Ron: sicuramente si sarebbe sentito più tranquillo nel vedere che Malfoy fosse uno studente diligente ed educato e, sopratutto, che la trattasse bene e con rispetto.  
«San _chi_?» domandò Draco, sconcertato. Hermione sorrise, scuotendo la testa. A volte dimenticava che i maghi cresciuti in famiglie purosangue non avevano folte conoscenze su cosa fosse la Bibbia.  
I maghi erano a conoscenza delle religioni babbane, ma i purosangue era raro che fossero credenti. A dirla tutta c'era chi sosteneva che Gesù fosse un mago che aveva provato a far coincidere i due mondi con un riscontro diverso da quello sperato. Hermione, cresciuta in una famiglia babbana, aveva smesso di credere in Dio dal momento in cui ricevette la sua lettera mentre Harry... beh lui non ci aveva mai creduto per davvero.  
«Niente, Malfoy. Torniamo a studiare. Lo vedremo in Babbanologia nella sezione religiosa» rispose semplicemente la donna, invitando il proprio educando a riprendere con gli appunti di Cura delle Creature Magiche.

Harry fu contento di poter trascorrere un po' di tempo con il suo migliore amico, quel pomeriggio, per quanto fosse ben conscio che il motivo della sua visita fosse ben dedito ad altro.  
Più volte, durante i loro discorsi, Ron si era distratto a fissare la cucina in cagnesco quasi sperando che succedesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per poter avere modo di sfoderare il proprio sprezzo verso l'ex Mangiamorte ma, per il grande piacere ed orgoglio di Harry, Draco si era comportato egregiamente.  
La cosa lasciò parecchio sbigottito l'uomo dai lunghi capelli rossi, il quale si lasciò sprofondare tra i cuscini del divano sgranando gli occhi blu. Vedere Hermione sorridere e parlottare tranquillamente con Draco Malfoy era qualcosa del quale non riusciva a capacitarsene.  
«È docile! È... mansueto!» soffiò incredulo Ron.  
«Stai parlando del mio gufo o di Malfoy?» rise Harry nel vedere l'espressione da stoccafisso sul volto dell'amico, il quale gli restituì però uno sguardo offeso.  
«Non sembra nemmeno lui!» continuò il minore dei ragazzi Weasley aprendo le braccia.  
«Te l'avevo detto».  
«Beh, non c'è che dire, o è un bravo attore oppure questi dieci anni in gattabuia gli hanno fatto bene» concluse Ron incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Harry si accigliò per un secondo. Draco non aveva avuto bisogno di quegli anni ad Azkaban. Non gli avevano fatto... _bene_. Lo avevano fatto soffrire. Ed era anche altrettanto certo che non fosse un bravo attore! Non stava fingendo, lui lo sapeva. Ma poteva davvero sperare che Ron potesse comprendere? Sapeva bene quali fossero i suoi ideali categorici.  
«Malfoy non sta fingendo» disse l'Auror, serio e convinto.  
Ron si stiracchiò un poco sul divano, riprendendo poi ad osservare attraverso la porta della cucina.  
«Non mi toglierai mai questo tarlo dalla testa» sbuffò Weasley facendo spallucce.  
«Se provassi a conoscerlo meglio, forse te lo toglieresti da solo, il tarlo» sibilò Harry, piccato, realizzando che si stesse oltremodo innervosendo ad affrontare quella questione. Specialmente dopo ciò che lui e Draco si erano detti quello stesso pomeriggio sulla fiducia ed i pregiudizi della gente.  
«Sto già faticando ad accettare che sia il tuo coinquilino e l'allievo di mia moglie. Posso mandare giù questo rospo, ok. Ma non pretendere che io mi metta a farci salotto. Sai come la penso su quelli come _lui_ ».  
« _Lui_ non è come _loro_!» scattò Harry, alzandosi in piedi ed aumentando lievemente il tono della voce. Ron strabuzzò gli occhi, mentre Draco ed Hermione dalla cucina vennero attratti con lo sguardo verso di loro.  
Harry si rese conto troppo tardi di aver perso la pazienza. Era Ron, era tipico di lui ragionare in quel modo, e non era certo la prima volta che aveva da ridire su Malfoy. Eppure, quel pomeriggio, non aveva potuto fare a meno di scattare come una mina.  
«Amico... calmati. Che diavolo ti prende?» mormorò Ron, incredulo per quella reazione fin troppo spropositata. Ed Harry si sentì parecchio in difetto, così in difetto da diventare rosso almeno quanto la chioma di Weasley.  
«Sì... sì, scusami» balbettò l'Auror, sedendosi nuovamente ed abbassando lo sguardo «sono un po'... stressato!»  
Ron sorrise mesto, comprendendo – seppur erroneamente – lo scatto d'ira del suo amico.  
«È per via del divorzio?» domandò, dispiaciuto.  
Ed Harry si sentì ancor più in difetto ad acchiappare quella straordinaria palla al balzo per giustificarsi.  
« _Uhm_... credo di sì» mentì l'Auror, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
La verità era che no, a quella dannata udienza non ci stava nemmeno più pensando.

•

  
Non ci pensò nemmeno i giorni successivi, non assiduamente almeno. La stava vivendo semplicemente come l'ennesima rottura di scatole da fare nel corso di una settimana già piuttosto strabordante di impegni lavorativi.  
Ogni giorno era prevista un'ispezione fuori dalla sede Ministeriale. Dalle soffiate arrivategli da alcune spie, Londra stava letteralmente pullulando di cellule radicali di Cacciatori. In ogni dove, specialmente nei quartieri più impensabili frequentati solo da babbani.  
Quel martedì, in special modo, si era dovuto spostare tutto il giorno in borghese tramite metropolitana, rimbalzando qua e là tra la zona uno e la zona quattro come una pallina da biliardo. L'ultima missione gli aveva occupato quasi tutto il pomeriggio. Si era dovuto improvvisare un grande amante della musica indipendente ed aveva passato quasi tre ore all'interno della Rough Trade, accanto al quartiere islamico, per poter individuare alcuni sospettati. Il tutto sotto le vesti di uno degli impiegati ministeriali dei bassifondi, tale Piotr Yvosky. Era disgustoso bersi dalla fialetta ogni ora qualche goccia di Polisucco, ma strettamente necessario per non essere riconosciuto da eventuali Cacciatori.  
Gli impiegò molto più tempo del previsto, tanto che aveva dovuto chiamare il Ministero per far portare a casa il povero Malfoy il quale, alle sette e mezza di sera, era ancora lì in ufficio ad aspettarlo.

Draco, quel martedì sera, dovette arrangiarsi alla bell'è meglio con la cena, dato l'imprevisto. Si arrabattò con ciò che era rimasto in frigo – non si sarebbe avventurato fino al supermarket, dopo l'ultima volta – per cercare di cucinare qualcosa di decente. Non era un grande cuoco, ma aveva imparato a cavarsela egregiamente in quei pochi mesi. Molto meglio di Potter che, diamine, ogni volta che cucinava rischiavano l'avvelenamento.  
Pollo al curry con le zucchine sembrava qualcosa sufficientemente semplice e sbrigativo. _La_ zucchina. Una, sola e triste sul fondo del cassetto.  
Nonostante la scarsità di ingredienti, si premurò di prepararne una porzione in più, nel caso Harry fosse tornato affamato. Si sentì parecchio una _mogliettina_ in quel frangente, e la cosa lo fece quasi vomitare nel proprio piatto.  
Mangiò di gusto e lavò anche i piatti – a mano, una vera rottura farlo senza incantesimi -, poi sfamò quella povera creatura che aveva imparato ad apprezzare, nonostante il frastuono che combinava la mattina. Alvin gliene fu grato ma, come di consueto, combinò un vero e proprio pasticcio con la ciotola.  
Draco si sentì ancor di più una casalinga in menopausa quando, alla fine di quella breve serata, si trovò costretto a pulire il pavimento dal disastro combinato dal gufo e, come se non bastasse, persino a portare fuori l'immondizia.  
Faceva ancora freddo, molto freddo. Uno dei febbrai più freddi degli ultimi cinque anni, aveva sentito dire. Si mise il cappotto sopra la maglietta del pigiama, infilò i piedi scalzi dentro gli anfibi e, controvoglia, prese il sacco dal cestino e lo portò fuori. Si gelava, ma le stelle erano luminose e bellissime come la luna piena di quella sera.  
Buttò il sacco dentro il cassonetto, fermandosi per un secondo a fissare il cielo con il naso all'insù. Ad Azkaban, persino la luna sembrava meno luminosa. Lontana, minuscola. Invece lì, in quella sera spoglia da tutto lo smog tipico londinese, era grande e brillante. Meravigliosa, maestosa.  
Sorrise, per un istante, incantato da quelle piccolezze che rendevano forse la vita meno pesante.  
Sorrise e sospirò, tuttavia non si accorse di quelle quattro figure incappucciate che, lente e furtive, si stavano avvicinando di soppiatto alle sue spalle.

  
Non fece nemmeno in tempo a provare paura.  
Draco non si accorse di nulla fin quando un dolore acuto al centro della nuca non lo fece boccheggiare. Si inginocchiò con un colpo di tosse, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Il colpo successivo sopraggiunse su un fianco, poi sulle reni. Cadde al suolo, ma una grande mano lo prese per i biondi capelli e lo costrinse ad alzarsi. Un pugno violento lo colpì in piena faccia, ed egli si ribaltò di nuovo. Li intravide. Erano in quattro, tutti incappucciati tranne uno. Una di loro era chiaro che fosse una donna.  
Lo avevano colto alla sprovvista, ed il suo errore era stato quello di tergiversare qualche secondo prima di rientrare in casa. Era uscito dalla protezione della traccia di pochi metri, giusto per arrivare fino al cassonetto dell'immondizia, e quei pochi metri e secondi erano bastati loro per avvicinarsi indisturbati. Che vita era, quella? Non poter nemmeno mettere piede fuori casa per pochi minuti...  
La strada era deserta, semi-buia. Non passava mai nessuno, in quella zona poco trafficata. Nessuno avrebbe potuto salvarlo, tuttalpiù che i malviventi sembravano aver circondato la zona di incanti silenzianti. Non riuscì nemmeno ad urlare, congelato dal terrore e dal dolore di quei colpi infertogli senza alcuna remora, senza pietà.  
Uno dei quattro lo colpì di nuovo con un calcio sullo zigomo e, sprezzante, gli schiacciò la testa sull'asfalto con la suola dello stivale. Tentò di divincolarsi, ma altri calci lo percossero sui fianchi e nella pancia. La donna lo colpì con una taccata alla bocca dello stomaco, facendolo sputare sangue e saliva acida. La sentì ridere di lui, di com'era ridotto. Erano quelli, ordunque, i maghi _buoni_? Le vittime della Guerra? La risata della donna, aveva il suono fin troppo simile a quella di sua zia Bellatrix. Cos'avevano, quegli individui, di diverso dai Mangiamorte? Gli ideali, sicuro. Ma c'era talmente tanta cattiveria nei loro modi, nei colpi che gli inflissero, che si domandò come potessero essere considerati _buoni_ nella società.  
Avrebbe voluto piangere, ma non gli uscì nemmeno una lacrima. Solo qualche lamento strozzato all'ennesima presa per i capelli. Uno lo prese di peso e lo spinse contro il cassonetto dell'immondizia. Gli fece sbattere più volte la testa contro esso, rovesciandolo poi tra i vetri strabordanti dalla campana. Non riuscì a trovare nemmeno più le forze di scappare; anche perché ogni tentativo sarebbe stato inutile.  
Non riuscì a quantificare per quanto tempo andarono avanti, ma non si fermarono fin quando il suo volto non fu completamente ricoperto dal sangue. Si fermarono, infine, squadrandolo dall'alto verso il basso con aria soddisfatta.  
«Forse dovremmo cercare qualcuno dei contatti. Avranno il piacere di finirlo, almeno» propose l'uomo senza cappuccio, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi. Fu chiaro solo in quell'istante che non si trattavano affatto di veri Cacciatori, solo di semplici radicali in cerca di un po' di divertimento.  
«Ad averceli, i contatti. Si stanno nascondendo bene, gli Auror sono in allerta. Di certo non possiamo chiamare _lui,_ o lo scopriranno» sbuffò l'altro, facendo schioccare la lingua, amareggiato.  
A quell'affermazione, Draco trovò persino la forza di sogghignare. Patetici. Non avevano nemmeno le palle di dargli il colpo di grazia.  
«Che cazzo ridi, eh?! Schifoso Mangiamorte! Prima o poi ti troveranno! E farai la stessa fine che ha fatto quella cagna di tua madre» sibilò la donna colpendolo un'altra volta con un calcio. Draco si irrigidì, ma non per il dolore.  
«Non osare!» ringhiò Malfoy in un impeto di rabbia, afferrando una bottiglia rotta al proprio fianco per lanciarla contro i suoi aggressori. Cosa intendeva, quella maledetta? Sua madre era morta d'infarto in una cella di una prigione di media sicurezza magica.  
In risposta a quell'atteggiamento ostile di difesa, due degli incappucciati lo trascinarono di nuovo in mezzo alla strada, percuotendolo e tenendolo poi fermo per le braccia.  
L'uomo senza cappuccio si inginocchiò proprio di fronte a lui, ghignando sadicamente. Aveva gli occhi neri e i denti bianchissimi.  
«Oh sì, era testarda e velenosa quanto te. Ma dovevi sentirla come piangeva, quando il nostro collega di guardia la seviziava in ogni orifizio» spiegò con soddisfazione l'uomo, rimembrando i tempi in cui lavorava come guardia in quella prigione. Gli altri risero ed annuirono. Malfoy, al contrario, si impietrì.  
No. Non poteva essere vero. Non poteva essere _quella_ la verità. Sperò con tutto il cuore che fosse solo un modo per intimidirlo, per spaventarlo, per farlo soffrire anche nell'anima oltre che nel corpo. Avrebbe voluto vomitare.  
«L'ultima volta non ne voleva proprio sapere di arrendersi e morire, ci ha messo tre ore di agonia per dissanguarsi completamente! Devo dire che poi i capi hanno fatto un meraviglioso lavoro con la stampa, hanno saputo nascondere bene il tutto» cinguettò la donna, illuminandosi di un sorriso perverso e crudele. Draco, a quelle parole, non riuscì più a trattenersi. L'ira più immensa lo accese da dentro. Ringhiò così forte e così ardentemente che tutte le bottiglie andarono in frantumi. Persino le luci dei lampioni vicini si fulminarono in quell'atto di magia involontaria. Non gli capitava da quando era piccolo, prima di saper gestire i propri poteri, di incorrere in quegli effetti collaterali.  
«SIETE DEI BASTARDI! DEI LURIDI E SCHIFOSI BASTARDI! DOVETE CREPARE! FATE SCHIFO!» urlò Malfoy scalciando e tentando di divincolarsi dalla presa salda dei due maghi i quali, però, non lo lasciarono andare. Gli altri due smorzarono immediatamente i sorrisi sadici dai loro volti, iniziando poi a guardarlo con sprezzo e disgusto.  
«Te la sei voluta tu, piccolo stronzo!» abbaiò l'uomo, zittendo la vittima con un calcio in pieno volto. Malfoy tentò di urlare di nuovo, ma le mani del suo aggressore strette al suo collo non glielo permisero.  
Lo picchiarono di nuovo, ancor più forte, ancor più crudelmente. Lo percossero fino a quando non fu più in grado nemmeno di muovere un muscolo, poi lo lasciarono cadere lì vicino al cassonetto dell'immondizia. Lì dove, secondo i loro ideali, sarebbe dovuto rimanere. Un rifiuto, uno scarto.  
Draco boccheggiò, faticando a respirare. Chissà quante costole integre gli erano rimaste. Chissà quante ossa rotte aveva. Tremò dal freddo, un freddo pungente.  
Gli si avvicinarono tutti e quattro, squadrandolo soddisfatti del loro operato.  
«Sarei curiosa di sapere quanto ci metterai tu, a crepare dissanguato o di freddo, questa notte» sibilò la donna, sputandogli addosso. Lo stesso fecero gli altri e poi, uno dopo l'altro, sparirono nel buio della notte con il sonoro crack della smaterializzazione.  
Draco, finalmente, riuscì a vedere la luna di nuovo. La guardò a lungo, non riuscendo a muoversi. Il dolore era così forte da risultare anestetizzante.  
Era quasi un bel dipinto, quel cielo, da guardare prima di morire. Sfinito, chiuse gli occhi e chiamò flebilmente il nome di Harry. Poi, si addormentò.  
L'ultima cosa che udì prima di cadere nell'oscurità, fu un flebile battito d'ali.

•

Erano oramai le nove e mezza passate, quando Harry si arrese al fatto che anche quella giornata fosse stata l'ennesimo buco nell'acqua. Come se non bastasse, la sua fronte aveva iniziato a prudergli da una buona mezz'ora laddove avrebbe dovuto esserci la cicatrice. Forse era la Polisucco in via di esaurimento.  
Affranto, si avviò al punto di ritrovo con gli altri Auror della prima divisione, di fronte alla stazione di Liverpool Street. Avrebbe voluto tornarsene subito a casa ed infilarsi a letto, ma quel resoconto e brainstorming con gli altri Auror era strettamente necessario. Sperò solo che non gli avrebbe impiegato più di un'altra ora.  
Camminò lento in un vicolo stretto e buio, isolato dai babbani, avvertendo piano piano gli effetti della Polisucco svanire. Se ne rese conto poiché i suoi occhi iniziarono a vedere fin troppo male. Così male che, dalla lontananza, quasi scambiò uno dei gabbiani per un gufo.  
Dalla tasca del giaccone prese gli occhiali e li inforcò sul naso, accigliato. Ma, suo discapito, si rese presto conto che non aveva affatto avuto un miraggio: Alvin, veloce come una scheggia, stava planando nella sua direzione con versi concitati.  
«Al! Al, ma che diavolo ci fai qui!?» domandò Harry, incredulo e spaventato dal comportamento bizzarro dell'amico pennuto, il quale continuò a volargli intorno nervosamente.  
Quando Harry tentò di fermarlo, egli lo beccò sulla mano.  
«Ma sei impazzito!?» esclamò l'Auror, allibito. Alvin, però, non smise di agitarsi.  
E allora gli fu chiaro, fin troppo chiaro ciò che il suo gufo stesse tentando di dirgli, di comunicare. Ma sperò con tutto il suo cuore che non fosse vero.  
«Oh mio... è successo qualcosa?! È successo qualcosa a Draco!?» chiese Harry balbettando e, purtroppo, Alvin finalmente si calmò, lasciandogli intendere che la risposta fosse spaventosamente affermativa. Lo stomaco gli salì fino in gola.

Lo trovò riverso sull'asfalto, vicino al cassonetto. Harry, a quella vista, temette di non farcela nemmeno a rimanere in piedi; temette di poter svenire ancor prima di riuscire ad avvicinarsi a _lui_. Si mosse a scatti e si lasciò cadere al suo fianco, mettendogli entrambe le mani sui lati del collo. Era freddo, gelido. Le labbra di Draco erano viola ed il viso completamente ricoperto di sangue. Riuscì ad ipotizzare di far qualcosa di concreto solo quando si accorse che, seppur flebilmente, respirava ancora.  
Con mani tremanti si aggrappò a lui e si smaterializzò immediatamente al pronto soccorso del San Mungo laddove, nell'immediato, un'intera squadra di Medimaghi accorse al loro salvataggio.  
Non riuscì a spiegare niente, Harry. Lo affidò alle cure degli esperti e rimase lì, seduto per terra al centro della sala d'aspetto, con le mani completamente ricoperte del sangue del suo amico.  
Troppo scioccato, non riuscì nemmeno a muoversi. Ci dovette pensare una delle infermiere a farlo rialzare da terra e farlo accomodare su una delle sedie a muro, porgendogli poi gentilmente una bevanda calda per rimetterlo in condizioni di ragionare. La vista di Draco, ridotto in quel modo, gli aveva fatto perdere la testa. Era rimasto talmente traumatizzato che non riuscì a dire una parola per quaranta buoni minuti, fino a quando uno dei dottori non arrivò aggiornandolo sulle condizioni di Draco e ponendogli alcune domande su quanto pensava fosse accaduto. Harry rispose controvoglia, sull'orlo di scoppiare di rabbia.  
E, purtroppo, le notizie del Medimago erano tutt'altro che positive. Sebbene fossero riusciti a prenderlo per i capelli e salvarlo dall'ipotermia, le sue condizioni erano così gravi da rappresentare un pericolo per la sua vita. Dalla risonanza erano emerse diverse fratture in tutto il corpo, un grave trauma cranico e danneggiamenti agli organi interni. Ma, ciò che più stava compromettendo le sue funzioni vitali, era una grave emorragia interna a livello del torace. Non erano affatto sicuri che gli incantesimi e le pozioni avrebbero potuto scongiurare un tracollo e, per tanto, fino a nuovi aggiornamenti il dottore preferì non esporsi ulteriormente. Ma fu piuttosto chiaro nel fargli intendere che le probabilità di sopravvivenza fossero decisamente esigue.  
Harry si sentì morire. Si prese la testa tra le mani e dovette lottare con tutte le sue forze per non cedere ad un attacco di panico. Non riusciva a respirare, non riusciva nemmeno a ragionare.  
Nell'impeto della follia, alle undici di sera, si permise persino di chiamare la sua migliore amica per spiegarle l'accaduto. Si sentì in colpa, probabilmente l'aveva persino svegliata, ma non riusciva a stare solo, non riusciva a tenersi dentro niente.  
Ron ed Hermione lo raggiunsero dopo meno di cinque minuti, seppur in pigiama, in quella sterile e vuota sala d'aspetto del San Mungo. La ragazza, visibilmente spaventata, lo abbracciò forte. La notizia dell'aggressione di Draco l'aveva letteralmente lasciata senza parole, scioccata.  
«Harry... Harry, mi dispiace tanto» sussurrò lei contro la spalla dell'amico, trattenendo a stento le lacrime.  
Harry, però, era talmente sconvolto da non avere nemmeno più la capacità di ragionare. Non riusciva più a distinguere il dispiacere dalla rabbia, l'ira dalla tristezza.  
E, quando vide Ron dietro le spalle di Hermione starsene lì impalato con un volto vuoto e senza espressione, trovò in lui il capro espiatorio per poter vomitare addosso tutto ciò che sentiva dentro.  
«E io avrei dovuto lasciarlo in comunità?! L'hanno ridotto così mentre è sotto il mio naso! L'hanno quasi ammazzato davanti a casa mia!» ringhiò l'Auror in faccia al suo amico il quale, esterrefatto, fece un passo all'indietro.  
«Calmati, Harry!» disse lui, accigliato. Hermione, al suo fianco, spalancò gli occhi incredula, posando una mano sulla scapola di Harry quasi per poter contenere il suo scatto iracondo.  
«NO CHE NON MI CALMO!» urlò lui, paonazzo «È tutta colpa dei Cacciatori e di chi simpatizza con le loro idee» sibilò sprezzante volgendo a Ronald uno sguardo glaciale che fece impietrire entrambi i coniugi Weasley.  
Dopo la discussione del sabato precedente, dopo tutti i commenti maligni rivolti da Ron nei confronti di Malfoy, Harry non riusciva più a scindere la realtà dalle sue paure, dai suoi crucci.  
«Mi stai accusando di essere un Cacciatore?» domandò Ronald, affranto, deluso.  
«Harry... Ron non lo è!» intervenne immediatamente Hermione, scuotendo l'amico.  
L'Auror respirò faticosamente, accigliato e con il volto digrignato dalla rabbia. Ed il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli rossi, a quella vista, provò come una stilettata al cuore.  
«Non lo pensi davvero. Io so che non lo pensi davvero. Mi rifiuto di crederlo» soffiò Ron, scuotendo la testa, ben più comprensivo di ciò che Harry si aspettava. Si sarebbe aspettato un pugno in pieno volto, a dirla tutta, a giudicare dalla tendenza di Ron ad essere impulsivo e attaccabrighe. Invece si dimostrò solo dispiaciuto, seriamente ed incredibilmente dispiaciuto.  
L'ira di Harry, alla vista di quegli occhi azzurri colmi di dispiacere, si placò. E capì un'altra volta di essere stato avventato, ingiusto e terribilmente spiacevole nei suoi confronti.  
Sapeva quanto Ron avesse sofferto per la morte di Fred, e sapeva che la rivalità tra lui e la famiglia Malfoy fosse sempre andata ben oltre al fatto che fosse un Mangiamorte. Vero, a volte dimostrava parecchie idee in direzioni radicali, ma sapeva anche che non avrebbe mai, mai mosso realmente un dito verso Draco o qualsiasi altra persona.  
«N-no... no, Ron. Scusami... scusatemi... perdonatemi» sussurrò Harry, prendendosi la faccia tra le mani, singhiozzandoci dentro. La rabbia, in quel momento, si estinse completamente. Solo tanto, tanto dispiacere. E paura.  
Draco stava morendo. L'avevano picchiato fino a ridurlo in fin di vita e lui non aveva potuto fare niente di niente per evitarlo. E così, dalla prima volta dai tempi della Guerra, Harry scoppiò a piangere sul serio. Non aveva mai pianto, nemmeno quando Ginny lo aveva lasciato. Nemmeno quando aveva scoperto di essere sterile per via di Voldemort. Si era sempre tenuto dentro ogni cosa ma, in quel momento, gli risultò impossibile trattenersi.  
«Amico...» mormorò Ron, placandosi anch'egli e mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
«Scusatemi. È che... io non voglio che lui muoia. Non deve! Non è giusto! Lui... lui è mio amico» confessò Harry con la voce rotta dai singhiozzi. Ad Hermione e – incredibilmente - anche a Ron, quelle parole fece spezzare loro il cuore.  
Ron non avrebbe mai apprezzato davvero appieno Malfoy - per motivi del tutto personali - ma una cosa l'aveva compresa: se Harry stava così in pena per lui, allora quel ragazzo odioso era cambiato per davvero.  
«Lo so, Harry. Siamo qui...» si limitò a dire l'uomo dai capelli rossi stringendogli una spalla. Harry si tolse gli occhiali ed asciugò le lacrime con la manica del cappotto, tirando su con il naso come un bambino.  
«Grazie» rispose infine, stremato, ma grato ai suoi amici per aver ottenuto una vera e sincera comprensione.  
«Vedrai, quella dannata serpe ha mille risorse. Ci stupirà ancora!» intervenne Hermione con il volto rigato dalle lacrime, carezzando la nuca dell'amico con fare amorevole, materno. Nemmeno lei avrebbe voluto che Draco morisse, per nessun motivo al mondo. Si era davvero affezionata a lui in quei pochi mesi, e di certo non si meritava ciò che aveva subito. Nessuno se lo sarebbe meritato, a dirla tutta. Ma lui meno che mai, non dopo tutto quello che già aveva patito.  
«Lo spero davvero» sospirò Harry, un poco rincuorato. Sapeva quanto Malfoy fosse imprevedibile, fisicamente forte e combattivo. L'aveva visto stringere i denti e resistere per tre ore di fronte al dolore di quel tatuaggio, nonostante il Marchio. L'aveva visto sopravvivere alla fame e al freddo del maniero, l'ottobre passato.  
Lui non doveva morire. Non doveva arrendersi. Non l'avrebbe mai e poi mai accettato.  
«Hey, sono preoccupato per Draco Malfoy. Il mondo è impazzito!» commentò Ron dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, alleggerendo per pochi secondi quella tensione.  
Risero tutti e tre, stringendosi uno vicino all'altro come ai tempi della scuola, tornando ancora una volta ad essere il Trio delle Meraviglie. Coloro che si sostengono a vicenda nei momenti peggiori, nei momenti più impensabili.  
Ma, in quell'istante, accadde qualcosa di totalmente imprevisto. Hermione si ripiegò su se stessa, colta all'improvviso da un forte dolore. Una contrazione, forte e divampante proveniente dal ventre. E, in pochi secondi, i pantaloni color pervinca del suo pigiama divennero più scuri, inzuppati di liquido amniotico.  
Allarmata, alzò gli occhi incrociandoli a quelli terrorizzati di suo marito. Era giunto il momento.

Dopo una breve visita in pronto soccorso, Hermione venne indirizzata immediatamente in sala parto. Era dilatata già di sette centimetri e non se ne era nemmeno resa conto. Il lato positivo, in quella situazione, fu che sarebbe stato un travaglio fortunatamente molto veloce.  
Ron, dopo aver superato lo shock iniziale, la seguì di corsa. Harry, per qualche istante, aveva temuto che il suo amico si fosse _rotto_. Fortunatamente era bastato solo un forte scappellotto per farlo rinsavire da quello che era tipico panico pre-genitoriale.  
La data del parto era prevista per la settimana successiva ma, del resto, quella era una lotte di luna piena. Non era ancora chiaro se fosse vero o se fosse una leggenda, ma le maree causate dalla luna si diceva avessero un forte ascendente sulle gestanti a termine.  
Harry, seppur felice di quel lieto arrivo, si ritrovò però di nuovo solo in quella sala d'aspetto fredda e triste.  
Si sedette sulla poltroncina, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Nessun Medimago si era fatto più vivo dopo quelle prime dichiarazioni ma, dagli sguardi tetri dell'infermiera alla reception, era più che chiaro che la situazione fosse assai drammatica.  
Hermione, al piano superiore, urlava di dolore all'ennesima contrazione, all'ennesima spinta incoraggiata dalle ostetriche. Era sudata in volto, e Ron le teneva la mano da dietro il lettino della sala parto.  
Draco, steso sul bianco tavolo operatorio circondato da una folta équipe di Medimaghi, era collegato a diversi incantesimi e pozioni, molteplici tubi che gli coprivano le braccia ed il volto.  
Da una parte una nuova vita stava lottando in tutti i modi per venire al mondo. Dall'altra parte, invece, vi era una vita che lottava per rimanerci attaccata, a quel mondo.  
Ed Harry, con lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento, attendeva impotente.  
La cicatrice, sulla sua fronte, bruciava da impazzire e continuò a bruciare fino a ventun minuti dopo la mezzanotte.  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> ... vi do il permesso di odiarmi! Ma solo per oggi, eh! Solo per questo capitolo :D   
> Che dire... vi avevo avvertiti che sarebbe successo qualcosa di pazzesco. Che ne pensate?   
> Ammetto di essere stata un bel po' crudele con il povero Draco in questo capitolo, ma era necessario per farvi comprendere che la minaccia dei Cacciatori non fosse poi così una robetta da niente.   
> Mi è dispiaciuto tanto anche scrivere di Narcissa Malfoy. Qualcuno di voi aveva già storto il naso sospettosi quando, nei primi capitoli, avevo liquidato la sua morte come un malessere in cella.   
> Harry finalmente è esploso e ha lasciando andare la sua frustrazione. Piangere a volte fa bene, sapete?   
> Che ne pensate di Ron? In fin dei conti è sempre stato piuttosto una testa calda, ma mi risulta difficile crederlo cattivo.   
> Puntuale come la luna piena, anche baby-Weasley sta per venire al mondo.   
> Odiatemi pure per aver concluso il capitolo in una situazione tanto drammatica. La domanda ora è... cosa sarà accaduto ventun minuti dopo la mezzanotte?  
> Lo scoprirete nella prossima puntata xD ok, mi merito qualche insulto.  
> Chiedo umilmente perdono!  
> Eevaa
> 
> Tratto dal capitolo successivo:  
> «Parlami. Dì qualcosa, Draco» mormorò Narcissa sollevandogli il mento.  
> «Che ne sarà di noi, adesso?» domandò lui, quasi come se non potesse farne a meno, quasi come se le parole gli scivolassero via da sole dalla bocca per rendere quel ricordo più reale. Quella conversazione era, a tutti gli effetti, avvenuta più di dieci anni prima. Ma al momento lo sapeva eccome, cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro.


	14. Madre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

**_COME UNA FENICE_ **   
  
  
  
**_CAPITOLO 14 – MADRE_ **

Rosemary Freeda Weasley nacque alle 00.21 dell'undici febbraio duemilanove.  
Nello stesso istante in cui la piccola emise il primo vagito, il cuore di Draco Malfoy smise di battere. E, sempre nel medesimo attimo, la cicatrice di Harry smise di bruciare. Egli cadde con le ginocchia sul pavimento, senza fiato.  
Per sette secondi interi. Sette lunghissimi e terrificanti secondi. Poi, come d'incanto, la saetta sulla fronte di Harry tornò ad ardere più flebilmente.  
Il primario dei Medimaghi aveva dovuto ricorrere ad uno schiantesimo in pieno torace per far riprendere a battere il cuore di Draco. Lo presero per i capelli, quella notte, strappandolo alla morte per miracolo.  
Malfoy rimase inspiegabilmente aggrappato alla vita, nonostante ogni previsione medica. Alle sei e mezza del mattino, dopo una lunga notte di cure e tentativi di ogni tipo, il Medimago tornò nella sala d'aspetto per aggiornare Harry della situazione.  
Quest'ultimo, che non era riuscito a chiudere occhio nemmeno un secondo, ascoltò con attenzione e terrore ciò che il primario ebbe da dirgli.  
Le condizioni di Draco, finalmente, stavano risultando più stabili. Ciononostante non si poteva ancora considerare fuori pericolo e avrebbero dovuto attendere almeno altre dodici ore. Dei forti sedativi lo avrebbero fatto dormire ancora a lungo, almeno un paio di giorni. Li avrebbe trascorsi in terapia intensiva, nella quale non erano permesse visite se non per i parenti più stretti.  
Ma, siccome Draco di parenti non ne aveva affatto, Harry ottenne comunque il permesso di addentrarvici. Essere il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, in fin dei conti, significava avere dei discreti vantaggi in merito.  
Le infermiere lo fecero disinfettare con un incantesimo di sterilizzazione, poi lo scortarono fino alla stanza asettica della terapia intensiva. Non appena vi ci entrò, Harry sentì le gambe molli come gelatina.  
Draco era lì, al centro di quella stanza, sdraiato su un lettino. Era intubato, sedato, collegato a degli strani macchinari altamente tecnologici. Da quando i Medimaghi si erano avvalsi anche della scienza babbana, la qualità della sanità era notevolmente migliorata.  
L'avevano ripulito dal sangue, bendato e medicato in tutte le sue ferite. Il lenzuolo bianco lo copriva fino alle clavicole, dal quale avevano lasciato libere solo entrambe le braccia collegate a cavi e tubi. Sulle ferite era stato evidentemente applicato del dittamo, in quanto lividi ed escoriazioni erano in evidente stato di miglioramento. Aveva uno zigomo gonfio, il labbro spaccato in due ed entrambi gli occhi pesti.  
Ad Harry si strinse il cuore nel vederlo in quello stato. Si avvicinò a passi lenti, raggiungendo il lettino con aria funerea. D'istinto gli prese una mano, trovandola fredda gelata. Con l'altra mano gli scostò una ciocca ribelle di capelli dalla fronte. Che cosa bizzarra, vedere Malfoy con i capelli in disordine!  
Le braccia erano per lo più bendate, ma vicino al polso si poteva bene intravedere la fenice, fiera ed orgogliosa, tra le fiamme. Cosa meglio poteva rappresentarlo, se non quell'animale? Era morto per sette secondi interi e, a detta dei medici, non sembrava aver riportato danni cerebrali. Era letteralmente risorto dalle proprie ceneri, non più solo in senso allegorico.  
Strinse la sua mano e chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cadere due lacrime sulle guance.  
«Ma tu guarda cosa mi fai fare, stupido Serpeverde» sussurrò Harry, con un mesto sorriso. Non avrebbe mai giurato nella propria vita di poter piangere di nuovo, dopo gli orrori affrontati nella Guerra, ed invece erano più di sette ore che stava versando lacrime per Draco Malfoy.  
Gli accarezzò di nuovo la fronte, poi la guancia libera da tumefazioni. Aveva un aspetto orribile e nonostante ciò era comunque di una bellezza disarmante. Harry, senza aver subito tutto ciò, era un mostro. Occhiaie nere, volto sciupato, occhi rossi da far paura. Se Draco fosse stato sveglio non avrebbe perso tempo per farglielo notare e, a quel pensiero, Harry fu sull'orlo di scoppiare a piangere di nuovo.  
«Non morire... ok? Non morire!» sussurrò inginocchiandosi di fianco al letto, poggiando la fronte sulla mano di Draco «Ho assolutamente bisogno di sentire ancora qualche insulto dalla tua lingua biforcuta» si raccomandò.  
Ma, ovviamente, Draco stava dormendo. Non avrebbe mai potuto sentirlo e, per fortuna, _vederlo_ in quello stato.  
Harry alzò gli occhi umidi e lo guardò ancora un poco. E, solo in quel frangente, si rese perfettamente conto di cosa stesse succedendo. Ne aveva già avuto il sospetto, in realtà, aveva quel _dubbio_ oramai da settimane. Ma in quel momento gli fu chiaro come sole. Il suo cuore stava battendo fin troppo forte, solo a sfiorargli la mano.  
Non aveva idea di come fosse possibile, ma ne era oramai certo.  
Si era innamorato.  
Si era innamorato per davvero di quello che, una volta, era stato suo nemico. Ed in quel momento, invece, il solo pensiero di poter continuare ad esistere in un mondo senza Draco Malfoy, beh, non era più una prospettiva accettabile.

•

  
Quel giorno trascorse così lento che sembrò durare un'eternità. Uscì dalla stanza di Draco dopo una buona mezz'ora, incentivato dalla infermiera di sforzarsi almeno di mangiare qualcosina.  
Non sarebbe tornato a casa fino a che Malfoy non si sarebbe svegliato, tenette a precisarlo a tutto lo staff di Medimaghi ed infermieri. Nessuno ebbe da obiettare e, gentilmente, offrirono lui una comoda sistemazione nello stanzino di riposo che i Medimaghi utilizzavano nei turni di notte.  
Riuscì a chiudere gli occhi a malapena quindici minuti, o poco più, ma almeno era sdraiato e sufficientemente comodo da riposare.  
Alle dieci del mattino si recò nel reparto maternità, portando a Ron due croissant e due succhi di frutta rimediati al bar del primo piano. Si congratulò con lui per il lieto arrivo, ed egli annunciò che dallo stesso pomeriggio avrebbero aperto la stanza di Hermione alle visite. Il parto era stato semplice, forse più per Hermione che per Ron. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, quest'ultimo, che era svenuto durante il taglio del cordone ombelicale.  
La piccola Rose stava bene ed era in salute, così come la sua mamma.  
Fu molto gentile, da parte di Ron, accertarsi ed interessarsi delle condizioni di Draco. Fu sollevato nell'apprendere che il peggio fosse passato, nonostante non fosse ancora da considerarsi fuori pericolo.  
«Harry, senti... dovrei chiederti una cosa» esalò Ron, dopo un lungo e sincero momento di riflessione.  
«Dimmi» rispose l'Auror, colpito. Temeva, un pochino, che il suo amico potesse fargli qualche domanda su quanto stesse succedendo tra lui e Draco.  
Non era stupido, Ron, così come non era stupida Hermione. Entrambi quella notte avevano capito che qualcosa tra quei due stesse cambiando, ma ambedue non si sarebbero permessi di invadere la privacy di Harry. Non in un momento del genere, almeno.  
«So che non è un bel momento, per te, e che hai tante altre cose per la testa... ma io, cioè noi, io ed Herm... ci chiedevamo se volessi... insomma, vorresti essere il padrino di nostra figlia?» balbettò Ron, pronunciando quell'ultima frase con sincero imbarazzo.  
Harry, estasiato, spalancò gli occhi. Non se lo sarebbe aspettato, a dirla tutta, ma fu come un giglio fiorito al cento del proprio petto. Uno spiraglio di luce in quel giorno buio.  
Non erano mai stati da abbracci, lui e Ron, ma in quel momento Harry non riuscì a trattenersi. Si aggrappò a lui stringendolo forte ed il suo amico, dapprima impietrito, lo strinse a sua volta dandogli due sincere pacche sulla schiena.  
«Sarebbe un onore, per me» asserì Harry, infine, stringendogli entrambi gli avambracci.  
  
  
Si congedò dall'amico in tarda mattinata, per recarsi di nuovo in terapia intensiva e starsene ancora un poco accucciato accanto al letto di Draco.  
Le sue condizioni, a detta dei Medimaghi, erano stabili e le funzioni vitali in progressivo aumento. Anche le escoriazioni ed i lividi, grazie al dittamo, stavano regredendo ad una velocità piuttosto costante.  
Tutto ciò faceva ben sperare, ovviamente, ma Harry non si sarebbe mosso da quell'ospedale fin che tutto non si fosse risolto. Non voleva lasciare Draco solo, anche se lui non poteva sentirlo.  
Voleva stargli vicino ed era tutto ciò di cui era assolutamente certo.  
Si ritrovò più volte, quel giorno, a pensare a loro due. A quello che avevano vissuto fino a quel momento, alla loro storia ed il loro percorso da quando erano piccoli fino a quel momento, ma specialmente dal due ottobre fino al giorno odierno.  
Gli venne da ridere, talvolta, al pensiero che potesse davvero provare qualcosa di così forte per lui, ma come biasimarsi? Draco era la creatura più interessante sulla faccia della Terra, probabilmente.  
Non era la prima volta che provava attrazione per un uomo, del resto, anche se non aveva mai avuto occasione di agire fisicamente a riguardo. Era certo che gli piacessero entrambi i generi allo stesso modo.  
La sua prima cotta, in un certo senso – ancor prima di Cho Chang – era stata per Oliver Baston. Dannazione, chi diavolo non aveva mai avuto una cotta per Oliver Baston, ad Hogwarts?  
Era stato certo, inoltre, di aver provato una forte attrazione per Cedric Diggory. Se ne era accorto al Ballo del Ceppo, di guardare allo stesso modo sia lui che Cho.  
Che c'era di male, del resto? Nel Mondo Magico non c'erano affatto pregiudizi a riguardo. Ciò che lo spaventava, a dirla tutta, era che Draco non provasse affatto le stesse cose nei suoi confronti.  
E se lo avesse considerato solo un amico?  
Scosse la testa, reimmergendosi poi nella sua tazza di caffè americano. Non era quello il momento di pensarci, prima di tutto Malfoy doveva sopravvivere. Poi avrebbe dovuto scovare, insieme alla sua divisione, chi fossero i suoi aggressori per spedirli in prigione con un biglietto di sola andata. Poi, forse, avrebbe pensato alla sua _strana_ relazione con Draco.  


•

  
  
Harry fu il primo, dopo i genitori, a tenere in braccio la piccola Rose. Era bellissima, nonostante fosse appena nata. Era piccola, incredibilmente candida e leggera. Un fagottino meraviglioso.  
Si domandò, quel pomeriggio, come sarebbe potuto essere avere un figlio tutto suo, ma scacciò via i pensieri. Non era una cosa possibile, ed oramai se ne era fatto una ragione.  
Ma Rose... lei era la sua figlioccia. Le volette bene fin dal primo istante in cui la vide, e giurò solennemente che l'avrebbe protetta da ogni male di quel mondo. Per sempre.  
Quel giorno, nel reparto maternità, vide Molly ed Arthur dopo tanto tempo. Gli fece piacere, così come gli fece piacere vedere Charlie, Percy e George. Bill, Fleur e le loro due splendide figlie li raggiunsero nel tardo pomeriggio.  
Vide anche Ginny, di sfuggita, ma Harry se ne andò dal reparto maternità prima di potere avere un reale incontro con lei. Non ne aveva voglia e, decisamente, era giunto il momento di tornarsene in terapia intensiva.  
Draco rimase stabile per tutto il pomeriggio. Le ossa gli si stavano ricomponendo e l'emorragia interna era stata quasi del tutto drenata senza conseguenze.  
Il Medimago si dimostrò speranzoso, ed Harry poté finalmente tirare un gran sospiro di sollievo intorno alle dieci e mezza di sera, quando finalmente venne dichiarato non più in pericolo di vita.  
Si nascose nel bagno, a piangere per l'ennesima volta in quella giornata. Era come se gli si fosse danneggiata la diga dei dotti lacrimali, a causa di quell'avvenimento.  
Stette ancora un poco all'interno della stanza di Draco fino a quando, stremato, non si abbandonò sulla poltroncina di fianco al suo letto in una posizione del tutto scomoda.  
Quando Tracy, l'infermiera, entrò e lo vide lì, decise di fare un piccolo strappo alla regola. Gli portò una coperta e gliela sistemò addosso, facendo finta con i Medimaghi di non averlo visto. Non aveva voluto svegliarlo, poverino! Era stato sveglio quasi per quarantotto ore filate.  
  


•

  
  
_Un tuono, il forte scrosciare della pioggia battente contro la finestra. Dove si trovava, Draco? Era certo che fosse il Manor, ma era buio. Tanto buio._  
 _Si guardò intorno, capì di essere in camera sua. Si stava nascondendo; da cosa, non lo sapeva. C'erano delle voci di sotto.  
Sua madre. Suo padre. Da quando tempo non sentiva quelle voci? Sgattaiolò contro la porta, appoggiandovici l'orecchio contro. Non riusciva a distinguere i loro discorsi ma, guardando verso il muro perpendicolare a quello della porta, si scorse attraverso lo specchio.  
Rabbrividì. Era lui, quello? Certo che era lui, ma era... piccolo. Giovane, con il volto sporco di fuliggine e terriccio, il suo bel completo nero rovinato dalla cenere.  
Lo ricordava. Ricordava quel giorno, la Guerra si era appena conclusa. Erano appena scappati da Hogwarts._  
 _Era un sogno, quello, o forse un ricordo?  
Dei passi dal corridoio lo fecero sussultare e, quando la porta si aprì, la figura di sua madre accolse il suo sguardo spaventato. A differenza sua, lei sembrava diversa da quel tempo. Era più vecchia, più spenta, più sciupata. Aveva un vistoso taglio sul mento, dei lividi sul collo e sul seno che si intravedeva dalla camicia. Una camicia larga, di tessuto marroncino. La divisa di una prigione.  
Ella si avvicinò e gli posò entrambe le mani sulle guance, controllandolo e scostandogli i capelli dal volto con un gesto delicato._  
 _«Avevo così paura che fossi rimasto ucciso» gli sussurrò guardandolo fisso negli occhi, con quei pozzi scuri così differenti dai suoi nel colore, così simili nel taglio. [1]  
Draco deglutì e rabbrividì. Quelle parole... quelle parole le aveva già sentite, erano esattamente quelle che gli aveva detto dopo la Guerra in quell'esatta stanza, ma aveva come l'impressione che sua madre si stesse riferendo ad altro. Il braccio gli bruciò improvvisamente e, laddove c'era il marchio nero, iniziò a comparire un altro simbolo. Una fenice._  
 _«Parlami. Dì qualcosa, Draco» mormorò Narcissa sollevandogli il mento.  
«Che ne sarà di noi, adesso?» domandò lui, quasi come se non potesse farne a meno, quasi come se le parole gli scivolassero via da sole dalla bocca per rendere quel ricordo più reale. Quella conversazione era, a tutti gli effetti, avvenuta più di dieci anni prima. _  
_Ma al momento lo sapeva eccome, Draco, cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro.  
«Non lo so» rispose la donna, lapidaria.  
«Avremmo dovuto scappare quando te l'avevo detto» disse Draco. Oh, quante volte aveva voluto scappare da quella casa. E quante volte aveva sperato che sua madre gli dicesse “_sì, portami via _”, ma anch'ella non aveva avuto il coraggio. Erano stati codardi, ma lo erano stati insieme.  
«Sì, Draco... avremmo dovuto» commentò lei, affranta, allargando le braccia in un gesto che Draco non ricordava di aver realmente visto. Un gesto che quasi gridava “_avremmo dovuto eccome, guarda che fine ho fatto”.  
 _«In Provenza. Mi è sempre piaciuto il profumo della lavanda!» continuò poi Narcissa, riprendendo a parlare come da copione, fedele alle memorie «Ti ricordi, Draco, quell'estate in vacanza?»  
Il ragazzo sorrise, mesto. Percorse tutta la stanza appoggiando poi la fronte al vetro della finestra. Era buio, là fuori, ed era ancor più buio dentro di sé.  
«La quiche lorraine di Jaqueline. Il sole caldo. Il profumo di croissant appena sfornati» elencò piatto Draco, chiudendo gli occhi alla ricerca dei ricordi di quei tempi meno oscuri. Era solo un ragazzino.  
«Eri felice?» domandò ad un certo punto Narcissa, e Draco sussultò. _  
_Non gliel'aveva mai chiesto davvero, specialmente non quel giorno. Non era quello, che ella aveva risposto. Draco lo ricordava bene cosa Narcissa avesse risposto, in realtà:_ “vorrei davvero che ci tornassimo insieme, un giorno” _.  
«Non sono mai stato davvero felice, madre» rispose finalmente Draco, tentennando nel cambiare quel ricordo o sogno, che dir si voglia.  
«Mi dispiace così tanto, per quello che ti abbiamo costretto ad essere. E mi dispiace così tanto per quello che ti è capitato. Ma lo sarai, sarai felice. Te lo prometto» asserì Narcissa, convinta, storcendo la bocca in una smorfia di dolore ad ogni movimento del corpo.  
Era piena di lividi, di escoriazioni. Aumentavano ad ogni istante.  
«Madre... ma tu... tu...» balbettò Draco, prendendola per le mani ed accompagnandola a sedersi sul letto. Faceva fatica a stare in piedi, un'ombra buia si stava impossessando del suo bel viso sciupato.  
«Non essere triste, per me. È un destino che mi sono scelta» annunciò la donna, impavida.  
«Non lo meritavi. Non ti meritavi... quello che hanno fatto» singhiozzò Draco, passando un dito delicato sul livido sulla fronte della madre. Era fredda, gelata._  
 _«Nemmeno tu, Draco. Ma ora tu puoi vivere. E puoi scegliere. E tu lo sai già... chi devi scegliere» concluse Narcissa, sdraiandosi sul letto ed incrociando entrambe le mani sul petto._  
 _Chiuse gli occhi, a Draco venne il cuore in gola. I suoi vestiti erano cambiati, non era più la divisa della prigione, ma un bel vestito verde smeraldo con inserti dorati. Draco si alzò dal letto, ma si accorse che non era un letto. Era una bara, una bara aperta. Non era più nella sua stanza, ma nel cimitero magico di Highgate. E lui non era più un ragazzino.  
«Madre?» la chiamò disperato, ma lei continuò a dormire «MADRE? M... MADRE!» _  
  
  
Una luce forte dietro le palpebre. Le sentì pesanti, non riuscì ad aprirle subito. Un forte odore di disinfettante gli invase le narici, ed un incessante _bip_ debole e cadenzato gli riempì le orecchie.  
Provò a muoversi, ma si sentì come ingessato. Provò a districare le dita, ma era come se una delle due mani fosse tenuta stretta da qualcosa. Da _qualcuno_.  
Tentò di nuovo di aprire gli occhi e, a fatica, ci riuscì. E tutto si fece immediatamente più chiaro.  
Fu difficile mettere a fuoco ciò che aveva intorno. Era tutto molto bianco, grigio ed azzurrino.  
Si rese conto di dove si trovasse ancor prima di riuscire a vederlo, in realtà. A giudicare dai suoni, dall'odore, dal forte dolore a tutte le giunture e in varie parti del corpo, non poteva che trovarsi all'ospedale. Si era salvato, allora. Come, ancora non lo sapeva.  
Strinse la mano, trovandola imprigionata in quella di qualcuno. Qualcuno che, a quella stretta, si alzò in piedi di scatto portandosi di fronte a lui.  
Draco sbatté un paio di volte le ciglia bionde, riuscendo finalmente a distinguere alcune forme, tutti i colori. Verde. Verde smeraldo, il colore che più avrebbe voluto contemplare in quel momento.  
E chi poteva essere, quel qualcuno, se non Potter.  
«Draco! D-Draco!» lo chiamò in un balbettio l'Auror, vedendo finalmente aprire gli occhi a fatica. Si stava svegliando, si stava svegliando per davvero e non riuscì davvero a contenere l'emozione.  
Aveva dormito così a lungo, molto più a lungo di quanto si erano prospettati i medici. Harry si era preoccupato, aveva temuto davvero che potesse non svegliarsi più, che fosse in coma. Erano già le cinque del pomeriggio di tre giorni dopo l'aggressione.  
Draco, finalmente, mise a fuoco il bel volto di Harry. Ma non era esattamente il solito volto: sembrava stanco, sciupato, con due occhiaie scure e gli occhi rossi e gonfi. Nonostante ciò, ne fu grato, che fosse proprio lui.  
«Sono... in paradiso?» sussurrò Malfoy con voce flebile e molto roca.  
Harry si irrigidì. Ma cosa diamine stava dicendo? Per un attimo temette che di danni cerebrali ne avesse subiti eccome.  
«Eh?» riuscì solo a domandare, con un verso strozzato. Draco sorrise sghembo, alla vista di quel volto preoccupato.  
«Ah, non sei San Potter?» chiese sarcastico quest'ultimo, fingendosi confuso. Ed Harry, in quel momento, ebbe come l'insana voglia di tirargli un pugno.  
Ed invece si mise a ridere. Diamine, Malfoy era un vero idiota! Ma era felice che non avesse perso affatto il proprio umorismo pungente.  
«In persona» confermò infine l'Auror, abbassando il volto e spiandolo da dietro un ciuffo di capelli ribelle. Finalmente, dopo tre giorni intensi di paura e terrore, si sentì tranquillo. Incredibilmente sollevato. Draco era lì, era sveglio e sorrideva. Ed era tutto ciò che contava.  
Malfoy, dal canto suo, cercò con lo sguardo la propria mano, notandola intrecciata a quella di Harry. Gliela stringeva, come se non volesse lasciarlo andare. Ma dove sarebbe potuto andare? Era ridicolo anche pensarlo ma stava bene, lì così. Con le dita intrecciate a quelle del Salvatore del Mondo Magico, ed il sorriso di quest'ultimo che illuminava l'intera stanza.  


•

  
  
Inutile dire che Draco trascorse il resto della sua prima giornata post-coma sottoposto ad accertamenti medici e domande da parte della prima divisione Auror.  
Harry ed il Medimago primario del San Mungo gli avevano spiegato cosa fosse successo, quanto tempo fosse passato, quali fossero le sue condizioni e perché fosse importante fornire un preciso identikit dei suoi aggressori.  
Si sorprese non poco, Malfoy, di essere morto per sette secondi. E di aver dormito della grossa per tre giorni interi. E che, se non fosse stato per Alvin e la sua prontezza nell'andare ad avvisare Harry, sarebbe morto senz'altro. Si sentì felice per la nascita della piccola Rose, un po' meno nell'apprendere che avrebbe dovuto passare almeno altri sei giorni lì al San Mungo in attesa che gli si calcificassero le ossa del bacino. Era ridotto male, ma le pozioni antidolorifiche erano qualcosa di sopraffino.  
Rispose svogliatamente a tutte le domande degli Auror della prima divisione, fornendo quanti più dettagli possibili. Il fatto che i quattro aggressori sembrava avessero lavorato nella prigione dove stava sua madre, che non fossero a conoscenza di dove si trovassero i reali Cacciatori e che l'avessero aggredito proprio non appena uscito di casa.  
Harry, a quelle notizie, arricciò la bocca. Forse, _forse_ c'era una pista da seguire. Sperò con tutto il cuore che non fosse così, che non fosse reale, ma i suoi sospetti erano più che leciti.  
Prima ancora che si fece buio, mandò in perlustrazione i migliori tra i suoi colleghi nella speranza che la sua pista fosse corretta.  
«Tu non vai con loro?» domandò Draco, vedendo rientrare Harry nella sua nuova stanza in reparto riabilitativo.  
«No, preferisco stare qui ancora un poco. Almeno fino a sera» dichiarò Potter sedendosi sulla poltroncina alla destra del letto, avvicinandosi un poco.  
«Potter... da quanto sei qui?» domandò Draco contemplandolo meglio. Aveva un aspetto decisamente orribile, e la conferma gli arrivò dal sorriso mesto di Harry «Dovresti andare a casa a riposare. Io sto bene» lo rassicurò, ma l'Auror negò con la testa.  
«Rimango volentieri, davvero» insistette il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, appoggiandosi con il gomito al materasso. Era tornato a casa solo di sfuggita, in quei giorni, giusto per sfamare il povero Alvin e farsi una doccia. Non aveva voluto lasciare solo Draco, mai. E gli risultava difficile farlo persino in quel momento che tutto sembrava sotto controllo.  
«Ti spiace, però, se chiudo un po' gli occhi? Sono rintronato» chiese l'ex Serpeverde, stanco oltre l'inverosimile. Aveva dormito tre giorni interi ed era ancora stanco, cose da matti! Ma, del resto, tutte quelle pozioni era ben risaputo che mettessero addosso un gran sonno.  
Harry sorrise, annuendo concitatamente.  
«Fa' pure» approvò l'Auror, guardandolo sprofondare con la testa dentro il cuscino.  
E ci provò davvero, Harry, a rimanere anch'egli sveglio, ma il risultato fu pessimo. Si addormentarono entrambi in pochi secondi, Draco sul letto, Harry con la testa appoggiata al braccio vicino al cuscino del suo educando; finalmente tranquillo, finalmente più sereno sulla salute del suo amico.  
Dormì così della grossa che, quando alle tre del mattino Draco si svegliò a causa di uno dei consueti incubi, Harry nemmeno se ne accorse.  
Malfoy rimase sorpreso – ma nemmeno troppo – di vederlo ancora lì. Addormentato come un bambino, vicino a lui. Voltò il viso, trovandoselo non troppo distante dal cuscino. Se avesse potuto muovesi un po' più liberamente, tra quelle fasciature, gli avrebbe preso una coperta.  
Ma, siccome poteva muovere attualmente solo braccia e spalle, sollevò la mano destra e l'appoggiò sopra quella di Harry. Si sentì un po' stupido, in realtà, ma era una cosa che l'aveva fatto stare bene.  
Non era _solo_. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, non era solo. Nel dolore, nella felicità, nella noia, nel lavoro, nella quotidianità, non era solo.  
Sorrise e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, riaddormentandosi fino al mattino successivo.  
  


•

  
  
Il quattordici di febbraio, ovvero il giorno dopo, Harry dovette lasciare l'ospedale per aiutare gli Auror a seguire la traccia. Se l'era promesso e, sì, lo avrebbe fatto: avrebbe trovato i responsabili dell'aggressione ad ogni costo. Ma, primo tra tutti, avrebbe dovuto trovare l'artefice, la spia.  
Tutti i suoi sospetti si rivelarono fondati. Aveva iniziato a sospettare di _lui_ fin dalla sera dell'aggressione. Com'era possibile che quei quattro figli di puttana erano appostati fuori da casa proprio _quella_ sera? Quella sera che Harry aveva, guarda caso, avuto un imprevisto?  
Come facevano, quelli lì, a sapere che Harry non sarebbe stato in casa? Lui l'aveva detto solo ad una persona, colui che avrebbe dovuto portare a casa Draco. Colui che si era sempre occupato di portare a casa Draco.  
Stewart Ackerley. Non voleva crederci, Harry, che ci fosse stata per tutti quei mesi una talpa sotto al proprio naso.  
Ed invece si rivelò proprio così. I suoi Auror avevano convenuto che Ackerley non si era presentato al lavoro negli ultimi due giorni. Altro indizio a suo sfavore. E quindi fu compito di Harry andare a cercarlo per porgli qualche domandina. Peccato solo che non servì proprio ad un bel niente, aver scovato la spia all'interno del Ministero.  
Perché sì, trovare l'aveva trovato, ma l'aveva trovato _morto_.  
Morto ammazzato nella cucina di casa sua, in una piccola villa nel Surrey, già in stato di deperimento organico.  
Che cosa poteva significare, quella morte, se non il fatto che qualcuno lo avesse tolto di mezzo prima che gli venisse somministrato il Veritaserum? O, peggio ancora, che Harry avesse sfoderato la legilimanzia contro di lui? Probabilmente Ackerley rispondeva ad ordini maggiori.  
Harry si ritrovò, così, punto e a capo.  
Nel giro di altri due giorni, tre degli aggressori di Malfoy vennero rintracciati ed incarcerati in attesa di processo. Erano le ex guardie della prigione di media sicurezza per maghi, nella quale era stata incarcerata Narcissa.  
Vennero acciuffati tutti tranne la donna, la quale aveva ben pensato di lasciare il paese e fuggire in latitanza.  
  
  
Draco fu piuttosto sollevato, all'udire di quella notizia. Un po' meno di sapere che il tizio che l'aveva scorrazzato in giro per i primi mesi di lavoro era nient'altro che una talpa, un radicale pronto a farlo ammazzare di botte. Di chi si sarebbe potuto fidare, nella vita? Beh, a parte di Harry e dei suoi inseparabili amichetti, ovviamente.  
Harry che, in quei giorni, sembrava più frustrato che mai.  
«Ti vuoi dare una calmata? Mi stai facendo venire mal di testa» lo rimproverò Draco nel vedere il proprio Auror fare avanti ed indietro nella stanza nevrotico, dopo aver raccontato tutti gli sviluppi.  
«Mi sono sfuggite troppe cose, ok? Era lì sotto il mio naso» si colpevolizzò Harry, non riuscendo proprio a mandar giù quel boccone amaro. Se solo fosse riuscito ad acciuffarlo in tempo per poterlo interrogare!  
«Non è colpa tua. Voglio dire, Ackerley! Chi se lo sarebbe mai immaginato? Certo, non era un gran simpaticone, ma...» tentò di rincuorarlo Draco, invano.  
Malfoy, nel giro di pochi giorni, era riuscito ad alzarsi in piedi e compiere qualche piccolo passo, oltre che a riprendere a mangiare a sufficienza. Harry lo aveva visto decisamente più in forma, certo, ma i suoi occhi erano diversi da solito. Sembrava come se volesse dirgli qualcosa, come se stesse tenendo nascosto qualcosa.  
Qualcosa che, effettivamente, venne a galla la sera stessa, poco prima che Harry tornasse a casa per dormire. Non ne poteva più, l'Auror, di tenersi dentro quel dubbio.  
«Malfoy... ho bisogno che tu mi dica cosa c'è. Ti vedo... strano, pensieroso» constatò l'Auror, seduto sul bordo del letto proprio accanto al suo educando il quale, con le gambe incrociate e la schiena appoggiata al cuscino sollevato, alzò le sopracciglia incuriosito.  
«Scusami, ma non so se hai notato dove mi trovo e in che condizioni» commentò sarcastico Draco, allargando le braccia e mostrandogli il luogo in cui si trovavano. Beh, la realtà era che pensieroso lo era eccome, e a Potter non era affatto sfuggito. Quest'ultimo lo guardò di rimando con sguardo accigliato.  
«Non c'è nient'altro?» insistette Harry, risoluto.  
«No!» ribadì Malfoy, ostentando un atteggiamento fiero e composto. Peccato solo che gli occhi di Harry oramai sapevano leggerlo così bene che sarebbe stato vano il tentativo di mentirgli. Perché farlo, del resto? Forse tenersi tutto dentro non era affatto la soluzione migliore e così, abbassando lievemente il capo e guardandosi le mani appoggiate in grembo, Draco soffiò un timido ed impercettibile «...sì».  
Harry non sapeva se gongolare per essere riuscito ad estorcere a Malfoy quel che sospettava, o essere spaventato per ciò che aveva da dirgli. Di cosa poteva trattarsi?  
«Ti ascolto» lo invitò, sedendosi più comodo.  
Draco si morse l'interno della guancia. Aveva una gran paura di conoscere la verità, perché parlarne ed ottenere una risposta affermativa sarebbe equivalso ad accettare che fosse accaduto sul serio. Sperava con tutto il cuore che così non fosse, che Harry gli dicesse “ _no, non so niente, non è vero_ ”. Prese un respiro profondo, e con esso il coraggio necessario.  
«Senti, io... ti prego di essere sincero con me. Non... non mi arrabbierò ma, per favore, ho bisogno di conoscere la verità» parlò lentamente Draco, facendo letteralmente tremare d'ansia il suo interlocutore.  
C'erano solo due cose per le quali Draco avrebbe potuto comportarsi in quel modo, e chiedere la verità. La _prima_ è che avesse capito i sentimenti di Harry nei suoi confronti, mentre la _seconda_... beh, sperava solo che fosse la prima, nonostante ciò che avrebbe comportato.  
«Su c-cosa?» balbettò Potter, arrossendo così tanto il volto da sembrare ustionato da un soffio di drago.  
«Tu lo hai sempre saputo, vero? Di... com'è morta mia madre» domandò infine Draco, sforzandosi di non far tremare la propria voce. Indossò un paio di occhi impenetrabili e lo fissò, ma lo sguardo di Potter, al sillabare di quella frase, divenne completamente perso.  
Malfoy lo capì ancora prima che egli potesse dargli una risposta, che fosse tutto vero.  
Qualcosa si spezzò, dentro il petto di Harry. Chiuse gli occhi, affranto. Era decisamente la _seconda_.  
Aveva davvero, davvero sperato che Draco non lo venisse a sapere; non in quel momento, non in quel modo.  
Qualcosa si spezzò anche al centro del petto di Draco. La verità aveva un sapore fin troppo aspro. Trattenne un conato di vomito, trattenne persino il respiro e le lacrime. Non avrebbe pianto di nuovo davanti a lui.  
«Draco... io...» sussurrò in un fremito Harry, trovando i suoi occhi grigi e spenti in uno sguardo rassegnato «mi dispiace».  
Malfoy abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo, torturandosi le mani ed il labbro inferiore. Capì in quell'istante perché il suo archivio nell'ufficio di Harry, al Ministero, fosse coperto da un incantesimo di privacy[2]. Probabilmente vi era scritto dentro anche di tutta la famiglia Malfoy e, inevitabilmente, di ciò che fosse successo a sua madre.  
Come aveva sospettato, Potter era a conoscenza di tutto. Era triste che non gliel'avesse mai detto, era triste che Harry avesse mantenuto quel segreto con lui, ma non arrabbiato. Aveva imparato, lavorando al Ministero, che alcune cose devono rimanere strettamente sigillate. Gli Auror erano a conoscenza di molte verità nascoste, e uno dei loro criteri deontologici era mantenere segretezza a riguardo.  
«Non... non importa. Avrei solo preferito saperlo da te, piuttosto che dai miei aggressori» rispose infine Draco, scrollando le spalle.  
«Hai ragione. Ma sappi che ho scelto di non dirtelo non perché si tratta di affari segreti del Ministero. Me ne sarei infischiato, in questo caso, del segreto professionale. Con questo non voglio giustificarmi ma... volevo evitartelo, per il momento. Giuro, giuro su tutto ciò che ho te l'avrei detto. Ne hai passate tante e semplicemente volevo aspettare che ci fosse un momento migliore per dirtelo. E invece è successo nel momento e nel modo peggiore...» spiegò Harry, avvolto da un mantello di sensi di colpa «ho sbagliato, mi sento davvero male per questo. Non volevo... ferirti».  
  
Draco se ne stupì, di quanto detto dall'Auror. L'aveva fatto davvero per proteggerlo? Era sembrato sincero, mentre lo diceva.  
«Immagino di poterlo capire. Ti chiedo, però, d'ora in poi di tenermi informato sulle questioni che mi riguardano. Non sono una bambolina delicata: ci sono abituato, oramai, alla realtà cruda» sorrise mesto Malfoy, logorato oramai fin dentro le ossa. Che triste destino, per sua madre. Stuprata e uccisa nella sua cella, sola, al freddo. Chissà se aveva pensato a lui, prima di morire. Chissà se l'aveva chiamato, cercato, sognato.  
Non era stata una madre esemplare, su quello non vi erano dubbi, ma Draco lo sapeva bene che – anche se non l'aveva mai detto apertamente – si fosse pentita di molte sue scelte. Al contrario di Lucius.  
«Te lo prometto» giurò Harry, dispiaciuto ma un poco sollevato che non se la fosse presa con lui, che egli avesse capito le sue motivazioni.  
Si scrutarono a lungo, in silenzio, come per metabolizzare, ma l'Auror ritenne opportuno non lasciar decadere del tutto quel discorso. Non riusciva proprio a capire cosa stesse pensando, Draco, con quello sguardo così amaro, ma Harry sentì il bisogno impellente di fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per commemorare Narcissa Malfoy in modo diverso, ricordarla con qualcosa di positivo. Nessuno si meriterebbe una fine del genere, nemmeno il peggiore degli stronzi.  
«Lei... lo sai che _lei_ mi ha salvato la vita, durante la battaglia?» chiese conferma Harry, immaginando però che egli fosse già a conoscenza di quel fatto. L'aveva esposto, durante il processo, ed era esattamente quello il motivo per il quale non era stata condannata a morte.  
«Sì. Sì, lo so» comprovò Malfoy, alzando un angolo della bocca.  
«Mi ha chiesto di te. Se stessi bene, poi ha mentito a Voldemort. Ti voleva molto bene, Draco. Ti amava davvero tanto» sussurrò Harry, seriamente convinto delle proprie affermazioni. Malfoy, seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto, abbassò lo sguardo ed il capo. Sentirsi dire quelle cose lo faceva stare così bene e così male allo stesso tempo.  
 _Quel sogno_ che aveva fatto, quel ricordo mezzo modificato poco prima di svegliarsi dal coma lo aveva lasciato con l'amaro in bocca. Sembrava così reale, sembravano così sincere le parole che Narcissa gli aveva detto.  
«Potter... dove l'hanno sepolta?» domandò Draco, incuriosito. Non aveva la benché minima idea di dove si trovasse la tomba di sua madre, ma nel sogno aveva visto _quel_ luogo.  
«Nel cimitero di Highgate, accanto a Lucius. Sono... sono stato al funerale e alla veglia funebre, a dire il vero» rivelò l'Auror. Era stata una cerimonia terribile, vi erano davvero poche, pochissime persone.  
Malfoy si irrigidì. _Highgate_. Era esattamente il luogo del sogno.  
« _Uh_ » si sorprese quest'ultimo, grato però ad Harry di aver partecipato alle funzioni «e... e di che colore era il suo vestito?»  
Harry corrucciò lo sguardo, non comprendendo appieno il significato di quella domanda. Probabilmente era una cosa loro, di famiglia. Chiuse gli occhi e tentò di ricordare, e l'immagine di Narcissa gli fu immediatamente più chiara.  
«Era... verde e oro. Perché?»  
Certo, _verde e oro_. Come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti? Draco si portò una mano sulle tempie, stringendosi il volto. Non era un sogno qualsiasi, quello che aveva fatto. Non era un semplice ricordo. Era _reale_ , era un reale collegamento con il regno dei morti. Sua madre gli aveva parlato per davvero.  
 _Sarai felice, te lo prometto._  
Ebbe un sussulto, Draco. Era vero? Era reale? Lo sarebbe stato?  
«Niente, niente» si affrettò a rispondere quest'ultimo scacciando via l'aria con la mano. Non era il caso di spiegare a Potter ciò che aveva sognato, se lo sarebbe tenuto per sé. Chissà se anche lui, in sogno, avesse mai sognato i suoi genitori.  
«Ti dispiacerebbe, quando uscirò da qui, accompagnarmi da lei?» domandò poi Draco, senza pensarci su troppo. Non ci sarebbe potuto andare per i fatti suoi per motivi più che ovvi ma, anche se ci fosse stata l'occasione, non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Non da solo. Ed Harry era l'unica persona che avrebbe voluto accanto.  
«Certo, nessun problema. Le potremmo portare dei fiori» rispose quest'ultimo, sfoderando un sorriso rasserenato. Era felice che gliel'avesse chiesto, che concedesse proprio a lui quell'onore.  
Draco chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, ricordando ciò che sua madre gli aveva detto quella sera dopo la Guerra, ricordando la loro serena vacanza in Provenza.  
«Della lavanda» disse poi, ed il suo amico annuì con la testa.  
Si era fatto tardi, oramai, l'orario di visite era terminato da un bel pezzo ed era giunto il momento di salutarsi.  
Harry si alzò dal letto, promettendogli che sarebbe tornato già l'indomani mattina. Sarebbe stata domenica, grazie al cielo. Era stata una settimana d'inferno al lavoro, ed aveva un assoluto bisogno di staccare dopo i recenti fallimenti. Si infilò il cappotto e la sciarpa e, dopo un saluto veloce, fece per avviarsi fuori dalla stanza, ma la voce flebile di Malfoy fece interrompere i suoi passi.  
«Harry...» lo chiamò lui, giochicchiando con le proprie mani, imbarazzato.  
«Sì?»  
Draco alzò lo sguardo, incrociandolo con quello dell'Auror. Sebbene l'amara verità gli avesse fatto male, era grato ad Harry per aver avuto quella cura nei suoi confronti, per essere stato sincero, e anche per aver ricordato sua madre in modo diverso da quello impostogli dai suoi aggressori.  
Gli era grato, come sempre, ma ancora non aveva imparato ad esternarlo a parole.  
«Lo sai» sussurrò flebilmente, sorridendo un poco. Un sorriso sincero, finalmente, in quei giorni di ombre scure.  
Anche Harry sorrise, rendendosi conto che quello non era solo un semplice e celato _grazie_. Era un regalo, un regalo prezioso. _Lui_ era prezioso.  
«Non c'è di che, Draco».  
Che poi, alla fine, se ne erano accorti entrambi che fosse San Valentino.  
  


Continua...  


* * *

[1] Nel libro, Narcissa Malfoy era descritta come una donna bionda con gli occhi chiari. Io ho preferito mantenere l'immagine dell'attrice dei film che, per l'appunto, ha gli occhi scuri.  
[2] In uno dei primi capitoli della storia, Draco mette le mani sul proprio archivio nell'ufficio di Harry ma, aprendolo, lo trova vuoto e quindi coperto da un'incantesimo di segretezza. Harry l'aveva oscurato proprio per tenergli nascosti i file su Narcissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno miei cari e mie care! Spero che stiate tutti bene... ma, ditemi la verità, vi è preso un mezzo infarto alle prime righe, vero? Quando il cuore di Draco ha smesso di battere. Mwhuaha! Scusate, scusate, io tanto crudele. Ma alla fine avete visto che è andato tutto bene? :)  
> Ve l'avevo promesso, che mi sarei fatta perdonare con tante belle cosine in questo capitolo.  
> Prima tra tutti, ovviamente... Harry ha capito di essere innamorato di lui! *-* ma non è meraviglioso!? Siete felicioni? Siamo sempre più vicini ad una bella svolta.  
> Poi, beh, è nata la piccola Rose. Ho voluto darle Freeda come secondo nome, discostandomi dal canon, per omaggiare in qualche modo il nostro Fred (ancora ci piango, per lui). E poi Ron ha chiesto ad Harry di diventare il padrino della bambina... daiiii! Avete visto, alla fine, che sono persino riuscita a rendere Ron un personaggio positivo? L'avete perdonato?  
> Poi beh, la buona notizia è che Draco sta bene, si è svegliato, ed Harry si è preso tanto cura di lui. Si tengono per mano, che carrrrini!  
> Altra nota positiva, è che sono stati catturati tutti i suoi aggressori, tranne una. E, attenzione attenzione... alzi la mano chi aveva sospettato di Ackerley! :D non ve l'aspettavateeee ehhhh! Purtroppo, però, la talpa è stata messa a tacere, ed Harry e gli Auror ora si ritrovano con in mano un pugno di mosche. Ma, ovviamente, ci ritorneremo.  
> Invece... ahimé, la povera Narcissa ha subito davvero quell'orribile destino. Ed Harry lo sapeva ma, per fortuna, Draco è stato ragionevole con lui. Che ne pensate? Avrebbe dovuto arrabbiarsi di più? O è andata bene così?  
> Tanti altri avvenimenti piacevoli vi attendono al prossimo capitolo! Vi aspetto domenica prossima :)  
> Eevaa
> 
> Tratto dal capitolo successivo:  
> Non appena lo vide, Alvin gli svolazzò intorno con il consueto entusiasmo e, per la prima volta in due mesi, Draco lo lasciò fare senza perdersi in espressioni indispettite. Gli era grato, davvero grato. Se non fosse stato per quello stupido pennuto, egli sarebbe stato già tre metri sotto terra.  
> «Bentornato» lo accolse Harry con un sorriso sghembo, lanciando il cappotto sull'attaccapanni.  
> «Non mi sarei mai aspettato di dirlo, ma mi è mancato un po' il tuo merdaio» rivelò Draco addentrandosi in salotto ed ispezionando l'ambiente con curiosità. Harry ridacchiò e lo seguì fino al divano.


	15. Un destino comune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

**_COME UNA FENICE_ **   
  
  
  
**_CAPITOLO 15 – UN DESTINO COMUNE_ **

  


Due giorni dopo, Draco riuscì a mettersi sulle proprie gambe. Ogni traccia di contusione venne cancellata dalla sua pelle pallida grazie al dittamo. Fu proprio Harry, insieme al Medimago, ad annunciargli che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato dimesso. Esattamente a una settimana dall'aggressione. Ne fu felice, ma al contempo spaventato.  
Quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima del prossimo attentato nei suoi confronti? Là fuori era colmo e stracolmo di gente che sarebbe stata solo felice di saperlo dentro al San Mungo. O sotto un vaso di crisantemi.  
Non era una paura irrazionale, la sua, ed anche Harry l'aveva capito bene. L'Auror, dopo il tradimento di Ackerley non si sarebbe fidato più di nessuno, e fu proprio per quello che decise che da lì ai prossimi due mesi – almeno fin quando Malfoy non si fosse riappropriato della bacchetta per potersi difendere – non avrebbe accettato più trasferte. Inutile dire che, quando lo disse a Draco, egli andò su tutte le furie. Si sentiva un peso, si sentiva assolutamente di troppo, ma Harry non gli diede modo né occasione di poter controbattere.  
Gli spiegò che anche lui aveva assoluto bisogno di un periodo di riposo, da quelle trasferte, specialmente dopo i recenti avvenimenti e fallimenti. In un certo senso era vero: da più di un anno e mezzo Harry non aveva fatto altro che lavorare, spostarsi incessantemente e senza tregua alla ricerca di cellule in altri luoghi, e non si era reso nemmeno conto che il nemico poteva essere persino sotto il proprio naso. Era frustrante.  
Più Shalcklebolt aveva tentato di portare pace, più la guerra civile si era mossa nei bassifondi, di sotterfugio. La situazione era talmente degenerata che, il timore dei moderati, era che ben presto ci sarebbe potuta essere persino un'altra Guerra Magica.  
Spiegò a Draco che avrebbe colto quell'occasione anche per poter passare più tempo al Ministero e, magari, dedicarsi alla ricerca di talpe interne ad esso.  
Fu un argomentazione piuttosto convincente per Malfoy e, dopo quasi un'ora di animata discussione, egli si calmò ed accettò di buon grado la decisione di Harry, affievolendo così di un poco i propri sensi di colpa. Non era del tutto sbagliato, il piano dell'Auror: Draco era altamente convinto che l'interno del Ministero pullulasse di figli di puttana.

La sera prima di essere dimesso, Draco ricevette l'ennesima lettera via gufo della Granger. Gliene aveva mandata almeno una al giorno, da quando era stato aggredito, la maggior parte delle quali gremite di scuse per non essere andata a trovarlo. Era ancora piuttosto provata dal parto e la bambina non le dava tregua, ma questo Malfoy non faticava certo a capirlo e, anzi, trovava davvero incredibile anche solo il fatto che ella trovasse la voglia ed il tempo di scrivergli. Gli faceva piacere, dopotutto.

_Sono felice che domani tu possa finalmente tornare a casa. Mi auguro che tu abbia trovato il tempo di studiare, in questi giorni. Non appena Rose sarà sufficientemente stabile negli orari del pasto e del sonno, sappi che ti aspetta un'interrogazione di quelle toste!_ _Non avrò alcuna pietà di te, le ossa rotte non valgono come scusante per la nullafacenza.  
A presto, spero._  
_HJG_.  
_PS: mia figlia ha già un caratterino piuttosto burrascoso. Che sia Serpeverde?!_

Draco ripiegò la lettera con un sorriso sghembo ed Harry non riuscì proprio a nascondere una certa soddisfazione. Era davvero contento che Hermione avesse avuto la forza di perdonare tutte le malefatte di Malfoy e fosse diventata sua amica.  
«Penso che tu e la Granger siate gli unici a non odiarmi» disse Draco appoggiando la lettera sul comodino, facendo poi penzolare i piedi nudi giù dalla sua brandina.  
Harry si accigliò, ma si era spesso ripromesso e costretto a mantenere un atteggiamento positivo con lui. Ne aveva bisogno.  
«Oh, non è così. Ron era molto preoccupato per te, ma non dire che te l'ho detto. E poi non ci sono solo radicali, là fuori» rispose l'Auror alzandosi dalla poltrona per andare a sedersi proprio lì, accanto a lui, facendo anch'egli penzolare le gambe giù dal letto.  
«Anche i moderati provano antipatia nei miei confronti. A scuola non ero propriamente gentile. E adesso ne provano anche i miei vecchi _amici_ , perché sono diventato un agnellino mansueto. Insomma... tutti avrebbero un bel movente per farmi fuori» analizzò Draco, avvertendo l'amaro proprio sulla punta della lingua. Le ultime volte che aveva incontrato Theodore Nott in giro per il Ministero, quest'ultimo non aveva fatto altro che guardarlo in cagnesco.  
Harry strinse i pugni nell'udire quelle parole ingiuste.  
«L'antipatia non è mai un buon movente per far fuori qualcuno. Tu hai scontato la tua pena, adesso hai solo il diritto di ricominciare» sibilò egli a denti stretti. Provava ira, quando Malfoy rigirava quel coltello nella piaga. Ogni volta che avevano sfiorato l'argomento durante quella settimana, Harry aveva dovuto lottare per non scoppiare. Il solo pensiero di altre persone, altri individui che avrebbero potuto anche solo sfiorarlo con un dito, gli faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene.  
Draco, però, non poteva proprio fare a meno di dimostrarsi catastrofista in merito. Quindi, sfiorando la depressione, soffiò una frase detta senza riflettere troppo, una frase amara, poche parole messe insieme che fecero vacillare ogni buon proposito di Harry come un castello di carte.  
«Sarebbe stato più facile per tutti, se fossi morto».  
Per Harry fu come un calcio in mezzo al petto. Un coltello tra le costole. Gli rubò il fiato solo con una manciata di parole.  
L'immagine di Draco steso a terra in mezzo a tutto quel sangue riaffiorò tra i suoi ricordi, rendendogli la mente impermeabile a qualsiasi sentimento sereno.  
«NON DIRLO!» urlò Harry, puntandogli un dito contro. Draco sussultò, completamente spiazzato da quella reazione «Non dirlo più, nemmeno per scherzo» continuò l'Auror in preda al panico.  
Quella notte di una settimana prima era stato così male, così tanto male. E, quando il Medimago gli aveva annunciato che il cuore di Draco si era fermato per sette secondi, aveva temuto di impazzire.  
Malfoy spalancò gli occhi, esterrefatto. Il suo amico era diventato completamente paonazzo, livido in volto come se avesse appena detto la più atroce tra le bestemmie.  
«... o-ok?!» soffiò Draco, intimidito.  
Harry si morse il labbro inferiore, afferrandosi la radice del naso con due dita per poter pensare. Pensare a qualcosa di positivo, invano. Chiuse gli occhi non appena li avvertì pizzicare, concentrandosi.  
«Scusa, è che... ho temuto davvero che tu potessi...» spiegò Harry ad occhi chiusi, ancora nella medesima posizione, dopo un lungo e pesante sospiro che fece rabbrividire il suo interlocutore.  
Ci rimase di sasso, Draco. Cos'era, quella reazione? Per la prima volta in tutti quei mesi Potter sembrava spaventato, quasi sull'orlo di cedere.  
«Te ne importa così tanto, di me?» domandò l'ex Serpeverde, esterrefatto. Quella fu l'ultima goccia, per Harry. Riuscì ad aprire gli occhi per un attimo, un frangente di secondo prima di lasciare che traboccassero.  
«Sarebbe così strano?» provò a domandare quest'ultimo, ma ciò che gli uscì fu solo una voce roca e spezzata da un singhiozzo. Abbassò il capo portandosi il volto tra le mani, togliendosi gli occhiali con un gesto secco e scomposto. Il suo castello di buoni propositi era appena crollato.  
Per Draco fu come se gli avessero strappato via tutto l'ossigeno dai polmoni.  
«Potter?!» esalò quest'ultimo, completamente fuori di sé. Il Salvatore del Mondo Magico stava piangendo. Per _lui_.  
Fu maldestro, impacciato a tal punto da sentirsi terribile, ma Draco lo prese per le spalle e se lo tirò contro, in quello che fu il primo vero abbraccio dato in tutta la sua esistenza.[1] Sentì Potter piangere addosso a lui e pregò il cielo che smettesse. Perché ad ogni singhiozzò avvertì il proprio cuore spezzarsi in uno, dieci, cento pezzetti.  
«Harry...» soffiò contro i suoi capelli, infilandovi il naso dentro. Aveva un buon profumo.  
Acquisendo sicurezza lo strinse un po' di più, rendendosi conto che non era così male, ad abbracciare qualcuno. Era bello, nonostante il contesto poco felice.  
Harry Potter stava piangendo per causa sua. Per lui, solo per il pensiero che potesse morire.  
La sua vita, per la prima volta, contava davvero per qualcuno. Qualcuno che non era sua madre, o suo padre, ma qualcuno del quale si era guadagnato l'affetto solo dimostrandosi se stesso.  
Draco comprese davvero come Harry potesse sentirsi, solo al pensiero che le parti potessero ribaltarsi, che fosse l'Auror a rimetterci la pelle. Gli venne da piangere solo per un'ipotesi, un'ipotesi molto più remota, dato che quello che rischiava la vita ogni giorni non era certo Potter.  
Si rese conto anche di aver imparato a voler bene, a rispettare qualcuno, a provare l'istinto naturale di difendere ed aiutare.  
A tenere tra le braccia qualcuno e provare a consolarlo.  
«Hey...» sussurrò Draco lasciando cadere un poco di più il volto verso l'orecchio di Harry, una volta che i suoi singhiozzi si placarono.  
«Che c'è?» rispose quest'ultimo, contro la clavicola dell'ex Serpeverde.  
«Non è _professionale_ , Potter» scherzò Draco, carezzandogli la schiena solo con i pollici, tenendo le mani ben premute e ferme contro essa. Istinto naturale, che lo obbligò a tenerlo lì.  
«Taci, Malfoy» ridacchiò lui, nascondendo meglio il viso addosso alla spalla. Poteva sentire il suo cuore, da quella posizione. Batteva forte, almeno quanto il proprio.  
_E tu lo sai già... chi devi scegliere._  
La voce di Narcissa giunse alle orecchie e nella mente di Draco, dandogli un'ulteriore conferma. Non che già non se ne fosse accorto, non che fosse stato immune e totalmente ignorante rispetto a ciò che gli stava succedendo.  
Ammetterlo a se stesso era stata forse la parte più dura e cruda, ma anche la più palese di tutte.  
Draco non aveva idea che l'amore potesse essere fatto in quel modo, non ne aveva provato nemmeno un briciolo in tutta la sua vita. Ma era sicuro che fosse proprio _amore_ , quello. Per davvero.  
Aveva già scelto, ed era stata una scelta così semplice, così naturale, spontanea.  
Aveva scelto Harry, ma non immaginava che anche Harry avesse scelto lui allo stesso identico modo.

•

Malfoy venne dimesso dal san Mungo la mattina del diciotto febbraio, completamente rimesso in sesto e guarito da ogni frattura e contusione dopo soli dieci giorni dalla sera dell'aggressione. In un ospedale babbano, senza l'ausilio della magia, sarebbe rimasto in ospedale almeno due mesi.  
Uscì sulle sue stesse gambe, scortato da Harry fino all'ampio cortile della struttura.  
Era una splendida giornata di sole, piuttosto tiepida per essere ancora pieno inverno. Quando un fitto raggio oltrepassò i pini silvestri del ciottolato, Draco si sentì scaldare il volto ed il cuore. Il _sole_.  
Il primo sole tiepido dopo più di dieci anni. Da quando era uscito da Azkaban erano state assai esigue le belle giornate, ed il pallido sole invernale non era stato affatto in grado di scaldargli le ossa.  
Quel giorno, invece, fu come respirare aria nuova. Harry lo capì quando lo vide chiudere gli occhi sotto quel timido raggio di luce e, proprio per quel motivo, decise che non l'avrebbe smaterializzato subito a casa. La pelle di Draco era tanto diafana da lasciar scorgere vene bluastre sulle tempie ed i capillari sulle palpebre chiuse. Rifletteva quella luce come un diamante.  
Quando egli riaprì gli occhi, Harry si stupì della sfumatura azzurra racchiusa tra quelle perle grigie. Come il cielo sereno dopo la tempesta.  
Passeggiarono un poco oltre il cortile, per la strada, a testa alta e con le ombre dietro di loro. Incrociarono qualche mago e qualche strega, ma non badarono alle loro occhiate o a qualche sguardo incuriosito. Camminarono quasi un'ora in silenzio ma vicini, lanciandosi occhiate furtive di tanto in tanto. Fu una mattinata lenta, piacevole ed estremamente quieta. Solo una volta giunti alle porte di un piccolo quartiere babbano, si nascosero in un vialetto e si smaterializzarono a casa.  
Draco lanciò uno sguardo timido verso quello spiazzo nel quale era stato aggredito, ma decise di non lasciarsi intimorire troppo. Fu strano, per lui, ripercorrere quel vialetto dopo dieci giorni, ma doveva ammettere che gli fosse mancato.  
Non appena lo vide, Alvin gli svolazzò intorno con il consueto entusiasmo e, per la prima volta in due mesi, Draco lo lasciò fare senza perdersi in espressioni indispettite. Gli era grato, davvero grato. Se non fosse stato per quello stupido pennuto, egli sarebbe stato già tre metri sotto terra.  
«Bentornato» lo accolse Harry con un sorriso sghembo, lanciando il cappotto sull'attaccapanni.  
«Non mi sarei mai aspettato di dirlo, ma mi è mancato un po' il tuo _merdaio_ » rivelò Draco, addentrandosi in salotto ed ispezionando l'ambiente con curiosità. Harry ridacchiò e lo seguì fino al divano.  
«E devi vedere il mio ufficio! Sei in malattia da dieci giorni e sembra essere scoppiata una bomba, là dentro» annunciò quest'ultimo, non nascondendo affatto la verità. Tra le tragiche scoperte della settimana ed i recenti sviluppi, la sua scrivania al Ministero si era riempita di fascicoli nuovi ed articoli da catalogare. L'assenza di Malfoy al lavoro si sentiva almeno quanto a casa.  
«Potter, sei incorreggibile» sbuffò l'ex Serpeverde scuotendo la testa ma, nel compiere quel gesto, il suo sguardo venne catturato da una busta adagiata disordinatamente sul tavolino del soggiorno.  
La busta contenente i documenti del divorzio. Il divorzio, che era previsto per la settimana precedente, esattamente due giorni dopo l'aggressione.  
«E questi?» domandò Draco accigliandosi un poco, indicando i fogli con un dito. Se quei documenti erano ancora lì, ciò significava solo una cosa.  
Harry avvampò.  
«Oh... le pratiche» sussurrò lui serrando la mandibola.  
«Non ti sei presentato all'udienza?» chiese Malfoy, in preda ad emozioni contrastanti, ma cercando in tutti i modi di risultare indifferente alla cosa.  
«Ho preferito... venire all'ospedale. Ti eri svegliato da poco» spiegò Harry, rosso come un peperone.  
Tra la confusione di quella settimana e tutto si era dimenticato di dire a Draco che aveva rinviato la data del divorzio, prendendo accordi con Ginny e l'avvocato. Nessuno dei due aveva avuto un granché da ridire, in merito, in quanto la circostanza era particolare e vi era di mezzo una persona ospedalizzata.  
Draco lo fissò, confuso. Aveva preferito andarlo a trovare in ospedale, mancando un appuntamento così importante?  
«Non è una scusa, te lo giuro! L'udienza è stata solo rimandata alla prossima settimana» si apprestò ad aggiungere Harry, mostrandogli poi la lettera inviatogli dall'avvocato che presentava in bella vista un appuntamento previsto il ventiquattro febbraio.  
L'ex Serpeverde alzò un sopracciglio, interdetto. Doveva ammettere che si sentì sollevato, nel sapere che Potter non avesse rimandato il divorzio per altri motivi, ma... perché mai Harry aveva ritenuto opportuno fornirgli quella spiegazione?  
«Perché mai ti stai giustificando con me?» domandò Draco, serio.  
Harry, a quella domanda, divenne ancor più livido di prima. Aprì la bocca per rispondere qualcosa, ma non gli uscì proprio niente.  
Si sentì un cretino, in effetti. Cosa diavolo gli era saltato in mente? Sembrava quasi che si stesse scagionando, come se avesse presupposto che Draco potesse essere quasi _geloso_ o preoccupato per il suo mancato divorzio.  
Anche Malfoy arrossì e, non riuscendo a mettere insieme i pezzi di una frase sensata o ironica con la quale sfuggire da quel discorso, si allontanò con la scusa di aver assolutamente bisogno di una doccia.  
Non che non fosse vero, odiava sentire addosso l'odore dell'ospedale. Quel che però fu altrettanto vero, fu che entrambi si diedero mentalmente dei cretini per tutto il resto della giornata.  


•

  
L'imbarazzo si sciolse subito il giorno dopo, al rientro al lavoro. Draco non perse affatto tempo a redarguire Harry per tutto il disordine nell'ufficio e fargli notare, puntualmente, che una discarica sarebbe stata un posto migliore per lavorare.  
Ci perse l'intera giornata a riordinare tutto ed Harry, in giro a zonzo ad indagare tra i vari piani ministeriali, si tenne alla larga dal biondo rampollo del casato Malfoy, o avrebbe rischiato che gli tirasse addosso qualcosa.  
Draco fu felice di notare che molte persone, all'interno di quel sudicio posto pullulante anche di idioti, si interessarono al suo stato di salute. La segretaria addetta allo smistamento di pratiche degli uffici Auror si premurò addirittura di fargli sapere di essere stata in pensiero per lui.  
Il suo Medimago Coulson, dopo una visita veloce, espresse un certo sollievo nell'apprendere che Draco fosse in forma. Persino Shacklebolt, quel giorno, si presentò nell'ufficio per potergli dare il bentornato al lavoro. Pochi gesti, ma apprezzati.  
L'unico che sembrò parecchio indifferente, naturalmente, fu Warren. Essendo giovedì non era giorno di colloquio ma, quando lo incontrò nei corridoi, lo liquidò con un sorriso tirato e falsissimo. Tanto meglio così.  
Lo stesso pomeriggio, quando si ritrovò tra le mani i moduli del nuovo cadetto Auror, Draco rabbrividì. Tale Annie Roots sarebbe stata la sostituta di Ackerley.  
Si domandò se anch'ella fosse una spia e, anzi, si domandò quanti di loro fossero delle talpe. Non riuscì più a guardarsi intorno senza chiederselo, a dirla tutta. Di chi si sarebbe potuto fidare, se non di Harry?

•

  
Il weekend giunse in fretta. Harry aveva promesso ad Hermione che quel sabato sarebbero andati a trovarli, e così fecero. Fu imbarazzante, per Draco, presentarsi a casa dei coniugi Weasley per conoscere la loro bella figlioletta.  
Ma, oltre di ogni aspettativa, Ronald li accolse alla porta senza il solito cipiglio infastidito dalla presenza di Malfoy e, al contrario, gli rivolse persino un sorriso di circostanza ed una domanda sul suo stato di salute. Che la paternità l'avesse reso meno insopportabile?  
Hermione, euforica, accolse entrambi i maghi con un sorriso radioso e felice. Era così contenta che Malfoy stesse bene! Per Harry, in primis, che da quando Draco si era svegliato aveva riacquistato un aspetto decente, e anche per Draco stesso. Le ci era voluto così poco per affezionarsi a quello sbruffone! Non avrebbe sopportato di doverlo seppellire proprio quando si era resa conto di quanto piacevole fosse diventato.  
«Pensavo di trovarti peggio!» commentò la donna, squadrandolo da capo a piedi.  
«E invece la mia faccia da schiaffi è rimasta tale quale» ironizzò lui, sfoggiando il suo migliore sorriso beffardo.  
«Niente da dissentire, a riguardo» si intromise Ron con un'alzata di spalle, ammonito giocosamente dallo sguardo della moglie.  
Entrambi i coniugi Weasley avevano l'aria stanca e felice tipica della neo-genitorialità. I capelli della ragazza erano ben più spettinati del solito e le occhiaie le conferivano un aspetto un po' meno brillante, ma era sempre molto bella.  
Il solo entusiasmo nel voler presentare al mondo sua figlia le conferiva una bellezza del tutto nuova. Era una mamma, una splendida e radiosa mamma e ciò bastava per renderla meravigliosa, specialmente agli occhi del suo amato marito.  
Quando Hermione prese in braccio la piccola Rose per mostrarla a Draco, le brillarono gli occhi di una luce del tutto nuova. Rimase di sasso, quest'ultimo, nel vedere un esserino così piccolo.  
Non aveva mai visto un cucciolo d'umano così minuscolo in tutta la sua vita e, sebbene lo mettesse parecchio in soggezione, non fu così _male_ come se l'aspettava.  
Non era affatto un grande amante degli infanti, ma il solo sguardo che i coniugi Weasley ponevano sulla loro bambina, rifletteva un tipo d'amore tangibile ad occhio nudo. Si domandò se mai sua madre e suo padre lo avessero guardato in quel modo, quando era così piccolo.  
E, quando Potter prese in braccio la sua figlioccia, Draco non riuscì proprio a trattenere i battiti del proprio cuore. Era dispiaciuto per lui, da una parte, essendo a conoscenza che non avrebbe mai potuto avere un figlio, ma dall'altra parte sollevato di vederlo così sereno e felice nel tenere tra le braccia la piccola Weasley.  
«Vuoi prenderla tu, Malfoy?» domandò Harry mentre Hermione e Ron si recarono in cucina per preparare del tè.  
«Che?! Nemmeno per sogno!» si tirò indietro Draco spalancando gli occhi, allibito. Harry rise di gusto nel vedere quell'espressione spaventata sul volto dell'educando, poi si rivolse alla piccola indossando un'espressione beffarda.  
«Rosie, hai sentito? _Zio_ Draco ha paura di te!» le sussurrò divertito, facendo così avvampare Malfoy.  
«Paura!? Ma per carità!» ringhiò quest'ultimo, stizzito.  
Mentiva. Era letteralmente terrorizzato, ma non gliel'avrebbe mai detto.

•

  
Come promesso a Draco in ospedale, colsero la prima domenica libera per potersi recare ad Highgate.  
Prima del 1998 i Malfoy venivano sepolti nelle tombe di famiglia dietro al Maniero ma, essendo esso stato confiscato, le lapidi di Lucius e successivamente di Narcissa erano state destinate al cimitero di Highgate. Appena dietro ai loculi babbani, vi era un piccolo passaggio dedicato ai maghi, attivato tramite particolari incantesimi, che portava direttamente ad un cortile segreto destinato solo alle tombe per maghi e le loro famiglie.  
Harry scortò Draco tra le lapidi adornate di fiori e lumini e quest'ultimo, con in mano un piccolo bouquet di gigli e lavanda, camminò a testa bassa squadrandosi intorno.  
Riconobbe la tomba dei suoi genitori ancor prima di potervici avvicinare. Era l'unica senza fiori.  
Camminò fino a raggiungerla, non stupendosi di notare che qualcuno avesse profanato il nome di suo padre con delle incisioni raffiguranti il simbolo dei Cacciatori: un teschio spezzato in due dalla lama di una spada.  
Il marmo della grossa lapide coniugale era di un grigio spento e poco lucido, con venature opache viranti sul nero. I nomi dei suoi genitori erano incisi con caratteri semplici color argento, non vi erano abbellimenti, statue o particolari ghirigori e dediche sull'epitaffio. Il Ministero aveva scelto il minimo indispensabile, ed era già tanto che il corpo di Lucius Malfoy non fosse stato gettato in mare dalla torre di Azkaban.  
Harry, nel vedere l'epitaffio profanato, puntò la bacchetta contro il marmo sussurrando un veloce _reparo_. Le crepe si rimarginarono in fretta, con uno scricchiolio sordo.  
Draco rimase impassibile per qualche minuto, fissando il nome dei suoi genitori con occhi vuoti. Si mosse poi veloce, quasi furtivo, nell'appoggiare il bouquet sulla destra, sotto la data di morte di Narcissa.  
Fu Draco, per primo, a spezzare in due quel silenzio denso come la coltre di nuvole sopra di loro. Nuvole che, di tanto in tanto, lasciavano cadere sulle loro fronti qualche timida goccia di pioggia.  
«Ho passato più dieci anni ad odiare mio padre ed ora che sono qui... non sento più nulla» mormorò l'ex Serpeverde contemplando il nome di Lucius con occhi vuoti.  
Quanto l'aveva ammirato, in passato, e quanto l'aveva detestato non appena si era reso conto di ciò che aveva chiesto alla propria famiglia. Quando Voldemort aveva inciso il suo braccio e lui aveva guardato immobile, impassibile. Si era reso conto di odiarlo proprio in quell'esatto istante.  
Ma sapere che in quel momento era sotto i propri piedi, e che probabilmente vi erano rimaste solo le ossa e qualche tessuto in decomposizione, aveva improvvisamente placato ogni sentimento. Della rabbia non vi era più nulla. Ma, al contempo non vi era nemmeno dispiacere. Si sentiva vuoto, così vuoto da stare male.  
Harry sospirò, volgendo al suo amico uno sguardo comprensivo.  
«Sono sicuro che anche lui ti volesse bene, a suo modo» provò a rassicurarlo, invano.  
«Mi ha rovinato la vita, ed ha rovinato anche quella di mia madre. Come posso mettere da parte questa cosa? Non credo di essere una creatura volta al perdono, Potter» spiegò Draco con un tono amaro nella voce, mettendo così a tacere ogni tentativo di comprensione da parte dell'amico.  
Harry tacque, preferendo il silenzio a quella dichiarazione. Ma il gesto di prendere la sua mano e stringerla gli venne così istintivo che fu vano qualsiasi tentativo di trattenersi.  
Draco si irrigidì a quel contatto, ma rispondere fu fin troppo semplice. Ancorò le dita tra le nocche di Harry, stringendolo forse anche troppo forte al rimpianto di un giorno lontano. Il primo gennaio del 1999. Chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, trovandosi con le spalle contro il muro freddo ed umido nella sua cella di Azkaban. Strinse più forte la mano di Harry e tra le ciglia socchiuse vide di nuovo la luce. Riaffiorò da quell'oscurità grazie al suo appiglio. Un faro. Una candela lasciata accesa per indicargli la strada da seguire.  
«Avrei dovuto forse dirgli qualcosa, quel giorno, mentre lo accompagnavano al _Bacio_. Salutarlo, magari? Alleggerirlo dalle sue colpe? E invece non ho nemmeno voluto incontrarlo. E lui... è morto senza nemmeno vedermi» soffiò Draco stringendo il pugno della mano libera, corrucciando lo sguardo in direzione della tomba di suo padre. Non aveva avuto nemmeno il coraggio di _guardare_. Le guardie avevano portato via il corpo di Lucius passando proprio davanti alla sua cella e lui aveva chiuso gli occhi. Aveva temuto che la rabbia sarebbe venuta a meno, nel vederlo in quel modo. Gli serviva, quella rabbia, per resistere lì dentro senza impazzire.  
Ma ora era _fuori_. Della rabbia non se ne sarebbe fatto più niente. L'aveva lasciata andare e si era aggrappato alla speranza, la speranza che teneva stretta nella propria mano. _Harry,_ la speranza _._  
«Non ti giudicherò certo per questo... e di certo non ti biasimo» disse Harry, sicuro. Come avrebbe potuto? Aveva odiato egli stesso Lucius Malfoy ed ancora provava risentimento nei suoi confronti per ciò che aveva fatto a Draco, per ciò a cui l'aveva costretto.  
Non tutte le persone si possono perdonare, e Lucius forse era una di queste.  
Si sentì un po' sollevato, l'ultimo erede di casa Malfoy. Erede del niente, erede del peso che comportava il proprio nome. Inspirò forte il profumo di lavanda di quel bouquet portato a sua madre e si ricordò che almeno lei aveva fatto qualcosa di buono. Si ricordò che il bene che le voleva poteva sentirlo dentro al petto, e si ricordò di cosa ella gli avesse detto in sogno.  
 _Sarai felice, te lo prometto._  
Forse lo era, un poco. Era felice di avere qualcuno accanto a sé, qualcuno con cui sfogarsi, qualcuno che lo stava sorreggendo di fronte alla tomba dei propri genitori. _Harry,_ l'amore.  
«È strano, però...» mormorò Draco socchiudendo gli occhi nel leggere l'argento del nome di Narcissa.  
«Che cosa?»  
«Non avere più una famiglia... _oh_!» si interruppe Malfoy, mordendosi la lingua e voltandosi finalmente per incrociare lo sguardo del suo amico «Cazzo, Potter... mi dispiace. Sono decisamente insensibile» sbuffò, rendendosi conto che stava dicendo quella _cosa_ alla persona meno indicata.  
Potter una famiglia non ce l'aveva mai avuta. E quella che si era andato a creare si era sciolta per colpa della stessa persona che aveva assassinato la prima.  
Harry sorrise, scuotendo la testa.  
«Non importa» sussurrò, non lasciando affatto la presa sulla sua mano.  
In fin dei conti erano orfani entrambi, ed in fin dei conti entrambi avevano perso tutto per colpa della stessa persona. Voldemort li aveva rovinati, aveva portato via loro tutto, in modi differenti.  
Ma, gran smacco per lui – ovunque egli fosse – ora erano alleati. Erano rifioriti entrambi. Ed erano insieme, uniti contro il destino che quel bastardo aveva scelto per loro.

•

Il lunedì successivo, Draco fu costretto ad un nuovo, inutile ed irritante colloquio con il Magomentis Warren. Indelicato nel chiedergli informazioni riguardo i propri aggressori, indelicato nell'esprimere commenti riguardo alla sua degenza in ospedale, indelicato negli sguardi. Se mai avesse avuto uno stipendio decente, Draco sarebbe andato in terapia solo per vedere come agisce un _vero_ psicologo.  
Uscì dall'incontro con un nuovo “non collaborativo” nella lista e passò il resto del pomeriggio a bestemmiare a denti stretti nell'ufficio di Harry mentre, quest'ultimo, era impegnato in ispezioni all'Ufficio Misteri.  
Ispezioni che gli fruttarono solo tanti e ripetuti buchi nell'acqua. Quando tornarono a casa, quella sera, stettero muti ed in silenzio durante tutta l'ora di cena, provati da quella giornata estremamente pesante.  
E, Draco lo sapeva, per Harry la giornata successiva non sarebbe stata da meno. L'indomani mattina avrebbe dovuto recarsi in tribunale per l'udienza di divorzio e, lo si vedeva dalla faccia, era agitato. Come non comprenderlo, del resto?  
Malfoy non domandò niente in merito, e non gli stette addosso. Semplicemente si piazzò davanti alla televisione facendo avviare il secondo film del Signore degli Anelli, quello che sapeva che Harry apprezzava di più, e fu come attirare un'ape su un fiore.  
Lo guardarono insieme, in silenzio, e si addormentarono solo una volta conclusa la battaglia del fosso di Helm. _Insieme_ , sul divano.  
Quando Harry si svegliò, erano già le quattro del mattino. Non riuscì più a chiudere occhio, ma fu grato a Draco per averlo fatto distrarre e per avergli concesso di dormire almeno quelle poche ore.  
Lo guardò dormire accucciato nella coperta blu notte del suo divano, con la testa appoggiata al bracciolo ed un braccio mollemente lasciato cadere sul tappeto. Faceva spesso sogni, incubi, di ciò Harry se ne era accorto anche in ospedale.  
Non lo svegliò ed attese l'alba perdendosi con lo sguardo su di lui, su ciò che provava di così importante. Ce l'avrebbe mai fatta, a dirgli cosa rappresentava per lui? Forse, un giorno, sarebbe stato il momento.  
“ _Ma non è questo il giorno_ ” si ritrovò a pensare Harry, giusto per prendere spunto dalla sua saga preferita.  
E se invece quel giorno fosse stato vicino?  


•

  
Il tribunale per udienze magiche minori, a differenza di Wizengamot, era ubicato nel centro di Diagon Alley. Proprio accanto alla Gringott. Giusto per poter prelevare tutto il proprio denaro e spenderlo in avvocati, a detta di Harry. Per fortuna, lui, di problemi di soldi non ne aveva mai avuti.  
Fortunatamente lui e Ginny avevano saggiamente optato per una separazione consensuale e congiunta, risparmiandosi un sacco di udienze e altre conseguenze poco piacevoli. La divisione dei beni era stata concordata senza fatica ed entrambi erano stati ragionevoli.  
Si trovarono di fronte all'aula adibita ai divorzi alle dieci in punto del mattino del ventiquattro febbraio, entrambi con i documenti firmati e vestiti di tutto punto, pronti per recarsi al lavoro subito dopo aver sbrigato quel compito. Come se quello fosse, appunto, un semplice impiccio lavorativo qualunque, e non la conclusione di nove anni di storia d'amore dei quali sei di matrimonio. In fin dei conti il lutto l'avevano già abbondantemente vissuto un anno e mezzo prima, quella era solo una semplice formalità.  
L'avvocato Wilson li accolse nell'aula facendoli accomodare l'uno di fronte all'altra. Nonostante tutto, guardarsi negli occhi era comunque faticoso. L'ultimo anno di storia a parte, era stato bello. Era stata una storia di amore vero, un amore che aveva resistito alla Guerra e a molte intemperie. L'ultima tempesta, però, aveva distrutto tutto lasciandolo così, irrecuperabile.  
«Siete entrambi consapevoli che il seguente incantesimo porrà fine al vincolo del matrimonio?» domandò l'avvocato invitandoli a prendersi per mano per sciogliere il voto nuziale magico, dopo aver analizzato e firmato tutti i documenti cartacei.  
«Sì» risposero all'unisono, guardandosi fissi negli occhi. Di quell'amore, effettivamente, non vi era più traccia. Solo il gelo.  
«Siete anche consapevoli che l'incantesimo non è reversibile e, per tanto, l'unico altro modo di figurare nuovamente coniugi sarà quello di intercorrere ad un altro voto nuziale?» continuò Wilson nella lettura dei passaggi processuali.  
«Sì».  
Non che ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno, naturalmente.  
«Siete infine entrambi consenzienti nella scelta di scioglimento del voto? Rispondendo ambedue affermativamente verrà a me concesso di procedere con l'incanto» domandò l'avvocato ponendo la bacchetta sopra le mani unite dei due coniugi.  
Entrambi si guardarono per un momento, come per dirsi addio, poi risposero entrambi senza esitare.  
«Sì».  
« _Finitem conubium votum et funus_ » appellò Wilson agitando la bacchetta, producendo così delle scintille che produssero un suono di vetri infranti. Non fece male, non diede nemmeno fastidio. Eppure, sugli occhi di entrambi, comparve una patina lucida non troppo difficile da identificare.  
Era la fine, la fine vera per ciò che erano stati. E per quanto fosse oramai una tappa necessaria, era impossibile rimanerne completamente indifferenti.  
«Da questo momento, la signorina Ginevra Molly Weasley perde di conseguenza il cognome Potter divenendo così, per legge, nubile. Da questo momento il signor Harry James Potter diviene così, per legge, celibe. Abbiamo finito» concluse l'avvocato, permettendo ai due maghi di sciogliere la presa.  
Wilson si congedò dopo pochi minuti, raccogliendo tutti i documenti e lasciando così Harry e Ginny liberi di poter tornare ai loro affari.  
Si avviarono entrambi in silenzio fuori dal tribunale, senza rivolgersi nemmeno uno sguardo finché non si ritrovarono nell'allegra via di Diagon Alley.  
«Beh, ci vediamo...» disse Ginny, posizionandosi di fronte all'oramai ex marito, con aria funerea.  
«Dubito che capiterà spesso» rispose Harry, mettendosi le mani in tasca ed indossando un sorriso mesto.  
Ella si morse un labbro. Fece per voltare i tacchi ed andarsene, ma proprio non riuscì a tenersi per sé ciò che la stava tormentando oramai da più di tre settimane.  
«Harry... per favore, stai attento a Malfoy» soffiò lei, arrossendo.  
Da quando l'aveva visto a Godric's Hollows, in quella che era stata la loro casa, aveva avuto una strana sensazione. Una sensazione ancor più amplificata dai racconti di Ron ed Hermione, un presentimento che era divenuto certezza quando quel giorno all'ospedale, mentre era andata a trovare la piccola Rose, aveva visto Harry di sfuggita nel corridoio con una faccia distrutta, sconvolta. L'aveva seguito senza farsi vedere, osservandolo versare lacrime fuori dalla terapia intensiva dove era stato ricoverato Draco Malfoy dopo quella grave aggressione. L'aveva visto ed aveva capito tante, troppe cose. Perché, tra tutto, non si poteva certo dire che ella non conoscesse abbastanza bene il suo ex marito.  
Harry, dal canto suo, si irrigidì un poco.  
«Non credo che tu debba più preoccupartene» rispose egli provando con tutte le sue forze a non risultare scortese.  
«Mi preoccuperò sempre per te, Harry. Ho paura... che ti spezzi il cuore» sussurrò Ginny, affrancandosi con i suoi occhi del colore del cielo a quelli verdi dell'ex marito.  
Egli li spalancò, sorpreso ma nemmeno troppo. Del resto, oramai lo sapeva, per lei era un libro aperto. Era sempre stato talmente trasparente che probabilmente ella aveva imparato a leggere nei suoi sguardi, nei suoi comportamenti decifrandoli anche nei più celati indizi.  
Ma con che coraggio gli diceva qualcosa di simile? Oltre al fatto che lui e Draco non erano proprio un bel niente, come poteva Ginny avere _paura_ di qualcosa di simile, quando era stata lei per prima a prendere il suo cuore e calpestarlo senza troppe remore?  
Harry arrossì di rabbia, di frustrazione, poi dal nulla si calmò. Era inutile prendersela troppo. Lei era stata completamente fuori luogo e fuori contesto, e non era decisamente il caso di seguirla a ruota.  
Inutile controbattere, inutile rinfacciarsi ancora cose oramai datate e finite.  
L'Auror rimase impassibile per qualche secondo, poi sfoderò un sorriso amaro che la fece sorprendere.  
«Ci sono abituato, tanto» rispose Harry con tono gentile, calmo, poi la salutò cordialmente con il cenno del capo e si allontanò senza voltarsi indietro. Mai più.  


_Continua..._  


* * *

[1] Quando dico che Draco non ha mai abbracciato nessuno, intendo che lui non l'ha mai fatto di propria iniziativa. La notte del tatuaggio, infatti, è stato Harry per primo ad abbracciare Draco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno miei prodi e buona Pasqua! Fate ciao ciao con la manina a Ginny Weasley, che finalmente si è levata dalle palle.  
> Ebbene sì, prima che qualsiasi altro fatto potesse accadere, ho voluto chiudere definiviamente anche questo cerchio anche in modo formale. Harry non prova più niente per lei, naturalmente, ma avrà per sempre profondo rispetto per ciò che sono stati. La signorina, però, non ha ancora capito che è l'ultima persona che deve raccomandarsi con lui per le sue scelte. Quindi, gran finale, Harry se ne va con una bella frecciatina e tanti cari saluti.  
> Anche se nella bozzetta originale, non ve lo nascondo, avevo scritto "ESTICAZZI?!".  
> Lo so, questo è stato un po' un capitolo di passaggio, ma necessario per concludere alcune cosucce. Tipo che Draco ammettesse a se stesso di essere innamorato di Harry (aww, quell'abbraccio mi ha sciolto il cuore). Tipo il ritorno a casa di Draco, la questione della pover Narcissa, il ritorno al lavoro ed i progetti di Harry per un piano d'azione al Ministero, il tenero incontro tra Draco e Rosie (Harry che lo chiama "zio", quanto è fluff?!), ed infine il divorzio.  
> E ora, cosa manca!? Oh, giusto, MANCA CHE SE DEVONO DARE 'NA SVEGLIATA, sti due! Ehehe... non vedo l'ora di domenica prossima, ragazzi.  
> Colgo l'occasione per ringraziarvi davvero, nonostante questa storia stia andando per le lunghe, siate ancora così tanti a seguirmi. Anzi, siete sempre di più ad ogni capitolo! Grazie, davvero grazie di cuore a tutti quanti per l'entusiasmo che mi state dimostrando. Siete preziosissimi!  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Eevaa
> 
> Tratto dal prossimo capitolo:  
> «Saresti un ottimo Auror, lo sai?» disse Harry, sorridendo.  
> «Per l'amor del cielo! Faccio solo lavorare il cervello. Ogni tanto dovresti provare anche tu, sai?» ironizzò Draco sfoderando la consueta lingua biforcuta da serpe.  
> «Simpatico!» commentò piatto l'Auror, nascondendo un sorriso.  
> «Simpatico ed intelligente» puntualizzò Malfoy con un gesto della mano.  
> E bello, pensò Harry. Troppo, troppo bello per potergli resistere.


	16. Cicatrici

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

  
  
  
  
Harry si smaterializzò all'ingresso del Ministero ed avvertì una sorta di leggerezza all'altezza del petto.  
Pochi minuti prima aveva finalmente completato il processo di divorzio con Ginny e, al contrario di ciò che si sarebbe aspettato, fu come liberarsi di una catena in ferro battuto.  
Mettere un punto definitivo a quella storia l'avrebbe lasciato andare avanti. Non vi era più nulla, niente in sospeso nel suo passato.  
Qualcosa in sospeso, però, nel presente vi era eccome: il lavoro, in primis, gli stava regalando ottimi motivi per impazzire. Spie di Cacciatori nel Ministero, radicali assoluti in latitanza, uno degli aggressori di Malfoy sparito nel nulla. Erano tempi bui, molto bui per la Società Magica.  
Più Shacklebolt aveva tentato di portare la pace, più un'altra guerra civile aveva bussato alle loro porte.  
In secondo luogo, un conto in sospeso ce l'aveva anche con Draco stesso. No, non solo perché mancava poco più di un mese alla fine del suo percorso di reintroduzione, ma anche perché tra loro le cose sembravano essere andate in modo _molto_ diverso da quello previsto.  
Harry provava qualcosa di forte per lui, troppo forte e troppo intenso per essere ignorato. Da alcuni atteggiamenti del suo _amico_ , per altro, sembrava che il sentimento fosse almeno un poco ricambiato. Ma lui era pur sempre Draco Malfoy! Per certi versi era imprevedibile, imperscrutabile e poco comprensibile.  
Dal punto di vista relazionale Draco sembrava così fragile che Harry aveva troppa, troppa paura di spezzare quel legame che si era creato tra loro. Un cambiamento, in quel momento, non era forse ciò di cui entrambi avevano bisogno. Funzionava tutto molto bene così, e forzare i tempi non era cosa buona e giusta. “ _Se son rose, fioriranno_ ” avrebbe detto Silente, ed Harry ne era estremamente convinto. Non era un conto così amaro da lasciare in sospeso ancora per un poco, tuttalpiù che in quel modo stavano entrambi molto bene. Avrebbe lasciato maturare e sedimentare la questione fino al momento più opportuno. Peccato che, ogni qualvolta Draco si trovava nelle vicinanze, Harry avvertiva come un fuoco dentro al petto, oltre che nelle mutande.  
  
Harry entrò al Ministero di tutta fretta, più che intento a trascorrere una produttiva mezza giornata di lavoro. Scese al quarto piano del dipartimento e passò davanti all'ufficio di O'Connor più in fretta possibile per sviare un incontro con il suo capo ma, una volta giunto nell'atrio che conduceva agli uffici, il volto pacioso e soddisfatto di Dean Thomas gli si presentò davanti.  
«Buongiorno, Harry!» trillò lui trasportando tra le mani alcuni faldoni. Harry alzò un sopracciglio, fingendo interesse e cordialità nei suoi confronti.  
La verità è che avrebbe voluto dirgli di smetterla di avere quella faccia di merda. Era certo che Dean sapesse il motivo del suo ritardo al lavoro, e si poteva ben vedere da come gongolava. Egli, con tutta probabilità, stava aspettando quel momento da mesi per poter dichiarare al mondo che si stava frequentando con Ginny Weasley. Secondo alcune indiscrezioni da parte di Finnegan, dell'Ufficio Uso Improprio delle Arti Magiche, lei era già andata a vivere da lui da quasi due mesi.  
“ _Ora è tutta tua. Ingravidala, così la farai felice e contenta_ ” avrebbe voluto rispondergli Harry, ma ben sapeva che sarebbe stato fuori luogo e anche parecchio fraintendibile. Gli avrebbe solo dato modo di credere che lui fosse ancora geloso di lei, quando la verità era semplicemente che non lo sopportava nei suoi atteggiamenti fin troppo falsamente cordiali nei suoi confronti.  
Avrebbe di gran lunga preferito un po' più di sincerità e schiettezza, da parte di uno dei suoi più cari vecchi amici di scuola.  
«'Giorno» rispose Harry, piatto, dirigendosi a tutta velocità nel suo ufficio ove, sapeva, lo stava attendendo qualcuno di molto più piacevole di Dean Thomas.  
Entrò senza bussare – e che diamine, era pur sempre il _suo_ ufficio nonostante ci lavorasse anche Malfoy! – e lanciò distrattamente il suo cappotto su una delle poltrone.  
«Buongiorno!» disse l'Auror, sfoggiando un gran sorriso. Draco alzò lo sguardo dal computer, sorpreso da tutta quella positività. Sembrava quasi che fosse appena tornato da una gita in campagna, e non da un processo divorzista.  
«Com'è... com'è andata?» domandò l'ex Serpeverde, cercando di mostrarsi non troppo agitato sull'argomento.  
Harry aprì le braccia, sfoggiando un'espressione complice e del tutto inaspettata.  
«Beh... sono lo scapolo più sexy di tutto il Regno Unito!» rispose egli ironizzando, mettendosi in mostra con le mani. Un atteggiamento decisamente degno di un Serpeverde di sua conoscenza.  
Draco, dopo un momento di smarrimento, si portò entrambe le mani sul volto dandosi lo slancio con i piedi per far indietreggiare la poltrona.  
«Ah! Il tuo ego mi ha appena colpito la faccia!» si lamentò quest'ultimo fingendosi in preda al dolore.  
Harry rise, lasciandosi cadere sull'altra poltrona della scrivania per prendersi un minuto di riposo prima di procedere con i suoi impegni.  
«Ho imparato dal migliore. Mi stai contaminando! Stare a contatto con te mi fa proprio _male_ » ironizzò di nuovo Harry, rendendosi conto che la sua precedente affermazione era davvero fin troppo da Malfoy e veramente poco da Potter. Ma, in fin dei conti, andava bene così.  
«Ora il mio prossimo obiettivo è quello di farti passare al _lato oscuro_ della _forza_ » ammiccò Draco, sporgendosi un poco verso la scrivania facendo peso sui propri avambracci.  
Harry deglutì e non capì bene cosa intendesse, troppo distratto da quello sguardo di ghiaccio e quel viso pulito. Provocatorio e provocante allo stesso tempo. _Se son rose fioriranno_ , avrebbe detto Silente, ma quel dannato sguardo giocava sporco. Troppo difficile resistere alla tentazione di allungare la mano ed impossessarsi della mela, quando ci si trova davanti a due occhi _così_.  
«Ovvero?» domandò Harry, faticando oltre ogni limite per non far cascare la sua attenzione su quella bocca. Fortuna volle che l'ironia di Draco lo salvò un'altra volta da una situazione complicata.  
«Farti tifare per gli Slytherin Quidditch Team!» sibilò quest'ultimo, sfoderando un ghigno quasi sadico.  
Harry abbassò la testa, scuotendola. Ridacchiò tra sé e sé contemplando quell'assurdità. Tifare per la squadra di Quidditch dei Serpeverde era la prospettiva più assurda! Ben più assurda di essersi invaghito terribilmente del suo rivale scolastico.  
«Nemmeno sotto _Imperius_ » negò Harry, convinto e fingendosi persino oltraggiato. Anche Draco rise, giusto per qualche istante.  
Era giunto il tempo di tornare alle proprie faccende lavorative. Eppure il desiderio di entrambi, in quel momento, era che il pomeriggio trascorresse abbastanza in fretta per poter tornarsene a casa insieme.  
  


•

  
  
I _buoni propositi_ di Harry, nei confronti di Draco, vennero messi a dura prova per tutto l'arco di quella settimana, specialmente nel week-end. Trascorrere intere giornate con lui, anche semplicemente starci vicino - andare a trovare i Weasley, guardarlo studiare o fare una passeggiata - furono un duplice attentato alla sua sanità mentale. Era felice, fin troppo felice di averlo intorno, ma in alcuni momenti egli esercitava talmente un forte ascendente su di lui che si ritrovava a far pensieri indicibili nei suoi confronti. Specialmente sotto la doccia.  
Ma, nonostante ciò, si poteva respirare finalmente aria serena, almeno a casa.  
Anche per Malfoy i giorni successivi furono contornati da parecchia tranquillità d'animo. Tormentato lo sarebbe rimasto per tutta la vita, ma avere accanto la presenza di Potter lo aiutava a distrarsi e riportare i propri piedi per terra. Gli incubi che lo tenevano sveglio di notte si erano leggermente placati, ed i suoi risvegli in preda al panico ed al sudore erano ridotti ad uno o due episodi per notte, al massimo. Si perdeva a guardarsi l'avambraccio sinistro, spesso e volentieri. Sollevarsi la manica della maglia e controllare la _fenice_ intatta che nascondeva alla perfezione il Marchio, era indubbiamente un buon calmante. Lo sentiva ancora pizzicare, a volte, lì sotto, ma stava imparando ad ignorare la questione.  
I suoi attacchi di panico erano relegati a quando si trovava da solo, mentre l'ansia che gli saliva standosene in giro a zonzo per il quartiere – rigorosamente accompagnato da Harry – era facilmente tenuta sotto controllo. Sapeva che con il capo degli Auror accanto non sarebbe potuto capitargli nulla di male, ma non avrebbe potuto passare l'intera sua esistenza con una guardia del corpo accanto in ogni momento della vita.  
Si sentiva spesso anormale, fuori posto, indegno. Ma, tutte le volte che auto-alimentava i suoi pensieri catastrofisti, trovava Potter vicino a sé pronto a gettare acqua fredda su quel fuoco interiore.  
Chissà come, _lui_ se ne accorgeva sempre. Harry capiva con un semplice sguardo quando egli diventava triste o apatico, ed interveniva anche solo con un sorriso o una battuta, una proposta di far qualcosa.  
Era come il vento, un vento forte e fresco che scaccia via le nuvole.  
Si era ritrovato spesso a pensare, Draco, che Harry fosse oramai diventato indispensabile e questo faceva paura, alle volte. Gli faceva paura, a tratti, quando lo guardava con quegli occhi così colmi di speranza, di _bene_. Gli faceva paura perché sembrava quasi che egli ricambiasse quegli _strani_ sentimenti che Draco provava per lui, e ciò era al limite dell'assurdità. Non voleva illudersi, ma era certo che tra loro ci fosse una miccia pronta ad esplodere, in attesa di una minuscola scintilla.  
Spaventoso ed intrigante allo stesso tempo.  


•

  
  
Trascorsero otto giorni in uno schiocco di dita. Dal punto di vista lavorativo, a differenza da quello sociale, si era rivelato un periodo assai complesso. Harry era stato impegnato ogni giorno, al Ministero, ad analizzare i file di ogni singolo nuovo arrivato. Aveva dovuto adottare una politica molto severa sui tirocinanti ed i cadetti, da quando vi era stato il caso Ackerley.  
O'Connor non aveva perso tempo a fargli notare come a quel tizio fosse stato affidato un compito importante nonostante fosse al Ministero da pochi mesi, e nessuno si fosse preso la briga di analizzare meglio la questione. Ackerley era passato in sordina, completamente.  
Era compito anche di Harry quello di controllare i cadetti Auror, ed aveva rischiato con la sua negligenza che Malfoy finisse sotto terra per colpa di una talpa. Inutile dirlo, Pat O'Connor non si era affatto risparmiato in ramanzine, ed in quelle ultime settimane gli era stato con il fiato sul collo oltre ogni limite.  
  
_«Ci sono tre nuovi arrivati al Wizengamot» aveva detto il capo d'ufficio, la mattina prima che Malfoy rientrasse al lavoro._  
_«Rebecca Bayer, Adrian Vasile, Drew Mamphies. Già controllati ed analizzati. Sembrano persone a posto» annunciò Harry consegnando ad O'Connor i tre protocolli richiesti. Egli li guardò di sfuggita, restituendoglieli con un mezzo sbadiglio.  
«Controllali un'altra volta» ordino l'ex Auror.  
«Ma-»  
«Potter, non credo che tu possa permettere che il tuo nome venga associato ad un altro caso Ackerley, giusto?» sibilò Pat O'Connor, con una lieve nota di sprezzo nella voce. Assottigliò gli occhi scuri ed incrociò le mani sopra la scrivania.  
Harry, esasperato, sbuffò aria bollente dai polmoni.  
«Non ci sono solo io, qua dentro! Sono stato impegnato con le trasferte, dannazione! Abbiamo catturato undici Cacciatori in Irlanda due mesi fa» fece notare Harry, stremato dagli ultimi avvenimenti. Se tanto gli dava tanto, anche O'Connor avrebbe dovuto prendersi la sua fetta di responsabilità, in quanto capo dell'intero Ufficio di Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia. Perché non si era accorto di nulla? Era il capo! Possibile, davvero, che gli fosse sfuggito? _  
_O'Connor aveva vissuto due Guerre Magiche, non mancava certo di esperienza. Le assunzioni del Ministero passavano anche attraverso di lui, com'era possibile che Ackerley gliel'avesse fatta sotto al naso? E se...?_  
_Harry si accigliò, poi scosse la testa per togliersi dalla mente pensieri improbabili.  
«Ti ho nominato capo degli Auror. Il multitasking dovrebbe essere un'abilità fondamentale» berciò l'irlandese.  
«Sto facendo del mio meglio, ma non credo sia corretto far ricadere su di me tutta la responsabilità del caso Ackerley!» soffiò Harry, stremato.  
«Era un cadetto Auror! Ackerley ERA tua responsabilità!» tuonò O'Connor, alzandosi in piedi e sbattendo le mani sulla scrivania «Stai cercando di dire che sono qui a lavarmene le mani? Hai idea di quanto lavoro comporti il dover gestire tutto questo Ufficio? Io sto facendo il mio dovere, esattamente come tu devi fare il tuo. Devo forse pentirmi del ruolo che ti ho assegnato? Devo dedurre che tu non sia in grado?»  
Harry si morse un labbro ed abbassò lo sguardo, affranto. Era ingiusto, quello che gli stava dicendo, ma da un lato non aveva nemmeno tutti i torti. Era davvero compito degli Auror preservare la sicurezza anche all'interno del Ministero, ma talvolta era come se dovesse fare tutto da solo.  
«No, signore» mormorò Potter, scuotendo il capo. _  
_«Devo affidare il signor Malfoy ad un altro Auror, se tale compito ti porta via troppe energie mentali?»  
Harry si irrigidì._  
_«NO!» alzò i toni quest'ultimo, colto improvvisamente dal panico «No, signore. Malfoy è decisamente l'ultimo dei miei problemi» continuò più pacatamente._  
_«E allora ricontrolla quei tre diavolo di nuovi arrivati al Wizengamot, anche se non sono Auror» concluse O'Connor indicando i fascicoli «Hai deciso di dar priorità agli affari interni? Allora PRETENDO che tali affari vengano gestiti con cura. Posso contare ancora su di te, Potter?» domandò infine il capo._  
_Harry sospirò. Era un anno e mezzo che pur di allontanarsi da casa aveva seguito più le trasferte rispetto agli affari interni, perdendo questi ultimi di vista. Ma era la scelta migliore? Questo non lo sapeva._  
_«Sì, signore»._  
  
E così, dopo quella lunga ed incresciosa sfuriata, Harry aveva agito come si era ripromesso. Lui e la terza divisione Auror – quella del controllo interno – avevano speso parecchio tempo ad analizzare i fascicoli di ogni persona assunta dal Ministero negli ultimi tre anni. I suoi sottoposti avevano svolto un ottimo lavoro ma, chiaramente, tutta la responsabilità sembrava sempre ricadere sulle spalle di Harry.  
Era il suo lavoro, certo, ma non era decisamente il periodo migliore per svolgerlo. La prima divisione, da quando Harry aveva mollato le trasferte, aveva perso colpi e il numero di cellule di Cacciatori scovate era drasticamente diminuito. Si era ritrovato a dover sgridare quelli che fino al mese prima erano i suoi compagni e, a sentire le voci, essi si erano lamentati che fossero lasciati fin troppo allo sbaraglio. Si trovava tra due fuochi, Harry, e non sapeva davvero più che pesci pigliare.  
Qualunque fosse la sua mossa, si ritrovava a tirare troppo la corda da una parte piuttosto che dall'altra.  
Tornava a casa stanco, spossato e svogliato a fare qualsiasi cosa. I primi dieci giorni del mese di marzo furono un completo disastro. Sia per lui che per Draco, il quale stava vivendo giorni difficili a causa delle continue pressioni di Warren. Egli non perdeva tempo a rimembrargli che mancava meno di un mese alla fine del suo percorso, ed il suo profilo psicologico era un totale disastro.  
Harry si era persino documentato sul Magomentis e, sebbene non avesse manifestato particolari simpatie per i suoi pazienti in reintroduzione, aveva quasi sempre acconsentito alla reintegrazione. Possibile che solo Malfoy fosse preso di mira? E se fosse stato Draco stesso a porsi in modo troppo chiuso?  
  
Draco ed Harry si ritrovavano spesso, la sera, seduti sul divano senza nemmeno aver la forza di rivolgersi la parola; eppure, quando lo facevano, era come prendersi una boccata d'aria fresca.  
«A volte credo di non potercela fare» confessò Harry, un tardo pomeriggio, interrompendo Draco nello studio di un tomo di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Egli chiuse il libro con un gesto secco, osservando l'amico togliersi gli occhiali per massaggiarsi le tempie.  
«Ce l'hai sempre fatta, Potter. Tu sei il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, il Bambino Sopravvissuto, il Prescelto. Sei riuscito a sopravvivere ben due volte all'Anatema che Uccide» elencò Draco la lunga e pure incompleta lista di tutte le imprese eroiche di _San_ Potter.  
«O'Connor mi sta addosso fino allo sfinimento, gli Auror della prima divisione ce l'hanno a morte con me e sto facendo solo buchi nell'acqua» si lamentò Harry, sprofondando poi con la schiena tra i cuscini del divano.  
«Che si fotta O'Connor! Che si fottano anche gli Auror della prima divisione!» imprecò Malfoy, catturando così la più totale attenzione del suo amico «A mio parere è stata una saggia decisione, la tua. Pensaci: se continui a recidere i rami di un albero, questi continueranno a ricrescere. Se l'obiettivo è quello di tagliare l'albero, allora bisogna iniziare dal tronco, per arrivare poi ad estirpare le radici».  
Harry rimase colpito da quelle parole, ma non sufficientemente convinto che rappresentassero la totale realtà dei fatti.  
«Dubito che le radici siano all'interno del Ministero» sbuffò l'ex Grifondoro, amareggiato.  
«Certo che no! Ma il _tronco_ lo è, è il _collegamento_. C'è sicuramente una connessione tra le cellule di Cacciatori all'esterno con coloro che stanno dentro al Ministero a contatto con gli Auror. Se riesci a recidere questo nesso, non ci saranno più spie. Saranno persi, non sapranno più come muoversi e saranno più facili da catturare» spiegò Draco con calma e razionalità, mantenendo la sua consueta postura elegante e dritta sulla propria parte di divano.  
Harry, impressionato, si rimise composto e si avvicinò di un poco all'amico. Era saggio, razionale, molto strategico; almeno quando non si trattava di se stesso. Rimase davvero colpito da quelle parole, trovandole sensate e decisamente d'incoraggiamento. Non aveva affatto tutti i torti.  
«Saresti un ottimo Auror, lo sai?» disse Harry, sorridendo.  
«Per l'amor del cielo! Faccio solo lavorare il cervello. Ogni tanto dovresti provare anche tu, sai?» ironizzò Draco sfoderando la consueta lingua biforcuta da serpe.  
«Simpatico!» commentò piatto Harry, nascondendo un sorriso.  
«Simpatico ed intelligente» puntualizzò Malfoy con un gesto della mano.  
_E bello_ , pensò Harry. Troppo bello per potergli resistere. Bello da far invidia a chiunque. Per un attimo pensò, ingiustamente, che fosse un po' una fortuna che nessuno lo conoscesse davvero per ciò che fosse, o avrebbe avuto una fila di concorrenti da far spavento. Era geloso solo a pensarci, e si ritrovò a darsi mentalmente dello stupido per quel tipo di ragionamenti.  
«Pensi davvero che la mia sia una decisione saggia, quindi?» domandò Harry, costringendosi ad uscire da quell'ennesima fantasia mentale inappropriata.  
«Eccome! Diamo a Cesare quel che è di Cesare» rispose Malfoy, scrollando le spalle. Potter lo squadrò con espressione da stoccafisso, ancora una volta impressionato.  
«E questa dove l'hai imparata?!»  
«Segreto!» concluse Draco con un ghigno beffardo, riaprendo infine il libro di studio alla pagina esatta in cui era stato interrotto.  
Le lezioni con la Granger erano momentaneamente in pausa dopo la nascita della bambina, ma ella gli aveva dato un programma serratissimo da seguire per gli esami dei M.A.G.O. Non poteva permettersi in alcun modo di rimanere indietro, o la professoressa gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare cara.  


•

  
  
La primavera bussò alle porte in anticipo, quell'anno, intorno al primo week end di marzo. Le belle giornate di piacevole temperatura tiepida si intervallavano a brevi ed imprevisti temporali.  
Quella domenica, in particolar modo, il clima sembrava essersi fatto più mite del solito. Era una splendida giornata di sole e quella mattina, dopo colazione, Harry uscì nel giardino sul retro per prendersi una profonda boccata d'aria. Draco, il giorno prima, l'aveva passato interamente sui libri ed aveva trascorso una buona mezz'ora al telefono con Hermione a farsi interrogare.  
Un raggio di sole gli scaldò la testa di capelli mori, scompigliati da un piacevole venticello. Non vi era una nuvola in cielo, ed il canto dei pettirossi accompagnò Harry in un lungo e sonnacchioso sbadiglio.  
Alvin, felicemente appollaiato sul ramo della betulla in cortile, prese il volo inseguendo una farfalla bianca. Harry lo guardò per qualche istante, beandosi della felicità del suo amico pennuto. Nel cielo azzurro, tra le piccole correnti d'aria, Alvin volteggiò elegantemente e con aria soddisfatta. Si sentiva _libero_.  
A quel pensiero, l'Auror aggrottò la fronte. Un'idea gli attraversò la coscienza e lo portò a voltarsi per scrutare, all'interno di casa tramite la porta finestra, colui che era seduto al tavolo della cucina, già intento a prendere appunti da un tomo alto almeno cinquecento pagine.  
Sorrise ampiamente convincendosi dell'idea che l'aveva appena colto e, entusiasta, attraversò il cortile con ampie falcate. Entrò in cucina, accovacciandosi sulle caviglie accanto a Malfoy.  
«Ti va di volare?» gli domandò senza troppi preamboli.  
Quasi Draco si strozzò con la propria saliva. Voltò il capo per guardarlo negli occhi, dall'alto verso il basso, credendolo completamente impazzito.  
«Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?» gli domandò aggrottando le sopracciglia «Non posso usare le scope» ricordò piatto, lasciandosi però attraversare da un impeto di nostalgia. Gli mancava il Quidditch, gli mancava l'aria che sferzava sul volto durante le partite.  
«Ma io sì. Puoi volare con me» puntualizzò Harry, non perdendo il proprio entusiasmo. Draco arrossì leggermente sulle gote a quel pensiero, ma non si scompose.  
«Volare... con _te_?» ripeté quest'ultimo, alzando un sopracciglio con fare sarcastico.  
«L'hai già fatto. In una situazione molto scomoda, per altro» ricordò Potter, facendo riferimento alla battaglia di Hogwarts, quando avevano sfrecciato nella Stanza delle Necessità per salvarsi dall' _Ardemonio_. Come dimenticare! Ci avevano quasi rimesso le penne entrambi, quel giorno.  
Malfoy sospirò, lasciandosi cadere una ciocca di capelli biondissimi davanti alla fronte. Gli erano ricresciuti un poco, da ottobre, ma erano pur sempre tenuti ben ordinati, anche se non sempre spostati con il gel di lato. Erano simili a come li portava durante il sesto anno di scuola, solo un poco più corti ai lati e più lunghi sul ciuffo.  
«Non so, Potter...» sospirò lui, indeciso sul da farsi. La prospettiva di poter tornare in sella ad una scopa era così allettante! Farlo insieme a Harry... beh, anche. Ma era davvero il caso?  
«Non farti pregare!» insistette quest'ultimo con uno sbuffo ed una scrollata di spalle. Era sicuramente una buona occasione anche per tirare fuori la sua Firebolt. Era da tanto, troppo tempo che non la utilizzava. Non giocava più a Quidditch in modo professionale dai tempi della scuola, in quanto si era voluto dedicare in primis alla sua carriera di Auror; ma, ogni tanto, lui Ron e qualche vecchio compagno si erano trovati a giocare amichevolmente tra loro. Oramai erano più di tre anni che non lo facevano più.  
Draco si morse un labbro, trovando fin troppo invitante quella proposta. Come fare a sottrarsi?  
«E va bene... proviamo...» decretò infine lui, chiudendo il tomo di Babbanologia con un gesto secco. Harry sorrise, contento almeno quanto lo era stato Alvin poco prima.  
  
  
Si smaterializzarono lontano, in un posto sufficientemente isolato tra le campagne fuori Londra. Una collina verde con qualche albero, un castello diroccato e distese infinite di campi di orzo visibili solo dalla lontananza. Nessuno avrebbe potuto vederli, da lì. Né maghi, né babbani.  
Harry aveva infilato in uno zaino un paio di libri, quattro panini al prosciutto e formaggio, una borraccia ed una coperta leggera, oltre che al mantello dell'invisibilità qualora si fosse rivelato necessario. Con una bella giornata simile sarebbe stato un peccato starsene rinchiusi in casa; Draco sarebbe stato al sicuro in quel posto dimenticato e, sopratutto, Harry era pronto a far fronte a qualsiasi imprevisto.  
Si posizionarono sul punto più alto della collina, e l'ex Grifondoro salì a cavallo della scopa. Invitò Draco a fare lo stesso ed egli, leggermente imbarazzato, salì sul manico appena dietro di lui.  
«Pronto?» domandò Harry senza voltarsi indietro, pronto a decollare.  
« _Mh-mm_ » annuì Draco con estreme riserve.  
«Aggrappati a me, o cadrai» suggerì poi Harry, come se la cosa fosse ovvia. Beh, in effetti lo era, ma per Malfoy fu molto più difficile del previsto. Tremava come una foglia al solo pensiero, eppure in quei giorni di occasioni di stare a contatto con Harry ne aveva avute eccome.  
Si sporse un poco in avanti e con una mano tremante cinse Potter in vita, mentre con l'altra si aggrappò saldamente vicino alle mani di lui, sul manico della Firebolt. Draco lo strinse più forte, tanto che ebbe paura che - persino attraverso la giacca leggera in tessuto nero - Harry potesse sentire i battiti del suo cuore contro la propria schiena.  
E no, Harry non li sentì, perché fu troppo impegnato a diventare rosso come un pomodoro nel sentirlo lì, appoggiato a sé, stretto con un braccio intorno alla vita ed il respiro contro il suo orecchio.  
Strizzò gli occhi ma si costrinse a decollare prima che la mente galoppasse fin troppo lontano; così, con un balzo, la scopa si levò in volo veloce verso il cielo, verso quelle due timide nuvole bianche di panna montata, verso il sole piacevole e tiepido di metà marzo.  
Volò più in alto, Harry, e Draco si strinse ancor più forte per non cadere alla prima virata. Percepì il vento pizzicargli il volto, scompigliargli i capelli chiari come la luce mentre salivano su, su in alto fino a poter bussare alle porte del paradiso per poi scendere in picchiata. Potter volava bene, spericolato come pochi, ma consapevole di ciò che faceva.  
Si sentì sicuro, Draco, nonostante quelle molteplici evoluzioni. Sfrecciarono giù per le colline, poi risalirono per volare sopra il castello, la torre più alta e diroccata. Si fermarono per un attimo a guardare giù, rincorsero due merli fino ai campi di orzo ramato e, quando furono talmente bassi da poterne toccare le spighe, Draco mollò la presa per un attimo per poterne strappare una. Si avvicinarono al ruscello e quasi Harry ci finì dritto dentro per un errore di distrazione, gli spruzzi d'acqua gli lavarono completamente le scarpe. Draco rise. Harry non l'aveva mai sentito ridere veramente, ed era un suono piacevole, pacato, dolce.  
Volarono ancora un poco, fino quando non avvertirono i primi morsi della fame. Tornarono sulla collina più alta ed Harry, dopo aver poggiato la Firebolt contro il tronco di un albero, stese la coperta alla semi ombra dei suoi rami e ci si accomodò sopra. Anche Draco, dopo essersi guardato un poco intorno, si sedette a mangiare il suo sandwich. Mangiarono in silenzio, osservando il panorama e le nuvole lontane correre come un gregge di pecore. Faceva caldo, al sole. Si tolsero le giacche e le utilizzarono come cuscino dopo mangiato, stendendosi per riposare e chiudere un attimo gli occhi. Draco, allungando una mano oltre la coperta, giocò con i fili d'erba ed un paio di margherite e carpigne selvatiche. Sorrise al cielo e si sentì sereno, leggero come una piuma, felice come forse non lo era mai stato. Avrebbe voluto volare ancora un po', ma non osò chiederlo.  
Harry, invece, sperò quasi che glielo chiedesse.  
Rimasero sdraiati un poco a scaldarsi le ossa e la pelle, poi Draco si sedette a gambe incrociate per leggere un libro. Harry, steso vicino a lui, lo osservò a lungo. Lo osservò sorridere, di tanto in tanto, e respirare l'aria pulita. Pensò che non ci fosse niente di più bello al mondo, ma non gliel'avrebbe detto mai.  
Si ritrovò a pensare di essere scemo, sciocco, cretino, ma non era mai stato così _facile_ amare qualcuno. Qualcuno che è stato ombra ma che è capace di brillare al sole, qualcuno che non sorrideva ed ora mostra i denti bianchi al mondo nonostante tutto ciò che di brutto porta dentro i propri ricordi.  
Quando Harry si sollevò, mettendosi seduto vicino a Draco, egli ricambiò il suo sguardo lasciandolo entrare un poco di più dentro di sé. Era così trasparente, in quel momento, che non sarebbe affatto servito un _legilimens_ per comprendere che fosse felice, ma anche un poco malinconico.  
Gli mancava poter volare, gli mancava poter compiere magie. Gli mancava essere un mago, un mago al cento per cento, e a volte aveva una gran paura che non gliel'avrebbero mai ridata, la sua bacchetta. Temeva che l'opinione di Warren potesse pregiudicare tutto.  
«A che pensi?» domandò Harry, forse un poco indiscreto.  
«A tante cose» confessò l'ex Serpeverde, tentando però di tornare ad essere positivo. Era una bella giornata e avrebbe potuto rimandare le sue consuete ansie a quella notte, quando sarebbe stato solo «grazie per... per oggi» aggiunse poi, abbassando però lo sguardo. Le gote, già arrossate dal sole, si imporporirono un poco di più.  
«Possiamo rifarlo anche il prossimo week end» disse Harry, quasi speranzoso. Era rilassante, piacevole prendersi un completo distacco da tutto ciò che era collegato al Ministero.  
«Amavo tanto il Quidditch. Mi piaceva giocare. Non solo perché mio padre ha comprato a me e alla squadra le scope migliori» ammise Malfoy, ripensando alle partite ad Hogwarts, ai giorni di allenamento, all'ambizione di catturare il boccino d'oro. Era qualcosa che lo faceva sentire bene, nonostante fosse tanto competitivo. Quando suo padre era presente alle partite, però, ricordava anche molta ansia da prestazione, gli occhi gelidi puntati addosso in attesa di un passo falso.  
«Eri molto bravo. Senza dubbio l'avversario più temibile contro il quale abbia giocato» ricordò Harry, assolutamente convinto delle proprie affermazioni. Seppur vero che fosse entrato a giocare da Cercatore perché l'aveva raccomandato Lucius, Malfoy aveva sempre dimostrato di avere del gran talento. Era sempre stato emozionante e stimolante giocare contro i Serpeverde.  
«Ma alla fine eri sempre più bravo tu. O fortunato, che dir si voglia» concluse Draco facendo spallucce.  
«Oh, questo è ovvio! Forza _Gryffindor_!» esultò Harry e, di tutta conseguenza, si beccò un bello spintone vendicativo da parte della serpe.  
  
  
Trascorsero l'intero pomeriggio lì, sdraiati a leggere, chiacchierare e rilassarsi sotto il tepore di quel sole dorato. Chiusero gli occhi per un attimo, un attimo che durò almeno un'ora e mezza. Alle cinque del pomeriggio, però, una folta coltre di nuvole grigie galoppò in direzione della campagna sorprendendoli in pieno con le prime gocce di pioggia che li costrinse ad aprire gli occhi, svogliatamente. Troppo assonnati e rintronati, ci misero un poco per comprendere che un forte temporale stava cavalcando verso di loro e, solo quando lo scrosciare della pioggia cavalcò a velocità sovrumana nella loro direzione, si ritrovarono a dover arrabattarsi in qualche modo per poter recuperare tutto e ricomporsi. Il tempo di mettere via coperta, libri, infilarsi giacca e scarpe e recuperare la Firebolt, fu davvero sufficiente per prendersi una bella lavata.  
Zuppi, si smaterializzarono direttamente nel salotto di casa Potter, tremando dal freddo ed iniziando a togliersi concitatamente i vestiti fradici. Harry puntò la bacchetta al camino facendo ardere il fuoco con un semplice incantesimo di _incendio_.  
«Bell'idea del cazzo quella di dormire ed ignorare i primi segnali di una tempesta» balbettò Draco sfilandosi prima la giacca e poi, senza pensarci troppo, anche la maglietta gettandola sul pavimento, proprio sopra a quella di Harry.  
Un gesto dettato dal sovrappensiero, dalla voglia di togliersi di dosso l'umidità, ma che fu, evidentemente, un grave _errore_. Gli occhi Potter gli si incollarono addosso, e Draco volle scomparire. Sprofondare dentro al terreno e non riemergere più, piuttosto che farsi vedere a torso nudo. Troppo tardi per coprirsi, egli lottò con tutto se stesso per non distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, per non abbassarlo al terreno, per tenere la testa alta e mostrarsi, a quel punto, per quello che fosse.  
Harry, nel guardarlo, si sentì morire dentro. I suoi pettorali, così come le spalle ed i fianchi, erano coperti da una costellazione di cicatrici. Alcune piccole, altre più profonde. Nello specchio del comò riuscì anche ad intravedere la schiena, ancor più martoriata. Tremò impercettibilmente, e Draco lo notò. Deglutì, Harry, poi si avvicinò di un passo per poterlo osservare meglio. Quelli erano i chiari segni delle violenze subite ad Azkaban, cicatrici di ferite mai guarite.  
Non vi erano Medimaghi, laggiù, niente dittamo per curare i tagli. Dopo aver subito le peggiori angherie, i prigionieri venivano lasciati in cella a sanguinare, a volte anche per giorni interi. Nel migliore dei casi veniva fornito loro ago e filo per potersi ricucire da soli, rischiando infezioni indecenti.  
«Non sono un bello spettacolo» soffiò Draco, sforzandosi di non far tremare la voce.  
_Oh, lo sei,_ si ritrovò a pensare Harry. Non erano certo quei segni a deturpare la sua indiscutibile bellezza.  
Harry riuscì ad incrociare il suo sguardo per un attimo, prima di avvicinarsi ancora un poco e trovarsi sufficientemente vicino da poterle vedere tutte, nella loro interezza.  
«Solo perché questo mi ricorda che ti hanno fatto del male» sussurrò Potter, accigliandosi. Poteva sentire il dolore di quei segni solo guardandoli.  
«Se unisci tutti i punti delle cicatrici esce scritto “ _troll chi legge_ ”» commentò Draco, sprezzante. Ironico, pungente come di consueto.  
«Idiota» lo redarguì Harry con un mezzo sorriso che durò poco meno di un secondo poi, come se stesse studiando qualcosa di veramente interessante, passò gli occhi su ognuno di quei segni. Uno ad uno.  
Draco lo guardò per un istante, invidiando per un secondo quella pelle bianca e liscia. L'invidia lasciò fin troppo presto posto alla voglia di allungare le mani verso di lui e quindi, per resistere, chiuse gli occhi.  
Lo sentì camminargli vicino, lento. Harry lo guardò come un quadro, girandogli intorno e accarezzando con gli occhi tutte le profonde cicatrici sulla schiena. Non riuscì a contarle, ognuna di loro portava dentro il dolore di Azkaban. Eppure, Harry non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse bello, a quanto fosse forte e coraggioso da portare addosso tutto quel peso senza farsi schiacciare. Camminò ancora intorno a lui, fermandosi infine di fronte.  
Draco aveva gli occhi chiusi, sembrava una statua di quelle scolpite nel marmo. La cicatrice più profonda di tutte, appena sopra il pettorale sinistro, lo segnava dalla clavicola allo sterno. Lì dove c'era il cuore.  
Harry allungò una mano verso di lui, sfiorandola a malapena con le dita fredde. Solo a quel tocco, Draco aprì gli occhi. Grave errore, perché trovarselo così vicino, mezzo nudo, illuminato solo dalla luce calda del camino fu una tentazione fin troppo forte. Perché Harry gli stava sfiorando il cuore e nemmeno se ne stava accorgendo.  
E quindi se ne infischiò dei buoni propositi, della possibilità di ricevere un rifiuto ed un pugno in pieno volto. C'era qualcosa di troppo forte che lo calamitava verso Harry ed era inutile, inutile e deleterio resistervi.  
Con un gesto quasi feroce gli afferrò il polso della mano con la quale stava sfiorando il suo petto e, disperatamente, lo trascinò ancora più vicino. Si sporse verso di lui, sfiorandogli la punta del naso con il proprio. Vi era elettricità, in quel minuscolo spazio vitale che separava i loro volti, ma nessuno dei due lasciò cadere lo sguardo.  
«Paura, Potter?» soffiò Draco, serio e provocatorio nell'emblema che li aveva distanziati sul tavolo da duello, ma che li stava avvicinando oltre ogni limite lì, in quel momento.  
«Ti piacerebbe» sibilò Harry, mostrando un ghigno a fior di labbra, prima di tuffarsi verso un ignoto che ardentemente aveva sognato di scoprire.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno gente! Allora? State ballando come dei Lepricani?! FINALMENTE CE L'HANNO FATTA!  
> Che dire... mi sembrava il momento opportuno. Forse lo era già da un paio di capitoli, il momento opportuno, ma prima ho desiderato ardentemente chiudere qualche cerchio, disfarmi della vecchia tappezzeria, cose così.  
> Vi è piaciuto? Era il momento giusto? Sono carini? SALAZAR, CERTO CHE LO SONO.  
> Manca poco meno di un mese al giudizio finale di Draco, ma sembra che la situazione sia sul filo di un rasoio. Da un lato Warren sembra non fidarsi di lui, dall'altro lato il Ministero potrebbe essere pullulante di spie, e fino all'episodio eclatante di Ackerley nessuno ha fatto un beneamato piffero. Strano, giusto?  
> Che dite... andrà tutto per il meglio fino alla fine? xD mancano pochi capitoli ma, se mi conoscete un po' bene, potrebbe succedere di tutto. Mwhuahah, non vedo l'ora.  
> Colgo già l'occasione per informarvi che i prossimi capitoli saranno tutti belli lunghi e corposi.  
> Nella speranza che abbiate gradito questo primo bacio, vi auguro buona settimana e a presto!  
> Eevaa
> 
> Tratto dal capitolo successivo:  
> La ragazza gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò forte per qualche secondo, staccandosi solo per poterlo guardare negli occhi verdi e velati da una patina umida.  
> «Lo ami davvero tanto, non è vero?» domandò Hermione, sapendo in cuor suo già la risposta.  
> «Credo di sì» ammise il Salvatore del Mondo Magico.  
> «Mi... m-miseriaccia!»


	17. Mangiamorte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

  


**_COME UNA FENICE_ **   
  
  
  
**_CAPITOLO 17 - MANGIAMORTE_ **

  
  
  
  
Fu come lo sbocciare di un fiore, proprio al centro del petto. Come gli occhi che si illuminano al sorgere del sole.  
Si dice che un bacio sia solo un bacio, quando la verità è che un bacio – un bacio vero – è solo la punta dell'iceberg.  
Uno sfiorarsi di labbra dapprima cauto, poi più profondo. Una collisione inevitabile, come corpi schiacciati sotto il peso di una gravità superiore, un destino già scritto e non modificabile.  
Non aveva paura, Harry. Non finché rimaneva attaccato a quelle labbra. Non finché Draco non avrebbe lasciato la presa sul suo polso.  
Perché Draco era come una _fenice_ , l'alba scintillante dopo la notte scura. Ed Harry non lo sapeva, ma per Draco stesso era stato la _luna_ che l'aveva accompagnato fino al mattino. Sempre.  
Harry era stato la speranza fin dal principio.  
La speranza che, in quel momento, aveva il sapore dolce di una giornata trascorsa al sole, il sapore di labbra increspate in un sorriso. Oh, sarebbe stata una bugia per Draco raccontarsi che non le aveva desiderate così tanto! E, anche in quel momento che le stava assaporando bramosamente, sentiva di averne bisogno ancora di più.  
Un bisogno decisamente condiviso da parte di Harry il quale, bramoso come mai avrebbe pensato di essere, allacciò entrambe le braccia dietro la schiena di Draco, intrecciando le dita in quei capelli d'angelo e trascinandolo più vicino. Giusto per accertarsi che non sfuggisse, che non scivolasse via.  
Non aveva mai baciato un uomo in vita sua, non era mai stato neppure certo che potesse piacergli davvero, ma vi erano dei chiari _segnali_ che la questione fosse _assai_ di suo gradimento.  
Draco Malfoy era talmente bello da far girare la testa a chiunque. Ed era _suo_. Lì, aggrappato alle sue spalle, a torso nudo e totalmente in balia di quello che era _solo_ un bacio.  
Era da pazzi, pensare che due che fino a dieci anni prima si sarebbero sbranati la faccia a vicenda, in quel momento se la stavano sbranando eccome. In un modo _molto_ più piacevole.  
A quel pensiero, Harry sorrise a fior di labbra. Draco lo notò e, dopo chissà quanti minuti trascorsi in quella magnifica bolla d'amore, egli aprì gli occhi per contemplare con i propri cosa avessero combinato.  
Quelli di Harry, verdi, ricambiarono lo sguardo senza remore, a testa alta, nel vederlo deglutire in preda all'imbarazzo. Era comunque il ritratto della perfezione, una pietanza proibita ed irresistibile. Quando l'Auror aveva iniziato il lavoro con lui, il due di ottobre, non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che sarebbe finito nel suo salotto, mezzo nudo, con le labbra umide di un bacio fin troppo appassionato. In generale se nella vita gli avessero detto che avrebbe baciato e desiderato Draco Malfoy al proprio fianco, probabilmente sarebbe svenuto a terra ancor prima di poter replicare con indicibili insulti.  
Ed invece Draco era lì, in tutta la sua bellezza, erto davanti a sé con una mano aggrappata alla sua nuca che carezzava incerta le onde nere dei capelli.  
«Metterai anche questo, nel tuo fascicolo su di me?» gli domandò quest'ultimo prendendo coraggio. La voce più morbida e bassa del solito, un tono meno affilato e tagliente.  
I loro nasi si sfioravano a malapena. Entrambi stavano operando un'ardua resistenza per non cedere di nuovo alla tentazione. Che poi, perché mai avrebbero dovuto farlo?  
«Oh, sicuramente. “ _Il soggetto seduce inopportunamente il suo Auror_ ”. Suona bene, no?» soffiò Harry mostrando i denti in un sorriso malizioso.  
« _Mh-hm_ » mugugnò lui, incapace di protrarre oltre quella partita persa in partenza con l'autocontrollo. Lo baciò di nuovo, aggrappandosi con più forza alla sua schiena e a quell'ammasso di capelli costantemente arruffati.  
Harry Potter aveva sempre avuto la classe di un rinoceronte, Draco non aveva mai perso tempo a farglielo notare ai tempi della scuola. Ed in quel momento invece sembrava ciò che di più attraente ci fosse sulla faccia della Terra, il quadro più incantevole, il vino più pregiato.  
Nessuno l'aveva mai baciato in quel modo. Non aveva idea nemmeno che l'amore fosse fatto così.  
Di Blaise e _Coso_ – il ragazzo di Dumstrang – non ricordava quasi nulla. I baci che si era scambiato con loro sapevano di vecchio Odgen e di desiderio di svuotare i propri istinti animaleschi da ragazzino in piena tempesta ormonale dentro qualcuno.  
Potter invece profumava di fresco, di pulito, ma aveva un sapore caldo ed accogliente. Il desiderio era quello di mettergli le mani addosso su ogni centimetro di pelle, toccare e sentire di che consistenza fosse fatto quel sentimento estraneo e nuovo.  
Harry lo trattava come un oggetto delicato, un vaso di cristallo pronto ad infrangersi, ma lo baciava come se da quel bacio dipendesse la salvezza del mondo intero.  
Perché Draco era qualcosa di estremamente prezioso, con un passato intriso di violenza e di dure e rudi maniere. Tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto era trattarlo in modo gentile, anche se dentro di sé Harry sentiva l'impellente bisogno di strappargli di dosso i pantaloni e schiacciare il suo corpo contro qualsiasi superficie piana della casa.  
Malfoy, però, sembrò quasi avvertire quel desiderio e non fece altro che assecondarlo, anticiparlo. Lo trascinò sul divano lasciando che Harry gli crollasse addosso in una frazione di secondo. Ridacchiò flebilmente contro le sue labbra quando Draco prese i suoi occhiali e li lanciò sul tavolino senza troppi complimenti. Quegli occhi verdi erano così brillanti, ancor più sinceri senza quel vetro troppo spesso. Ci annegò dentro per qualche secondo, poi Harry lo baciò di nuovo con più foga. E andava bene, andava bene così.  
Andò bene finché Harry non scese sulla mandibola, oltre l'orecchio, sul collo. Gli causò un brivido intenso, ma non sentì più il suo sapore sulle labbra.  
Non andava _bene_.  
  
L'Auror scese con la mano fino al bottone dei suoi jeans scuri, armeggiando in modo scomposto per poterlo slacciare.  
Non andava bene. Non andava bene aver perso il contatto con i suoi occhi che lo tenevano a galla.  
Perché Draco era fragile sul serio, perché Draco aveva bisogno di quegli occhi, della luce, di un faro.  
Era perso, senza.  
L'ansia, il panico invase il suo petto. _Paranoia_.  
 _Quelli come te non cambiano._  
Lo sprezzo nelle parole della gente. Lo schifo negli occhi delle persone mentre lo guardavano camminare per la strada.  
 _Farai la stessa fine che ha fatto quella cagna di tua madre._  
Dolore. Frusta contro la schiena. Le urla, il freddo, l'odore di marcio nella sua cella di Azkaban.  
La mano di Harry nei suoi pantaloni. Draco sussultò.  
 _Se io fossi morto sarebbe stato tutto più facile._  
Voldemort lo stava abbracciando. Sentiva il gelo nelle ossa.  
 _Un Malfoy non ha paura. Mai!_  
La voce di suo padre, le sue mani mentre lo spingevano verso l'oblio. Il dolore del Marchio. Il dolore del tatuaggio.  
Con la coda dell'occhio si guardò il braccio sinistro, la fenice non c'era più. Sbatté le palpebre, ricomparve. Le sbatté di nuovo, c'era ancora _Lui_.  
 _Uccidilo, Draco._  
Il respiro gelido di sua zia Bellatrix contro l'orecchio.  
 _Lui si fida di me, sono stato scelto. Io lo devo fare, devo ucciderla, o lui ucciderà me._  
«Non l'avrei mai ucciso» sussurrò Draco, talmente piano che Harry non riuscì a distinguere le sue parole, scambiandole per un semplice ansito.  
« _Mh_?» mugugnò lui di nuovo, contro il suo collo.  
 _Per i crimini da lei commessi la condanno a dieci anni di reclusione nella prigione di Azkaban._  
Il freddo del Maniero. L'odore di morte. Il freddo di Akzaban. L'odore di morte. Poi di nuovo il freddo del Maniero e l'odore di morte ancora.  
 _Sei solamente uno stronzo Mangiamorte._  
I morti nella Sala Grande. I morti tra i corridoi. I morti nel cortile. Harry Potter morto tra le braccia di Hagrid.  
Aprì gli occhi. Harry era vivo, era sopra di lui, ma Draco non riusciva a scorgerne gli occhi. Non riusciva più a respirare.  
 _Sei proprio come tuo padre. Un codardo e un Mangiamorte._  
Quanta morte. Quanta morte aveva causato! Chi altri avrebbe messo ancora in pericolo con le sue scelte?  
 _Morirai solo._  
Non c'era amore per uno come lui. Solo odio, solo rabbia, solo pericolo.  
 _Sono un Mangiamorte._  
Era un Mangiamorte.  
  
Con uno scatto spinse Harry via da sé, convinto di soffocare. Il petto pieno di dolore. La bolla si spezzò. Cercò di divincolarsi, fino a che il ragazzo non fu completamente immobile.  
Harry aprì le mani come per arrendersi, in ginocchio sul divano, Draco ancora sotto di lui semi seduto che lo guardava come se avesse appena visto un fantasma. L'aveva visto _eccome_.  
«Ho... ho fatto qualcosa che non va?» domandò Harry, deglutendo. Aveva agito troppo d'impulso, forse? Forse era troppo presto per andare più a fondo? Si sentì un cretino, per aver mal interpretato i segnali di Draco. Sembrava che lo desiderasse anche lui, ma probabilmente non era pronto. Non era un problema, affatto, ma non capiva perché in quel momento lo stesse guardando con gli occhi terrorizzati. Che avesse subito anche _quello_ , ad Azkaban? Il solo pensiero gli fece salire la nausea, la rabbia.  
Draco si alzò di scatto, prendendosi tra le mani i capelli biondi e voltandosi verso la finestra. Si allontanò con passi incerti, trattenendo le lacrime. Non respirava. Non respirava più.  
Harry recuperò gli occhiali e si alzò anch'egli, avvicinandosi a lui ma senza nemmeno sfiorarlo con un dito.  
«Draco...» soffiò il Salvatore del Mondo Magico nel vederlo tremante, con un braccio appoggiato al muro e lo sguardo rivolto verso la luce dei lampioni che penetrava a scaglioni dalle imposte chiuse.  
Quella luce non bastava. Pioveva, fuori, ed era quasi buio. Pioveva anche dentro di lui. Una tempesta.  
Cercò in qualche modo di calmarsi, ma Azkaban era dentro le sue ossa.  
«Draco, per favore. Di' qualcosa. Ti giuro che non volevo fare niente che non ti andasse. Scusami» tentò di spiegarsi Harry. Non sapeva cosa pensare, non sapeva come agire, non sapeva come poter recuperare la situazione.  
«N-no... no, sono io, quello che non va» soffiò Draco non appena riuscì a prendere fiato, almeno un poco.  
«” _Non sei tu, sono io_ ”? Temo dovrai impegnarti un po' di più» asserì Harry, corrucciando le sopracciglia. Quella non era la spiegazione che cercava.  
Draco lo degnò di un tagliente, gelido sguardo.  
«Sono serio. Io sono...» sibilò quest'ultimo, prima di deglutire altro panico «sono un Mangiamorte, Harry. Sono un Mangiamorte» ringhiò poi, quasi adirato. Se non fosse stato per quell'impeto di rabbia, sarebbe caduto con le ginocchia al pavimento scoppiando in lacrime e no, non era ciò che voleva.  
«Non lo sei. Non lo sei mai stato per davvero!» si apprestò a rispondere l'Auror compiendo un altro passo verso di lui ma egli, come scottato, alzò una mano aperta per frenarlo.  
«Per il mondo lo sono. Lo sono stato, e ho causato... non vado bene. Sono...» balbettò Draco, non riuscendo a mettere in ordine alcun pensiero.  
«Per me non lo sei, ok? Non ti basta? Intendo... non ti basta per... per _questo_?» domandò Harry, indicando qualcosa tra loro. Sapeva di non poter cambiare il mondo, i pensieri della gente, l'opinione pubblica o quant'altro. Ma aveva per un attimo sperato che quello che ci fosse tra loro potesse in qualche modo aiutare Malfoy a rifiorire, a risorgere come stava facendo in quei mesi.  
Draco rabbrividì. Panico, ancora panico. Come avrebbe fatto a dare ad Harry qualcosa di sensato, se non riusciva nemmeno a stare in pace con se stesso? L'avrebbe condannato ad una vita fatta di attacchi di panico, di sguardi schifati, di continui controlli? Non poteva nemmeno uscire di casa senza rischiare di essere ucciso. E poi, l'Eroe del Mondo Magico con un Mangiamorte? Per l'amor del cielo, non poteva permettere che Harry si ritrovasse in mezzo a tutto ciò.  
Lui era sul fondo del barile, e ci teneva troppo ad Harry per poterlo trascinare giù con sé. Egli non lo meritava. Aveva trascorso metà dei suoi anni a combattere contro Voldemort ed ancora portava gli strascichi di quell'uomo che gli aveva rovinato la vita. Come avrebbe potuto permettere che Potter si svegliasse la mattina guardando negli occhi colui che era stato un suo seguace? Ricordarsi ogni giorno che _Lui_ era esistito.  
Era un torto troppo, troppo grande. E Draco non poteva fargli questo. Non poteva condannarlo a tutto ciò solo perché... solo perché ne era innamorato.  
Non era riuscito a salvare se stesso e non ci sarebbe riuscito mai, ma qualcosa di buono, una decisione sensata nella sua vita avrebbe dovuto prenderla. Almeno per chi amava.  
«Tu sei Harry Potter» sibilò Draco, mettendoci dentro tutto lo sprezzo che aveva. Come se lo schifasse, come se quello che era appena accaduto tra loro fosse un errore madornale.  
Harry spalancò gli occhi, non riuscendo a nascondere una certa irritazione. Cosa diavolo stava succedendo?  
«Grazie per l'informazione, quasi non lo ricordavo» asserì l'Auror sarcastico, non riuscendo a comprendere.  
«Non mi aspetto che tu capisca. Ed è molto meglio così» concluse Draco, lapidario, corrugando la fronte mostrando la fossetta in mezzo alle sopracciglia. Lo superò tirandogli una spallata, dirigendosi al piano superiore di corsa e sbattendo poi la porta della sua camera.  
«Draco!» urlò Harry tentando di inseguirlo ma, non appena udì la serratura chiudersi, si arrestò. Si arrese.  
Avrebbe potuto aprirla con un incantesimo, certo. O con un calcio. Ma non avrebbe potuto certo aprire la mente di Malfoy allo stesso modo.  
Si portò entrambe le mani nei capelli e tirò un calcio al muro, rovinando la carta da parati. Poco importava, si diresse verso camera sua e si chiuse anch'egli dentro, gettandosi sul letto e trattenendo un urlo dentro il cuscino di piume.  
Harry non capiva. Forse non sarebbe mai riuscito a farlo davvero. Ma una cosa era certa: non si sarebbe arreso con lui.  


•

  
Non si parlarono per i successivi due giorni. Non una parola, se non al lavoro.  
Ogni volta che Harry tentava di comunicare con lui di ciò che era successo, Draco si tirava indietro, trovava il modo di sviare o, addirittura, lo ignorava completamente. Talvolta, persino, sfoderava la lingua biforcuta per schernire i suoi tentativi.  
Lo faceva uscire dai gangheri, ma Harry dimostrò più pazienza ed audacia di quanta riuscì a credere di averne.  
Non voleva parlagli? Che non gli parlasse. Non voleva guardarlo? Che non lo guardasse. Ma lui avrebbe continuato a farlo, a provarci, a non arrendersi.  
Anche se a casa era come parlare con il muro. Draco non voleva nemmeno mangiare, non con lui almeno. Lo sentiva di notte sgattaiolare in cucina e prendersi qualche schifezza dalla dispensa, piuttosto che cenare faccia a faccia.  
Si sentì un cretino, un idiota, Harry. Si sentì terribilmente in colpa per aver affrettato le cose, ma era certo di aver visto una scintilla negli occhi di Draco, quel giorno. Era certo che anche lui lo volesse, ma per qualche oscuro motivo stava tentando in tutti i modi di rendersi detestabile almeno quanto i tempi della scuola. In alcuni momenti avrebbe tanto voluto prendere quella sua irresistibile faccia di merda a schiaffi ma poi, di notte, lo sentiva piangere e soffocare i singhiozzi contro il materasso. E allora Harry si calmava, Harry capiva.  
Draco stava male, e poteva solo immaginare il perché.  
Si era ritrovato fuori dalla sua porta, alle tre del mattino, a parlargli senza ricevere risposta. A rassicurarlo sul fatto che non aveva bisogno che ciò che era accaduto tra loro si ripetesse, a ripetergli fino allo sfinimento che tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto era che tornasse quantomeno a parlargli. Che non voleva nemmeno sapere il perché si fosse tirato indietro, che se gli era successo qualcosa ad Azkaban riguardo a ciò non gli avrebbe mai chiesto spiegazioni.  
Nulla, non aveva ricevuto risposta. Ma avrebbe atteso, avrebbe aspettato pazientemente di ricevere anche solo una parola.  
Tuttavia, la sua pazienza si esaurì completamente mercoledì undici marzo quando Pat O'Connor – con un sorriso enigmatico in volto - gli rifilò una lettera per Draco Malfoy direttamente dal Ministro Shacklebolt in persona.  
Harry non avrebbe dovuto aprirla, ma la aprì. E non riuscì più nemmeno a ragionare.  
  
  
«Si può sapere che cazzo di dice il cervello!?» berciò Harry entrando di corsa nel proprio ufficio, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle talmente con foga da far tremare le pareti e far indispettire i quadri. Draco, non scomponendosi, continuò a sistemare svogliatamente alcuni resoconti dentro gli appositi archivi.  
«Almeno io ne ho uno» commentò egli, piatto.  
«Uno pieno di merda, a quanto pare!» rispose Harry furente, sottraendogli l'archivio di mano e sbattendolo in malo modo sulla scrivania.  
«Cosa vuoi, Potter? Non vedi che sono impegnato?»  
Harry, sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, gli sbatté la lettera in faccia. La lettera d'applicazione al trasferimento nella Comunità per ex Detenuti Magici e Maghi e Streghe devianti.  
Draco la guardò impassibile, nascondendo alla perfezione il tremore del suo labbro e delle mani. Shacklebolt aveva approvato la sua richiesta di trasferimento per quella sera stessa. Sarebbe andato a vivere in Comunità, esattamente com'era stato destinato a fare dopo la vendita del Maniero. Avrebbe voluto piangere, ma sapeva che era la cosa più corretta da fare.  
«Dimmi perché devo lottare in continuazione con te per queste cose» disse Harry, prendendosi la radice del naso con due dita per potersi calmare. Ne avevano discusso già mesi prima: Draco non avrebbe dovuto finire in quel luogo per nessun motivo al mondo.  
«Ti aspettavi un lavoro facile?» lo provocò Malfoy, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
No, dannazione, che non si sarebbe aspettato un compito facile. Harry lo sapeva dal due di ottobre che quell'incarico sarebbe stato il più arduo di tutta la sua carriera. Il più faticoso, il più frustrante. Ma si era rivelato anche il più emozionante, il più intrigante, quello che l'aveva fatto crescere di più.  
«Sei così idiota da essere convinto che tu sia solo un _lavoro_ , per me?» domandò l'Auror puntandogli un dito contro.  
Malfoy deglutì. Frasi che fanno vacillare il proprio autocontrollo non erano previste. Parole troppo belle per essere ignorate, ma anche troppo pericolose.  
«No, appunto. Ma tale dovrebbe rimanere! Perché non glielo diciamo ai tuoi simpatici colleghi, che il Capo del Dipartimento Auror passa il tempo libero a sbaciucchiare il suo educando?» sibilò Draco sfoderando un ghigno velenoso che fece arrossire Harry fino alla punta dei capelli. Dalla rabbia, certo, ma anche dall'imbarazzo.  
Non gli importava che qualcuno potesse sentirli, in realtà. La vergogna era solo tra loro due.  
«Oh, ci tieni così tanto alla mia deontologia professionale? Se è solo quello il tuo diavolo di problema, dato che manca meno di un mese, allora, ti do appuntamento il due di aprile» propose Potter mettendosi le mani sui fianchi con aria soddisfatta; Draco fece spallucce e mostrò un'espressione totalmente indifferente a quanto detto. Cosa che mandò Harry in totale escandescenza.  
«Sarò occupato».  
«Malfoy, mi stai facendo incazzare» ringhiò Potter, rosso almeno quanto lo stemma della propria casata scolastica.  
«Oh, sono desolato che il Salvatore del fottuto Mondo Magico non sappia gestire un rifiuto!» commentò Draco con gesti plateali e sarcastici «Mai ricevuto un due di picche, Potter?»  
Harry tremò, afferrandolo poi per ambedue i polsi e portando il proprio viso vicino a quello del proprio interlocutore il quale, però, scostò lo sguardo di lato.  
«Guardami negli occhi, Draco, se ne hai il coraggio» gli soffiò sulle labbra a meno di un centimetro.  
Malfoy fremette. Guardò quelle labbra e dovette compiere sforzi indecenti per resistervi. Avrebbe mandato a puttane ogni suo buon proposito, se solo avesse ceduto. Alzò le sue iridi di ghiaccio e sperò di poter fulminare quelle di Harry, ma tutto ciò che ne uscì fu uno sguardo supplichevole.  
«Dimmi che non lo senti anche tu, Draco. Dimmi che non senti quello che sento anche io. Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non provi nulla per me e ti lascerò stare. È una promessa».  
Dannato, dannato Potter. Più tentava di allontanarsi, più lui lo avvicinava.  
«Non... non posso fare quello che vuoi tu» balbettò Draco.  
Non poteva permetterselo.  
«Perché no?» insistette Harry, sfiorandogli il naso con il proprio. Al diavolo il lavoro, al diavolo l'ufficio, al diavolo il ritratto di Moody che li stava osservando con l'occhio vero ancor più sgranato di quello finto.  
Draco deglutì e strizzò gli occhi per un attimo. Ancora il panico. Il panico che lo stava tenendo prigioniero, aggrappato ad Azkaban con la mente, aggrappato all'oscurità che aveva sancito gran parte della sua miserabile ed odiosa vita.  
«Non so nemmeno cosa significhi voler bene a qualcuno. Io sono... rotto. Sono un disastro. Non sono in grado di darti nulla» disse Malfoy, sbrogliandosi da quella situazione ed allontanando Harry tanto quanto bastasse per non sentire più il suo respiro addosso.  
Mentiva, solo in parte. Sapeva perfettamente cosa significasse voler bene a qualcuno. Era convinto di amarlo per davvero ma, proprio per quel motivo, non poteva permettersi di rovinargli la vita. Aveva già rovinato la propria.  
«Devo dissentire» negò Harry, convinto. Draco gli aveva già dato tanto, molto più di quanto immaginasse.  
Ma non c'è peggior sordo di chi non vuol sentire, del resto. E Malfoy era troppo, troppo ostinato, almeno quanto Harry. Mostrò una determinazione che andava ben oltre l'immaginato, il tutto per poterlo allontanare.  
Era uno sbaglio? Forse. Si sarebbe auto-condannato all'infelicità eterna? Probabile. Andare in Comunità sarebbe stata la sua condanna a morte? Quasi certo. Ma almeno avrebbe liberato Potter da quel peso.  
«Forse tu hai questa... _cosa_... che devi salvare la gente. Che vuoi diventare l'Eroe di tutti... ma tu non puoi salvarmi, Potter. Non nel modo in cui credi» mormorò Draco, faticando a trattenere le lacrime.  
Harry, allo stesso modo, dovette lottare per non piangere, per non lasciarsi cadere nella frustrazione di non riuscire a tenerlo con sé. Si era ripromesso che non lo avrebbe lasciato andare, ed invece gli stava scivolando via dalle dita e non c'era nulla, nulla che riuscisse a dire o a fare per trattenerlo. Per tenersi stretto colui che senza saperlo gli aveva donato qualcosa di importante, di prezioso.  
«E se fossi io ad aver bisogno di te?» domandò infine, Potter, come ultimo vano tentativo. Ci credeva, in ciò che stava dicendo, ma sembrava impossibile far credere a Draco la stessa cosa.  
« _Hah_... questa è buona! Arrenditi, Potter» concluse Malfoy prendendo la lettera di trasferimento tra le mani e poi, allontanandosi, si voltò giusto per qualche secondo per porre fine a quello strazio «non sono una sfida che puoi vincere».  
Chiuse la porta dell'ufficio alle proprie spalle ed Harry, rimasto all'interno, si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona, distrutto e disperato. Aveva perso.  
L'aveva perso.  


•

  
  
Draco guardò dritto di fronte a sé, oltre le sbarre di quel cancello arrugginito ancora chiuso.  
Lo stesso pomeriggio si era fatto accompagnare da un cadetto a casa di Potter per recuperare tutte le sue cose ed infilarle in un sacco di stoffa. Lo teneva pesato su una spalla con una corda, avvertendo tutto il peso di quelle poche cose che possedeva. La felicità che aveva contraddistinto quei mesi, tutta dentro quella sacca sgualcita.  
Nuvole grigie sopra la propria testa, nuvole nere all'interno. Deglutì a fatica aria nefasta quando, finalmente, le quattro guardie dentro le torrette di controllo diedero il permesso per far aprire il cancello.  
Un lungo viale con alberi ancora spogli mostrò quattro edifici bassi con struttura a L in mattoni rossi, disposti a quadrato. Al centro, un piazzale spoglio con una fontana non funzionante. _Decadente_ era il termine più appropriato per descrivere quel luogo, senza usare epiteti volgari.  
Dalle finestre, in lontananza, si potevano scorgere decine e decine di occhi puntati verso di lui. Occhi che gli mettevano i brividi, che decise di non incrociare per più tempo possibile.  
Il cadetto lo invitò a procedere, ed il cigolio del cancello alle loro spalle lo fece rabbrividire. Si chiuse con un tonfo, e Draco si sentì morire.  
Aveva passato dieci anni rinchiuso in una prigione e quella, in qualche modo, sarebbe stata la sua nuova cella. La sua nuova gabbia.  
Perché lui sarebbe stato sempre in gabbia, specialmente all'interno della propria mente.  


•

  
Furono le due settimane più lunghe di tutta la propria esistenza. Forse ancor più lunghe dei giorni trascorsi all'interno della prigione di Azkaban.  
Non era tanto la routine quotidiana a farlo sentire completamente vuoto ed impotente, quanto le sere e le notti trascorse solo con se stesso.  
Avrebbe voluto rimanere al lavoro tutto il giorno, se solo avesse potuto, nonostante questo comportava trovarsi Potter intorno spesso e volentieri. Non si guardavano più nemmeno in faccia, ed era talmente doloroso da causargli le vertigini.  
Ma la paura di tornare in Comunità, beh... avrebbe preferito sopportare il dolore di guardare da lontano colui che amava, piuttosto che quello scempio di posto che ricordava a se stesso di essere un miserabile fallito.  
La signorina Annie Roots, il nuovo Auror cadetto adibito al suo trasporto dentro e fuori da quel luogo, aveva tutta l'aria di possedere una Firebolt infilata su per lo sfintere anale. Non gli rivolgeva la parola nemmeno a pregare e, sopratutto, gli lanciava occhiate sprezzati come se avesse dello sterco di ippogrifo spiaccicato in faccia.  
Detestabile, certo, ma almeno ella non gli destava alcuna preoccupazione. Era entrare da quel cancello arrugginito, la sua principale ansia. La lunga traversata del vialetto fino alla porta della sua stanza era una passerella di insulti, di incantesimi urticanti, di risate maligne e di lanci di scarti di cibo nella sua direzione.  
Non vi era alcuna protezione, da parte degli Auror adibiti al controllo della Comunità. Accadevano le cose più indicibili, al suo interno, e tutti sembravano lavarsene le mani.  
Circolavano pozioni allucinogene, alcol di bassa lega, droga babbana della peggior specie. La situazione non era per niente protetta, e non a caso veniva definito come il _Ghetto del Mondo Magico_.  
Molte delle sue vecchie conoscenze erano finite in quel luogo. Pochi ex Mangiamorte, in realtà – la maggior parte erano ancora in galera, sottoterra o in latitanza – ma molti seguaci degli ideali di Voldemort.  
Per quanto fosse illegale possederne, vi erano anche dei poster del Signore Oscuro appesi alle pareti dei bagni, Marchi Neri incisi nel legno dei mobili, citazioni di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato scritte come graffiti sui muri scrostati.  
Condizioni igieniche pari a quelle di una discarica a cielo aperto. Ratti ovunque, scarafaggi e termiti tra le lenzuola.  
Le stanze da letto erano private ma i bagni e le cucine erano in comune, una per ogni edificio. Le strutture erano suddivise in maschile e femminile, possessori di bacchetta e non. Non ci si poteva spostare liberamente tra un edificio e l'altro, vi erano degli incanti speciali a presidiare gli ingressi, ma i luoghi comuni come il piazzale erano decisamente pericolosi. Si poteva uscire dalla Comunità con un semplice timbro, ma era vivamente sconsigliato. Probabilmente decine e decine di Cacciatori o radicali erano appostati appena fuori da essa pronti a cogliere l'attimo giusto per poter attaccare.  
Aveva più volte chiesto alla signorina Roots il favore di accompagnarlo al market, ma ella non si era nemmeno degnata di rispondere. Draco, quindi, approfittava della pausa pranzo al Ministero per poter uscire in strada nel centro babbano e procacciarsi del cibo, nonostante questo comportasse la perdita del proprio turno in mensa.  
Era costretto a nascondere il proprio cibo sotto al cuscino, poiché lasciarlo libero nella dispensa o nel frigorifero equivaleva farselo rubare o sabotare con qualche pozione lassativa. L'aveva imparato a proprie spese la prima settimana.  
Nella propria stanza si poteva stare un poco più al sicuro, in quanto protetta da incantesimi traccianti. Ma nelle sale comuni la situazione era un disastro.  
Farsi una doccia era l'attività più rischiosa, se non si possedeva una bacchetta per potersi difendere dagli attacchi.  
Era stato molestato, schernito, derubato più volte dei suoi averi come spazzolino e sapone. Aveva avuto la pessima idea di andarci di notte, quando sperava che tutti dormissero, ma un gruppo di due ex detenuti della prigione di Belfast l'avevano minacciato di morte se non avesse dato loro metà del suo stipendio mensile. Probabilmente avrebbero utilizzato quei soldi per comprarsi delle pozioni allucinogene.  
  
Aveva imparato a tenere i soldi in un cassetto dell'ufficio di Potter, pur di non portarli là dentro, ed aveva preferito portarsi il sapone al Ministero e lavarsi a pezzi nei bagni al sesto livello, all'Ufficio Trasporto Magico. Aveva convinto Theodore Nott ad asciugargli i capelli con un incantesimo asciugante pur di non farsi vedere da Harry con i capelli bagnati ogni due giorni, oppure l'Auror avrebbe certamente capito ogni cosa.  
Detestava Nott, nonostante l'aiuto che gli dava. Sembrava voler attaccare briga in ogni momento sui bei tempi andati e no, non era decisamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
Una notte, Draco si era ritrovato nel bel mezzo di una rissa nel cortile per difendere un altro mago che, come lui, era lì per puro caso e voleva vivere semplicemente la sua patetica vita in modo tranquillo. Lo stavano massacrando di botte, e non ce l'aveva proprio fatta a farsi gli affari propri. Istinto Grifondoro? Forse. Fatto sta che ne aveva prese anche lui in abbondanza.  
Per ringraziarlo, Barney Hill gli aveva regalato una Cioccorana. Era un ragazzetto sui diciannove anni, piccolo e mingherlino, biondo e con la faccia da topo. I suoi genitori erano finiti in cella durante la Guerra e lui, finita la scuola, non aveva trovato lavoro a causa dei bassi voti finali. L'avevano beccato mentre borseggiava delle streghe a Diagon Alley e, dopo sei mesi di reclusione, rendendosi conto di non potersi pagare l'affitto di casa, era giunto lì.  
Draco l'aveva ascoltato annoiato, spronandolo poi a cercarsi un cazzo di lavoro e smetterla di lamentarsi. La sua fedina penale non era così sporca e, almeno, un voto ai M.A.G.O ce l'aveva. Tutto era meglio pur di quella Comunità di disadattati.  
Goyle alloggiava nel suo stesso padiglione e non aveva perso tempo a schernirlo, una volta scoperta la sua natura _diversa_ da quella di un tempo. Draco aveva rifiutato la sua alleanza ed i suoi tentativi di riportarlo al “Lato Oscuro” – dannato Potter ed i suoi film babbani da nerd - e da quel momento non gli aveva fatto passare vita facile. Le minacce erano persino aumentate quando Goyle aveva ricevuto una soffiata che Malfoy avesse vissuto a casa Potter.  
Aveva paura. Paura di dover passare lì il resto dei propri giorni e, una notte, si ritrovò persino a pensare che una bara laccata di nero sarebbe stato un posto migliore.  
  


•

  
  
Harry non si era dato pace. La prima notte l'aveva passata in Comunità con addosso il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, senza chiudere occhio, appostato fuori dalla stanza di Draco con la paura che qualcuno potesse fargli del male. Ma poi aveva pensato, aveva ponderato, e aveva convenuto che Malfoy non avrebbe sopportato quella cosa. Non avrebbe sopportato di farsi vedere in quel modo. Sarebbe stato un affronto alla sua dignità e così Harry aveva deciso di non rifarlo. Solo per rispetto nei suoi confronti.  
Ciò gli aveva causato forti attacchi d'ansia. Saperlo in quel posto di devianti lo faceva stare male. Lo faceva star male conoscere le condizioni in cui viveva, lo faceva star male vederlo arrivare al lavoro ogni giorno sempre più scavato in volto e con le occhiaie sempre più scure.  
Draco non lo guardava più in faccia. Non gli parlava, se non per qualche informazione prettamente lavorativa. Aveva cercato il più possibile di rispettare quella sua volontà, ma Harry non si dava pace.  
Aveva chiesto ad Annie, l'Auror adibita alla smaterializzazione di Draco, di tenerlo d'occhio, ma ella sembrava il tipo di persona con la spada di Godric Grifondoro infilata in luoghi dove non batte il sole. Aveva fatto in modo che gli Auror di guardia alla Comunità fossero più attenti e presenti all'interno e non solo fuori dai cancelli, ma ben sapeva che non avrebbero potuto farci molto. Non era una prigione, ed il cavillo era quello di non ledere la privacy degli ospiti. Tutte stronzate, a parer suo. Scuse per non avere a che fare con quella gente terribile.  
  
  
Quando, dopo una settimana, Harry si era deciso a raccontare ad Hermione cosa fosse accaduto, ella aveva dato completamente di matto.  
Ron aveva dovuto prepararle un infuso alla valeriana per fare in modo che smettesse di inveire contro Harry, contro Draco, contro Ron stesso, contro la Comunità, contro il Ministero, la regina Elisabetta, Barak Obama e tutto il Mondo Magico e Babbano.  
Essere madre le aveva portato come effetto collaterale una quantità di ormoni superiore alla media, ciò comportava una totale perdita di filtro.  
Harry, inizialmente, aveva omesso la parte del bacio. Il povero cuore di Ron non avrebbe retto all'idea. Era stata Hermione ad indagare ulteriormente, mentre il marito si trovava al piano superiore per far dormire la piccola Rose. Harry non aveva saputo nascondere un certo rossore sulle gote alla domanda fin troppo diretta della sua migliore amica, il che equivaleva ad una totale ammissione del _fattaccio_.  
«Che cosa gli hai fatto!?» urlò lei dopo il racconto più dettagliato dell'amico.  
« _Shhh_!» la rimproverò Harry, rosso come un peperone «Non ho fatto niente di che! Gli ho messo solo... _ehm_ , una mano nei pantaloni, ma non mi sembrava affatto che gli dispiacesse. Cioè, si _sentiva_ , che non gli dispiacesse... sai... è una cosa evidente quando ad un ragazzo-»  
«Ti prego, risparmiami i dettagli! L'erezione di Draco Malfoy non rientra nell'ambito delle mie curiosità. E fino a cinque minuti fa non avevo nemmeno idea che tu fossi gay» puntualizzò Hermione, moderatamente esterrefatta dalla situazione. Aveva ben capito che tra quei due stesse succedendo qualcosa, ma tra il dire ed il fare si aspettava che sarebbero passati i secoli.  
«Non sono _gay_!» rispose Harry, quasi stizzito. Peccato che lo sguardo della strega fosse più che eloquente «Ok, mi piacciono gli uomini. Ma mi piacciono anche le donne, allo stesso modo! Sono... _bisessuale_? Oh, ma chissenefrega. Non è questo il problema, dannazione!»  
«Ok, ok. Tu gli hai messo una mano nei pantaloni e lui ha dato di matto? Non è che ha subito delle violenze, ad Azkaban?» domandò Hermione, preoccupata. Il solo pensiero che Draco potesse essere stato violentato la rattristò parecchio.  
«Non sarebbe poi così strano, Herm. Ma alla fine non credo che sia per _quello_. Lui... lui ha iniziato a farneticare cose, è convinto che mi rovinerebbe la vita... non lo so. Non sapevo più cosa fare!» sbuffò l'Auror mettendosi entrambe le mani nei folti capelli.  
Era disperato, e la sua amica non perse tempo a notare quanto fosse divorato dal rimorso di non aver fatto abbastanza.  
«Harry, sono sicura che tu abbia fatto di tutto pur di non farlo andare via» provò a rincuorarlo lei, mettendogli una mano sulla schiena, dolcemente.  
«Sì. Ma lui è così... dannatamente ostinato, testardo! Ha la testa più dura del marmo! E poi... io credo che sia spaventato. Il suo passato lo tormenta più di quanto possiamo immaginare» ammise egli, ricordando tutte le notti che l'aveva sentito piangere, svegliarsi in preda agli incubi.  
In quei tre mesi di convivenza Harry l'aveva visto incupirsi improvvisamente per così poco, perdersi con lo sguardo nei meandri del buio. Draco era così, era fatto così e ne era ben cosciente, che non fosse facile stargli attorno. Che serviva pazienza, delicatezza, empatia. Ma lui lo aveva fatto. Lo aveva sempre fatto ed era proprio per quel motivo che aveva avuto una paura fottuta di cambiare il loro rapporto, che aveva tentato in tutti i modi di resistere per settimane ai sentimenti che provava per lui.  
Ma poi... quel giorno era stato fin troppo difficile resistere. Da parte di entrambi, ovviamente. Ed era proprio per quello che Harry non riusciva a darsi pace. Avrebbe preferito cento volte avere Draco accanto e sopprimere il suo amore per lui, piuttosto che saperlo in Comunità.  
«E, fammi indovinare, Malfoy è convinto che tu voglia stargli vicino per una sorta di _sindrome dell'eroe_ o della _crocerossina_. Cosa che tu hai, non prendiamoci in giro, ma non credo sia questo il caso» puntualizzò Hermione, scaltra come una faina e con un tono esasperatamente annoiato.  
«Come fai a sape-»  
«Ti conosco. E, in questi mesi, ho imparato a conoscere anche lui» lo interruppe la sua amica, elargendogli poi un sorriso comprensivo «Dagli tempo, Harry».  
« _Tempo_?! Quella Comunità lo sta logorando. Il suo Magomentis ha una bassa opinione di lui, il Medimago sta notando il deperimento fisico. Mancano diciassette giorni alla scadenza del suo percorso e ho paura che possano non ridargli la bacchetta» andò in panico Harry, alzandosi dal divano con uno scatto ed iniziando a compiere percorsi avanti ed indietro nel soggiorno.  
«Cosa!? Merlino, no! Lo distruggerebbe!»  
Anche Hermione scattò in piedi, portandosi una mano alla bocca. La confisca totale della bacchetta avrebbe sancito la fine di Draco. Per sempre.  
«Non so cosa fare, Herm.. non voglio che ceda. Non voglio che si lasci andare. Non pretendo che torni a casa mia, o che intraprenda una relazione con me o cos'altro. Voglio solo che lui stia bene, che si faccia una vita decente lontano da quel posto di merda. Voglio che Draco sia sereno» spiegò Harry, sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
La ragazza gli si avvicinò e lo abbracciò forte per qualche secondo, staccandosi solo per poterlo guardare negli occhi verdi e velati da una patina umida.  
«Lo ami davvero tanto, non è vero?» domandò lei, sapendo in cuor suo già la risposta.  
«Credo di sì» ammise il Salvatore del Mondo Magico.  
« _Mi_... m-miseriaccia!»  
Harry ed Hermione si voltarono di scatto per guardare la rampa di scale. Ron, pallido come un cencio, li fissava come uno stoccafisso. Non sapevano da quanto li stesse ascoltando, ma sicuramente da abbastanza per comprendere la situazione, svenire e rompersi il naso cadendo dalle scale.  
Una vera fortuna che Hermione fosse un portento con gli incantesimi di riparazione delle ossa.  
Ci vollero almeno tre ore prima che il ragazzo riuscisse a formulare una frase di senso compiuto ma, beh, alla fine non la prese nemmeno così male. Più o meno.  
  


•

  
  
La parte peggiore della vita in comunità era sicuramente il fine settimana. Sostanzialmente perché Draco era costretto a trascorrerci due giorni di fila senza poter uscire, nemmeno per andare al lavoro.  
Si chiudeva nella propria stanza il venerdì sera con l'intento di non metter piedi fuori per tre giorni, se non per andare ad espellere i propri bisogni o scaldarsi qualche cibo precotto. La sua camera era piccola, con una brandina senza testiera sul lato, una cassettiera bassa e larga per metterci i propri vestiti, una tavolino in ferro battuto con una sola sedia sotto la finestrella dotata di inferriate. Le coperte dategli in dotazione erano di lanetta beige ruvida e sporca, così come le lenzuola ingiallite. Vi era una mensola sopra il letto, mensola che – Draco ci avrebbe giurato – prima o poi gli sarebbe caduta in testa. Per sicurezza non vi aveva appoggiato sopra nulla se non un bicchiere che riempiva d'acqua prima di dormire.  
Le pareti scrostate erano tappezzate di una carta da parati orribile con fiori di pervinca, ed il parquet era sollevato in diversi punti per l'umidità e la muffa. Le tende erano talmente malmesse e rotte che Draco era costretto ad appendere una delle coperte sul bastone per poter dormire oltre l'alba. Non che avesse il sonno pesante, a dire il vero.  
Quel sabato a mezzogiorno, durante una breve escursione nella cucina comune per prepararsi una zuppa di lenticchie precotta, Goyle non aveva perso tempo a rovesciargliela completamente al terreno intimandogli che, se avesse voluto mangiare, l'avrebbe dovuta leccare dal pavimento.  
Draco l'avrebbe preso volentieri a pugni su quella faccia da porcello sardo ma, dato che Greg era grosso il triplo di lui, decise di tornarsene in camera sua prendendo la saggia decisione di non mangiare. Gli si era chiuso lo stomaco, oramai da troppo tempo. Si sentiva senza forze, senza energie, ogni giorno con il cuore in gola in attesa della successiva angheria. Arrendersi sarebbe stato troppo, troppo facile, e stava iniziando a considerare che non fosse poi una scelta così malvagia. A chi sarebbe importato, del resto?  
 _Harry Potter._  
Scacciò via quel pensiero. Ogni volta che un certo tipo di pensieri autodistruttivi attraversavano la propria mente, gli occhi verdi di quel maledetto Potter gli comparivano come monito dentro alla testa. Dannato, dannato Grifondoro. Arrendersi sarebbe stato facile, sì, ma dal lato pratico anche farla finita era complesso. Ed era tutta _colpa_ di Harry. O _merito_ , che dir si voglia.  
Si rannicchiò per l'ennesima volta sulla brandina, debole ed in posizione fetale, nel consueto atto di autocommiserazione che gli avrebbe preso dalle tre alle quattro ore. Fino a quando non avrebbe avvertito di nuovo i morsi della fame, trovandosi costretto ad uscire di nuovo da quel merdoso buco.  
Ma, come una sveglia, un incessante bussare alla porta della sua camera gli fece rizzare i peli biondi sulle braccia. Un bussare dapprima pacato, successivamente violento ed insistente.  
Oh, non avrebbe aperto per nessun motivo al mondo. Se ne stette zitto e buono fingendo di non essere in camera, onde evitare altri spiacevoli inconvenienti. Tuttavia, dopo quasi un minuto di presa di posizione, una voce del tutto inaspettata lo fece scattare giù dal letto come una molla.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiornissimo genteeee! ... no, eh? Mi odiate fino al midollo osseo? No, dai, lo sapete che poi mi faccio sempre perdonare.  
> Ebbene sì, i nostri piccioncini si sono sbaciucchiati per bene e stavano anche per andare ben oltre, ma ricordiamoci bene di chi stiamo parlando. Draco è fragile dentro, è bastato un soffio di vento per spezzarlo un'altra volta.  
> Ho voluto inserire il tema dell'attacco di panico - che è esattamente ciò che è successo a Draco durante quella valanga di ricordi - perché è un tema a me molto caro. Ne ho sofferto tanto in passato, quando ero adolescente. Spero di aver reso bene l'idea.  
> Il passato di Draco è emerso come niente, e si è seriamente convinto di non poter dare una vita decente ad Harry. Ma davvero Harry si arrenderà? Davvero Harry accetterà che Draco si butti via in quel modo? Ovvio che no, ragazzi, su questo state in una botte di ferro.  
> Adesso ha anche Hermione ed il traumatizzatissimo Ron (LOOOOL) dalla sua parte.  
> Il problema è che Draco ora non è al sicuro, in quella Comunità di merda, e a quanto pare ci sono parecchi problemi gestionali sia dentro che fuori al Ministero. Ci si può fidare davvero delle persone? Mancano pochi giorni al verdetto, Harry riuscirà ad indagare a fondo al problema? E riuscirà a tirare Draco fuori da quel posto di merda prima che lo logori del tutto?  
> Manca davvero poco al gran finale, tre capitoli. Saranno lunghetti - come questo - e ricchi di avvenimenti.  
> Vi chiedo solo di avere fiducia in Harry, come avete sempre fatto. E un po' anche in me :D  
> Un bacio e a presto!  
> Eevaa
> 
> Tratto dal capitolo successivo:  
> «Qui non c'è niente di personale, signor Potter. Credo che lei abbia confuso il lavoro con la vita privata»  
> «Se volevato una totale estraneità alle questioni private avreste dovuto scegliere un Auror che non conoscesse il soggetto da più di quindici anni. Devo rammentarvi che ho testimoniato a favore durante il suo processo in quanto mi ha salvato la vita, durante la Guerra?! Devo rammentarvi che era un mio compagno di scuola? Mi sembrano polemiche inutili volte ad avvalere una tesi inesistente, queste» si infervorò Harry, oramai incapace di trattenere l'evidente fastidio.  
> Shacklebolt, esacerbato, alzò una mano come per fermare quella diatriba al limite del ridicolo.


	18. Senza perdono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

**_COME UNA FENICE_ **   
  


**_CAPITOLO 18 - SENZA PERDONO_ **

«Draco Lucius Malfoy, ti decidi ad aprire o no?!» gridò la voce al di fuori della porta.  
No. Non era possibile. Cosa diamine ci faceva _lei_ lì?  
Draco fece scattare la serratura con un gesto secco, aprendo poi con un cigolio l'ingresso alla sua camera. Trovarsela davanti, con le braccia incrociate al petto ed uno sguardo impaziente, fu un colpo al cuore.  
«Granger, cosa cazzo ti dice la testa?!» soffiò lui in preda al panico, prendendo la donna per un braccio e trascinandola bruscamente dentro la stanza, per poi chiudere la porta dietro sé con doppia mandata.  
«Lo stesso che ha detto a te quando hai deciso di venire a stare in questo posto!» commentò stizzita lei, guardandosi velocemente intorno prima di puntare di nuovo gli occhi color cioccolato su quelli grigi del suo vecchio compagno di scuola.  
Draco aprì la bocca per parlare, ma ciò che ne uscì fu solo un grugnito indispettito. Cielo, come poteva aver corso un rischio simile addentrandosi in quel posto?! Non poteva crederci.  
«Per Salazar, ma ti rendi conto che questo branco di animali non aspettano altro che farti la festa?!» berciò lui, furibondo.  
Hermione sbuffò ed alzò gli occhi al cielo. Se solo ci avessero provato ad importunarla, ella avrebbe dato fuoco e fiamme a quel posto. Non era più una ragazzina saputella. Nel corso degli anni – e specialmente durante la Guerra – aveva imparato a difendersi da sola.  
«Molto gentile preoccuparti per me, ma io ho una bacchetta, a differenza tua e di molti di loro. Osi dubitare delle mie capacità magiche, Malfoy?» domandò la donna, socchiudendo gli occhi e ruotando il capo di lato.  
Draco arrossì sulle gote, voltandosi poi verso la finestra per non mettere in mostra il proprio imbarazzo. Dannatissima Granger.  
«Cosa sei venuta a fare?» domandò egli dopo una manciata di esitazione.  
«Sai che mancano due settimane alla fine del tuo percorso? Vuoi per caso buttare tutto alle ortiche?» chiese sarcastica la donna, poggiando la sua borsetta sul letto e lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, già evidentemente esacerbata dall'atteggiamento schivo del ragazzo.  
Draco sbuffò, si voltò verso di lei e le cacciò uno sguardo sottile.   
«Se sei qui solo per farmi la predica hai sba-»  
Ma Malfoy non fece in tempo a concludere la frase. Non fece in tempo perché quella che era sempre stata con lui – in quei mesi - una donna pacata e gentile sembrò trasformarsi nella peggior strega sulla faccia della terra. Gli puntò un dito contro costringendolo ad indietreggiare con le spalle contro il muro.  
«No, idiota, adesso apri bene le orecchie e mi stai a sentire, ok!? Sono una puerpera in balia di ormoni post-partum, dormo tre ore a notte, ho il seno che sta cercando di esplodermi e sono venuta in questo posto di troll per uscire solo con con un “ _sissignora_ ”, mi sono spiegata!?» urlò Hermione, minacciosa più che mai. Draco, con la medesima espressione di quando ella l'aveva _aggredito_ al terzo anno, deglutì e spalancò gli occhi grigi come se stesse assistendo al risorgere di un fantasma «Mi sono presa la briga di prenotare i tuoi esami per i M.A.G.O da privatista, sono fissati per il quindici di giugno. Se non avrai una bacchetta in tuo possesso per quel giorno, sappi che ti arriverà un pugno sul naso. E questa volta ti cambio i connotati, intesi!? Quindi vedi di reagire e di rigare dritto e, se proprio non vuoi tornartene a casa da Harry perché ti piace fare la _prima donna_ e vuoi essere _corteggiata_ , vedi almeno di non lasciarti trascinare in qualche casino in questo posto orribile, di non lasciarti andare e fare il possibile per riavere quella dannatissima bacchetta. SONO STATA SUFFICIENTEMENTE CHIARA?!» concluse la strega alzando ulteriormente il tono della voce ed avvicinandosi di più con il volto a quello di Malfoy, pallido quasi come un cencio.  
Era stato _terrificante_. Non avrebbe mai, mai pensato che Hermione Granger potesse rivelarsi tanto inquietante. Ma, se fosse stato altrimenti, il messaggio non sarebbe stato così ben recepito.  
Non vi era alcun universo alternativo nel quale Draco avrebbe potuto rispondere “no” ad un discorso dalla tale portata.  
Se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato era che le madri non vanno contraddette. Specialmente le madri in preda agli ormoni della gravidanza.  
«... sissignora!» soffiò lui, con gli occhi ancora sgranati e la schiena aderente al muro.  
Hermione assottigliò ancor di più lo sguardo, voltandosi poi di scatto iniziando a ravanare nella sua minuscola pochette alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
«Molto bene. Ora prendi questo, questo...» elencò la donna, estraendo dalla minuscola borsetta una lunga serie di libri consegnandoli direttamente tra le braccia dell'uomo «questo... questo e questo. E vedi di farti trovare preparato»  
Draco si ritrovò una pesante pigna di tomi scolastici tra le braccia senza nemmeno aver il tempo di riprendersi da quella sfuriata.  
«Ci si vede» concluse Hermione, piccata, dirigendosi poi verso la porta e sfoderando un alohomora per aprirla.  
Per un secondo Draco aveva temuto che ella fosse giunta lì solo per immischiarsi nella relazione complicata tra lui ed Harry, o per convincerlo a tornare da lui.  
Gli occorsero invece diversi secondi, a Malfoy, per rendersi perfettamente conto di quanto fosse successo. Di quello che la donna aveva fatto per lui, di quanti fossero importanti i suoi tentativi di tenere il suo morale alto, di non farlo arrendere, di dargli un motivo buono per continuare ad andare avanti e non cedere.  
Le importava, ci teneva a prescindere ed in un modo assolutamente disinteressato. Era una sensazione meravigliosa ed incredibile.  
«Granger?» la chiamò, riprendendo nuovamente colore e fiato.  
«Sì?» rispose lei, voltandosi di scatto prima di potersi richiudere la porta della camera alle spalle.  
I loro occhi si incrociarono ed Hermione ci vide dentro qualcosa di estremamente buono, negli occhi di Draco. Qualcosa di incredibilmente diverso.  
«Grazie» mormorò Malfoy, arrossendo. Era stato così facile, esprimere quella gratitudine. Oramai si stava persino abituando a farlo.  
Hermione, la quale era stata seria e lapidaria per tutto il tempo, cambiò immediatamente sguardo. I suoi occhi si fecero improvvisamente più luminosi, ed un sorriso dolce e materno si aprì sul suo bel viso dai tratti sottili. Poi, veloce come era arrivata, se ne andò.  
Draco aspettò che la porta si chiudesse, poi sorrise a sua volta. Per la prima volta, dal pomeriggio trascorso con Harry sulle colline.  
Perché, se Hermione Granger non avesse bussato alla sua porta quel giorno, dandogli un nuovo motivo per tirarsi in piedi.. Draco non sarebbe andato avanti affatto. Una cosa era certa: da quel momento in poi, non avrebbe più pensato che una bara laccata di nero potesse essere la sua soluzione.   
L'aveva promesso. Era bello, in mezzo a tutto quel dolore, avere una vera amica.

•

«Oggi è il diciotto marzo. Mancano due settimane lavorative alla fine del percorso di Reintroduzione alla Società Magica del signor Malfoy» ricordò il ministro Shacklebolt, seduto dietro la scrivania del proprio ufficio. Sulle tre poltrone di fronte Harry Potter, Loris Warren e Joseph Coulson sedevano a braccia conserte con i propri fascicoli appoggiati di fronte a loro. Pat O'Connor, invece, sostava in piedi svogliatamente appoggiato al muro perpendicolare. Il consueto sguardo accigliato, l'espressione di chi non ha la benché minima voglia di partecipare a quella dannata riunione di équipe.  
Una riunione importante che, se avesse avuto esito positivo, avrebbe decretato certamente una conclusione anticipata del percorso. Harry aveva il cuore in gola, ma cercò prontamente di nascondere ogni sentimento ed ansia sotto una maschera professionale ed impassibile.  
«Confido nel fatto che abbiate sufficiente materiale ed informazioni da riportare. Come sapete, i resoconti di Ackerley sono tutt'ora sotto sequestro e considerati non validi. Annie Roots, la nuova designata al trasporto del soggetto, ha chiaramente esposto antipatia personale nei suoi confronti ma, dal punto di vista pratico, sembra non averle dato alcun problema in queste settimane. Warren, mi illustri la sua posizione» procedette il Primo Ministro imbevendo la propria penna d'oca nell'inchiostro nero.  
«Non sono riuscito a delinearne un profilo psicologico completo in quanto, per la maggior parte delle sedute, il soggetto è stato identificato come “non collaborativo”. Talvolta, specialmente intorno al periodo natalizio, persino ostile nei miei confronti. Come ben sapete, il soggetto riesce a schermarsi piuttosto bene alla Legilimanzia, pertanto mi è stato impossibile entrargli nella mente». «Pensavo che la Legilimanzia non fosse più pratica adeguata alle sedute psicologiche» intervenne Harry, incuriosito. Non aveva mai provato ad accedere ai pensieri di Draco tramite il Legilimens, in primis perché era risaputa la resistenza sovrannaturale del soggetto a quel tipo di incantesimi – già ai tempi della scuola – in secondo luogo per una questione di rispetto nei suoi confronti.  
«Nei casi estremi, il mio ordine prevede di poterla usare. Così come il Veritaserum» spiegò Warren con tono indispettito.  
«Per poter usufruire del Veritaserum è necessario un protocollo che prevede il sospetto di attività illecite. Al momento non si nutre alcun sospetto nei confronti del signor Malfoy tale da dover attivare questo protocollo» intervenne O'Connor. Shacklebolt annuì constatando la veridicità di quanto detto dal Capo d'Ufficio riguardo all'utilizzo del siero della verità.  
«Ciò non toglie che il soggetto non mi ha permesso una valutazione psicologica» concluse Loris Warren, lapidario ed imperscrutabile. Harry capì un po' meglio l'espressione utilizzata da Draco per descriverlo, quando si riferiva al Magomentis definendolo “ _simpatico come la tosse di notte”_.  
Non ci aveva mai avuto molto a che fare, Harry, nonostante Warren fosse al Ministero da più di trent'anni. Era considerato un membro di alto livello nelle equipe dei Maghimentis criminologi. Ma quasi nessuno dei suoi casi era stato schedato come “non abile alla restituzione della bacchetta”.  
Possibile che non fosse stato in grado di delineare il profilo psicologico di Draco? Per quanto ne sapeva, sarebbe bastata solo un po' di pazienza e gentilezza.  
Harry decise di intervenire, seppur non interpellato.  
«Ho potuto constatarlo io al suo posto, dottor Warren. Ho seguito il signor Malfoy durante questi mesi. Ho riscontrato una forte dedizione e precisione sul lavoro, ha accettato di buon grado tutti i compiti da me assegnati. È stato in grado di costruire relazioni positive qualora gliene sia stata data occasione. Non ho sospetti di attività illecite. Come sapete ho avuto modo di seguire il soggetto anche in ambiente domestico e tutto mi ha lasciato presagire ad una persona fragile, certo, ma con una grande volontà di redimersi. Ha reagito positivamente rimettendosi in piedi in seguito alla grave aggressione subita a febbraio e sta attualmente perseguendo un percorso di studi teorici privati per poter prendere i M.A.G.O. Ha più volte espresso pentimento verso il proprio passato ed ha affermato con convinzione che le sue decisioni fossero dettate da paura e smarrimento. Ha ampiamente dimostrato di non essere più incline alla Magia Oscura. Il percorso del soggetto è pertanto da me giudicato positivo» spiegò con dedizione Harry, lanciando di tanto in tanto delle occhiate al suo ordine del giorno ed i suoi appunti al resoconto, giusto per non perdere il filo del discorso.  
«Signor Potter, forse il legame che incorre tra lei ed il signor Malfoy la rende cieco di fronte ad alcuni fatti» intervenne nuovamente Warren, causando ad Harry un prurito piuttosto forte alle mani.  
Stava iniziando ad infastidirlo.  
«Il _legame_ tra me ed il soggetto si è instaurato solo ed unicamente perché l'ho ritenuto una persona positiva, valida e degna di fiducia. Ho conosciuto Draco Malfoy ai tempi della scuola e, credetemi, non correva affatto buon sangue tra noi. Il rapporto si è evoluto solo in seguito a quella che, a mio parere, è stata la sua completa redenzione. Vorrei sapere quali sono i _fatti_ di cui lei parla, dottor Warren».  
Il Magomentis assottigliò ancor di più lo sguardo, spiazzato dalla risolutezza del Salvatore del Mondo Magico.  
«La totale assenza di collaborazione verso colui che è designato a decretarne un profilo psicologico, ad esempio. Signor Potter, lei per caso ha compiuto gli studi per essere un Magomentis, per poter decretare ciò?» lo schernì Warren, piccato. Harry avrebbe voluto saltare in piedi ed urlargli contro, ma così avrebbe solo fatto il suo stesso gioco dimostrando troppo coinvolgimento ai fatti.  
«No, ma sono riuscito comunque ad entrare nella mente del soggetto molto più di lei» rispose Harry piatto, nascondendo l'acido ed il veleno sulla punta della lingua «a questo punto, perché non utilizzare il Veritaserum? Usiamolo! Interroghiamolo tutti insieme, così possiamo decretare la totale assoluzione del soggetto, al posto di formulare ipotesi e congetture sulla base del niente!»  
«Basta così!» intervenne Shacklebolt acquietando i dissapori, rivolgendosi poi al Medimago, rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento «Dottor Coulson, sarei curioso di avere un riscontro medico».  
«Dal punto di vista medico il paziente è in buona salute, non è mai risultato positivo a pozioni illecite o droghe babbane. Nei primi due mesi rifiutava di sottoporsi alle visite complete a torso nudo, probabilmente a causa delle vistose cicatrici. Attualmente non vi è più questo problema. Ho segnalato la tendenza all'autolesionismo ma credo fosse stato un mio errore di valutazione, in quanto gli atti erano destinati solamente al braccio deturpato dal Marchio. Atti che si sono completamente estinti da quando il signor Malfoy ha fatto coprire il Marchio Nero con un tatuaggio babbano. Decisione, a mio parere, molto emblematica della positività del suo percorso» illustrò con dedizione Coulson, ed Harry dovette lottare per non tirare un sospiro di sollievo e gettare le braccia al collo del dottore per ringraziarlo «Solo nelle ultime due settimane il suo peso è nuovamente calato, così come le condizioni igieniche. Anche l'umore mi è sembrato meno brillante, ma devo darne probabilmente atto al suo cambio di residenza che mi è stato da lui prontamente comunicato» aggiunse infine con una nota di dispiacere e rammarico.  
«Cambio di residenza?» domandò il Magomentis con ostentata sorpresa.  
«Il signor Malfoy si è recentemente trasferito nella Comunità» spiegò O'Connor, spostando il peso sull'altro piede ma rimanendo sempre e comunque a braccia conserte appoggiato al muro. A differenza di poco prima, sembrava più agitato.  
«Oh... devo dedurre che qualcosa deve essere andato storto in ambito quotidiano» soffiò Warren, mellifluo.  
«Semplicemente il signor Malfoy non ha ritenuto più opportuno pesare sulle spalle di qualcuno, in quanto il suo desiderio era quello di raggiungere l'indipendenza. Ho rispettato la sua volontà» accampò Harry, tentando di coprire il reale motivo di quel repentino cambio di rotta. Non era decisamente il caso di mettere in bella piazza il loro coinvolgimento emotivo.  
«Una decisione improvvisa. Come improvviso è stato il cambio d'umore del soggetto nelle ultime settimane, mi pare di intendere».  
Warren sembrava voler continuare a tutti i costi la propria battaglia a sfavore di Malfoy. Come se cercasse qualsiasi pretesto per poterlo affondare.  
«Questioni personali» sibilò Harry, avvertendo il fuoco crescere dentro di sé.  
«Qui non c'è niente di personale, signor Potter. Credo che lei abbia confuso il lavoro con la vita privata» intervenne O'Connor, sottecchi.  
«Se aveste voluto una totale estraneità alle questioni private avreste dovuto scegliere un Auror che non conoscesse il soggetto da più di quindici anni. Devo rammentarvi che ho testimoniato a suo favore durante il processo, in quanto mi ha salvato la vita, durante la Guerra? Devo rammentarvi che era un mio compagno di scuola? Mi sembrano polemiche inutili volte ad avvalere una tesi inesistente, queste» si infervorò Harry, oramai incapace di trattenere l'evidente fastidio.  
Shacklebolt, esacerbato, alzò una mano come per fermare quella diatriba al limite del ridicolo.  
«Gradirei silenzio, per favore! Mettiamo da parte questi dibattiti inutili ed irritanti per un momento. Dottor Coulson, signor Potter, deduco che dalle vostre valutazioni il soggetto è idoneo alla restituzione del potere magico, giusto?» domandò il Ministro della Magia, imbevendo nuovamente la punta della piuma nell'inchiostro per iniziare a stendere la propria relazione.  
«Sì» risposero all'unisono il Medimago e l'Auror, quest'ultimo con un tono decisamente più seccato.  
«E per lei, dottor Warren?» chiese Shacklebolt senza alzare gli occhi dal proprio verbale di riunione.  
«Come già esposto, non sono riuscito a delineare il profilo psicologico» allargò le mani Warren, come per lasciare intendere che il riscontro fosse negativo.  
Shacklebolt arrestò per un momento la piuma, ed Harry sentì di poter svenire da un momento all'altro. Sapeva che, se Warren avesse ritenuto Malfoy non idoneo, non gli sarebbe stata restituita la bacchetta.  
«Il suo voto conta come astenuto, attualmente. Deve riuscire a delinearlo, anche solo un minimo, in queste ultime due settimane per poter dare riscontro positivo o negativo. Come sapete, serve l'approvazione di tutti e tre gli organi principali dell'équipe per poter procedere. Sciolgo la seduta, ci vediamo il primo di aprile per il resoconto finale» concluse infine il Ministro della Magia.  
Pat O'Connor uscì dalla stanza senza congedarsi, di fretta, senza nemmeno chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Harry lo guardò allontanarsi in modo quasi rocambolesco, come se avesse qualcosa che lo inseguisse. Come se ci fosse qualcosa... da nascondere? Ma perché aveva reagito in quel modo?  
Potter deglutì, lasciandosi cadere un po' più scomposto sulla sedia. Era evidente che Shacklebolt stesse dando una possibilità a Malfoy. Se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto prendere le affermazioni di Warren come un “no” ma, al contrario, aveva cercato un pretesto per portare avanti la situazione.  
Ma era solo questione di tempo. Warren non sembrava affatto il tipo da poter convincere. Si era fatto una propria idea, e sarebbe stato troppo complesso convincerlo del contrario.  
Specialmente perché Draco non accennava ad ammorbidirsi con il Magomentis – cosa fin troppo comprensibile -, ed Harry non aveva più alcun potere di convincerlo.  
La situazione era drammatica. Ben più drammatica di quanto si aspettasse.  
Di quel passo, da lì a due settimane Draco non avrebbe avuto più alcun diritto magico. E questo avrebbe comportato, senza alcun dubbio, la sua fine.  


•

  
Draco, il giovedì successivo, si presentò al lavoro dopo l'ennesima nottata completamente insonne. I pensieri si affollavano nella sua mente, specialmente all'imbrunire, impedendogli di chiudere occhio. Aveva letto, aveva studiato, si era sdraiato proiettando fantasmi di immagini sul soffitto grigio, aveva contato pecore, snasi ed ippogrifi. Nulla era valso l'arrivo di Morfeo.  
Quando si era guardato allo specchio, quella mattina, aveva gli occhi così lividi e gonfi da far paura.  
La signorina Roots non si era astenuta dal manifestare disapprovazione, ma Draco aveva convenuto che fosse meglio non iniziare la giornata litigando con la propria addetta al trasporto.  
Quando Potter lo vide entrare in ufficio, non nascose una certa inquietudine. Inquietudine che, però, era solito mostrargli oramai da quattro giorni interi. Lo guardava come se fosse un fantasma e, sebbene dall'aspetto potesse somigliarci, la cosa aveva iniziato ad infastidirlo parecchio.  
Lo fissava in continuazione, come se volesse dirgli qualcosa ma non trovasse modo e coraggio di farlo. Tanto meglio così, forse. Si erano già detti tutto ciò che c'era da dirsi e per Draco, sentirlo parlare di quanto fosse dispiaciuto, delle sue suppliche e quant'altro, sarebbe stato un'ulteriore attacco alla sua già di per sé vacillante resistenza.  
Gli mancava. Sempre, ogni giorno, ogni momento. Sentiva la sua mancanza dalla mattina – a colazione, quando non si parlavano ma mugugnavano ancora intontiti di sonno con i capelli scompigliati; alle lunghe giornate lavorative trascorse a costruire una complicità fuori dalla norma; alla sera quando ordinavano schifezze da deliverhowl e guardavano film nerd alla televisione. Gli mancavano i battibecchi, gli sguardi, il poter contare su di lui, il suo sguardo preoccupato quando si incupiva, il suo sapere esattamente cosa dire e come dirlo. Gli mancava persino quel rompiscatole del suo gufo e no, non solo perché adesso la sua sistemazione era una merda. Ma perché gli mancava Harry. Harry e tutto ciò che ruotava intorno a lui.  
Ed averlo ogni santissimo giorno lì, in quell'ufficio senza poter correre da lui ed abbracciarlo era qualcosa di estremamente difficile, specialmente se quel razza di idiota continuava a guardarlo in quel modo.  
«Si può sapere cosa diavolo vuoi?» berciò ad un certo punto Draco sbattendo un faldone sulla scrivania, esasperato.  
Harry sussultò, sconvolto da quell'improvviso gesto. Non gli rivolgeva la parola da settimane.  
«Niente, Malfoy» soffiò l'Auror dopo un tempo che parve interminabile. Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche istante, entrambi in piedi a fianco della scrivania.  
«E allora perché mi fissi in continuazione? Le mie occhiaie non sono in vendita!» ironizzò Draco, sarcastico e tagliente nel suo tono acido, indicandosi con un dito i cerchi violacei intorno ai begli occhi chiari.  
Harry si indispettì, ma lasciò correre i modi sfrontati dell'amico per concentrarsi sul vero e reale problema in tutta quella situazione.  
«In realtà... abbiamo avuto una riunione, lunedì» ammise Harry, stringendo con le dita il legno scuro della scrivania alla quale era appoggiato. Come per sostenersi dallo sguardo improvvisamente perso di Draco che, come pronosticabile, colse al volo la situazione.  
«Non mi ridarete la bacchetta, non è vero?» sibilò lui, avvertendo le dita delle mani completamente informicolate. Si sentì svenire, ma tentò in tutti i modi di tenersi a galla.  
«Io e Coulson stiamo facendo il possibile, ma Warren ci sta mettendo alle strette. Serve anche il suo consenso per approvare la buona riuscita del percorso» spiegò Harry, con una nota di disappunto nella voce nel pronunciare il nome del Magomentis.  
« _Hah!_ Allora posso andarmene anche adesso!» scrollò le spalle Draco, arrendevole.  
«Non puoi almeno... fingere di collaborare? Almeno in questi ultimi incontri. Non so, recita! Inventa qualcosa» farneticò Potter in una supplica. Non avrebbe potuto permettere che la questione si esaurisse lì. Voleva dare modo a Warren di potersi ricredere, ma non sapeva come fare, non sapeva quale fosse il modo giusto di farlo e come fare a convincere Malfoy a collaborare.  
«Cazzo, Potter! Quante volte devo ripetertelo che quell'uomo mi odia prescindere!?» s'infiammò Draco, sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi «Mi ha odiato dal primo momento. Come se gli avessi fatto qualcosa di personale! Non c'è modo! Io non sono e non sarò mai più... un mago»  
Il silenzio calò nell'ufficio come la nebbia di novembre. L'Auror e l'ex Mangiamorte si guardarono negli occhi, comprendendo a pieno quanto la situazione potesse essere già scritta nel destino.  
Avrebbe voluto piangere, Harry. Abbracciare Draco, dirgli che gli dispiaceva, dirgli che non se lo meritava. E Malfoy, allo stesso modo, avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per potersi aggrappare a lui ancora e piangere tutte le sue lacrime.  
Sentiva la magia scorrere nelle proprie vene, ma non avrebbe mai più potuto utilizzarla. Si odiava, odiava suo padre, odiava Voldemort, odiava la sua vita e odiava non poter far più nulla per riprenderla in mano.  
Ma, proprio nel momento esatto in cui Draco aveva creduto di poter crollare a terra ed autocommiserarsi fino alla fine del turno, gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono in un'espressione a metà tra l'euforico ed il terrorizzato. Tremò visibilmente, e fu costretto ad appoggiarsi ancor di più alla scrivania per non inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi.  
«I-... o... d-evo... M-Malfoy... forse...» balbettò egli boccheggiando, colto improvvisamente da un attacco d'ansia.  
Una frase, una frase nelle parole di Draco lo aveva colpito dritto al petto come un fulmine, scatenandogli una reazione a catena in grado di illuminare la sua via.  
«Potter? Ti sei... _rotto?_ » domandò Draco, interdetto e spaventato dal comportamento bizzarro dell'interlocutore.  
Ma Harry non lo ascoltò. Tremante e con il cuore in gola, si avviò ad ampie falcate fuori dall'ufficio senza degnare il ragazzo di alcuna spiegazione. E corse, corse, corse.  
Un'idea malsana aveva appena attraversato la propria mente.  


•

  
L'Auror trascorse le ore successive a setacciare ogni pratica su Loris Warren presente tra gli archivi del Ministero, ma ogni cartella sembrava incompleta o mancante di informazioni fondamentali. Non emergeva assolutamente nulla di negativo nei confronti del Magomentis e nei suoi casi trattati. Era considerato un professionista di alto livello, eppure aveva giudicato decine e decine di maghi oscuri, decretando di tutti un profilo piuttosto positivo. Vi era ragione di credere che si stesse comportando con Malfoy con un ingiustificato risentimento.  
 _Come se gli avessi fatto qualcosa di personale,_ aveva detto Draco, ma non vi era niente che potesse dimostrarlo. Harry spese parecchio tempo a ricercare ulteriori informazioni su di lui, ma nulla sembrava lasciar presagire ad idee particolarmente radicali. Non vi erano collegamenti tra lui e i Cacciatori che stavano cercando ed i sospetti si rivelarono infondati. Troppo flebili per poter aprire un protocollo per l'utilizzo del Veritaserum nei suoi confronti.  
Eppure c'era qualcosa che non tornava nei suoi archivi, incongruenze. Dettagli che sfuggivano, ma ai quali Harry non riusciva a darsi spiegazioni. Warren lavorava al Ministero da quasi trent'anni, esattamente da quando era finita la Prima Guerra Magica, ed in precedenza aveva lavorato per altri enti minori dei quali non vi erano che poche informazioni. Portava la fede al dito, eppure sul suo stato di famiglia risultava celibe.  
Ci avrebbe sbattuto via la testa, su quel caso, ma aveva il terrore che non avrebbe condotto a nulla. Temeva che tutto quell'ostinarsi sulla figura di Warren potesse non essere la pista giusta.  
Ma poi, di nuovo la voce di Malfoy risuonò nelle proprie orecchie.  
 _Come se gli avessi fatto qualcosa di personale._  
Draco, sicuramente, non avrebbe mai potuto far qualcosa di personale a Loris Warren. No, non lui. Ma vi era una _persona_ strettamente collegata che avrebbe potuto fornire delle risposte.  
Harry ritrovò la speranza, cercando e ricercando informazioni che però non riuscì a trovare. E il motivo era piuttosto semplice: l'unico che poteva possedere tali informazioni era colui che aveva preso in carico il caso di quella _persona_.  


•

  
Harry Potter giunse nell'ufficio di Patrick O'Connor senza nemmeno bussare, facendo irruzione dalla porta con il fiatone, completamente rosso in volto per la corsa e gli occhi sgranati dalla curiosità.  
Ma, ciò che più lo colpì, fu che il suo capo era già lì, stravaccato sulla poltrona con i piedi incrociati sulla scrivania, con in mano l'archivio tanto agognato da Harry. Come se già sapesse. Gli occhi dell'irlandese dardeggiavano. Faceva quasi paura ed Harry, con il cuore in gola, sentì le proprie gambe tremare.  
«Cercavi questo?» domandò con voce roca e non troppo sorpresa O'Connor, sventolando la cartelletta grigia con incise sopra le iniziali del soggetto che l'Auror stava cercando di analizzare.  
 _L.A.M. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy._  
«Ma lei... lei come...» domandò Harry con un soffio, avvicinandosi alla scrivania sulla quale il suo capo lanciò distrattamente il fascicolo.  
«Sai, Potter, mi chiedevo quanto tempo ci avresti messo a venire da me» strascicò Pat, piegando la testa di lato con consueta noncuranza.  
Harry si sentì gelare il sangue. Non ci stava capendo niente. Perché Patrick O'Connor sembrava sapere ogni cosa, e non gliel'aveva detto? E perché quel sorrisetto sul volto?  
Si rifiutava di crederlo. Si rifiutava di credere che lui fosse una talpa del Ministero. Non quell'uomo che, malgrado i modi burberi, aveva sempre reputato come uno dei capisaldi degli Auror.  
Si sentì morire, ma avrebbe dovuto capirci di più. Harry si avvicinò di un passo, tenendo la mano ben salda alla propria bacchetta.  
Patrick soffiò con il naso, alzando gli occhi al cielo, continuando poi a parlare.  
«Ma, in fin dei conti, quattro giorni non sono molti, te ne devo dare atto. Sono lieto che tu sia riuscito a giungere ad una conclusione prima della riunione del prossimo venerdì: mi hai risparmiato un intervento che non avevo assolutamente voglia di fare» borbottò O'Connor incrociando le mani dietro la testa, in attesa che il suo sottoposto facesse una bella scorpacciata di quel succulento materiale.  
Harry, a quel punto, sciolse un poco le spalle. Cosa intendeva con quella frase? Un _intervento_? Erano passati quattro giorni dall'ultima riunione, che fosse solamente in quell'occasione che Patrick avesse scoperto qualcosa? Per quello era così nervoso?  
Troppe domande attendevano una risposta.  
Con le mani tremanti, aprì la cartelletta per immergersi in quella che, sapeva, sarebbe stata la chiave di volta in tutta quella faccenda.  
La speranza, in fondo al proprio cuore, era appena tornata a brillare.  
Fece scorrere gli occhi tra le pagine di malefatte ed efferatezze del padre di Draco, resistendo alla voglia di vomitare nel leggere di tutto il dolore che poteva aver causato. Tutte le vittime che aveva mietuto stilate in ordine di data insieme ad altri crimini minori contro la Società Magica.  
Ed infine, eccoli lì. Cerchiati in inchiostro rosso – probabilmente da O'Connor – i due nomi chiave che stava cercando.

_5 giugno 1980. Regina Susan Tooman-Warren (anni: 24) Cassandra Erin Warren (anni: 1)_

Il volto di Harry si lasciò attraversare da una smorfia di disgusto e, per un attimo, si pentì di aver gioito e pensato di poter trarre speranza da quei nomi.  
Lucius Malfoy, a capo di una schiera di Mangiamorte, una sera aveva fatto irruzione in casa uccidendo la moglie e la figlia di Loris Warren, in seguito alla denuncia di quest'ultimo di un Mangiamorte che viveva nell'appartammento accanto, e che li aveva già ripetutamente minacciati in quanto mezzosangue.  
Lucius le aveva uccise, entrambe. Ironia della sorte, proprio il giorno della nascita di suo figlio Draco. Come aveva potuto? Dove aveva trovato il coraggio di uccidere un infante, sopratutto dopo essere appena diventato padre?  
Avvertì il bisogno di vomitare, ma dovette distaccarsi da quel pensiero.  
Warren aveva un reale motivo per odiare la famiglia Malfoy ma, se da un lato Harry poteva comprendere il dolore che aveva vissuto, dall'altro non poteva permettere che ci fosse un'altra vittima in tutta quella storia. Doveva fermare quell'odio.  
Draco non c'entrava nulla in tutto quello e, ancora una volta, stava diventando la vittima degli orrori del proprio padre. Già poteva immaginare il dolore nei suoi occhi, quando avrebbe dovuto dirglielo.  
Alzò gli occhi dalla cartelletta e la chiuse con un gesto secco, quasi come se scottasse.  
C'era stata più di un'occasione in cui aveva persino sospettato di O'Connor. Ma Harry era lieto, a quanto pare, di essersi sbagliato.  
«Ha sospettato di Warren dalla riunione, vero?» domandò Harry, placando la propria nausea.  
«Ho iniziato a sospettare di Warren quando gli si è illuminato il volto nel sapere che Malfoy fosse finito in Comunità. Dopo i recenti sviluppi del caso Ackerley, i miei sospetti aleggiano su chiunque. Ho avuto ragione di credere che Warren potesse in qualche modo approfittarsene della vulnerabilità della residenza di Malfoy per poter attivare dei Cacciatori. Ma i miei sospetti si sono rivelati, per il momento, infondati. Però, cercando informazioni su di lui, sono giunto a questa cartelletta. Cacciatore o no, mi sembra di capire che il nostro buon Loris abbia più di un motivo per voler vedere Malfoy fuori dalla Società Magica» spiegò Pat O'Connor ricomponendosi finalmente dalla propria posizione scomposta, sedendosi in modo più professionale sulla poltrona alla scrivania.  
«Perché non me le ha date prima?» chiese poi l'Auror, incuriosito.  
Il suo capo ridacchiò mesto, scuotendo il capo. Sapeva che gliel'avrebbe chiesto, e quello era senz'altro il momento di rivelargli tutto ciò che gli stava tenendo oramai nascosto da sei mesi.  
Certo, Pat avrebbe evitato volentieri di farlo e mettersi in quella posizione vulnerabile, ma oramai aveva capito di che pasta fosse fatto Harry Potter. Aveva ampiamente dimostrato di meritarsi il titolo di Salvatore del Mondo Magico attribuitogli anni prima.  
«Perché non te le ho date prima? Mancano quattro anni al mio pensionamento, Potter. Ho assoluto bisogno di capire se saresti un degno sostituto. Motivo per il quale ho chiesto ad Ackerley di non presentarsi a prendere Malfoy quella sera di dicembre, così che tu potessi accompagnare a casa il tuo educando e vedere con i tuoi occhi quali fossero le sue condizioni di vita al maniero e, quindi, fare qualcosa che il Ministero non si sarebbe preso la briga di fare in forma ufficiale. E l'hai fatto! Oh, sì, hai fatto un ottimo lavoro con lui, sin da quando ti ho dato l'incarico facendoti credere che nessun altro lo volesse. In molti fremevano per avere Malfoy come educando, in realtà, ma sembrava che tutti non aspettassero altro che sfruttarlo un poco e togliersi qualche sassolino dalle scarpe. Conoscendoti un poco, speravo davvero che saresti stato in grado di occuparti di quella testa di cazzo in modo degno, con l'umanità della quale la gente ha bisogno, Potter, e sono lieto di non essermi sbagliato. La gente ha bisogno di perdono, specialmente in questi tempi bui dove la vendetta ha un sapore fin troppo allettante. La gente ha bisogno di capire che non si può fare di tutta l'erba un fascio, che non ci si può far muovere dall'odio. Le persone hanno bisogno di empatia, della speranza e la fiducia e la tolleranza che tu hai dimostrato di avere. Detto tra noi, tutto questo odio è un vero _pain-in-the-ass_!» concluse poi Pat O'Connor lasciandosi attraversare il volto da un sorriso sghembo. 

Harry, il quale aveva ascoltato tutto quel discorso con il cuore in gola, avvertì la lingua completamente asciutta contro il palato.  
Come riusciva, O'Connor, dopo gli orrori della Guerra che gli avevano deturpato il volto e l'anima, parlare ancora di tolleranza, di speranza, di perdono? Ma sopratutto, come aveva fatto Harry a non accorgersi che dietro quella maschera da uomo burbero e assolutamente detestabile – alle volte – si nascondesse tutto ciò?  
Non era la prima volta che gli succedeva. Basti pensare a Severus Piton, a ciò che aveva macchinato dietro tutti quegli anni di risentimento pur di farlo rimanere in vita.  
O'Connor, in un modo simile, aveva operato tutto ciò per farlo crescere dal punto di vista umano e lavorativo. E ci era riuscito. Così facendo, inconsapevolmente, gli aveva dato ciò che di più bello avesse vicino in quel momento: Draco Malfoy, e tutti i suoi innumerevoli difetti da _testa di cazzo_ quale era.  
Si ritrovò senza parole, di fronte a quell'omone che per anni aveva giudicato forse fin troppo male, troppo menefreghista, freddo e poco gentile. E del quale, fino a pochi minuti prima, era arrivato persino a temerne la fazione.  
«Io... io non so che dire... grazie» balbettò Harry, faticando a mantenere lo sguardo sugli occhi profondi e scaltri di quello che era, a tutti gli effetti, il suo mentore.  
«Non mi devi dire niente, Potter. Non dovresti più nemmeno essere qui, ora che sai cosa fare» gracchiò lui, intimandogli poi in modo molto meno gentile di andarsene fuori dalle palle.  
Un atteggiamento così tipico di lui. Atteggiamento che, da lì in poi, Harry avrebbe imparato ad apprezzare decisamente di più.  
E sì. In quel momento riuscì a capire davvero cosa fare.

•

  
Aveva il cuore in gola, Harry. I passi che lo separavano dall'ufficio di Warren erano così pochi e lui non aveva ancora pensato ad un modo corretto per affrontare quel discorso.  
Sapeva quanto quell'uomo avesse sofferto. Poteva solo immaginare come potesse essere vedersi portar via moglie e figlia di solo un anno dai Mangiamorte. Da Lucius Malfoy. Ma avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a ragionare, a fargli aprire gli occhi ed impedire lui di prendersela con una persona innocente a quei fatti.  
Draco Malfoy non era suo padre, non gli somigliava nemmeno lontanamente – aspetto fisico a parte – e non aveva mai, mai ucciso nessuno in vita sua. Era solo un ragazzo che era stato costretto a prendere decisioni troppo sbagliate delle quali aveva già indubbiamente pagato i debiti.  
Bussò tre volte, prima di ricevere il benestare per entrare. L'ufficio di Warren era ordinato in modo impeccabile ed al limite del compulsivo. Il colore delle pareti, verde scuro e legno di ciliegio, riflettevano indubbiamente l'espressione cupa che il Magomentis indossava in quel momento, alla vista dell'Auror.  
«Signor Potter. A cosa devo questa _piacevole_ visita?» gracchiò l'uomo, non tentando nemmeno di mascherare il risentimento nei suoi confronti.  
Da dove avrebbe potuto iniziare? Non vi era un modo pacato per procedere, quindi la verità sarebbe stata senza dubbio l'arma più efficacie.  
«Loris... so tutto. So quello che ha perso. So quello che Lucius Malfoy ha fatto alla sua famiglia» ammise Harry, con tono il più possibile calmo.  
Warren, all'udire di quella frase, scattò in piedi dalla poltrona, ringhiando dalla furia.  
«Esca da qui, Potter! SUBITO!» berciò il Magomentis, paonazzo. Il solo sentire il nome del Mangiamorte l'aveva portato alla pazzia.  
«Perché, Warren? Perché non ha rifiutato il caso, sapendo che era così coinvolto?» domandò Harry, supplichevole. Si sarebbe aspettato una reazione simile, eccome, ma sperava con tutto il cuore di poter portare quell'uomo ad uno stato di coscienza.  
«Ho detto fuori!» gridò però nuovamente Warren, il quale non sembrava aver la benché minima intenzione di stare ad ascoltare ciò che il capo degli Auror aveva da dire. Gli indicò la porta con la mano sinistra, facendo così brillare la fede nuziale che ancora, dopo ventotto anni, indossava.  
«Ragioni, per favore. Risolviamo la questione qui ed ora. Non diremo nulla a Shacklebolt, glielo prometto. Si metta una mano sulla coscienza e guardi Draco per quello che è veramente, ha ancora tempo! Non mi costringa a riferire quello che stava cercando di fare» lo rassicurò in tutti i modi Harry, tentando di renderselo complice.  
Era davvero ancora in tempo a cambiare le cose, ed era certo che riferire qualcosa di simile al Ministro avrebbe senza dubbio comportato una grave sanzione disciplinare per Loris, se non il licenziamento. Ma era disposto a non dire nulla, pur di non causare altra sofferenza a qualcuno.  
«Io non devo guardare un bel niente! Draco Malfoy è un Mangiamorte!» ringhiò Warren oltrepassando la scrivania velocemente sino a ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con il Salvatore del Mondo Magico.  
«La prego, mi ascolti. Draco non è come suo padre!» supplicò nuovamente Harry, non lasciandosi intimorire dallo sguardo minaccioso del Magomentis.  
«Lui è sangue del suo sangue! Ha rovinato la mia vita!» urlò quest'ultimo con tono disperato. Disperato. Era assolutamente ed irrimediabilmente disperato.  
«Non è stato Draco ad uccidere Regina e Cassandra!» puntualizzò l'Auror, trovandosi però le mani del suo interlocutore addosso.  
«NON DIRE I LORO NOMI!»  
Warren lo spinse fin contro il muro, tirando fuori la bacchetta in un gesto di rabbia inconsulta.  
Ed accadde tutto in un lampo. Harry, per difendersi, pronunciò un Expelliarmus a gran voce. Ma, nel fare ciò, compì una magia involontaria, involontaria e silenziosa. Non gli accadeva da anni, da quando si esercitava con Piton, da quando Voldemort gli entrava nella testa,  
Un Legilimens non pronunciato[1], quasi per difesa, nel momento in cui l'avversario era così scoperto da non poter nemmeno replicare e bloccare l'intrusione. A dirla tutta non era nemmeno certo che egli se ne fosse accorto. Illegalmente e senza permesso, si intromise nella mente di Warren, e ci vide dentro l'orrore.  
Un frangente, un secondo. Il volto di Ackerley, nell'ufficio di Warren, che supplicava per qualcosa.  
Ma ciò bastò, ad Harry, per far accrescere i suoi sospetti.  
Non era così impossibile, credere che la disperazione di Loris Warren potesse avergli fatto perdere il lume della ragione. Era un Cacciatore? La più importante spia all'interno del Ministero?  
Era solo un sospetto, non poteva certo dedurlo da così poco, ma la mente di Harry non faticò a correre verso universi possibili.  
E se fosse stato Warren a far fuori Ackerley in seguito ai suoi passi falsi? Non era così improbabile. Con il Veritaserum, Ackerley avrebbe potuto cantare come un usignolo il nome di colui al quale rispondeva. Meglio eliminare il problema, no?  
Un Cacciatore. E se il Magomentis di Draco fosse stato davvero un Cacciatore? Solo in quel momento comprese a quanti pericoli fosse stato esposto Malfoy in quei mesi. Era quasi morto, durante quell'aggressione. Un'aggressione manipolata da Loris Warren.  
Erano solo sospetti non fondati, Harry non poteva certo dedurre qualcosa di così importante solo ed esclusivamente da un ricordo sbiadito e non chiaro. Ma, dannazione, questo gli conferiva il permesso di indagare.  
Harry ed il Magomentis si guardarono negli occhi, allibiti. Il silenzio era calato in quella stanza.  
Non aveva idea, Harry, se Warren potesse aver percepito l'intrusione nella propria mente.  
«Non dire mai più i loro nomi» sussurrò infine Loris con un soffio.  
Era necessario prendere provvedimenti, nell'immediato e senza farsi scoprire. Harry sarebbe dovuto andare immediatamente da Shacklebolt e farsi approvare quel maledetto Veritaserum e somministrarlo a Warren entro la fine di quella giornata per poterlo incastrare, qualora i sospetti si fossero rivelati fondati.  
«M-mi dispiace. Per quello che le è successo. Spero che possa trovare pace e cambiare idea» concluse l'Auror prendendosi del tempo per poter pensare, per poter agire con estrema cautela.  
Warren non rispose, semplicemente lo guardò uscire dalla stanza con la medesima espressione cupa di quando l'aveva visto entrare.

  
Con il cuore martellante nel petto, Harry si diresse a passi svelti e decisi al primo livello del Ministero, laddove vi era l'ufficio del Primo Ministro. Non riusciva a pensare lucidamente, troppi quesiti, dilemmi si annidavano nella sua testa. Un ronzio incessante e logorante. Troppi se, troppi ma, troppe sensazioni.  
Aveva ricercato per settimane le spie all'interno del Ministero facendo un sacco di buchi nell'acqua. Stava combattendo da anni contro i Cacciatori. Possibile che ne avesse uno appena sotto il proprio naso e non se ne fosse mai accorto?  
Draco gliel'aveva detto in tutti i modi, che Warren era ostile nei propri confronti, e non l'aveva mai ascoltato fino in fondo. Si sentì un idiota, uno stronzo per non avergli dato ascolto. Era addirittura andato a pensare male di O'Connor e non di Warren!  
 _Muoviti, muoviti, muoviti,_ pensò Harry maledicendo la lentezza dell'ascensore.  
Una cosa era certa: da lì in poi avrebbe istituito controlli a tappeto su chiunque. Non poteva più permettersi di lasciare certe canaglie in libertà, qualsiasi movente avessero.  
Quando le grate dell'ascensore si aprirono, Harry trattenne un conato di vomito con la mano. Troppe, troppe emozioni. Si diresse velocemente all'ufficio di Shacklebolt, bussando ossessivamente alla porta con tanta forza quasi da scardinarla.  
«Potter, ma che diavolo?!» grugnì il Ministro, stizzito da tale mancanza di buone maniere.  
« _Veritaserum_. Ho bisogno di Veritaserum. Warren... Draco...» farneticò Harry con il fiatone, non riuscendo nemmeno a mettere in ordine le parole.  
Shacklebolt strabuzzò gli occhi, allibito. Prese Harry per un braccio, trascinandolo dentro l'ufficio ed intimandogli di parlare chiaro, di calmarsi, di spiegare la situazione in modo conciso.  
L'Auror gli spiegò tutto, dai primi sospetti, dalle dichiarazioni di O'Connor, dagli archivi, di quello che gli aveva detto Draco in quei mesi, di quello che aveva scoperto ed infine del Legilimens involontario che aveva dato conferma a molti dei suoi sospetti.  
E fu proprio quell'ultima affermazione che fece scattare il Ministro in piedi come una molla.  
«Fermo! Warren ha capito che tu gli sei entrato nella mente?» domandò Shacklebolt con gli occhi del terrore.  
«Non lo so!» replicò Harry.  
«C'è questa possibilità? Anche remota?» insistette l'uomo, inforcando la propria bacchetta dall'interno della tunica.  
«Potrebbe, sì» rispose l'Auror, non capendo nell'immediato il perché di quell'inquisizione.  
Ma gli fu chiaro subito dopo, ancor prima che Shacklebolt potesse pronunciare le successive parole, ancor prima che gli facesse notare quale madornale errore avesse compiuto nel lasciare Warren nel suo ufficio, a non dare ascolto ai propri ben più che ragionevoli sospetti.  
Sentì il proprio cuore fermarsi, proprio in quell'istante.  
«E Draco Malfoy si trova solo, in questo momento!?»

_«CRUCIO!»_  


_Continua..._  


* * *

[1] Mi è capitato sovente di leggere, in altre opere, che la Legilimanzia possa essere compiuta anche in modo involontario. Operando delle ricerche, non ho trovato in nessun sito qualcosa che confutasse questa teoria, quindi mi sono permessa di inserirla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno gente!   
> Che capitolo rocambolesco, vero? Siamo giunti ad un dunque per quanto riguarda tutta la questione delle spie Ministeriali... e, ve lo giuro, mi avete fatto morire dal ridere! Quando ho scritto questa storia, non pensavo veramente che qualcuno sospettasse di Warren sin dall'inizio... insomma, era fin troppo ostentato come personaggio odioso! Pensavo che diceste "ma va, non può essere lui", e invece in molti l'avevano già cattato da tempo. Alcuni, però, hanno di recente cambiato idea e sono cascati nel tranello di O'Connor... che invece, stellina lui, ha macchinato nell'ombra per aiutare Harry e Draco fino a questo momento! Beh, di certo questa storia non voleva essere un giallo, ma è stato divertente vedervi complottare e confabulare su chi potesse essere la spia al Ministero. C'è chi ha detto addirittura Shacklebolt! La mia teoria preferita, però, è stata quella che fosse Ginny la spia xD ragazzi, mi son divertita da morire a leggere le vostre teorie.  
> Ma, tornando a noi... Harry si è fatto fin troppi scrupoli, ed ha commesso il grave errore di anteporre la burocrazia all'azione. Avrebbe dovuto prendere Warren in custodia seduta stante, nonostante non ci fossero i presupposti per farlo. Da quando Harry non è più un Grifondoro? Forse Draco gli ha trasmesso un po' troppa vena calcolatrice Serpeverde... avrebbe dovuto dare ascolto al proprio sesto senso e all'impulsività della sua casa.  
> Però, non temete, il nostro eroe non ci metterà molto ad agire di impulso e fare, appunto, l'eroe della situazione.  
> Non ora che i nodi sono giunti al pettine e anche Shacklebolt è dalla sua parte. Mancano solo due capitoli, ragazzi, e ci sono ancora TROPPE cose da dire.  
> Nota di merito per la nostra mamma Hermione, che ha fatto in modo che Draco non si lasciasse andare completamente e che la smettesse con quei pensieri autodistruttivi. Gli ha dato un motivo per andare avanti e lottare. Diciamo che mamma Hermie ha fatto le veci di Harry, in sua assenza :) Piccola riflessione sul fatto che, a volte, si sottovaluta l'importanza dell'amicizia. Dei veri amici, quelli che ti vogliono bene anche quando fai un mare di stronzate.   
> Quindi sì, per questo ho voluto fare in modo che Draco, oltre all'amore di Harry, avesse anche l'affetto di un amicizia vera.   
> A domenica prossima,  
> Eevaa
> 
> Tratto dal capitolo successivo:  
> «TU HAI UCCISO MIA MOGLIE. E MIA FIGLIA!» abbaiò il Magomentis infondendogli una nuova maledizione Cruciatus, breve, ma che lo lasciò senza fiato al terreno.  
> «Non... non ho ucciso nessuno. Non ho ucciso nessuno!» ruggì Draco, in un impeto di rabbia. Rabbia per non riuscire nemmeno a difendersi, a scappare.


	19. Due aprile duemilanove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

**_COME UNA FENICE_ **   
  
  
  
**_CAPITOLO 19 - DUE APRILE DUEMILANOVE_ **

  
  
  
  
« _CRUCIO!_ »  
« _Ahhh!_ »  
Draco urlò di dolore, piegato al terreno sul bel tappeto persiano nell'ufficio di Harry. Un dolore così forte, quasi insopportabile.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. O meglio, l'aveva immaginato eccome, ma non che potesse arrivare a tanto. Non che Warren potesse addentrarsi nell'ufficio di Harry con la scusa di dovergli parlare, non che potesse sfoderargli la bacchetta davanti al naso e colpirlo ripetutamente con una maledizione tanto oscura.  
« _CRUCIO!_ »  
Draco gridò ancora, contorcendosi e dimenandosi. Sembrava che tutte le sue ossa gli si stessero per spezzare contemporaneamente, come se ci fosse fuoco ardente nei suoi muscoli.  
«Ba-sta!» supplicò con un filo di voce spezzata, alzando appena il capo per poter vedere il volto da pazzo di Warren godere delle sue sofferenze.  
«TU HAI UCCISO MIA MOGLIE. E MIA FIGLIA!» abbaiò il Magomentis infondendogli una nuova maledizione Cruciatus, breve, ma che lo lasciò senza fiato al terreno.  
«Non... non ho ucciso nessuno. Non ho ucciso nessuno!» ruggì Draco, in un impeto di rabbia. Rabbia per non riuscire nemmeno a difendersi, a scappare.  
«ZITTO, FECCIA! _IMPERIO!_ » replicò Warren senza pietà, costringendo la sua vittima ad alzarsi e sbattere ripetutamente la propria faccia contro la scrivania in legno massello.  
Il sangue iniziò a sgorgargli dal naso, dalla bocca. Non riusciva ad avere il controllo del proprio corpo, non riusciva a dominarsi. Senza volerlo corse contro il muro e vi ci si schiantò contro, facendo crollare a terra qualche quadro. Provò ad urlare e non riuscì nemmeno più ad avere il controllo della propria voce.  
Warren lo costrinse di nuovo a colpire la propria testa contro il terreno, poi lo lasciò libero dalla maledizione solo quando fu completamente riverso con la schiena contro la scrivania. Gli vorticò intorno, ridacchiando sadicamente.  
Pazzo, completamente fuori di senno, poco lucido.  
«Ti... ti scopriranno» riuscì a balbettare Draco, lasciandosi scivolare al terreno, aggrappandosi ad una sedia per poter rimanere in ginocchio.  
Era oramai abituato al sapore del sangue, ma non ricordava che potesse essere così amaro. Stava per morire, oramai questo era ovvio e chiaro. Ma non l'avrebbe passata liscia, quel bastardo, era certo che non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che Potter scoprisse chi fosse il suo assassino.  
Draco sperò con tutto il cuore che non si sentisse troppo in colpa, quell'idiota, per non averlo scoperto prima. Sperò che Harry potesse star bene, che non si crucciasse troppo per la sua morte. Sperò che potesse dimenticare quei sei mesi in fretta, che potesse dimenticarlo per sempre. Non voleva che soffrisse. Quello, in fin dei conti, era il suo ultimo desiderio.  
«Mi hanno già scoperto. Sarò rinchiuso per sempre! Ma almeno, prima di finire ad Azkaban, lasciami togliere la soddisfazione di ammazzarti! _CRUCIO!_ » urlò Warren puntando la propria bacchetta contro di lui ma, proprio prima che l'incantesimo potesse fare effetto, la porta dell'ufficio di Potter si spalancò.  
«FERMO!» urlò Harry, sguainando la bacchetta.  
Ma tutto accadde troppo, troppo in fretta. Così in fretta che le parole uscite dalla bocca di Loris Warren furono così sfuggevoli, così acute da non rendere possibile il distinguere di ciò che accadde.  
« _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ »  
  
  
 _Avada Kedavra._  
L'aria si congelò per un istante, l'attimo in cui Draco capì che dalla bacchetta di Loris Warren fosse appena nato l'anatema che uccide.  
Tutto quel trambusto, le urla, la porta che si spalanca.  
Tutto accadde in un attimo, ma parve che il tempo avesse iniziato a scorrere a rallentatore.  
La stanza si illuminò di quella luce verde, la luce alla soglia del buio. Stava per morire, Draco? Se lo domandò in una frazione di secondo, appena prima di comprendere che, però, la bacchetta di Warren non fosse puntata verso di lui. Ma verso Harry.  
Harry. I suoi occhi verdi, terrorizzati ed illuminati da quel lampo di luce.  
Draco non desiderò mai così tanto di morire come in quel momento. Desiderò che quel raggio fosse diretto verso di sé, non verso Harry. Non... non _lui_. Il cuore gli andò in frantumi. Non avrebbe mai fatto in tempo ad intercettarlo, non dalla sua posizione, non dopo le ferite subite.  
Non voleva guardare, non voleva guardare mente l'anatema che uccide si portava via l'unica cosa bella che gli fosse capitata. Si sentì svenire, e tutto si fece improvvisamente troppo luminoso.  
  
 _Avada Kedavra._  
Harry s'immobilizzò, all'udire di quell'incantesimo. Per un momento ebbe paura che avrebbe colpito Draco ma poi... poi fu troppo facile realizzare che la bacchetta fosse puntata nella propria direzione. Ma era troppo, troppo tardi per replicare.  
Troppo tardi per scansarsi. L'aveva preso alla sprovvista, e quella volta non vi era scampo. Morire per tentare di salvare colui che si ama... forse non era poi una fine così disdicevole. Forse accettabile, forse il suo destino era sempre stato quello. Salvare Draco. Non era riuscito durante la Guerra, forse era giunto il momento di riscattarsi.  
Sperò che egli se la cavasse, sperò che potesse avere una vita meravigliosa.  
Si preparò ad incassare quel colpo, posando gli occhi per l'ultima volta su quelli grigi di Draco.  
Ma, prima ancora di poter avvertire la vita scivolar via dalle proprie dita, un forte dolore alla spalla sinistra lo colse di sprovvista. Uno spintone, preceduto da un grido indistinto. La luce verde. Quella maledetta luce verde che, ancora una volta, non era riuscito a portarlo via.  
A Draco morì il fiato in gola, nel tentativo di urlare il nome di Harry. Non se ne accorse subito, che non era affatto Harry ad essere stato colpito.  
  
 _Avada Kedavra._  
Un tonfo sordo, un corpo che crolla a terra. Il corpo di Pat O'Connor che, veloce come una cometa, aveva fatto irruzione nella stanza poco dopo al capo degli Auror. L'aveva scansato, prendendo l'anatema in pieno petto.  
E, se prima di quel momento il tempo sembrava essersi bloccato, tutto ciò che accadde dopo fu così veloce da non potersene accorgere.  
Shacklebolt, anch'egli entrato di corsa nell'ufficio, immobilizzò Warren con un Petrificus Totalus. Urla concitate si levarono nella stanza, così come fuori. Un intero squadrone di Auror vi ci si addentrò, tutto si mosse veloce, troppo veloce.  
Harry, con gli occhi sgranati, osservò il corpo del proprio mentore steso a terra inerme, senza vita. Senza più alcuna luce negli occhi. L'aveva salvato. Era morto per averlo salvato. L'Auror cadde sulle proprie ginocchia, avvertendo il respiro farsi pesante, le orecchie fischiare, la cicatrice bruciare. Credette di poter affogare, ma due braccia tremanti lo avvolsero non permettendogli di farlo.  
Draco, il quale aveva creduto di poter morire di dolore, si era trascinato verso Harry zoppicando, crollando poi al suo fianco. Aveva giurato di vederlo morire, al suono di quella maledizione.  
Aveva avuto una fottuta paura di perderlo. Terrorizzato a tal punto che non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime, nonostante fossero circondati da persone delle quali nemmeno conosceva il nome.  
«Ha...rry... Harry!» singhiozzò lui, avvolgendo le spalle dell'Auror.  
Non avrebbe potuto sopportare di vederlo morire.  
Harry si lasciò cadere tra le braccia di Draco, realizzando infine cosa diavolo fosse accaduto, interiorizzandolo. Chiuse gli occhi, stringendolo a sua volta. Era riuscito a salvare Draco, era riuscito a sopravvivere ma a che prezzo? O'Connor era... morto. Lui era morto. Come avrebbe fatto a convivere con quel rimorso?  
Si sentì soffocare, come se non riuscisse a respirare. Nella sua mente apparvero i volti dei suoi genitori, di Sirius, Cedric, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Silente, Colin, Moody, Piton... persino Dobby. Tutte le vittime di una guerra passata. Tutto tornò a galla come se fosse accaduto il giorno prima.  
Le lacrime uscirono come tempesta dai suoi occhi. Avvertì l'odore del sangue. Il volto di Draco ne era completamente ricoperto, gli stava sporcando la camicia, le guance, i capelli, ma non gli importava.  
Era vivo. Almeno Draco era vivo.  
  


•

  
Loris Warren venne portato via immediatamente, smaterializzato nella prigione minore di Canterbury in attesa di processo anche se, dalle premesse, avrebbe finito i suoi giorni ad Azkaban. Una punizione ben peggiore della morte.  
Il corpo di Pat O'Connor venne spostato immediatamente, e l'ufficio di Potter messo temporaneamente sotto sequestro.  
Gli Auror avevano insistito affinché Draco fosse portato al San Mungo per dei controlli ma egli aveva negato ogni spostamento fino a che Harry non si fosse tranquillizzato. Quest'ultimo, troppo scosso e traumatizzato, venne accompagnato nell'ufficio del dottor Coulson per farsi dare nei calmanti. Draco, accanto a lui, gli stette vicino in religioso silenzio – cogliendo l'occasione di farsi riparare il naso rotto dal dottore – anche dopo che i calmanti fecero effetto.  
Vennero lasciati soli, in quell'ufficio, sulle poltrone davanti al caminetto – proprio laddove mesi prima Draco era stato lasciato a riposare dopo quella febbre alta che l'aveva messo a tappeto.  
Non parlarono, si lanciarono di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata ferita, ma stettero l'uno vicino all'altro semplicemente con la propria presenza.  
Dopo dopo circa un'ora, Harry trovò le forze di allungare una mano verso il suo amico. Egli titubò per qualche istante, decidendo poi di prenderla e di incastrare le due dita tra quelle dell'Auror.  
Un contatto semplice, ma che significò molto più che tante inutili parole relative a quanto fossero entrambi dispiaciuti, distrutti, colpiti nel profondo dall'accaduto.  
Si ritrovarono ben presto fronte contro fronte, respirandosi e mescolando le proprie lacrime l'uno con l'altro. Impossibile resistersi. Impossibile resistere a quelle labbra sognate troppo a lungo.  
Quel giorno avevano temuto l'uno di perdere l'altro più della propria stessa morte. Avrebbero messo a repentaglio la propria vita affinché l'altro vivesse. Intrecciarono ancor di più le loro dita al solo pensiero, si strinsero ancor più forte l'uno all'altro.  
Alla fine, però, era morto un innocente. E faceva male, troppo male.  
  
  
Alle sei in punto Annie Roots fece il proprio ingresso nella stanza, intimando a Draco che fosse ora di andare, che l'avrebbe aspettato fuori e che, se necessario, avrebbero fatto tappa al San Mungo.  
Harry avrebbe voluto chiedergli di rimanere con lui, di tornare a casa insieme, di tenerlo stretto per tutta la notte, ma non riuscì a dire nulla di tutto ciò nella paura di ricevere un _no_.  
Forse Draco ci sperò, che glielo chiedesse, ma fu grato che non lo avesse fatto. Perché non sarebbe riuscito a dirgli di no e le cose, nonostante tutto, non erano cambiate dall'ultima volta. E, anzi, quello che era accaduto quel giorno era solo un esempio di ciò che avrebbe potuto succedere se Harry avesse scelto di stare con lui.  
Per proteggerlo, avrebbe dovuto forse stargli alla larga. Peccato che resistere a quel proposito fosse fin troppo difficile.  
Harry lo guardò andare via con un groppo in gola. Sperò solo che, un giorno, le cose potessero sistemarsi.  


•

  
I funerali di Patrick O'Connor si svolsero il lunedì mattina successivo, il trenta marzo, e tutto il secondo livello del Ministero – L'Ufficio Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia – al quale l'uomo era a carico, decise di chiudere gli affari per mezza giornata per poter partecipare al lutto.  
Fu una cerimonia semplice, seppur gremita di persone. O'Connor aveva partecipato in prima linea come Auror durante la Prima e la Seconda Guerra Magica, ed un sacco di personalità importanti si erano presentate alla funzione. Cornamuse suonarono l'inno irlandese al momento della sepoltura, e tutti i maghi e le streghe levarono le loro bacchette per ricoprire il cimitero di trifogli.  
Per Harry fu un colpo fin troppo duro da incassare. Non poteva sopportare di essere stato lui, seppur indirettamente, la causa della morte di Pat. L'anatema era rivolto ad Harry, ed O'Connor aveva deciso di salvargli la vita.  
Shacklebolt aveva più volte ripetuto al capo degli Auror che era stato un attacco così veloce che nemmeno lui sarebbe riuscito a disarmarlo o intralciarlo, che non era colpa di Harry. Che conosceva Warren da anni e non aveva mai sospettato nulla e che, in fin dei conti, era merito di Harry se avevano scoperto che fosse uno dei temibili Cacciatori spia all'interno del Ministero. Che era stato merito di Harry se ora stesse marcendo in galera, risparmiando così un sacco di vite.  
Eppure Potter non riusciva a darsi pace. Se avesse seguito meglio l'istinto, e non i protocolli, O'Connor sarebbe stato ancora vivo e Malfoy non avrebbe rischiato di morire, quel giorno.  
Shacklebolt l'aveva rassicurato, a riguardo. Che queste cose si imparano solo e purtroppo con l'esperienza, ma che Patrick aveva una forte fiducia in lui, tant'è che gli aveva lasciato il suo posto come Capo degli Auror, ai tempi, e sicuramente avrebbe voluto che prendesse nuovamente la sua eredità nella posizione di Capo di tutto l'Ufficio di Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia. Gliel'aveva persino detto, poco prima di morire.  
Harry, logorato dai sensi di colpa, non era riuscito ad accettare l'incarico. Aveva ancora troppa esperienza da fare, come Capo degli Auror, per poter prendere il posto di O'Connor. Gli sembrava troppo, troppo presto, e troppo irrispettoso nei suoi confronti.  
Nessuno era riuscito a convincerlo di ciò, e Shacklebolt si era ritrovato a far ricadere la sua seconda scelta sull'attuale Capo dell'Ufficio Uso Improprio delle Arti Magiche, del medesimo livello. Tale Ellen McCartney, una donna irlandese sulla quarantina. Se non altro l'orgoglio irlandese sarebbe rimasto alto.  
Draco aveva chiesto di poter partecipare ai funerali – nonostante non conoscesse O'Connor in prima persona – solo per poter stare vicino ad Harry, anche solo con la presenza. Quest'ultimo apprezzò davvero molto quel gesto.  


  
Quella settimana, per Malfoy, trascorse così lenta che gli sembrò di tornare ad Azkaban.  
Era stato informato da Shacklebolt del perché Warren ce l'avesse così tanto con lui, dell'omicidio compiuto da suo padre il giorno stesso della sua nascita. Harry non ce l'aveva fatta, a spiegarglielo personalmente, non sopportava l'idea di vederlo soffrire. E soffrì eccome, Draco. Vomitò per un'intera giornata e, quella notte, pensò sul serio di morire.  
Shacklebolt aveva proposto lui di prendersi un paio di giorni di riposo. Non aveva accettato, non l'avrebbe fatto per nessun motivo al mondo. Più tempo passava al lavoro e più tempo poteva star lontano dalla Comunità. E meno tempo avrebbe avuto per odiare lo spirito di suo padre.  
Harry, al contrario, decise di rimanere a casa fino al giorno dopo i funerali di Patrick. Non aveva la testa, per poter lavorare. Non aveva la testa per far, niente, a dire la verità, e trascorse le sue giornate a mangiare schifezze davanti alla televisione.  
Ron ed Hermione si erano presentati a Godric's Hollow quel week end, ma l'Auror non era stato in vena di fare grandi cose.  
A dire il vero, si sarebbe preso l'intera settimana di ferie, ma ben sapeva che il giovedì successivo sarebbe stata una giornata fin troppo importante.  


•

  
  
La mattina del due aprile duemilanove, il sole brillava alto nel cielo. Un piacevole venticello scuoteva le foglioline fresche delle betulle, spazzando via lo smog Londinese lontano, verso Est.  
Draco camminò lento nel viale della Comunità, lento come lo era stato all'uscita da Azkaban. Erano passati sei mesi esatti da quella mattina, ed ogni notte si era ritrovato di nuovo lì, con la mente. Sarebbe mai riuscito ad uscirci per davvero?  
Respirò aria pulita per depurarsi dall'ansia, ma l'ansia era parte di lui. Quel giorno, sopratutto.  
La signorina Roots, a braccia conserte fuori dal cancello, lo attendeva con il consueto cipiglio poco amichevole.  
Non si guardò indietro, Draco, ed afferrò il braccio della cadetta Auror per farsi smaterializzare proprio lì, proprio all'ingresso che era stato il suo luogo di lavoro per sei mesi. Sapeva che, comunque sarebbe andata, quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo giorno lì dentro.  
Assaporò l'odore di incenso e disinfettante dei corridoi che lo portarono lì, direttamente al primo livello, di fronte all'ufficio del Ministro della Magia. La targhetta placcata in oro sulla porta scintillò, riflettendo i suoi occhi grigi tra le lettere del nome di Shacklebolt.  
Annie Roots bussò due volte, prima di ricevere il consenso per entrare. Quando la porta si spalancò, Draco avvertì le proprie budella contorcersi. Erano già tutti lì, e probabilmente avevano appena terminato la riunione. Il suo destino era già stato scritto, decretato.  
Shacklebolt in piedi al centro della stanza ed Harry, il dottor Coulson ed Ellen McCartney disposti in fila contro la parete. Annie li raggiunse, posizionandosi accanto al capo degli Auror.  
«Benvenuto, signor Malfoy» lo salutò il Ministro, ma Draco era anche fin troppo agitato per rispondere. Si guardò bene dall'incrociare il volto di Harry, o la sua espressione avrebbe certamente tradito ciò che gli aspettava.  
Voleva sentirselo dire a voce. Voleva godersi le conseguenze di quel fatidico momento, negative o positive che fossero. Compì due falcate, arrestandosi solo quando fu abbastanza vicino a Shacklebolt da poterlo fronteggiare con lo sguardo.  
«I recenti avvenimenti hanno comportato ripercussioni sulle modalità di valutazione del suo percorso. Io ed i miei colleghi siamo stati tutti d'accordo sul non prendere in considerazione i resoconti di Loris Warren e Stewart Ackerley, in quanto contaminati da un deplorevole intento nei suoi confronti. Come ben sa, non vi è stato tempo sufficiente per una valutazione psicologica di un altro professionista. Mi sono permesso, pertanto, di prendere io stesso la decisione finale, basandomi anche su alcuni fatti accaduti ed analizzati con le competenze della mia passata carriera da Auror» spiegò il Ministro con estrema minuzia.  
Draco, per qualche secondo, rimase in attesa di un proseguo del discorso che sembrò non volerne sapere di arrivare.  
«Capisco» soffiò quindi, sperando di poter udire presto una diavolo di sentenza.  
«Il giudizio finale del suo Percorso di Reintroduzione alla Società Magica, sotto attenta valutazione degli esperti del settore, è stato giudicato quindi...» si interruppe Shacklebolt, da grande amante della suspense. Draco lo maledì nella mente. Per un secondo ebbe paura che il cuore martellasse così forte nel petto da poterlo sfondare.  
Poi le parole del Ministro lo colpirono in pieno volto come uno schiaffo.  
  
«Positivo».  
Draco si portò una mano sul petto, chiudendo gli occhi e soffiando fuori aria ed ansia.  
Positivo! POSITIVO! Era un mago. Era un mago e nessun altro avrebbe potuto impedirgli di esserlo!  
«Oh, per Salazar, era necessario girarci così tanto attorno!?» berciò Draco sfoderando la lingua biforcuta.  
«Malfoy!» lo redarguì Potter a denti stretti, catturando dunque la sua attenzione. Ma non riuscì a rimanere così serio, elargendogli quindi un gran sorriso. Era così fiero, e felice per lui. Ed era grato che Shacklebolt avesse preso in considerazione le sue parole.  
«Ciò la rende idoneo alla restituzione della bacchetta» proseguì il Ministro e, dopo aver alzato gli occhi al cielo in seguito all'affermazione di Draco, estrasse la bacchetta di quest'ultimo dalla tunica, porgendogliela con entrambe le mani «con grande piacere le do il bentornato nella Società Magica, signor Malfoy. Nella speranza che faccia buon uso dei suoi poteri, questa volta»  
Draco strabuzzò gli occhi nel vedere, dopo tanti anni, la sua preziosa bacchetta. Legno di biancospino e crine di unicorno, dieci pollici. Ricordava ancora il giorno in cui Olivander gliel'aveva poggiata nella mano destra.  
Con le stesse dita tremanti la prese con sé, tastandone finalmente il suo potere. Era la sua, la stessa che era stata rubata da Harry dopo la Guerra. Poteva sentirne ogni sfaccettatura intrisa nella sua storia.  
«Come prevede la prassi, nei prossimi sei mesi la Traccia su di lei sarà lievemente incrementata per monitorare i suoi spostamenti ed incantesimi; ciò non comprometterà alcuna funzione magica, naturalmente. È solo un ulteriore controllo» spiegò poi Shacklebolt ricordandogli gli accordi presi al momento della sua scarcerazione.  
La Traccia di Controllo era decisamente l'ultimo dei suoi problemi, avrebbero potuto anche mantenergliela attiva per il resto dei suoi giorni, per quel che gli riguardava.  
«Nessun problema» decretò Draco, non riuscendo proprio a staccare gli occhi dalla sua bacchetta «è tutto?»  
«A dire il vero, signor Malfoy, ci sarebbe dell'altro...» soffiò il Ministro, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Draco irrigidì la schiena e serrò la mandibola. Cos'altro c'era? La preoccupazione salì di nuovo alle stelle e ricercò con ansia lo sguardo di Potter il quale, però, non sembrava affatto sul chi va là.  
«Dalle recenti valutazioni sul rendimento fornitomi dal signor Potter ed i colleghi del suo ufficio, è emerso un notevole incremento dell'ordine sulla documentazione e gli archivi» spiegò Kingsley Shacklebolt, incrociando le mani di fronte a sé.  
«Non che ci volesse molto...» sibilò Draco con un ghigno sarcastico. Con la coda dell'occhio, notò perfettamente gli occhi di Potter roteare dall'esasperazione.  
«Nel renderle grazie per i suoi servigi forniti al Quartier Generale degli Auror, vorrei proporle un contratto fisso per poter continuare a svolgere le sue attuali mansioni» annunciò il Ministro, faticando a non farsi pervadere dall'ilarità nel vedere il volto di Malfoy farsi prima rosso, poi bianco poi di nuovo rosso quasi violaceo.  
Draco non poté credere alle proprie orecchie. Un... lavoro?! Era giunto quel mattino al Ministero non del tutto certo nemmeno di poterne uscire vincitore con una bacchetta, ed ora gli stavano proponendo un lavoro!?  
Sarebbe svenuto, se lo sentiva.  
«... c-che?!» balbettò con un filo di voce, non del tutto convinto di aver capito bene.  
«Non è un posto di prestigio, certo, ma avrebbe diritto ad uno stipendio regolare di fascia media. Può interessarle?» domandò infine Shacklebolt, richiamando con un incantesimo d'appello una pergamena preventivamente preparata, lasciando che si aprisse di fronte al diretto interessato per poterne illustrare le condizioni di contratto.  
Stessi orari, stesso mansionario. Malattia pagata, ferie da maturare, permessi speciali, buoni pasto. Uno stipendio di tutto rispetto.  
Non riusciva a crederci. Analizzò meglio le condizioni per essere certo che non ci fosse alcuno sbaglio, poi alzò gli occhi su quelli di Harry. Quest'ultimo sorrise, annuendo con la testa.  
Quel dannato bastardo sarebbe diventato ufficialmente il suo superiore. Ma non poté affatto desiderare di meglio, in quel momento.  
«Ne... ne sarei... estremamente grato» mormorò Draco, ricomponendosi dalla sorpresa e l'emozione per poter tornare ad essere l'elegante Serpeverde di sempre, impettito e di tutto punto.  
Con quel contratto avrebbe potuto presto andarsene da quell'orribile Comunità. Avrebbe potuto farsi una vita, una vita vera. Certo, non esente dai pericoli dei Cacciatori, non esente dall'odio della gente, ma almeno con una dignità. La possibilità di prendere i M.A.G.O – ergo non farsi uccidere dalla Granger –, di vivere in un posto decente. Poter mangiare tutti i giorni, potersi lavare con l'acqua calda. Sembravano sciocchezze, ma non lo erano affatto.  
Due aprile duemilanove. L'inizio della sua nuova vita.  
«La riporti firmata lunedì mattina, si prenda oggi e domani come ferie. Sciolgo la seduta! Abbiamo tutti noi del lavoro da sbrigare, a parte il signor Malfoy» concluse infine il Ministro della Magia, congedandosi da tutti i suoi sottoposti i quali, uno per uno, lasciarono l'ufficio ed il Ministero per tornare ai propri compiti.  
Draco non si rese conto davvero di poter utilizzare la magia fino a che non vide la signorina Roots andarsene via senza aspettarlo.  
Non riuscì a crederci, ma sperò con tutto il cuore che non fosse un sogno. Sperò davvero di non dover aprire gli occhi e ritrovarsi di nuovo ad Azkaban.  
Sostò per qualche secondo fuori dall'ufficio di Shacklebolt, per decidere il da farsi. Dove andare? Cosa fare? Avrebbe potuto recarsi ovunque, da solo, ma aveva comunque paura di poter subire qualche attacco. Ma aveva una bacchetta per difendersi, del resto.  
Rifletté a lungo ma, prima di poter perdersi nei meandri della propria mente, un piccolo origami alato – simile a quelli che era consueto mandare ai tempi della scuola – giunse fin davanti a lui svolazzandogli intorno.  
Lo prese, confuso, aprendolo con le dita fredde.  
  
“Te l'avevo promesso, che il due aprile ti avrei dato un appuntamento. Ci vediamo al tramonto sulla collina dove abbiamo volato. Spero che, almeno, ti presenterai. H.J.P”  
  
Draco sollevò lo sguardo.  
Due aprile duemilanove. Senz'altro un giorno che avrebbe ricordato per sempre.  


•

  
Dopo dieci anni costretto a fare a meno della magia, utilizzarla per qualcosa di così effimero gli sembrò quasi superfluo.  
Si guardò allo specchio intatto del bagno della Comunità – riparato pochi minuti prima – e si ritrovò ordinato e pulito accuratamente per la prima volta in più di due settimane. Era riuscito a farsi la doccia in santa pace, senza pericolo che qualcuno lo derubasse, si era asciugato e sistemato i capelli con un piccolo gesto della bacchetta e si era ristretto le cuciture dei vestiti fino a farseli calzare a pennello, proprio come gli piaceva.  
Certo, le occhiaie di quei giorni facevano parte del pacchetto, così come le cicatrici sapientemente nascoste sotto quella camicia nera abbottonata fino alla gola. Quel pomeriggio ne aveva approfittato per andarsene a zonzo per la Londra babbana – pur sempre sul chi va là – e comprare persino quell'acqua di colonia al bergamotto che era solito usare ai tempi della scuola. Al diavolo! Da lunedì avrebbe avuto un lavoro vero, con uno stipendio vero. Era un piccolo premio che poteva permettersi.  
Dopo una buona oretta passato rinchiuso nel bagno, incolume grazie agli incantesimi di protezione, si avviò verso la sua nuova stanza a testa alta. Quel giorno era stato spostato nel padiglione dei maghi di sesso maschile in possesso di bacchetta, e le condizioni igieniche erano un po' meno drammatiche della dimora precedente. C'era comunque odore di alcool e di stantio, ma almeno non vi erano ratti e muffa sulle pareti.  
Goyle quel pomeriggio, mentre Draco veniva spostato di alloggio, non aveva perso tempo a minacciarlo delle peggiori angherie. Malfoy non l'aveva degnato nemmeno di uno sguardo, o di una risposta. Se solo ci avesse provato, a rompergli ancora le scatole, non avrebbe affatto perso tempo a sguainargli la bacchetta contro, anche se solo per intimidirlo.  
Draco, il quale aveva controllato compulsivamente l'orologio da polso per tutto il pomeriggio, iniziò ad accusare seriamente l'ansia intorno alle cinque e mezza di sera.  
Camminò avanti ed indietro nella stanza, indeciso sul da farsi e rigirandosi quel maledetto origami tra le mani. Aveva una paura che, qualunque cosa avesse scelto di fare, sarebbe stata un errore.  
Andare a quell'appuntamento sarebbe stato un errore. Rimanere lì sarebbe stato un errore.  
Gli scoppiava la testa, gli scoppiava il petto.  
Cosa aveva da perdere? Sicuramente la sua bella faccia di bronzo; sapeva che sarebbe bastato poco a far crollare la fortezza che si era erto intorno. Ma avrebbe perso anche la sua occasione di essere pienamente felice.  
Si torturò le mani e, allo scoccare delle sei in punto, dovette prendere un grosso respiro per non cadere in preda al panico.  
Osservò la porta della sua stanza. Se fosse uscito di lì, se avesse percorso quel vialetto fino al punto in cui era consentito smaterializzarsi, non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a tornare indietro.  
Buttò fuori l'aria bollente dai polmoni e prendendosi la testa tra le mani, chiuse gli occhi.  
Il sole stava tramontando.  


•

  
Harry socchiuse gli occhi, riempiendosi il torace di aria pulita. Quelle colline verdi si tinsero di un colore aranciato, così come i campi di orzo e l'acqua del lago lontano. Il sole era oramai quasi giunto dietro le rovine del castello, destinando a chi contemplava quello spettacolo raggi intensi e dal colore caldo.  
Si trovava lassù da quasi un'ora, ma avrebbe atteso fino a che non sarebbe giunto il buio.  
Tuttavia, proprio quando iniziò a perdere ogni speranza, una debole folata di vento lo colpì dietro la nuca, costringendolo a voltarsi.  
Non riuscì proprio, Harry, a nascondere lo stupore, la meraviglia, la sensazione di immensa gioia che gli portò vederlo lì, con la schiena appoggiata a quell'albero ove un mese prima riposava la sua Firebolt.  
Sorrise ampiamente, l'Auror, avvicinandosi a passi svelti a colui che, per i sei mesi appena conclusi, era stato il suo educando. A colui che era stato suo rivale, poi suo nemico, poi la sua salvezza, poi il suo lavoro, poi suo amico ed ora... ora.  
Draco incrociò le braccia al petto, tentando il più possibile di dimostrarsi composto e nascondere l'inferno che si stava scatenando nella sua gabbia toracica. Il bastardo aveva mantenuto la sua promessa.  
“ _Oh, ci tieni così tanto alla mia deontologia professionale? Se è solo quello il tuo diavolo di problema, dato che manca meno di un mese, allora, ti do appuntamento il due di aprile”_ gli aveva detto durante il loro litigio, quel giorno non troppo lontano. Oh, se solo si fosse trattato del lavoro, il problema!  
Draco gli aveva risposto che non avrebbe cambiato idea, che non era una sfida che avrebbe potuto vincere, che non avrebbe potuto salvarlo da niente.  
Ed in quel momento invece si ritrovavano lì, l'uno di fronte all'altro, a scrutarsi con occhi fin troppo ammorbiditi da tutta una serie troppo lunga di eventi.  
Dannato Potter, dannati quegli occhi. Dannato il proprio cuore che sembrava essere nel bel mezzo di una maratona.  
«Tu non ti arrendi mai, vero?» domandò finalmente Draco, accigliato.  
«I grifoni sono testardi, dovresti saperlo» rispose Harry, serafico. Il suo cuore batteva ad un ritmo di un gruppo power-metal, ma era ben grato che non fosse udibile al di fuori del proprio petto.  
Draco roteò gli occhi, conscio alla perfezione di quanto i Grifondoro potessero essere fastidiosamente cocciuti. Rise, Harry, di quell'atteggiamento. Si fissarono per qualche istante, poi Draco divenne di nuovo serio. Si strinse nelle spalle, imbottito nel suo giubbetto in pelle nera. I suoi capelli biondissimi e lucenti brillarono al tramonto, tanto da sembrare quasi dorati.  
«Harry... ne... ne abbiamo già parlato» sussurrò con un flebile soffio, senza neanche troppa convinzione.  
«Non abbastanza, evidentemente» controbatté l'Auror avvicinandosi ancora di un passo, riuscendo così ad annusare il suo profumo agrumato e fresco. Così vicino da sfiorargli le mani, da poter bussare nei suoi occhi di ghiaccio ed entrarci senza permesso.  
Avrebbe voluto ribattere qualcosa, Draco, ma tutto quel che ne uscì fu un lungo, denso sospiro.  
Harry non sapeva nemmeno da dove cominciare a parlare, a dirla tutta. Non si era preparato alcun discorso, non aveva studiato alcun modo per riuscire a convincerlo che affrontare la vita insieme sarebbe stata un'idea ponderabile. C'era troppo dentro la sua testa, troppo dentro il suo cuore. Si sentiva ridotto in mille pezzi, dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti ancor più di prima.  
Quindi decise semplicemente di essere sincero, totalmente trasparente. Draco lo meritava, meritava di sapere cosa gli passasse per la testa. In quei mesi erano stati l'uno accanto all'altro, si erano confidati segreti, si erano sostenuti a vicenda fidandosi e rispettandosi.  
Harry prese un grosso respiro, profondo fino alle viscere, togliendosi anche l'ultimo pezzo della sua maschera.  
  
«Draco, io... io sono un disastro. Te ne sarai accorto, immagino, che ovunque io vada succede qualcosa. Sono morte tante persone a causa mia, forse di più di quelle morte a causa tua. Pat è solo l'ultimo di una lunga lista e, cazzo... cazzo, quanto è ingiusto. Ho sempre creduto di non sopportarlo, sai? Ho sempre pensato che fosse un uomo insensibile e invece... invece ho scoperto delle cose su di lui, di quanto ha fatto per me, per te, per noi. E l'ho scoperto, ancora una volta, troppo tardi. Come con Severus, del resto. Le persone cercano di salvarmi, di aiutarmi, e io le disprezzo fino a che non... muoiono... Merlino, non posso pensarci» sputò fuori Harry tutto di getto, prendendosi la faccia con le mani e ringhiandoci dentro. Si sentiva una merda.  
Draco, che era giunto su quella collina convinto si sentire solo grandi opere di seduzione, boccheggiò. Harry aveva così tanto male, dentro, e lui non ne aveva colto davvero tutto il profondo.  
Gli prese le mani con un gesto lento, lasciando che Harry si appoggiasse al suo petto. Lo lasciò piangere. Gli baciò la fronte, le guance, la testa.  
«Non... non è colpa tua. Non pensare che sia colpa tua! Non lo è mai stata!» gli sussurrò contro i capelli neri e scompigliati come sempre.  
Il ricordo di Severus aveva colto Draco impreparato, alla sprovvista. Aveva spesso pensato a lui, ad Azkaban. Sua madre gli aveva raccontato tutto, su di lui, dopo la Guerra, e quasi aveva stentato a crederci. Non aveva protetto solo Harry, ma anche Draco stesso da dover compiere quell'omicidio terribile. Gli aveva risparmiato di diventare un assassino.  
Quando Harry, ancora scosso dai singhiozzi, parlò di nuovo, il sole era già stato oramai inghiottito dalla terra umida.  
«Tu mi hai detto che sei _rotto_. Ma sai cosa? Allora siamo rotti entrambi, Draco. Il dramma vive accanto a me da quando sono nato. Non c'è niente, nella mia vita, che sia andato completamente per il verso giusto. Io... so quello che pensi, so che non vuoi legarti a nessuno perché hai paura di rovinare la vita delle persone ma... la mia vita è già un disastro fatto e finito. Ed io ho bisogno di sentirmi meno solo in tutto questo, di qualcuno che mi capisca. Non ho bisogno di una sfida da vincere, non ho bisogno di salvare nessuno. Forse ho bisogno di qualcuno... con cui raccogliere i miei pezzi» concluse Harry trovando nel proprio cuore la risposta più semplice.  
Malfoy rimase completamente senza parole, a quella confessione. Non aveva mai pensato ad Harry in quel modo, come qualcuno di fragile. Eppure lo era, aveva le sue debolezze, come tutte le persone. E non si stava mostrando a lui come il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, il Prescelto, il Bambino Sopravvissuto, l'Eroe della Guerra. Si stava mostrando a lui come Harry. _Solo_ Harry.  
E lui si era mostrato ad Harry come Draco, più di una volta. Non Malfoy il Mangiamorte, non l'erede del casato nobile, non l'ex galeotto, non il bulletto della scuola. _Solo_ Draco.  
Ma davvero, ciò che poteva dargli, era sufficiente? Davvero _solo Draco_ era abbastanza?  
«E pensi che... pensi che io sia adatto, per questo?» domandò Draco, terribilmente insicuro nei suoi occhi grigi, grandi e spalancati.  
Harry sorrise, appoggiando la fronte contro quella dell'amico. Oh, se c'era una cosa di cui era sicuro, era di averlo _scelto_.  
Amava Draco, e tutto ciò che lo rappresentava. L'aveva odiato, disprezzato, poi perdonato, rispettato. C'era qualcosa di unico tra loro, c'era sempre stato. Era il suo destino, ed era chiaro come la luna che, lenta, stava arrampicandosi sulla volta celeste.  
«Oh, eccome. Tu sei l'unico... l'unico che vorrei. Non credevo nemmeno che fosse possibile, ma provo davvero... qualcosa di forte. Ho bisogno di te, Draco. Solo di te, disperatamente. Saresti disposto... a provare?» chiese infine Harry, lentamente, e Malfoy spalancò ancor di più gli occhi.  
Stentava a credere a quelle parole, a quella possibilità, a quella scelta.  
Ne aveva fatte di scelte sbagliate, nella vita. Solo scelte sbagliate.  
 _E tu lo sai già, chi devi scegliere._ Così gli aveva detto sua madre, in quel sogno.  
Era solo il momento di farlo, di scegliere per davvero, di fare la scelta _giusta_.  
Ma giusta per chi? Era davvero la cosa migliore, scegliere Harry?  
Il cielo solo sapeva, se egli avesse rifiutato, quanto Harry avrebbe sofferto. Quanto quell'ennesima batosta lo avrebbe fatto cadere nel baratro oscuro.  
Perché Draco non lo sapeva, del potere immenso che aveva tra le mani. Un _no_ , in quel momento, per Harry, sarebbe stato esattamente come il Bacio di un Dissennatore.  
  


_Continua..._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:   
> Ragazzi... mi viene un po' da piangere! Questo era il penultimo capitolo e io non so se sono pronta a staccarmi da questa storia T__T  
> Ma manca ancora una settimana, devo mantenere la calma.   
> ... che capitolo, eh? Vi avevo avvertiti che sarebbe stato lungo e tosto, ma alla fine siamo riusciti a fare tutto.  
> Con un grande prezzo, certo... come in ogni Guerra e in ogni battaglia - come poi ci ha insegnato anche la Rowling - abbiamo avuto purtroppo anche il nostro morto. Pat O'Connor. Un po' ho pianto mentre scrivevo, lo ammetto. L'analogia con Piton è stata troppo forte xD  
> Però Warren è stato finalmente catturato ed imprigionato a vita. In una cella di Azkaban a marcire. Ciaone! E' esattamente ciò che si merita.   
> Evento più positivo del capitolo, ovviamente, è che fine ce l'ha fatta! Draco ce l'ha fatta :D ha ottenuto indietro la sua magia e, oltre ogni più rosea aspettativa, Shacklebolt gli ha concesso anche un bel lavoro.  
> Ed Harry è riuscito a salvare Draco, finalmente. Chiuso anche questo cerchio!  
> Inutile... Draco ed Harry non riescono a starsi troppo lontani, anche se per Malfoy non è la scelta più sensata. E, ovviamente, ha accettato l'invito all'appuntamento sulla collina.   
> Vi è piaciuto il discorso che ha fatto Harry?   
> Merlino santissimo, Draco, dopo un dicorso del genere non puoi permetterti di fare la prima donna... come on! :D che dite... accetterà? Risposta troppo scontata, forse.   
> Vi aspetto settimana prossima con l'epilogo ( T____T ), e vi prometto che vomiterete un sacco di arcobaleni per il fluff. Finalmente.   
> Ma non disperate... non vi lascerò a bocca asciutta, dopo la fine di questo lungo viaggio. Una nuova Drarry è già pronta per essere pubblicata, già la prossima settimana.   
> Un abbraccio forte,  
> Eevaa
> 
> Tratto dal capitolo successivo:  
> «Beh, a te l'onore, signor Malfoy» ridacchiò Harry, estraendogli la bacchetta dalla tasca della giacca, portandogliela davanti al naso.  
> Oramai era di nuovo un mago e, come tale, gli era consentito smaterializzarsi.  
> Egli sogghignò compiaciuto e, afferrando la sua bacchetta, l'agitò per un breve attimo prima di ritrovarsi esattamente nel posto desiderato.


	20. La Luna e la Fenice (Epilogo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

**_COME UNA FENICE_ **   
  
  
  
**_CAPITOLO 20 - LA LUNA E LA FENICE (EPILOGO)_ **

  
  
Neanche con la magia più oscura si riesce a fermare del tutto la camminata inesorabile del tempo. Eppure, per Harry, quegli attimi parvero durare l'eterno. Eterno fu anche il vagare dei suoi pensieri, delle sue paure, del suo sconforto.  
 _Saresti disposto a provare?_ Aveva chiesto a Draco, ed egli sembrava essersi completamente assorto. Con gli occhioni grigi spalancati da bambino, la bocca stretta ed il viola di un tramonto dimenticato riflesso sulla pelle.  
A fronte delle eterne insicurezze di lui, una speranza nello sguardo di Harry. Il suo appiglio, il verde smeraldo che l'aveva trascinato a galla in ogni attimo di terrore. Verde puro, intenso, che l'aveva fatto risorgere.  
Draco avvertì il braccio sinistro pizzicare, ma in quel momento realizzò che – se si fosse sollevato il polsino della camicia - avrebbe visto solo una maestosa fenice. Lui non era più un mostro. Non era un Mangiamorte, ed in cuor suo non lo era mai stato.  
E quegli occhi verdi colmi d'amore glielo ricordarono ancora una volta.  
«Credo che... credo che dovremmo provarci entrambi» soffiò in conclusione Draco, ponendo fine a quel purgatorio di attesa, quella tortura che li aveva separati nelle ultime settimane.  
Harry, che credette per qualche istante di non aver capito bene, realizzò solo nel momento in cui le labbra di Draco si piegarono lievemente all'insù, in un sorriso calmo, placido, sereno.  
Niente malizia, niente cinismo in quelle labbra, solo una gran voglia di aggrapparsi a quelle di colui che aveva saputo salvarlo davvero. Perché, volente o nolente, Harry lo aveva aiutato a salvarsi, e non vi era nulla di male.  
Harry, stupito e frastornato, si alzò in punta di piedi e lo prese dietro la nuca per trascinarlo verso di sé. Oh, per un attimo aveva temuto di non gustare più quel sapore sulle labbra, ma si sarebbe dimenticato quell'attimo molto volentieri.  
Lo baciò intensamente, ridendo poi a fior di labbra.  
  
Stupido, stupido Potter. Cosa aveva da ridere tanto? Eppure, senza accorgersene, rise anche Draco.  
Rise e lo spinse per terra, trascinandolo giù con la schiena contro i fili d'erba fresca.  
Si baciarono, si divorarono quasi famelici. E stavolta Draco non sarebbe più andato da nessuna parte. Chiuse gli occhi, non vide nulla. Nessuna voce nella propria testa.  
Sentiva la magia scorrere nelle proprie vene, conscio che gli era concesso di utilizzarla. Aveva ottenuto il perdono del Ministero, aveva ottenuto il perdono di Harry e, primo fra tutti, stava iniziando a perdonarsi anche egli stesso. Sarebbe stata dura, molto dura, ma quello era l'inizio. L'inizio di una nuova vita, insieme ad Harry.  
Oh, stupido, stupido Potter. _San Potter._  
Malfoy e Potter che si baciano sull'erba, rotolandosi e gustandosi. Se li avesse visti la McGranitt, l'avrebbero ricoverata per infarto al miocardio. _Potrei vomitare_ , avrebbe detto Piton. _Ah, l'amore!_ Avrebbe detto Silente con un gran luccichio negli occhi.  
Ma poco importava cosa avrebbe pensato la gente, non in quel momento, non in quell'angolo perfetto di vita e d'amore che si stavano concedendo.  
Harry non osò far nulla - forse troppo scottato dall'ultima volta che aveva azzardato un approccio più intimo – ma, nel sentire le mani di Draco infilarsi sotto la sua maglia e poi scendere oltre la cinta dei suoi jeans strappati, comprese esattamente che non vi era proprio nulla da temere. L'erba, oramai umida della sera, gli solleticò la schiena quando si ritrovò quasi spoglio. E, complice il fresco, le prime stelle sopra di loro e lo scrosciare del fiume in lontananza, Harry si ricordò di essere all'aperto. In un luogo molto lontano da tutti, ma pur sempre pubblico.  
«Ehm... non credo sia il posto più adatto» gracchiò l'Auror, faticando ad esprimersi a parole. Non credeva che la bocca di Draco sul suo collo potesse renderlo completamente scemo.  
«Mmh. Pudico, Potter» mormorò egli schioccandogli un bacio malizioso sulla mandibola, sollevandosi poi sui gomiti per guardarlo negli occhi «ma credo tu abbia ragione, in fin dei conti»  
«Beh, a te l'onore, signor Malfoy» ridacchiò Harry, estraendogli la bacchetta dalla tasca della giacca per portargliela davanti al naso. Oramai era di nuovo un mago e, come tale, gli era consentito smaterializzarsi.  
Egli sogghignò compiaciuto e, afferrando la bacchetta, l'agitò per un breve attimo prima di ritrovarsi esattamente nel posto desiderato. A casa di Harry, nel grande letto che era stato suo per diversi mesi.  
Harry, compiaciuto e lievemente sbigottito dalla smaterializzazione, fissò negli occhi Draco per qualche secondo prima di gettarsi nuovamente a capofitto sulle sua labbra.  
Si ritrovarono completamente svestiti in poco tempo, ed Harry accarezzò le cicatrici di Draco con i polpastrelli e con la lingua. Sapeva, tra esse, ve ne era qualcuna inflitta da lui stesso con la Sectumsempra il sesto anno.  
La pelle candida di Draco brillò al bagliore delle stelle fuori dalla finestra. La fenice sul suo braccio sembrava calda, incandescente come bollenti erano i baci che Harry gli lasciava sul torace.  
Che quest'ultimo non avesse la più pallida idea di cosa stesse facendo, quello fu abbastanza ovvio. Non aveva mai giaciuto con un uomo, prima. Draco ne sorrise a lungo, nel vederlo impacciato sotto quelle lenzuola, ma lo guidò in silenzio, paziente ma bramoso fino al midollo.  
E quando fronte contro fronte si ritrovano a respirarsi nell'unione più dura ed indissolubile, Harry non poté fare ameno di pensare che Draco fosse così bello da fargli scoppiare il cuore.  
Strinse le coperte tra le mani, implorando che li inghiottissero nel qui e nell'ora di quel momento così perfetto.  
«Posso amarti?» gli sussurrò Draco nell'orecchio, sentendosi sciocco. Come a chiedergli il permesso di provare per lui quel sentimento mai provato prima, come per supplicare per la possibilità di intrufolarsi nel suo cuore e di rimanerci.  
Harry gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dal volto, interrompendo per un momento quella danza per poterlo guardare negli occhi, tra le coperte color indaco.  
«Amami fino alla luna, e ritorno. Io farò lo stesso» soffiò carezzandogli il naso con il suo.  
Oh, lo avrebbe amato più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare di fare. E sarebbe stato suo, suo per tutta la notte.  
«Ma tu _sei_ la luna, Harry».  
  
  
  
Il sole era già alto su Godric's Hollow, quel mattino. Né il vociare del tranquillo quartiere fuori dalla finestra, né l'insistente pigolare di Alvin servì a farlo alzare. Non c'era mondo, là fuori, che valesse la pena di essere scoperto quel giorno. Non quando il mondo intero era abbracciato al cuscino di fianco al suo.  
Harry si era svegliato presto, ma non aveva mosso alcun muscolo per la sola paura di rompere quell'incantesimo. Draco dormiva beato, con l'avambraccio sotto ad una guancia e l'altra mano tesa sul petto di Harry, come per tenerlo, come per non farlo andare via.  
Era Harry, tuttavia, che aveva temuto di svegliarsi e non vederlo lì, o di sentirlo sgattaiolare via all'alba in preda ad un moto di pentimento. Ed invece Draco era rimasto, l'aveva tenuto stretto, si era rigirato spesso nelle coperte e gli aveva baciato la nuca alle prime luci del mattino.  
Sembrava un vero angelo, così addormentato, con la bocca ancora rossa dei baci di quella notte ed i capelli tutti arruffati. Harry dovette soffocare una risata quando il suo primo pensiero fu quello di prendere una Giratempo, acchiappare il Malfoy travestito da Dissennatore al terzo anno e portarlo lì. Oh, se la sarebbe spassata eccome nel vederlo svenire e poi urlare in modo poco virile – esattamente come aveva fatto quando era stato colpito da Fierobecco - . Era la stessa persona? Quasi stentava a crederlo.  
Draco sembrava uscito da un quadro, la notte precedente era stata così meravigliosa da fargli ancora mozzare il respiro. Non aveva niente a che vedere con quello sciocco ragazzino che dispensava insulti a profusione e si vantava del suo casato nobile.  
Eppure Harry lo amava. Non allora, forse, ma lo amava per ogni momento passato insieme. Anche quelli brutti, perché erano stati parte del percorso che li aveva portati lì, insieme, nudi nello stesso letto dopo aver fatto l'amore fino a sfinirsi.  
Lo amava come non ricordava di saper fare, così intensamente da non riuscire a staccargli gli occhi di dosso nemmeno in quel momento in cui, dopo un sospiro ed un lieve broncio, egli aprì lentamente gli occhi grigi e li inchiodò sui suoi.  
  
Non disse nulla, Draco, trattenne il respiro fino a che Harry sorrise. Ah, era tutto vero! Era tutto accaduto e non nei suoi sogni. Quella notte era stata reale, l'amore che aveva provato anche.  
Una vocina dentro alla testa di Draco ancora gli suggeriva di fuggire, che Harry non si sarebbe meritato una vita al fianco di un ex Mangiamorte, che lui stesso non si sarebbe meritato una vita accanto ad Harry. Eppure lottò con tutte le sue forze per mettere a tacere quella vocina irritante. Gli bastò sfiorare con lo sguardo le labbra sorridenti dell'uomo che aveva a fianco, gli bastò riflettere sul fatto che avevano _scelto_. Si erano scelti. E allora, a quel pensiero, la vocina cambiò ed iniziò a sussurragli che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Che era _la scelta giusta_ [1].  
Harry si girò lentamente su un fianco - con movimenti ancora intorpiditi dal sonno - e fronteggiò lo sguardo di ghiaccio di Draco, sfiorando la punta del naso contro il suo. Egli non si tirò indietro, ma in quell'attimo comprese che tutto aveva delle fattezze così reali da lasciarlo senza fiato.  
«Non sei fuggito, quasi mi sembri un Grifondoro» soffiò Harry, mostrando i denti bianchi in un ghigno divertito che venne prontamente replicato dall'altro. E quest'ultimo, fingendosi oltraggiato, non perse tempo a sovrastarlo dandosi uno slancio con i gomiti. Era forse una sfida, quella?  
Beh, indubbiamente ne sarebbero usciti entrambi vincitori.

  
  
•

  
  
Quando Draco uscì dal bagno, con i capelli umidi appena frizionati dall'asciugamano, i jeans ancora sbottonati e la camicia bianca aperta sul davanti, Harry dovette lottare per non spogliarlo di nuovo da capo a piedi e tornare a letto.  
Ma, sfortunatamente, il sole già alto fuori dalla finestra della sua stanza gli ricordò che fosse tardi.  
Erano trascorsi due mesi e mezzo da quel due di aprile, e le cose non sarebbero potute andare meglio di così. Certo, c'erano volute due settimane intere per convincere Draco a tornare a vivere a Godric's Hollow e spostarci la residenza, ed altrettante settimane per convincerlo a tutti gli effetti che fosse una buona idea.  


•••

_«Torna a vivere qui» gli sussurrò Harry nell'orecchio, una tiepida mattina di aprile. Si erano svegliati presto, giusto per poter fare una buona colazione prima di rientrare al lavoro. Draco soffocò nel naso una risata, sfogliando svogliatamente il giornale che Alvin aveva lasciato da poco sul davanzale.  
«Harry... non è il caso di convivere dopo un week end che stiamo insieme» puntualizzò egli, coscienziosamente. Non che non gli facesse piacere la proposta, ma quella vocina nella testa a volte tornava a tormentarlo.  
«Oh, andiamo! Lo sappiamo entrambi che passerai più tempo qui che in Comunità» sbuffò l'Auror sorseggiando distrattamente il suo caffè bollente.  
Draco lo guardò sottecchi, bieco, quasi infastidito che Harry avesse sottolineato una così palese realtà.  
«Lavorare insieme e vivere sotto lo stesso tetto? Così ti stuferai di me entro la fine del mese!» buttò lì come battuta, nascondendovici dentro un'assoluta e reale paura. Harry, di tutta risposta, scosse la testa e si protese in avanti sul tavolo per lasciargli un bacio veloce sulle labbra, mantenendo la posizione per guardarlo fisso negli occhi.  
«Questa cosa non accadrà!» cercò di rassicurarlo l'Auror, respirandogli contro aria calda profumata di caffè. Draco, quasi intontito da quel bacio inaspettato, dovette lottare contro se stesso per non cedere a quelle moine che, sapeva, erano volte ad ottenere una risposta positiva.  
«Mai dire mai, Potter. Non puoi garantirmi una cosa del genere» rispose Draco con tono ispido e saccente, fronteggiando il suo interlocutore senza abbassare lo sguardo. Senza lasciarsi incantare.  
«Senti, non posso certo pronunciare un voto infrangibile. Ma quello che posso dire per rassicurarti è che ora hai un lavoro. Malauguratamente non dovesse funzionare – cosa della quale dubito fortemente - potresti permetterti di trovare un'altra casa!» insistette Harry, giochicchiando distrattamente con i capelli di Draco tra le sue mani, attorcigliandoseli tra le dita. Egli alzò gli occhi al cielo, rabbrividendo di tanto in tanto a quel contatto. _   
_Inutile tentar di controbattere, pensò. Potter sapeva essere cocciuto e, per di più, portava argomentazioni assai valide. Draco sospirò, fin troppo allettato da quella proposta che la sua parte più razionale sembrava reticente ad accettare.  
«Ho anche solo una possibilità di rifiutarmi?» domandò infine, in uno sbuffo.  
Harry sogghignò, alzandosi dalla sedia per sedersi direttamente a cavalcioni sulle lunghe gambe di Draco, baciandogli e mordendogli il lobo dell'orecchio prima di sussurrarci contro.  
«Ehm. Sì, potresti, ma sai... so essere persuasivo!» soffiò maliziosamente, e Draco ridacchiò. Dannato Potter, era disposto proprio a tutto pur di ottenere ciò che voleva, atteggiamento davvero poco consono ad un Grifondoro. Gli prese il volto tra le mani, corrucciando poi lo sguardo.  
«Tu sei proprio certo al cento per cento di non essere un Serpeverde?» domandò infine Draco, fin troppo serio. _   
_Harry rise, ma deviò prontamente il discorso gettandosi a capofitto tra le sue labbra. Che il cappello parlante fosse stato indeciso se assegnarlo alla casa di Salazar o meno, lo sapevano davvero in pochi. Oh, ma quel segreto se lo sarebbe portato nella tomba, piuttosto che dirlo a Draco. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di passare il resto dei suoi giorni a farlo gongolare._

•••

  
  
E così, esattamente due mesi prima, Draco aveva lasciato per sempre la Comunità ed era giunto a Godric's Hollow con una sacca pesantissima – ampliata grazie all'incantesimo di espansione – ed aveva sistemato tutte le sue cose nella stanza per gli ospiti dove in passato aveva già soggiornato.  
Ma, ovviamente, in due mesi non ci aveva mai dormito una sola volta. Il letto di Harry era decisamente più _comodo_.  
Aveva riposto tutti i vestiti nuovi nell'armadio e, nell'ultimo cassetto del comò, in fondo in fondo, vi nascose dentro i suoi ricordi dei dieci anni trascorsi ad Azkaban, tutti rinchiusi in una scatoletta in legno. Tutte le lettere e l'anello di suo padre. Era un cimelio di famiglia, ma non l'avrebbe mai portato con fierezza. Mai nella vita. Li nascose lì, giusto per tenerli come monito ma per non essere costretto a vederli mai più. Tutti, tranne la lettera firmata H.J.P.  
“ _Non sono riuscito a fare di più, sono spiacente. H.J.P.”_  
Una riga, nulla più, ma che aveva dato inizio a qualcosa di importante. Harry l'aveva salvato dal Bacio dei Dissennatori, Harry l'aveva aiutato a reintegrarsi nella società, Harry l'aveva accolto in casa sua e gli aveva insegnato ad amare sul serio.  
Quella lettera, piccola e sgualcita, aveva deciso di tenerla nel suo portafogli.  
  
  
«Malfoy, dannazione, siamo anche in ritardo» gli disse Harry, quel lunedì mattina di metà giugno, facendolo rinsavire da ogni ricordo. Aveva l'aria esacerbata e le braccia incrociate.  
«Che ho fatto di male?!» domandò Draco, allacciandosi la camicia lentamente. Molto, molto lentamente.  
«Me lo chiedi pure? Vai in giro mezzo nudo!» protestò Harry seguendolo giù per le scale, ove li attendeva la consueta colazione. Alvin li salutò con un verso entusiasta.  
«Oh, per Salazar! Lo so che il mio fascino è irresistibile, ma è ora che impari a controllarti» lo rimproverò Draco con un ghigno, ammiccando ed avvicinandosi «non ne hai avuto abbastanza, ieri sera?»  
«Il giorno in cui ne avrò abbastanza sarà quando perderai la dentiera tra le lenzuola» ridacchiò Harry, nel vedere il fidanzato rabbrividire.  
Colpirlo sull'aspetto fisico era decisamente il modo migliore per farlo smettere di provocarlo. Quello era un giorno importante, e non si sarebbero potuti permettere nemmeno un minuto di ritardo.  
A Draco, nell'immaginarsi vecchio e decrepito, si raggelò il sangue.  
«Non mi ci far pensare. Dovrei proprio cercare una pietra filosofale!» disse convinto, beccandosi di conseguenza un pizzico sul braccio.  
«Provaci, e potresti ritrovartela infilata in orifizi indicibili» lo redarguì scherzosamente l'Auror. Quella pietra gli aveva già dato troppi problemi.  
Rise, Malfoy, uscendo dalla porta finestra per recuperare la Gazzetta del Profeta. Harry lo guardò allontanarsi, benedicendo il cielo della sua presenza.  
Da quando Draco era arrivato nella sua vita, tutto sembrava avere acquisito un sapore migliore. Non erano mancati i problemi, e sapeva che non sarebbero stati esenti da questi ultimi. Ma era come se fossero fatti per affrontarli insieme. Si aiutavano a vicenda, persino senza rendersene conto.  
Avevano la loro routine, i loro ritmi, i loro spazi. Draco sembrava essersi rasserenato parecchio, da quando gli avevano concesso i poteri ed aveva un lavoro. La paura dei Cacciatori era ancora tanta, ma con Harry accanto sembrava estinguersi.  
La notte, purtroppo, era ancora un momento assai delicato. Gli incubi di Azkaban, sebbene fossero molto diminuiti, tornavano spesso a tormentarlo. Harry, che aveva imparato in poco tempo a recepire i segnali di insonnia del suo ragazzo, non aveva mai perso tempo a stringerlo per ricordargli che sarebbe andato tutto bene. A volte bastava la sola presenza del fidanzato, per Draco, a rammentargli che non si trovava più lì, in una cella buia ed umida. A volte gli incubi erano così forti da mozzargli il respiro. Harry aveva seriamente pensato di mandarlo da un vero Magomentis, per aiutarlo, ma Draco non si era sentito pronto. Non ancora.  
Egli aveva provato ad uscire da solo, di tanto in tanto, ma proprio non riusciva a tenere la mano lontana dalla bacchetta. Preferiva recarsi in qualche quartiere Babbano, piuttosto che quelli frequentati da maghi e streghe.  
Si sentiva ancora gli occhi addosso, sia fuori che dentro al Ministero, ma nessuno aveva più provato a fargli del male. Solo una sera, a Diagon Alley, un cameriere si era rifiutato di servirgli la cena. Harry si era arrabbiato tanto da far esplodere involontariamente tutti i bicchieri del locale.  
  
  
Fortunatamente, in quei due mesi e mezzo vi erano state anche tante giornate positive e tante soddisfazioni. Una delle giornate più piacevoli in assoluto, fu quando Draco tornò in sella ad una scopa. Il Grifone e la Serpe si erano sfidati ad una partita uno contro uno alla ricerca del boccino. Malfoy non parlò a Potter per almeno tre ore, quella sera, poiché quest'ultimo era riuscito ad acchiappare la pallina tre volte su cinque, battendolo nella sfida finale. Ma, naturalmente, Harry era riuscito a farsi perdonare.  
Draco aveva dedicato ogni serata libera allo studio, recuperando brillantemente tutte le materie con l'aiuto preziosissimo di Hermione.  
Si vedevano tutti i sabati, come da accordi, poi trascorrevano la serata tutti insieme a cena o in giro nelle tiepide serate primaverili. Il primo giorno che la nuova coppietta di piccioncini si era presentata in casa Weasley, ad inizio aprile, ci erano voluti parecchi tentativi per far capire a Ron che fosse tutto tremendamente vero.

  
  
•••

_«Quindi... quindi voi due... voi due state... insieme?» ruppe il silenzio Weasley dopo un lungo momento di imbarazzo, quando Hermione si fu allontanata per preparare del tè. Il ticchettio del pendolo si era fatto quasi assordante, per Ronald.  
Harry e Draco si guardarono per mezzo secondo, di sbieco.  
«Sì» risposero poi all'unisono.  
Ron li guardò con un sorriso tirato, incerto, quasi come se lo stessero prendendo in giro.  
«S-sicuri?» riprovò il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli rossi, sperando quasi di sentirsi dare una risposta negativa, la quale però non arrivò. _   
_«Sì» risposero nuovamente, Harry divertito, Draco già fin troppo stufo di doversi ripetere.  
Ron trattenne il fiato. Quella cosa aveva dell'incredibile! Fino a dieci anni prima il solo accostare i due nomi Potter e Malfoy avrebbe presagito una rissa. _   
_Ed ora stavano... insieme!? Quasi sembrava una barzelletta.  
«... al cento per cento?» si accertò nuovamente Ron, redarguito però da una voce acuta e stizzita proveniente dalla cucina. Sua moglie, evidentemente, aveva l'orecchio piuttosto lungo._   
_«PIANTALA, RONALD!» gridò Hermione, facendoli sussultare tutti e tre._   
_Harry dovette soffocare una risata, mentre Draco incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò, esacerbato.  
«Ok, ok!» gesticolò Ron, oramai divenuto dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli. Abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo, poi si rivolse piano piano verso Harry, iniziando a sussurrare sottovoce «Ma che tipo... vi baciate, cose così?!»  
«Weasley, ma che razza di problemi hai!?» scoppiò Draco, dando inizio ad una seria discussione che si concluse, non si sa come, in un diverbio tra Serpeverde e Grifondoro tra i due. Harry ed Hermione, in preda all'esasperazione, avevano dovuto stappare una bottiglia di Odgen Stravecchio per poter acquietare gli animi. _

•••

  
  
Ron però, con molte riserve e dopo parecchi tentativi, era persino riuscito ad accettare la loro relazione e, sebbene Draco non rientrasse nelle sue personalità preferite, stava imparando a conviverci spesso senza finire a litigare. Tuttalpiù che la piccola Rose aveva una grande predilezione per il biondo rampollo del casato Malfoy. I sospetti che la signorina sarebbe divenuta una Serpeverde erano fin troppo alti, e quello fu un vero colpo per il povero Ronald.  
Hermione, invece, era stata molto felice quando, dopo più di due mesi di tentativi, Draco riuscì a tenere in braccio la bambina. Oramai, per Hermione, Draco era diventato parte integrante della propria famiglia come lo era Harry. Per Rose, erano già i suoi zii preferiti.  
Draco non ci sapeva affatto fare con i bambini ma, chissà come, questi ultimi sembravano prenderlo molto in simpatia.  
Harry l'aveva convinto ad andare a trovare zia Andromeda – l'ultima sua parente in vita – ed il piccolo Teddy Lupin. La donna, la quale non era stata in buoni rapporti con Narcissa, non aveva mai potuto sopportare davvero Draco Malfoy. Secondo lei era la copia sputata di suo padre ma, quando Harry Potter si era presentato alla sua porta, era stata costretta a rivedere le sue posizioni. Con molta diffidenza aveva accolto il nipote in casa sua, scoprendolo molto diverso da come lo immaginava. Ed ella si fidava di Potter e delle sue decisioni, quindi riuscì ad accettarlo.  
Harry, con grande stupore, non appena Teddy aveva iniziato a gironzolare intorno a Draco, si rese conto che i loro occhi erano pressoché gli stessi. Identici. Il figlio di Tonks e Remus era stato felicissimo di conoscere il suo lontano cugino e, sebbene quest'ultimo non sprizzasse gioia ed entusiasmo da tutti i pori, anch'egli era stato lieto di fare la sua conoscenza.  
Harry e Draco, di ritorno dalla casa di Andromeda, si erano presto ritrovati a parlare di bambini, in un lungo ed intricato discorso sulla questione. Harry non poteva avere figli – non che fosse fisicamente possibile nella loro relazione -, Draco non era sicuro di volerne avere e quindi, di comune accorto, decretarono che sarebbero stati dei magnifici zii. Senza escludere del tutto la possibilità in un futuro lontano, certo. Ma era anche decisamente troppo presto per pensarci.  
  
  
«Beh, sei pronto o no?» domandò Harry, dopo una breve e veloce colazione.  
Draco lo guardò con sguardo assassino attraverso il riflesso del bagno nel quale si stava specchiando, tutto intento a sistemarsi la cravatta verde smeraldo.  
«Non mi mettere ansia! Non sono io quello che è sempre in ritardo, qua» rispose Draco, rimproverando la costante tendenza di Potter alla procrastinazione.  
«Godric santissimo, è da mezz'ora che ti stai specchiando» sbuffò Harry, appoggiandosi a braccia conserte allo stipite della porta.  
«Ed infatti ho dei capelli impeccabili, a differenza di _qualcuno_ » lo punzecchiò lui con un ghigno, sistemandosi ancora una volta il ciuffo biondissimo.  
Harry si lasciò sfuggire una risata. Oh, oramai aveva perso le speranze con i propri capelli!  
Fissò il suo ragazzo ancora a lungo, scuotendo la testa con fare esasperato. Draco sarebbe stato elegante anche con dei dreadlocks. E bello, sempre.  
«Su chi vuoi fare colpo, sulla McGranitt?!» domandò Harry, dopo altri interminabili minuti.  
Anche se, del resto, Draco aveva tutte le sue buone ragioni per voler essere impeccabile, quel giorno.  
«Quella la lascio a te. Insieme a Mirtilla Malcontenta, che senz'altro ha il gusto dell'orrido uguale al tuo».  
La loro storia, nonostante qualche futile battibecco – erano pur sempre una Serpe ed un Grifone, dannazione! - procedeva a gonfie vele. Draco non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che l'amore fosse fatto in quel modo. Era grato ad Harry, tanto grato per tutto ciò che aveva fatto per lui, per _loro_.  
Non tutti, nella Società Magica, avevano accettato di buon grado la loro relazione, oramai divenuta pubblica da una decina di giorni. Precisamente da pochi giorni dopo il compleanno di Draco.  
Harry aveva deciso di portarlo un week end a Parigi, per fargli una sorpresa e per portarlo lontano dai ricordi di ciò che aveva fatto suo padre, quel cinque giugno di ventinove anni prima.  
Avevano trascorso un fine settimana meraviglioso dimenticandosi per tre giorni di essere Potter e Malfoy, del loro passato e degli ultimi difficili mesi. Erano stati bene, sereni, come qualsiasi coppia di fidanzati della loro età.  
Con molte riserve da parte di Draco, Harry aveva deciso di non limitarsi nelle effusioni in pubblico, tuttalpiù che erano lontani dalla comunità magica inglese. Non che lì il Salvatore del Mondo Magico non fosse famoso, ma mai come Inghilterra, naturalmente.  
Peccato che i paparazzi di Le Gobelin, il quotidiano magico francese, li avessero colti a tenersi la mano tra i Champes Élysées.  
Lo scandalo giornalistico che ne era venuto fuori aveva avuto parecchie ripercussioni, al loro ritorno a Londra. Godric's Hollow era stata circondata da giornalisti e gufi da ogni dove. Lettere di loro vecchie conoscenze, impiegati Ministeriali, persone sconosciute. Alcune chiedevano spiegazioni, altre erano persino strillettere e minacce. Shacklebolt si era presentato in casa Potter alle undici di sera, annunciando che l'indomani Harry avrebbe dovuto tenere una conferenza stampa al Ministero per dare spiegazioni in merito. Non che fosse contrario alla loro relazione, ma quello era stato lo scandalo più grande dai tempi della Seconda Guerra Magica e no, non aveva intenzione di lasciare che la notizia serpeggiasse senza le dovute spiegazioni. Aveva lasciato loro carta bianca sul da farsi, l'importante era che tale fermento si estinguesse.  
Draco, quella domenica sera di inizio giugno, venne colto da uno degli attacchi di panico più forti degli ultimi mesi.

  
•••

_«Te l'avevo detto, te l'avevo detto che non era una buona idea farlo sapere in giro!» gridò Draco, paonazzo, spiando per l'ennesima volta tra le imposte delle finestre. I giornalisti erano ancora accampati fuori._  
 _Harry, quella sera, aveva dovuto chiudere la buca delle lettere ed il camino per non ricevere posta. Per un attimo si era sentito solidale a suo zio Vernon - pace all'anima sua - il giorno in cui aveva ricevuto centinaia e migliaia di lettere per la sua ammissione a Hogwarts._  
 _«Volevi passare il resto della vita a nasconderci?!» replicò Harry, stringendosi la radice del naso con le dita. Aveva passato tutta la sera al telefono, dando spiegazioni ai suoi colleghi e vecchi compagni di scuola, oltre che ai suoi vecchi insegnanti e alla preside McGranitt. Gli Weasley, in particolare, erano stati parecchio sorpresi._  
 _Ron ed Hermione, invece, si erano presentati in casa loro per dare sostegno morale ma, non appena se ne furono andati, Draco era letteralmente esploso.  
«Harry, ma non capisci? Il Salvatore del Mondo Magico ed un ex Mangiamorte! Ti sto rovinando la reputazione!» ringhiò Draco, prendendosi la testa tra le mani e lasciandosi cadere sul divano. Il suo peggiore incubo si stava avverando, motivo per il quale era sempre stato molto restio a mettere la loro relazione in pubblica piazza.  
«Ne abbiamo già parlato, Draco! Non me ne può importare proprio niente di ciò che pensa la gente di me! Se me ne fosse importato qualcosa, non sarei già più qui da un bel pezzo!» spiegò per l'ennesima volta Harry, alzando la voce. Ai tempi della scuola e della Guerra, più volte era stato lontano dai consensi pubblici, ma non si era lasciato scalfire ed aveva continuato di testa sua. Quella non sarebbe stata né la prima né l'ultima volta!  
«Sei ancora in tempo per tornare sui tuoi passi...» soffiò Draco, nascondendo il volto tra le dita e trattenendo un singhiozzo. Il solo pensiero di perderlo lo faceva stare male, ma non avrebbe mai voluto rovinargli la vita a tal punto. Sarebbe stato pronto a sacrificare la propria felicità, per quella di quel maledettissimo Potter.  
Ma, all'udire di quella frase, Harry sembrò collassare.  
«Oh no, Malfoy, non osare trovare un altro pretesto per fuggire da me!» urlò, paonazzo dalla rabbia, puntandogli un dito contro «Non osare lasciarmi per questo motivo, cazzo! Non te lo posso permettere! Per qualsiasi altro motivo, sì, ma questo no!» _  
_Draco lo guardò allibito, impaurito da quella reazione rabbiosa, ma in preda ai sensi di colpa per gli occhi lucidi che il suo ragazzo gli stava mostrando senza vergogna.  
«Io non so davvero come tu faccia. Io non voglio che tu viva quello che sto vivendo io, è terribile» soffiò Draco, scuotendo la testa. Erano più di dieci anni che subiva i maltrattamenti, le condanne, gli sguardi giudicanti delle persone. Erano più di dieci anni che aveva paura delle minacce, che aveva timore ad essere se stesso, causa il suo passato. Non poteva sopportare che Harry subisse il suo stesso identico trattamento perché aveva scelto di stare con lui._  
 _Ma, a giudicare dallo sguardo dell'Auror, non ci sarebbe stato assolutamente niente in grado di fargli cambiare idea. Perché Harry aveva già deciso da tempo, quello che avrebbe dovuto fare. Aveva scelto da tempo quale sarebbe stato il suo ruolo in tutta quella storia, ed era giunto il momento di rendere partecipe anche Draco.  
Si inginocchiò davanti a lui, prendendogli le mani e costringendolo a sostenere il proprio sguardo._  
  
 _«Forse sei tu che non capisci, Draco. Io lo sto facendo per noi, sì, ma lo sto facendo anche per quelli che sono nella tua situazione. Sai cosa mi ha detto O'Connor il giorno in cui è morto? Che era stufo di tutto questo odio. E sai cosa? Aveva ragione! Sono stufo anche io, come sei stufo tu e sono stufi quelli che come te stanno affrontando la redenzione. I Cacciatori, i Radicali devono estinguersi. Io non vorrei strumentalizzare il mio amore per te, ma se questo può servire per cambiare questo mondo, lo griderò in pubblica piazza. E sarà quello che farò, domani stesso! Appunto che sono il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, la mia cazzo di carica dovrà servire a qualcosa! Se uno come me, che ha perso tutto a causa di Voldemort, che ha sempre lottato per liberare la società dalla sua tirannia, ha trovato la forza ed il coraggio di perdonare, allora non vedo perché non dovrebbero farlo gli altri._  
 _Voglio essere il buon esempio per tutti. Voglio portare il perdono, domani, su tutti i canali di comunicazione possibile. Voglio portare la pace, l'umanità. Voglio portarci la nostra storia, la_ tua _storia ed il_ tuo _esempio. Sei la prova vivente che il mondo può cambiare, che le persone possono cambiare e migliorare. La mia parola dovrà valere qualcosa, ed è il momento che io mi esponga per davvero. Non l'ho mai fatto, ma ora ho trovato il modo, ho trovato la ragione per farlo._  
 _Quindi, domani, e per sempre, voglio averti al mio fianco. Lo griderò a tutto il Mondo Magico che ti amo, che sono disposto ad avere a fianco un ex Mangiamorte pentito per il resto dei miei giorni. E tu? E tu sei disposto ad entrare in sala stampa con me? Sei disposto ad affrontare le conseguenze con me? Sei disposto a far sì che quello che proviamo sia... l'inizio della rivoluzione?»_  
  
 _Harry parlò tutto d'un fiato, con voce roca e stanca, ma con tutta la speranza dentro il proprio petto. E, quando finì di spiegare, di spiegarsi, Draco si accorse di aver trattenuto il respiro tanto a lungo da essere sull'orlo di uno svenimento. Lasciò cadere due lacrime dagli occhi, incredulo di ciò che le proprie orecchie avevano sentito.  
Si era spesso domandato, in passato, quale fosse il motivo perché tutti avevano seguito Harry Potter nella Guerra. Perché fosse così importante per tutta la resistenza. Aveva creduto, per un certo periodo, che fosse solamente un damerino, un simbolo tenuto in piedi solamente dal suo nome e da una cicatrice. Ma aveva da tempo imparato che non era così, e quella sera ebbe l'ennesima riprova, la riprova più tangibile della grandezza di Harry Potter. Ed era così fiero, così felice di aver scelto lui. Di aver scelto la pace.  
«Sei così coraggioso... sei così... schifosamente Grifondoro, dannazione!» soffiò Draco, tra una risata ed un singhiozzo. Harry gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò, asciugandogli poi le lacrime con i pollici.  
«Draco... forse non ti è chiaro che questo coraggio me lo stai dando tu» gli sussurrò, fronte contro fronte.  
Malfoy rise, annuendo poi convulsamente. Quella sarebbe stata la _loro _battaglia, la_ loro _rivoluzione. Ed era contento, davvero contento di far parte della luce, quella volta.  
«Lo farò» disse infine, convinto.  
Harry lo squadrò, incredulo.  
«Dici sul serio?»  
«Sarò con te, sempre» confermò Draco, baciandolo nuovamente._  
 _«Sempre?»  
«Sempre»._

•••

  
Il discorso di Harry, di fronte alla platea del Ministero, fu mandato in tutte le radio e le nuove televisioni magiche, riportato su tutti i giornali non solo della Gran Bretagna, ma di tutto il Mondo Magico.  
Lui e Draco si erano recati insieme, di fronte alla folla, stringendosi la mano. Harry aveva raccontato tutto, tutto quanto. Aveva omaggiato O'Connor, Shacklebolt, gli Auror e la pace. L'aveva fatto stringendo tra le dita quelle di un ex Mangiamorte.  
Harry aveva portato tanti esempi, tanti nomi, tanti dati. Aveva parlato di Xenophilius Lovegood, di come fosse morto ingiustamente tra le mani dei Cacciatori. Aveva parlato di Warren, di Ackerley, di come l'odio porti solo ad altro odio. Aveva parlato di Narcissa Malfoy, e Draco aveva tremato per tutto il tempo a sentire il nome di sua madre.  
Poi aveva parlato per conto di Draco, rendendo partecipe il Mondo Magico della sua storia. Malfoy non aveva aperto bocca, ma aveva acconsentito a rendere pubblico tutto ciò che gli era successo, tutto ciò che aveva vissuto. Aveva parlato della loro storia, dai tempi della scuola fino alla loro relazione degli ultimi mesi.  
La folla di giornalisti aveva ascoltato in silenzio, il pubblico anche. In pochi si erano permessi di fischiare, di controbattere, ma erano stati presto messi alla porta.  
Se quel suo discorso avesse anche solo portato un barlume di perdono nella mente di un solo radicale, quello sarebbe stato già tanto.  
La rivoluzione, quella vera, ebbe inizio da quel discorso. Una nuova era, la nuova era di pace del Mondo Magico era alle porte. Ma, proprio come aveva detto Draco, quella era la _loro_ battaglia. La battaglia che prendeva il simbolo di una fenice, una fenice guidata dalla luce della luna.  
E non si sarebbero arresi, mai.  
Non sarebbe stato facile, ma il seme della giustizia era stato piantato. Tra sole e tempeste, ne avrebbero visti germogliare i frutti. Quello era sicuro.  
  
  
«Beh, allora?» domandò Harry con un largo sorriso dipinto sul volto. Il sole era oramai alto oltre i tetti delle villette a schiera di Godric's Hollow. Era il quindici giugno duemilanove. Un giorno importante, molto importante.  
«Beh, allora andiamo!» rispose Draco, sistemandosi l'ultima volta il nodo della cravatta verde, pronto ad estrarre dalla tasca la sua bacchetta.  
«Frena! Manca una cosa, da fare» lo fermò Harry ponendosi nervosamente davanti a lui. Un raggio di sole gli illuminò i capelli corvini, riflettendosi nelle lenti dei suoi occhiali tondi.  
Draco lo guardò bieco, non comprendendo cosa avessero dimenticato di così tanto importante.  
«Sarebbe?»  
Harry sorrise, ed abbassò lo sguardo quanto tempo bastasse per arrossire leggermente sulle guance ambrate.  
«La prima volta che stavamo andando ad Hogwarts, sul treno, temo di aver commesso un imperdonabile errore. Vorrei rimediare, prima di tornarci l'ultima volta insieme» spiegò l'ex Grifondoro con gli occhi verdi brillanti, incatenandoli a quelli interrogativi di Draco.  
Quest'ultimo non capì immediatamente a cosa il suo ragazzo si riferisse ma, non appena lo vide alzare una mano nella sua direzione, ponendogliela davanti, realizzò quali fossero le intenzioni di Harry. E ne rimase oltremodo senza parole.  
«Spero non sia tardi per accettare la tua amicizia. Piacere di conoscerti, sono Harry. Harry Potter» sussurrò quest'ultimo, sforzandosi di non far tremare quella mano. Draco, incredulo, la fissò per qualche istante. Chissà cosa sarebbe successo, nelle loro vite, se quel primo incontro fosse andato veramente in quel modo.  
Beh, non era decisamente quello il momento di pensarci. Giunti a quel punto, era tutto perfetto così. Allungò la mano ed afferrò quella del fidanzato, stringendogliela forte.  
«E io sono Malfoy. Draco Malfoy».  


•

  
  
Con il consueto e sonoro _crack_ della smaterializzazione, i due maghi si ritrovarono sulla banchina del binario di Hogsmeade. Il cielo era sereno, poche nuvole correvano veloci con il piacevole venticello estivo.  
Quante volte i loro piedi avevano calpestato le mattonelle di quella banchina. Quasi si potevano udire le urla di Hagrid che intimava ai ragazzini di darsi una mossa e, invece, c'era solo un gran silenzio. Tutti gli studenti erano impegnati nella grande ripassata finale prima degli esami, i professori stavano ultimando i loro preparativi ed Hagrid, facendo parte del corpo docenti da oramai tanti anni, sicuramente stava litigando con qualche creatura magica che proprio non ne voleva sapere di entrare nelle gabbie per essere “curata” dagli studenti.  
In lontananza, il villaggio di Hogsmeade brillava alla luce del sole. Già si potevano pregustare la Burrobirra ai Tre Manici di Scopa, in serata. La Stamberga Strillante era sempre la stessa, diroccata, lugubre e meravigliosa come sempre.  
Draco ed Harry si persero con lo sguardo oltre quei confini, in quei paesaggi che da anni non avevano modo di osservare, fino a quando una voce calda ed accogliente li costrinse a ricomporsi.  
«Ah, ce l'avete fatta!» Ron Weasley li salutò da lontano con la mano, fiancheggiato da sua moglie e con la piccola Rose tra le braccia.  
Draco ed Harry si avvicinarono a loro, salutandoli calorosamente.  
«Scusate il ritardo, sapete com'è... i Serpeverde!» soffiò Harry rivolgendosi specialmente a Ron, il quale ridacchiò complice. Erano ben note a tutti le doti narcisistiche di Draco.  
«Oh, chiudete il becco!» sbuffò quest'ultimo, indignato, ma immediatamente incalzato da Hermione.  
«Signor Malfoy, mi auguro che sia preparato in tutte le materie» commentò la donna con voce solenne, alzando il mento. Era il quindici di giugno e, come annunciato da Hermione a Draco quel pomeriggio di marzo in Comunità, era il giorno in cui quest'ultimo avrebbe dovuto sostenere i suoi esami da privatista per i M.A.G.O.  
Beh, se non altro si era presentato con la bacchetta, e con ciò non era costretta a cambiargli i connotati con un sonoro pugno in faccia.  
Sembrava essere passata una vita, ed invece erano trascorsi pochi mesi.  
Erano senz'altro cambiate molte cose, in meglio, ed Hermione ne era davvero felice. Era felice per Draco, che gli avessero concesso i poteri, era felice per Harry che sembrava così innamorato, ed era felice per entrambi e la meravigliosa battaglia che avevano appena intrapreso.  
«Dobbiamo darci del lei anche qui fuori, professoressa Granger?» domandò Dracp, fin troppo serio. Rose, tra le braccia di suo padre, fece un verso compiaciuto, ed Hermione ridacchiò.  
«Certo che no, lo sai che sono ancora in congedo parentale. Altrimenti sarei già stata dentro, pronta a torturare tutti i miei poveri studenti. Quest'anno non sono in commissione» spiegò la professoressa di Incantesimi.  
«Ritieniti fortunato, Malfoy! L'anno scorso ha fatto una strage!» la incalzò il marito, beccandosi di tutta risposta uno scappellotto dietro la testa.  
«Sono certa che Draco non avrà problemi. Mi sono occupata personalmente della sua formazione, e lui è stato uno studente modello» asserì Hermione, fiera e soddisfatta sia del proprio lavoro, sia della risposta positiva ottenuta dal suo studente.  
Era sicura, al cento per cento, che avrebbe superato gli esami con il massimo dei voti. Draco, allo stesso modo, era conscio di essersi preparato alla perfezione e, con l'influenza della professoressa Granger e l'importanza che essa rappresentava tra gli insegnanti, era certo che nessuno in commissione avrebbe cercato di sabotare i suoi voti.  
Specialmente in pozioni, materia per la quale era già portato, era sicuro che avrebbe fatto faville. Il suo sogno - e di questo ne aveva già parlato con Harry - era che prima o poi avrebbe potuto seguire le orme di Piton ed ereditare la sua cattedra a scuola. Non che non gli piacesse il suo lavoro al Ministero, ovviamente, ma gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto diventare insegnante. E torturare anch'egli gli studenti allo stesso modo del suo padrino Severus. Era un obiettivo complesso da realizzare, ma sapeva che Harry l'avrebbe sostenuto sempre.  
«Pronto?» domandò Harry, prendendo il ragazzo per mano.  
«Sono nato pronto» rispose Draco, sicuro di sé, stringendo più forte le dita di Harry.  
I quattro ex studenti si incamminarono per la collina, pronti a ripercorre quel lungo viale che li avrebbe riportati alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.  
Ed eccola lì, oltre il lago nero, fiancheggiata dalla Foresta Proibita ed il Platano Picchiatore. La capanna di Hagrid, in lontananza. Gli anelli del campo da Quidditch che si ergevano dietro la serra di Erbologia del professor Paciock.  
Eccola lì, Hogwarts e le sue torri, le sue guglie, i mattoni ingrigiti dal tempo, l'ala nuova ricostruita dopo la guerra. Gli stendardi delle case, le lunghe colonne che portavano alla Sala Grande, la Torre di Astronomia, il grande orologio. Hogwarts ed i suoi studenti, i suoi professori, la sua magia, i suoi fantasmi e le creature magiche.  
Quante cose erano successe, in quella scuola. Quante avventure, quanti pianti, quante risate, quante liti, quante battaglie.  
E lì, laddove tutto era iniziato, Draco era pronto a mettere la parola fine al suo lungo viaggio scolastico, con a fianco il suo più grande rivale, che in quel momento era diventato il suo più grande amico, e non solo.  
Ma, se un viaggio stava giungendo alla conclusione, vi era una nuova storia, una nuova grande avventura pronta ad avere inizio, tutta da scrivere.  
«Paura, Malfoy?» domandò Harry, una volta giunti davanti all'ingresso, pronti a varcare ancora una volta quella soglia. Quella volta, fianco a fianco. Insieme.  
Draco, con un ghigno, volse i propri occhi grigi per incrociare quelli verdi speranza di Harry.  
«Ti piacerebbe!»  
La cicatrice sulla fronte di Harry ed il Marchio Nero sotto la fenice di Draco avevano oramai smesso di bruciare da mesi.  
 _Andava tutto bene._

_Fine._  
  


* * *

[1] Citazione diretta al titolo della meravigliosa long di Nao Yoshikawa, "La scelta giusta". Consigliatissima. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A VOI CHE SIETE RIMASTI CON DRACO ED HARRY FIN PROPRIO ALLA FINE:  
> ... ragazzi, che dolore al cuoricino, come ogni volta, spuntare la casella "Conclusa". Siamo giunti proprio all'epilogo, ragazzi.  
> Per me questa è stata una storia importante, importante per davvero. Ho sempre pensato di iniziare a scrivere nel fandom di Harry Potter, ma non ne ho trovato mai il modo o il coraggio. Poi ho scoperto la Drarry, e mi sono convinta.   
> Questa storia l'ho scritta praticamente di getto, ascoltando prevalentemente le mie emozioni e con una gran voglia di parlare di tematiche importanti. Mi scuso, per tanto, se non è stata la storia romantica e fluff che desideravate. Cercherò di mettere più avvertimenti all'inizio delle mie storie, così da non creare fraintendimenti.  
> Tuttavia, per il gran finale ho voluto dare ai miei piccini la conclusione degna a tutto questo angst, non tralasciando però le questioni politiche ed educative importanti che hanno caratterizzato i precedenti diciannove capitoli :) Spero davvero che vi sia piaciuto.
> 
> Che ne pensate? Harry e Draco si sono fatti portavoce di una nuova grande battaglia. Era impensabile che facessi svanire nel nulla la minaccia dei Cacciatori così, solo con la prigionia di Warren. Ma ho voluto fare in modo che ci fosse speranza per il futuro. Un futuro che Harry e Draco affronteranno insieme. Non ho voluto fare grossi salti temporali, matrimoni, figli, nipoti, pronipoti. Ho voluto solo fare in modo che i due ragazzi si promettessero che avrebbero affrontato la loro vita insieme. Quel "sempre" che si sono detti, è infatti una vera promessa. Che per me vale molto di più che un "vuoi sposarmi", per come si sono svolte le vicende di questa storia.  
> Ho voluto ambientare appositamente l'ultimo paragrafo ad Hogwarts, là dove tutto ha avuto inizio. Il finale è palesemente un riferimento alla fine del settimo libro, ho trovato che fosse una conclusione perfetta che lascia una bella boccata di speranza. 
> 
> E niente... questo è quanto. Sono davvero tanto, tanto felice del riscontro positivo che ho avuto nel pubblicare questa mia primissima storia in questo fandom. Siete davvero tanti, tantissimi, ed io vorrei davvero abbracciarvi uno per uno per l'affetto che mi avete dimostrato. Per i consigli, per l'incoraggiamento, anche per le piccole critiche costruttive. Vi ringrazio davvero di cuore. Grazie a tutte le 200 e passa recensioni, grazie a tutte le 88 persone che hanno inserito la mia storia tra le seguite, e le 56 che l'hanno messa addirittura tra le preferite. Siete stati di lettori meravigliosi e spero, spero davvero di cuore di averti regalato qualche emozione. Grazie grazie infinite!
> 
> Adesso è giunto davvero il momento di salutarci ma... sorpresa sorpresa! Non vi lascio a bocca asciutta :) Come già anticipato durante le scorse settimane, ho già parecchi progetti da parte al sicuro nel mio computer... ma uno di questi ha deciso (spontaneamente, con le sue gambe) di uscire allo scoperto proprio ieri! 
> 
> È con grande piacere che annuncio la pubblicazione della mia seconda Drarry, una mini-long di cinque capitoli, dal titolo "Amélie".   
> Per chi fosse interessato, ecco a voi il link della nuova storia: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217075/chapters/58340989
> 
> Grazie di nuovo per tutto e a presto!   
> Eevaa
> 
> Fatto il misfatto

**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Finalmente, eccomi qui! Qualche sfortunato già mi conosce, altri poveri malcapitati probabilmente no, dato che è la prima volta che approdo in questo meraviglioso fandom.  
> Credetemi, non vedevo davvero l'ora di pubblicare questa storia. Una storia da record, per quanto mi riguarda, poiché mi ha presa talmente tanto da riuscire a stendere ventidue capitoli in poco più di un mese. In ogni momento libero - e non sono stati così tanti! - mi rinchiudevo con il mio computer a scrivere, scrivere e scrivere.  
> Ebbene sì, sarà un long piuttosto sostanziosa, che vedrà protagonisti Harry ma sopratutto Draco ed il suo fantomatico percorso di "Reintroduzione alla Società Magica". E chi se non me, un'educatrice di professione, può pensare di scrivere una rottura di palle cosa simile? Ammetto che per deontologia professionale sono sempre stata portata a rfilettere molto su questa tematica. Trovo che il personaggio di Draco a dir poco perfetto per sperimentare a riguardo, per la sua psicologia, per la sua storia, per tutto ciò che riguarda il suo mondo. Quindi sì, possiamo considerare questa storia un esperimento anche educativo, se vogliamo.  
> Tratterò tematiche molto forti pertanto vi chiedo, qualora foste particolarmente sensibili ad argomenti delicati, di pensarci profonamente prima di immergervi nella lettura. Non è assolutamente mia intenzione quella di urtare la sensibilità di qualcuno.  
> Ci sarà molto dramma, molto angst, ma anche momenti di delicatezza e cura.  
> Spero di avervi in qualche modo incuriosito e spero davvero che questo mio piccolo/grande esperimento possa essere di vostro gradimento. Sono ben accette critiche, informazioni, pareri di qualsiasi tipo (basta che scritti in modo educato e rispettoso del lavoro altrui).  
> Aggiornerò, salvo imprevisti, ogni domenica!  
> Vi ringrazio in anticipo e a prestissimo,  
> Eevaa
> 
> Ps: ci tengo in particolar modo a ringraziare Esmeralda Pendragon per la prima copertina su Wattpad, la mia fedelissima Summer_Moon e Teo5Astor per l'aiuto con il titolo. Grazie ragazzi!


End file.
